Sands of Time
by neko-chibi-faithkitty
Summary: YuGiOh Harry Potter crossover for JollieRancher. Yugi is caught between Voldemort and the Order. Full summery inside.
1. In Dreams They Come

Sands of Time  
By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** I apologize in advance. I will most likely be very slow to update this story because I want it to be perfect and I will at times erase whole chapters and start over again to get it that way.

Chapter 1: In Dreams They Come

A young man stood looking up at the blazing heat of the Egyptian sun. His tri-colored locks swayed gently in the wind. The years had been very generous to him. Where he had once been incredibly short, he was now tall for a person of Japanese decent. At 5'8" he was still not as tall as most of the people he met on dig-site, but he was by no means the child-like person he had been. He had still retained his innocence, even though it didn't quite show. You could only tell by looking into his delicate violet orbs.

"Mouto?" Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see a tall man in jeans and an overly large tank top.

"Weasly." He said, acknowledging the redheaded European. "Did you need

something?"

"No, not really. Just wondered what you were thinking about." The man said calmly.

Yugi smiled slightly. "You could say I was just wondering what the pharaoh of this tomb would think if he could see strangers standing at it's entrance."

"I'm sure he'd be shocked." The taller one laughed his dragonic earring winking at his left earlobe.

"Not so shocked as you might think." Yugi sighed.

"How so?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own." He smiled playfully. "Maybe you'll figure it out…someday."

Bill Weasly shook his head. "Why is it that everything is a game with you?"

"It's in my nature." He shrugged. Then he turned and started to walk back to the campsite where they had stayed during the excavation.

"So…" Bill started.

"So?"

"You're really going to back to Japan?"

"Yes. My grandfather died and I need to go back to tend things there."

"Sorry to hear that mate."

"It's alright. I'll miss him, but I'm used to loosing those I care about."

"Ouch!" Bill replied, looking sharply at the smaller man. "What do you mean by that?"

Yugi smiled sadly. "When I was young I stumbled across a very powerful secret. From that moment on people have been hurting my friends and doing everything they can to get that secret."

"What was the secret?" Bill asked nervously.

Yugi looked back and winked at him. "If I told you then I'd have to kill you!"

"Why you little!" Bill cried and ran to tackle his Oriental friend. "Your grandfather isn't dead at all now, is he?"

"No." he replied sighing. "But I really do have to go back. Unfortunately the museum funding this little project is getting impatient."

The redhead frowned. "Are they getting ready to pull the plug?"

"Unless I can bring back more proof of The Eternal Pharaoh's existence."

"But we don't have proof." Bill grumbled in frustration. "I swear! If I didn't know any better I'd say that this is a wild goose chase and someone on the inside is hiding the goose!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get a break soon." He sighed and looked over to the ruins they had been studying. Then he looked back up at the carefree sky. "Well, I'd better go get packed."

Bill watched as the smaller man walked away. "I'd better call Dumbledor." He muttered almost inaudibly. "He needs to know about this."

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

The young archaeologist calmly got off the plane. Looking around he easily located the museum's representative sent to retrieve him. "Ishizu." He smiled nodding. "Konnichi wa."

The tall woman frowned at him. "They're not very happy with you Great One." She told him in curt Aramaic.

"Please." He sighed, answering in the same tongue. "I couldn't very well let them discover my secret."

"True, but telling the owner that he's a mule like dung beetle and an ungrateful parasite wasn't exactly the brightest idea you've ever had my liege."

"I would never say that!" Yugi cried shocked.

"Having Yami say it is the same thing."

Yugi listened as the soul began to snicker in his mind. //Next time I'll be sure to disguise my voice. //

/If Isis has anything to say about it there won't be a next time. / Yugi reprimanded, trying not to laugh.

"Well?" She asked looking at him expectantly.

"Huh?"

"Well, what is my Pharaoh's excuse?"

"He's not used to having to explain himself. When he was ruler over Lower and Upper Egypt, people did what he commanded without question." Yugi lied, covering for his darker soul.

The tall woman frowned, but seemed to accept his answer. "Well, I'm to let you drop your things off at the hotel and then take you to the museum." She sighed, slipping easily into Japanese.

"Hotel?" Yugi looked over at her sharply. "But what about my apartment?"

She blushed. "Well, um, Shadi wasn't expecting you back, so…" Her voice faded ever so slightly.

"So?"

"He hasn't quite gotten around to paying the bills in a while and there's no water, electricity, or telephone and various companies are refusing to turn them back on."

Yugi sighed in relief. "Good. For a moment I was afraid you'd tell me he got me kicked out."

"Not yet." By then they had reached the baggage claim and Yugi was reaching for his luggage. When he had the three small suitcases on a luggage cart, he turned back to his old friend.

"Well, since they've been so kind as to spend money on a hotel for me, I might as well use it. Lead away my friend."

When Yugi had been to his room and put his things away, he returned to the taxi where Ishizu waited for him. It was a sign of how angry they were with him. Usually she met him with a limo, or at least a nice car. Not only had they had to take a taxi, but he was sure they had only sent her to make sure he made a prompt appearance. The hotel was nice though, so he hadn't completely fallen out of favor. He'd just been brought back to be griped out. /Yami. / He sent to his alter ego.

//Yes Aibou//

/Next time you get mad at him for insulting our intelligence, bite your tongue. / He advised the spirit.

//But you were cheering me on the entire time. // Yami said smiling confidently.

/Do you have to remind me. /

//Just pointing out the truth. //

/Stop clouding the issue with facts. That windbag's going to be yelling at me for hours. /

//If he's that annoying, which you have to admit he is, why don't you let Ishizu or Shadi fund the dig. //

/Because then we'd actually have to find something every now and then, and while I don't mind the others knowing, I'd rather they didn't learn how to access the Shadows. /

//Point. // By then they'd reached the museum. Rather than continue their discussion, they watched as the older Ishtar paid the cabby. When she had finished she noticed them watching her.

"I'll take you up to his office." She said calmly. Yugi followed her through the cold marble halls like an obedient puppy. Finally they reached the foreboding doors of the owner's office. "This is where I leave you Kami No Yugi."

Yugi smiled at her nickname for him. Then he winked at her. "Time me." She rolled her eyes as he proudly opened the doors, but entered looking as though he were fearing for his life. When the door slammed shut she walked over to the bench she had had placed there for times just such as this. Sighing she looked out at the early morning sun and then back down at her watch. This would take a while.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Four hours into the 'meeting' Yugi lowered his head to hide a sigh. The man was still yelling. Honestly! He had only called him a dung-beetle. It wasn't like that time Yami had called him a cross-dressing half stick of a man with a rat for a mother and a dog for a father. He really shouldn't have let Yami answer the phone when he was drunk. That reminded him, he had promised to go drinking with Bill when he got back. It would have to be him and not his 'significant other', as Ryou had taken to calling the ancient spirits. Granted Yugi couldn't drink as much as Yami, but Yami had a tendency to speak without thinking when he was less than sober. As Pharaoh this hadn't been a problem, but as tiny pee-on of the Domino City Museum, it often got them in trouble.

"Mouto! Are you listening to me?" The man before him screeched.

"Yes sir. You said that if I don't stop following fairy tales and myths I'll never find anything." The man frowned at him as though contemplating his next string of complaints.

//How do you do it Aibou// Yami asked half-joking, half-curiously.

/Do what/ Came the silent reply.

//Pay attention while daydreaming. //

Yugi laughed silently. /You didn't have to experience the wonders of Sir Thomas Moore's Utopia. /

//Utopia… But I enjoyed that lecture. //

/Good. The next time the museum sends us to a lecture outside our area of expertise, you listen. / The brighter soul grumbled. Then he got the impression of a smile.

//Better than listening to him… //

/Hey, what time is it/ Yugi suddenly asked, changing the subject.

//Probably getting close to noon. Why//

Just then they heard something beeping out the theme of My Little Ponies. /Right on time. / Yugi smiled to his other half while looking bashfully at his boss. "Sorry sir, I must have forgotten." Then he quickly pulled out his cell and flipped it open. "Moshi moshi?"

"Mouto? Hey it's me Bill." Came the other voice clearly. The museum owner frowned. "I was calling to tell you that Gringotts has offered to fund our dig."

"Gringotts?" Yugi asked. "Isn't that the museum in London that you work for?"

"Yeah. And they said they'd offer us twice as much as we're getting right now! Isn't this great!"

"Yeah! Wonderful! Hey-"

"Mouto!" He was cut off by his boss' angry growl.

"Um I better go." He flipped the phone closed. "Sorry sir." He replied apologetically, trying to ignore the laughter echoing in his soul.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Several hours later Yugi left the office bowing humbly. As he the door closed behind him a large grin erupted to cover his face. Looking contently over at Ishizu he said only one word. "Time?"

She sighed. "11 hours and 23 minutes." She answered frowning. "Your record was 14 hours and 36 minutes."

He nodded approvingly. Then he stretched yawning loudly. "Does that hotel have a burger place nearby?" He had had a weakness for the fattening food ever since his teenage years. "That old man had me in there forever."

"We can stop by Burger World on our way."

Yugi smiled cheerfully at her. "Great!" Then he calmly pulled his cell back out and dialed Bill's number. "Hey!" He said smiling when the Englishman answered promptly. "Perfect timing! He was running out of things to complain about when you called."

He heard a sigh. "Mouto, why do you do that? One of these days you're going to loose all our funding."

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry. I know when to stop. After all, I've never lost a game."

"I'd still prefer if you didn't play with our funding."

The sprightly Japanese man chuckled. "Fine, next time I'll gamble my job."

"As long as you don't mess with mine. Are we still on for that drink when you get back?"

"Yeah, sure. Who's paying?"

"Bet. If we lose our funding you pay, if you've managed to appease the old man, which I doubt, I'll pick up the tab."

Yugi laughed and quickly agreed. "Someday you'll learn that I don't lose." He looked over as Ishizu waved at him.

"Would you like me to order the food for you my Pharaoh?" She asked in Aramaic.

"Nah." He answered in Japanese. "I won't be much longer."

"What was that?" Bill said. Yugi could tell he was frowning trying to translate the ancient language.

"Oh, um, that was the curator. She wanted to know if we've found anything else about the Pharaoh."

"Oh, well, you can tell her that we're still just digging up coins."

"Will do. I'll call you later to let you know about the funding."

"Kay."

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Yugi sleepily stumbled into his hotel room, yawning hugely. //Aibou…// Yami sighed. //Are you sure you really want to get up at seven? I mean, what about jet lag, not to mention the fact that it's nearly midnight. I'm sure Ryou wouldn't mind making an excuse for you.//

Yugi sighed, and smiled tiredly. "Nah. I'm good. Besides, the museum's already mad at me." He answered aloud, plopping down in a chair by the dark mahogany desk..

//Then would you like me to go in your stead//

Yugi shook his head while pulling off his shiny black boots. "I'll be just fine as long as I get to sleep soon." Reluctantly he got up from the chair. Pulling off the tight cotton shirt he had been wearing, he tossed the black garment over his small carry-on bag and headed to the bathroom. Moments later he reappeared with a toothbrush in his mouth and began rummaging in his pack. Sighing in frustration he gave up his search and went back into the bathroom. Grabbing the cheap paper cup the hotel supplied, he began to rinse his moth out. Setting the cup to the side of the sink, his violet gaze flitted up to the mirror.

He glanced back down, and then his eyes flew back to the mirror in shock and fear. He stared in horror as flames licked at the wall behind him. Whirling quickly, he found nothing. Turning back to the mirror, he saw nothing. /Y-Yami…. / he whispered quietly, unsure of his voice.

//Yes// the dark spirit frowned, concerned for his light.

/ Did you see that/

//See what? Yugi, are you alright//

/But there was a fire! Didn't you see it/

//No. Are you sure you're alright//

/Yeah, I'm fine. / Yugi answered, still thinking back on the glimpse of flame. As he continued to get ready for bed his mind continued to flit over the experience. Finally as his head settled on the pillow and sleep claimed him, he began to forget it.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Yugi looked out into the desert night. In the moonless darkness, the only light was from a golden flicker on the other side of the great sand dune. He started to climb, but something held him back, some nameless fear. Slowly, fighting his sense of dread, he struggled up the dune. When he reached the top, his violet gaze fell on the sight he had been dreading. There before him lay the dig site, and it was burning.

He watched helplessly as the workers ran from the consuming fires only to be killed by a strange green light that flitted among them. He cried out in angered sorrow as the people of Egypt died protecting his secrets. That was when he saw Bill. The redhead flew from the ruins to the edge of the fire's light. The next thing Yugi knew he was standing beside the man as he faced a foe shrouded in black.

"What do you want?!" Weasly yelled angrily. "Why kill the muggles?! They haven't done anything! What are you looking for?!"

The black figure hissed a joyful incantation as a green image shot from his wand. Then he turned to answer Bill. "The Dark Lord will have the secret of immortality at last. I saw what was written – " The man was cut off as Shadows began to circle his throat. Lovingly they ripped the life from his body. Then they started for Bill…

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Yami looked around him confused. Then he glanced down and gasped in shock. He was wearing the garb of the ancient Egyptians, not his usual black clothing. Then he began to whirl around trying to understand. The stars winked warningly in the moonless black night. The he whirled to see the great dune behind him. he felt rage overcome him as he saw the golden light winking on the other side. If the was Egypt in the past, than that could only be one thing. As he reached the top of the dune he looked out on the great city in all it's splendor. On a normal night, the golden walls would be winking in the starlight, but tonight the glowed with the fearsome gold of fire. The people fled in t error as their homes burned. Suddenly a black figure emerged from the flames pursued closely by one of the great Priests. He watched as Kalim cornered the man. Angrily he pointed the Sennen Scales at him. "You dare disturb the resting place of the Pharaoh's secret."

"Ah! And now that secret is mine! He shall not be the only Eternal One!"

Kalim glared at the man and raised the Scales, calling forth their Shadows. "You shall carry the secret with you to the Shadows!"

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Yes, I know that Gringotts is a bank, but Yugi doesn't know that.


	2. Secrets Of A Shadow

Sands of Time  
By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** In this fic, Yami and Yugi have the same body and they share it equally, so if it says that Yami does something, then Yami is the one moving the body, but Yugi is still there, and vica versa for Yugi. If one of them 'takes over' their body, he's moving around while the other one is in the soul room listening. Also lilsilverphoenix, you asked how old Yugi is. I don't remember if I ever said how old he is. But he's twenty-five. And I know I said it would be a while between updates, but I'm getting pretty far ahead so I decided to go ahead and post this.

Chapter 2: Secret of a Shadow

The young man bolted up from the dream in a cold sweat. Quickly he looked around trying to gain his bearings. When he began to recognize the hotel room, he flew out of the bed and over to the phone that sat on the desk. Quickly dialing Ishizu's private number he waited impatiently for her to pick up the phone. She answered on the third ring.

"My Pharaoh?" She asked groggily. "Is everything alright?"

Yami frowned, and let his displeasure filter into his voice. "Get me on a plane to Egypt. Now."

"O-Of course, my Pharaoh, but what's wrong."

"I'll tell you when I know for sure, I need to be in Egypt as soon as possible."

"Yes, my Pharaoh. When would you like to leave?"

"On the next flight out."

"O-Of course. I'll be there to pick you up in five minutes."

"Two."

Moments later he stood outside the hotel as Ishizu had his luggage put into the back of her private limo. "Great One," she asked him hesitantly. "Can you tell me nothing?"

Yami studied her for a moment as the last of his things were packed. Then he replied in Aramaic. "Daughter of the Nile, I will tell you when I know for myself, and not before." Then he ducked into the limo. She got in as he hissed a single word to the driver. "Go."

They rode in silence. When they reached the airport Ishizu handed him his tickets. "My brother shall meet you and take you where ever you need to go. May Horus go with you, and may Ra's light guide you."

He nodded his acceptance and appreciation of her blessing. Then he left her and ran to his terminal.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

When the plane landed in Egypt, he was the first one off. He glanced around until he spotted the younger Ishtar. The tall blonde wore a billowy white linen shirt, and the baggy white pants found so often in this part of the world. He also had a red sash tied around his waist, and to those who understood what in meant, it showed him to be a Medji, a personal guard to the Pharaoh. Though under it, Yugi knew he wore the tight black cotton that Yugi himself preferred. "Yugi." He said, bowing his head in recognition of his one time rival. Yugi nodded and started walking towards the baggage claim.

Marik fell into step beside him. "Don't worry about that. I've got someone taking care of it. My bike is this way." Yugi followed him as he changed his course. "What's so urgent that it would put you on a flight to Egypt at two in the morning?"

The once great Pharaoh frowned deeply "A very bad feeling."

This caused Marik to frown as well. If Yugi or Yami had a bad feeling it was usually justified, no matter how you looked at it. "Where to?"

"The dig-site." He said tersely.

Two hours later they reached the dig-site. It was dark, but they could hear sounds coming from the back of the encampment. "Where are my Medji?" Yami asked softly.

Marik looked at him. "They're waiting for orders." The former pharaoh 'hmphed' and started towards the sounds. Slowly, quietly, he approached the single lit tent, Marik following closely behind him. Gently, he pulled the 'door' back.

PSSSHHHHH!!!! The two men gasped as the fizzing champagne doused them. "Yugi?" Came Bill's slightly slurred voice. "What're you doin' here? You're 'possed to be in Japan."

Yami frowned at him. "What's going on?"

Bill's face lit with excitement. "Yugi, you were right! We finally found it! You were so right! It was right here the whole time!"

Yami glanced back at Marik's shocked face before addressing his British friend. "Found what?"

"The proof we need! We found the proof that one of the pharaohs discovered the secret of immortality! It's the biggest find since the Sphinx! Proof of the Eternal Pharaoh!"

Yami studied Bill. "Which one?"

"He doesn't have a name. They called him the Ruler of the Shadows!"

"What proof did you find." Yami demanded agitatedly.

Bill laughed, mistaking his agitation for envy. "Come on! I'll show you!"

"Yes. Show me what the children of Egypt have been hiding from me."

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Yugi and Yami stood staring at the chamber. Hieroglyphs covered every wall and pillar from floor to ceiling. In the center of the far wall was an image depicting the ceremony that had sundered their soul. Fortunately the pharaoh's face had been chiseled away shortly after the chamber had been created. "This isn't supposed to exist." He said softly.

"Yeah." Bill laughed. "Don't you love it when people make stupid mistakes. I haven't translated all of it yet, but this is defiantly what we've been looking for." Yugi frowned at him, then walked over to one of the walls and began to run delicate fingers over the ancient hieroglyphs.

"This isn't supposed to exist." He said again, this time a note of worry seeping into his voice.

Bill frowned at his friend's reaction. "Come on, mate! This is the breakthrough that we've been waiting for!"

Yugi looked over at Bill and then back at the hieroglyphs. Sighing he moved his fingers over the picture of the Pharaoh's death. "You shouldn't have done this Bill. You didn't need to find this."

"What do you mean?" The European asked comfused. Yugi was acting very strangely.

"This is to much power. It should have stayed hidden and buried. People will want this secret."

"What-"

Yugi turned to face him. "You should never have reopened this chamber!" His face seemed older, and some how stronger. "This secret was not meant for mortal eyes." Just then they heard a commotion outside the chamber.

Swiftly, the blonde Yugi had arrived with came rushing inside. "Yugi!" He gasped. "You've got to come. They've attacked one of the villages. Kalam says he doesn't recognize them but they're screaming for the Sennen Set."

Bill watched his friend's eyes grow wide. "Kuso! I thought it was supposed to be here!" Yugi looked around for a minute then reached into his pocket. He rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a rather thick deck of cards. He shuffled them until he found the one he wanted and he handed it to Bill. As the smaller man flew from the room after his blonde friend leaving the redheaded wizard to watch them, Bill flipped the card over to see what it was. He blinked at the picture of a strange person with green hair. He looked back up and finally realized that Yugi had left. After the initial shock had worn off, he too ran from the ancient room. He reached the entrance in time to see three figures, two on horseback and one on a motorcycle. As he watched them fade into the night, he blinked at himself. "I didn't know Yugi knew how to ride a horse." He mumbled.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

After the fast paced ride, Yugi and the other two reigned in their horses several yards from the still smoldering town. The attack had obviously long since ended, and the survivors were wandering aimlessly around in the debris wondering what to do next. Slowly, Yugi walked his stallion over to a blackened tree and tied its reigns there. For several minutes the violet eyes stared in shock. When he could speak he turned to the two who had come with him. "Who did this?" he asked in voice choked with grief and anger.

They both shook their heads at him. "We don't know." The young messenger said quietly. "They came from nowhere, and they used strange magic. By the time we realized what was happening, there was nothing we could do about any of it."

"What kind of strange magic?" But the youth just shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. The violet-eyed man blew his blonde bangs out of his eyes and slowly watched the people below him. Suddenly, unexpectedly, a man leapt out of the rubble and grabbed a woman violently. The three on the dune above the small village rushed down. When they had reached the pair, they realized for the first time the true nature of their enemies. The man had grabbed the woman and he held a knife to her throat, demanding that someone take him to the 'sacred place.' She begged him in the name of their children, but his face was a cold mask of blank unfeeling. Yugi gasped at the sheer emptiness that surrounded the man, making him a puppet.

Behind him Marik growled in anger. "They dare…" Slowly, he pulled his own deck and took one of the cards from it. Holding the card between two fingers he focused for a moment. Shadows swirled obligingly around his hand and when they disappeared, a large lock and key were floating in front of the possessed man. The key slowly began to turn in the lock. As the strange lock popped open, the man's face began to take on a look of horror, grief, and fear. Then, as the mysterious lock and key faded away into the Shadows, the man sank to his knees.

As Marik put the card away, Yugi knelt down beside the man. "Who did this to you?" The man didn't answer, but only shook his head as the youth had. Sighing in defeat, Yugi stood and looked at his one time rival. "Marik, can you get the others. Tell them what has happened here. See if you can talk them into helping, or at least get them to guard their own villages." Then he turned and walked back to the horses. Sadly, he mounted his buckskin stallion and began to gallop off in the direction they had come from.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

When Yugi was only a short distance from the camp, he noticed a strange glow coming from it. Frowning, he dismounted and began to lead the spirited animal the tribes had given him to ride. As he approached a rather large sand dune, he recognized it from his dream. Fear gripping his heart, he looked up at the sky. There was no moon. Biting his lips, he closed his eyes and focused for a moment. There was a slight breeze, and then a tall man was kneeling before him. Yami's scarlet tinged eyes opened and he frowned at the man. "Mahado, go, and find out what's going on. You know me best. Do what I would do." The breeze left, and with it the man. Fighting back his fear, Yugi started to climb the dune, dreading what he knew he would find.

";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";"

Bill walked slowly back to his shared tent, intently studying the strange playing card that Yugi had shoved in his hands. Sighing he looked around for anything that might explain his friend's strange behavior. On his own side were the familiar things: his clothes, a few artifacts, a picture of Fleur (muggle of course), and the only existing muggle picture of his family (taken, of course, by Yugi when they had visited him in Egypt shortly before Ron's third year at school.) His small cot was covered by a homemade quilt his mother had given him. She had secretly charmed it to keep him warm on cold nights, and cool in the desert heat. At the foot of the cot was the large locked trunk that held all of his wizarding belongings, including his robes, spell books, collapsing cauldron, and broomstick. His wand, no pun intended, was hidden up his sleeve.

Smiling at nothing, he looked over at his tent-mate's side. For the first time he noticed how nice Yugi's things were. They were not, by any stretch of imagination, what one might call finery, but his cot had to be the cushiest in the camp. The linens were plain and undyed, but one could tell just by looking at them that they were cooler and softer than any standard issue linens had a right to be. On the small makeshift nightstand was a picture of a much younger Yugi surrounded by his friends and family. When Bill had first asked how old Yugi was in the picture the smaller man had gotten frustrated and declared loudly that he was fifteen in that picture, thank you very much! In the picture they were standing on the steps of what he knew to be the Domino City Museum. The farthest in the back was a tall Egyptian woman in a simple yet elegant white dress. In front of her were two tall teens, one a Japanese brunette, and the other a half-American blonde. On the next step down was a very tiny Yugi hugging a tall and shapely Japanese beauty. And just in front of them was Yugi's famous explorer grandfather, Sugoroku Mouto. All of them were smiling and waving cheerfully in the picture, and beside each face was the signature of each person. Bill's eyes fell from the picture to the jewelry box setting open next to it. Inside it were the trinkets that occasionally adorned the small man. At first they all seemed to be simple gold bands, but as he studied them he began to notice the ancient hieroglyphs almost lost in their faded antiquity. He frowned at the familiar symbols, having seen them somewhere recently, but unable to place them. Shaking his head and frowning he began to look at Yugi's clothes.

He had just begun to puzzle once more over his friend's strange affinity for black leather while living in a desert, when his eyes snapped back to the picture at the bedside. He had seen that woman before, and he knew where too. Grabbing the picture, frame and all, he ran back to the chamber he had discovered earlier that very day. Running past the anti-chambers, he went straight to the back wall, and holding his torch aloft began to scrutinize the image of the pharaoh's death. Staring in disbelief, he looked back at Yugi's friend. She was identical to the priestess in the image. His shaking hands dropped the small picture frame, and he nearly leapt out of his skin when the frame shattered sending broken glass flying across the floor. Bill's green eyes widened. How was he going to explain this to Yugi? And why was a thousand year old Priestess standing in that picture? How did you know her? He couldn't read the kanji that she had signed her name in, so he could only guess who she was.

Frowning he slipped his torch into a small niche in the wall so that it would shed it's light on the mess the broken picture frame had made. Bending down he began to pick up the shards of glass. He had most of them up and was about to grab the picture when a second photo, hidden behind the first, caught his eye. Dropping the pieces of glass, he took the photo in both hands and held it up to the flickering torchlight. This one was also a picture of Yugi and his friends, but only three of them had been in the first picture. Once again the Egyptian woman was towards the back of the picture, in the same white dress, but in this picture she was wearing a strange necklace with the eye of Ra in its center. Standing next to her was a tall Egyptian man who wore an ancient looking aunk on a thin rope like cord around his neck. In front of the woman was a very angry looking young blonde who was frowning and glaring at the camera as if his sheer willpower would destroy it. He wore a light sleeveless lavender shirt and plenty of jewelry, and clutched firmly in one hand was a small round ball with an eye carved into it. Beside the blonde was a white haired young boy who looked like he had just stepped off a plane from England. Around his neck was a strange ring-like pendant. It also had the same strange eye of Ra. To the left of the British boy stood Yugi, exactly as he had been in the other picture. Slightly in front of Yugi and off to one side was a tall Japanese teen with short brown hair. He wore a designer trench coat. His arms were crossed in a defiant way, and in one hand he held a long golden rod. They all stood in front of a large tablet that was being displayed. Even though it was just a picture, it was easy to tell that each person held a genuine artifact in their possession.

As the redhead stared at the picture, the color drained from his deeply tanned face leaving him very pale. The man and the taller teen were identical to two more of the priests in the image on the wall. And each of the items pictured were also visible on the ancient mural. He looked back at the photo, trying to comprehend how what he was seeing could be possible. As he studied it, he began to really look at the tablet they were standing in front of. The bottom of it was completely eroded away, but the upper half of the tablet was in perfect condition. At the top were three great beasts, and beneath them were two people. Bill couldn't tell what they were doing, but it involved more monsters like the ones above the two people. There was one thing Bill saw that he couldn't deny. The two on the tablet looked frighteningly like Yugi and the tall brunette glaring at him in front of the tablet.

A sudden hissing noise behind him distracted Bill from the images in front of him. Whirling around him he saw a huge snake several yards in length. It's forked tongue shot out at him, and it's slitted eyes held him frozen in place. Slowly the frightening serpent skulked up to him, it's scales making a disturbing scratching noise on the cold stone beneath it. He stared, frozen, as the creature came close enough to touch. Slowly, silently, it rose until it could clearly see the picture he held in his hands. Slowly, it's triangular head bent towards the picture, and then lifted to stare unblinkingly at the mural beside the redheaded wizard. Then it glanced at the photo once more. When it had seen both the great serpent lowered itself back to the floor. Hissing at him one last time, the snake slipped from the room, unnoticed by the gathering shadows.

As the snake slithered into the corridors, Bill regained his ability to move and quickly slipped the strange photo into his pocket. He ran from the tomb, looking for the serpent. As he reached the entrance, the sickening smell of burning flesh met him. He stopped and forced himself not to gag at the unpleasant scent.

As he looked out at the camp, what little color was left in his face drained away, leaving him the pasty white of a decaying corpse. Flames consumed one full half of the camp, and the workers were desperately trying to put out the fires. He listened as they ran past cursing in their native tongue. Frowning he started toward his own tent. He had gotten no more than a few steps when he spotted another wizard from Gringotts.

"Andre!" He yelled, trying to get the man's attention.

The man turned wide brown eyes on Bill. "It's them! I saw it! We have to get out of here now!"

"It's who? Horace, what's going on?"

But Horace Andre never got the chance to respond. "Avada Cadavara!" Green light slammed into him from behind killing him instantly. His lifeless body fell, dragging the young redhead to the ground with it. While Bill struggled out from under the corpse, a figure robed in black slipped past them into the ancient monument. When Bill had freed himself, he tried to follow, but had to duck as another Death Eater shouted the Killing Curse at him. The green light past inches form his ear to land harmlessly on the ruins behind him.

"Petrificus Totals!" Bill shouted, aiming his wand with surprising accuracy. The robed man squawked once and the fell stiffly to the desert sands. Trying not to look at the body of his co-worker, Bill ran to the center of the camp and shot bright red sparks from the tip of his wand high into the night sky. Then he ran back to the hidden chamber, certain that it was the reason for the unexpected attack.

He had just reached the ancient stone structure when the first Death Eater came out screaming. His long black robes were torn, and blood fell from a deep cut in his forehead. It also poured down his left arm to drip sickly to the ground where it disappeared into the thirsty sands. The injured man paused on the threshold to catch his breath. As he stood there panting, Bill watched in horror as a large seething mass on shadows slipped silently out of the darkness behind him. The Death Eater turned just in time to see the Shadows form a rope-like tendril around his arm, dragging him back inside. The roar of the fires and the shouts of the workers were drown out by the man's screams of agony. There was the disturbing sound of human flesh being ripped into a thousand small pieces. Then the man re-emerged, clutching his chest.

It took Bill a moment to realize that the hateful man was no longer wounded and bleeding. When he did he snarled in frustration and took off running after the man. "STOP!" He whirled to see a tall slender man in long violet robes. "The Eternal One wishes to know what is going on."

Bill did not take time to wonder who this strange person was, or where he had come from. "Damn them!" he screamed in anger. "They have to be stopped! They saw the pictures! Someone has to stop them before the Dark Lord finds out! He'll kill Yugi!"

The man's eyes narrowed. "I see. I will not fail my Pharaoh again." There was a swirl of Shadows, and then the stranger was gone. Bill didn't waste time trying to puzzle over the strange visitor, he just took off after the Death Eater. Soon they had reached the edges of the camp, the Death Eater fleeing from the Shadows, and Bill chasing in pursuit. Suddenly the Shadows disappeared in the darkness, and the Death Eater paused in his frantic escape, to turn and glower at Bill.

"What do you want?!" Weasly yelled angrily. "Why kill the muggles?! They haven't done anything! What are you looking for?!"

The black figure hissed a joyful incantation as a green image shot from his wand. Then he turned to answer Bill. "The Dark Lord will have the secret of immortality at last. I saw what was written – " The man was cut off as Shadows began to circle his throat. Lovingly they ripped the remaining soul from his body. The sound of tearing flesh filled the air one last time, and then the shadows left the unharmed body laying limply like a child's toy carelessly discarded. Then, as if in a trance he watched the Shadows turn to him. He closed his eyes, knowing that when they touched him he would die. Bill listened as the Shadows gave an unearthly screech of fury.

After several moments, he opened his eyes to see Yugi standing in front of him, facing the Shadows that had stopped mere millimeters from the Japanese man's face. The small violet eyed man stood with his back to Bill staring at the Shadows, his arms out stretched shielding the redhead. "Why are you hurting Bill?" The smaller man cried, his voice unreadable. "What's going on?" Yugi turned to his friend, his eyes full of unspoken accusation. "Who are those people? How did they know what was hidden here? No one is supposed to know! And where did they come from?"

It was then that Bill noticed the thin line of blood on Yugi's soft cheek. "Yugi, did the Deatheater's hurt you?" he asked, reaching over to wipe away the crimson liquid.

"What's going on?" Yugi repeated, swiping away his friends hand.

"I…Let's get you cleaned up." Bill grabbed Yugi's hand and was about to lead him back when they heard the sound of more screams coming for m the campsite. Changing his mind Bill firmly gripped Yugi's upper arm. "This is going to be weird, but I've got to get you away from them." Then, he began to apperate.


	3. Dangers Untold Secrets Unnumbered

Sands of Time  
By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: Dangers Untold; Secrets Unnumbered

For a split second Yugi felt as though he were being pulled through a long narrow tunnel by the arm that Bill held. He wanted to cry out, but decided against it when the sensation passed. He fell painfully to his side on a squishy damp surface. Instantly Bill was beside him, kneeling.

"Yugi! Are you all right? Sorry about that. I'd forgotten about the rain last night."

Yugi looked up at Bill with wide eyes, full of confusion. "What did you do to me?" Slowly his violet eyes began to take in the dark murky night behind his friend. "Where am I? What was that? And how did we get here?"

"It's okay." The red head said softly, not wanting to frighten his friend. "We're in England now. At my parents home."

"But how'd we-"

"How'd we get here?" Bill was quiet for several seconds. "Yugi, there's something that you ought to know."

"What?" The small man asked cautiously.

"Yugi, I'm a wizard. I can do magic." He looked up expecting to find disbelief in the smaller man's eyes, but instead he found understanding, as suddenly many strange things had an explanation.

//Ah. // Yami whispered silently. //He is one of they Sayers of the Isles of the North. That explains much. //

/What. / Yugi asked, trying to keep his face a steady mask of the expected stunned confusion.

//In Egypt, the Romans spoke of an island to the north of their country. They called it Britannia. The legions had multitudes of stories about Soothsayers and diviners that called themselves the Druids, though I myself never saw them. //

/Oh. /

"Look Yugi, I know you probably don't believe me," Bill was saying, "but it's true. I've been able to do magic since I was a child and everyone I know is a wizard." He smiled sheepishly. "Except for you that is."

Yugi turned that over in his mind for a moment. "So, what you're saying is that every Englishman on that dig site was a magician trying to obtain the secrets of the Pharaoh?" he asked. Bill watched as his friend's shoulders seemed to bend with an unexplained wait and weariness. "Trust me. The secret of the Pharaoh of the Shadows is not a pleasant one. It has caused much grief to many people. Nothing good comes from that secret."

"What do you mean?" Bill Weasly's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Do you truly wish to know?"

Somehow, the way his friend said it, it made something inside of Bill shake with fear. A part of him trembled and for a moment he was about to say 'no.' It was then that he remembered that they were standing on the lawn outside the Burrow where anyone could overhear their conversation. "Let's talk about this later." Bill said quickly. "We need to go inside."

He quickly and quietly led the small Japanese man to a rather delicate looking structure. For a moment, standing at the threshold, he was certain the building was about to topple over as it swayed gently in the night breeze. But the moment passed and soon Bill was turning the knob. "Damn!" Bill hissed softly as he found the door locked against intruders.

There was a loud thump from inside, and then a muffled voice called to them through the door. "Who's there?"

"Dad! It's me Bill. Let me in." The tall redhead frowned at the door.

"Bill's in Egypt! Who are you? What do you want with my family?"

"Dad! There was an attack in Egypt. I had to apperate back here."

There was a moment of silence, then. "What did I get you for your sister's first Christmas?"

"You didn't get me anything. You helped Mum buy Ginny that charm for luck."

"Okay." The voice called. But still the door didn't open.

Bill sighed and glanced around at the impending darkness. "What's your life's dream?" the redhead asked softly.

"To find out how airplanes stay up." The voice replied.

Yugi blinked at the strange conversation. /How airplanes stay up. / He thought softly to his darker half.

//I wouldn't mind knowing myself. // The dark spirit confessed lightly.

/But Yami, you've been in an airplane before. You've been in loads of them. /

//That doesn't mean I understand how they work. // The dark one quipped kindly.

The two were interrupted by the opening of the door. "Dad." Bill said, stepping quickly into the house. "I brought Yugi with me."

Mr. Weasly blinked as the small foreigner stepped in behind his son. "But I thought you were a muggle." Mr. Weasly frowned.

Yugi frowned back at the strange word, but held his tongue. "He is a muggle, Dad." Bill answered for him. "But he was helping me with my research in Egypt. I had to bring him."

Mr. Weasly looked up at his slightly taller son. "Does he know about magic?"

"He knows about the Eternal Pharaoh."

Yugi stiffened at the mention of his Yami's title. "Bill," he asked as calmly as he could manage. "Would you please explain to me what is going on? Why are you being so cryptic? What are we doing in England? How did we get to England? And what does all this have to do with me and the Pharaoh?"

"Maybe you two should talk in the den. I'll tell your mother that you're here." Arthur Weasly said excusing himself.

Bill looked down at his friend of several years. "Okay, I think he's right. We'd better go into the den. You'll probably need to be sitting when I tell you all of this." Yugi didn't say anything. He simply followed his friend through the house.

When they reached the den, Yugi looked slowly around the cozy room, absorbing every detail for later reference. In the far corner was a large, but very strange grandfather clock. On each hand was the name and face of a Weasly. Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, and Bill Weasly were all pointed firmly at 'HOME', but every other hand was pointing ominously at 'MORTAL PERIL'. The Japanese man raised an eyebrow and allowed his gaze to travel the rest of the room. There were several old and overstuffed chairs and a large sofa. And over by the fireplace a pair of knitting needles sat in a basket of yarn, making what looked like a sweater with a large green letter 'H'. Trying to ignore the knitting needles, he returned his cool violet gaze to Bill.

"You wanted to explain something?"

"Please, sit down Yugi." Yugi remained standing. "Okay, here goes. I just told you out there that I'm a wizard, and yes, everyone from England at the dig was like me. We were all from Gringotts, the wizarding bank."

"A bank." Yami hissed, taking over the shared body. "You defiled the tombs of the ancients in the name of money?" Crimson swirled in his eyes threatening to drown out the amethyst light. "You're nothing more than a filthy tomb robber!"

"NO!" Bill shouted vehemently. "I have never stolen from anyone, alive or dead!"

Yami stood, glaring and seething, but he held his peace, waiting for Bill's explanation. "Well." The ancient spirit commanded. "Continue."

"I was there on Dumbledore's orders. When I got out of Hogwarts the headmaster summoned me to his office and said that he had asked a friend at Gringotts if they wouldn't mind giving me a job as a curse breaker. At first I didn't think anything of it. But when You-Know-Who came back, Dumbledore asked me to find out everything I could about the Pharaoh."

"Who is this You-Know-Who?" Yami asked softly, dangerously. "And what does he want with me?"

Bill looked at his friend with his green eyes wide with fear. "You-Know-Who is the Dark Lord. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He's trying to take over our world. He's a ruthless killer. Only Dumbledore knows what it is exactly that he's after. All I know is he thinks that somehow the secrets of the Pharaoh can help him defeat Harry."

"Who is 'Harry', and how am I supposed to be a part of all of this?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you wouldn't know about Harry Potter. He's a friend of my brother, Ron. He's special, you know. He's the only person who ever survived the Killing Curse. He's the only person I know who can fight the Imperious Curse. Anyway, he's the only one who's ever beaten You-Know-Who. He did it when he was only a baby, and it nearly killed the Dark Lord."

"What is the name of this so-called Dark Lord?"

Bill looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "Lord V-…Lord Vol-" The red head took a deep breath and spoke very quickly and quietly. "Lord Voldemort."

Yami stood quietly, turning the name over in his mind. /Do you think he wants the power of the Shadow Realms. / Yugi asked silently.

//It's possible. If he's really trying to take over the world, then he may want that power to destroy whoever stands in his way. //

/But they are already terrified of him. / Yugi exclaimed, looking at Bills tense form.

//Not all of them. Not this Harry. And it seems like 'Dumbledore' is standing up to him too. //

"Anyway." Bill gasped, trying to get over having to say the hated name. "From what Dumbledore told me, he thinks You-Know-Who is trying to make himself immortal before he has to fight Harry again. That's where you come in. I have studied more about the Eternal Pharaoh than any other person in England and you've studied him more than me. We think You-Know-Who is trying to find him so he can use the Pharaoh's soul to make himself immortal."

Yugi and Yami blanched at the statement, and for a moment Bill was certain the shadows in the room seemed to writhe agitatedly. But it was gone as quickly as it had come, and Yugi stood before him pale and trembling. "Not again." The small man said, trembling slightly, his pale face a mask of startled fear.

Bill stared at the slightly shaking man before him. "Again?"

Yugi's eyes clouded with crimson again, and he looked at the tall redhead. "Take me back." He said softly. "The priests must be warned. If someone of evil intent is seeking the pharaoh, then they will start with the six sacred priests."

An emerald gaze watched him with disbelief. "What…" Bill paused to put his thoughts together. "What do you know about the secrets of the Eternal Pharaoh?"

"More than I can say here." Yugi said, taking over again, a slight not of urgency tainting his voice. "Please, trust me! The priests must be warned or they will be killed for their items!"

Bill bit his lower lip, trying not to sigh in frustration. "Look, I want to take you to Hogwarts. It's the school where Dumbledore is. He can protect you."

"But what about Sha-da, and Isis, and the Tomb-keeper, and the thief. They must be warned!" Yugi insisted, growing frantic. "He'll open the Shadow Realms again!"

"Let me at least get Professor Dumbledore first, okay."

"But I have to warn them." He said adamantly. "Not even the tomb-robber deserves that fate." He said, choking back his tears. "I have to warn them or they'll be sent to the Shadows! They have to be told!"

By now the small man was shaking and his rich violet eyes were filling with moister. Shadows began to writhe around the small man's hands, his hair flying about from the strength of the magic. Bill's moth fell open as a blinding light shot from the pocket of the purple-eyed man's worn jeans. For a moment the light froze, then it turned to darkness and began to form a strange sphere. Before he could begin to think, the darkness solidified into what could only be described as a large brown ball of fluff.

"Cu-reee?" It purred, snuggling up against the distraught man.

Yugi saw it and pulled it into a backbreaking snuggle. "I don't want to go back." He mumbled quietly into its fur.

"Cu-ree." It rumbled comfortingly.

//You will not go back to the Shadows. // Yami whispered to him silently. //I will never let that happen to you again. //

Bill stared at the creature that was cuddling gently with his friend. Then, he blinked, bringing himself back to the present and the problem at hand. "Yugi." He said, getting the other man to look at him. "How did you get that creature here?"

Yugi sniffled, making himself look much younger than his twenty five years. "It's Kuribo." He answered, not letting go of the brown fluff-ball. "He's one of my monsters. He always comes when I'm upset. Yami told him to." Then he turned his attention back to the creature as the last of his panic left him, his darker half's soothing voice whispering comfort into his mind.

Shaking his head Bill went to the entrance that opened up into the kitchen. "Yugi, stay here. I'm going to get Mum and Dad to send for the Order."

Yugi didn't hear him as he slipped from the room.

Bill stole quickly through the house. He nearly yelped out loud when he stumbled into his father just beyond the small kitchen. Gasping, he tried to put his heart back in his chest as Mrs. Weasly whispered from behind her husband. "What was that, Arthur?"

"It's just me, Mum." Bill said.

She moved out from behind Arthur and gathered Bill in her arms, hugging fiercely. "Oh, Bill! I was so worried about you. Are you alright? They haven't injured you or anything, have they?"

"No, no, nothing like that." He said, not daring to mention the attack on the dig. "But, I need you two to send a message to Dumbledore. I've found what You-Know-Who was looking for in Egypt." He acknowledged in hushed tones.

His parents looked at each other. "It's not that muggle you brought back with you is it?" His father asked, trying to keep calm.

"I'm not sure. Yugi knows what we're looking for though, and how to find it if I'm not mistaken. Look, Mum, Dad, a lot happened tonight and I really don't want to have to keep explaining things over and over when I'm not to sure of the details myself. So could you two please send for Dumbledore and the Order? I'm not sure where the current headquarters is, so…" He trailed off.

"We'll call them right away." Arthur promised.

Bill nodded and moved to return to the living room, but was stopped by Molly Weasly. "Bill, dear. Would you like a cup of tea?" A cup of tea. It was Molly's solution for everything, from a skinned knee when they were small, to the news of the Dark Lord's return last year. In truth, Bill didn't think he could stomach the smell of brewing tea leaves, being a coffee person himself, but it would give her something to do, and Yugi seemed to enjoy tea.

"Sure, Mum. And could you put some peppermint leaves in the brew?"

She blinked at him but nodded. "Of course, dear. I'll bring it in to you in a moment."

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Yugi sniffled a final time, feeling Yami's invisible hands wipe the tears from his eyes. He pushed the thoughts of his time trapped in the Shadow from his mind. //You know I'll never let that happen to you again. // Yami promised silently. // You know you can trust me Aibou. //

Yugi took a deep breath, agreeing without words. "Ree?" the small Shadow monster looked up at him questioningly, as if to make sure he was alright.

"I'm okay." He said, hugging it one final time. "You can go know Kuribo."

"Ree!" There was a swirl of palpable darkness, then the creature had disappeared in the Shadows it had come from.

Just then, Yugi noticed Bill watching him from the doorway. "Better?" The tall man asked him, concern as well as consternation tainting his tones.

"Yes."

"Care to tell me what that was?"

Yugi looked at him. "It was a trusted friend who serves even after death." He answered vaguely.

"It's some kind of a ghost?" Bill asked skeptically.

"No, not quite. And I don't think I can explain it to you exactly. The Pharaoh can, but…"

Bill bit back a growl as Yugi's sentence trailed off. "How are you connected to the Pharaoh. It's pretty obvious that you're not just some archaeologist who's done his homework."

"I-I'm not sure I should say." Yugi answered truthfully.

"For Pete's sake!" Bill shouted suddenly. "Yugi, you've known me for two years! How could you not trust me?"

The soft violet eyes firmed once more into fiery ruby. "I've known you for two years and I've none others for a lifetime. Everyone I've ever told has either been hurt by the secret of the Shadows, or they've become my enemies and tried to take a power that was not rightfully theirs. Do you know what happens when ancient gods are released in the modern world? I do. I've seen it happen! How do I know that you won't turn on me like so many others have? How do I know you can protect yourself from evils you have no idea exist?"

"How do you expect to save those priests without knowing who you're up against? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has killed more people than you can imagine." Came the counter. "He's trying to get what ever secret it is you're hiding. Let us help you. We can hide you, protect you." Bill was adamant. He would not give in no matter what Yugi said.

"Okay." The small Japanese agreed after several moments' hesitation. "But at least let me go back to warn Sha-da so he can warn the others."

"Only if you'll tell me how you're involved with the Pharaoh."

Yugi was about to speak, but he paused, his eyes turning from serious to almost laughing. "You make it sound like I'm sleeping with him." The now purple-eyed man said, shaking his head.

Bill rolled his eyes. That would just be the icing on a very stale cake. "Are you?"

The smaller one made a strange sound somewhere between a laugh and a snort. "No. Impossible. Though it has been suggested before." He said, a weak smile making it's way across his face. "It's not even remotely possible. I couldn't. I'm just sort of like a go-between. If you tell me something, it's as good as telling the Pharaoh himself. The only way you talk to the Pharaoh is through me. I don't know if I can explain it any better than that. Its kind of hard to understand."

"So you're like a medium or something?"

"Something like that."

"And no one talks to him with out talking to you first?"

"Not exactly. I guess you could say that if you're talking to me then you're talking to him. You know? I mean, you've spoken to him before."

The redhead stared, startled. "I've spoken to him?"

"Yes."

"Spoken to whom?" They both turned to see who had entered on their very private conversation. Standing in the doorway was a towering man. His long snowy beard flowed down to his waist, and hair was a tad bit longer. The man's long emerald robes seemed to accentuate his height. Bright eyes peered over half-moon spectacles, and in his hands he held a light tea tray.

"Professor!" Bill exclaimed, relieved to finally have someone who had some idea of what to do.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked, tensing and preparing to give Yami control once more.

"My apologies." The old man said, coming in a resting the tea tray on a small coffee table. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I inquire as to your name?" He asked, resting his piercing gaze on the small foreigner.

"Boku wa Mouto Yugi." He said, bowing with stiff formality. "Hajimemashite."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. And the same to you I'm sure Mr. Mouto Yugi."

"Hai."

"Um, Yugi, this is the Professor I was telling you about. He's the one who's fighting You-Know-Who. He can protect you at his school."

"Honto desu ka?"

"Yugi, stop it." Bill said, somewhat angry with his friend's cold greeting. "I know you speak English perfectly well."

"Sou desu."

"I said cut it out."

"I should trust you when you go sneaking around, listening to private conversations?" It was not a question, but a rebuke.

"Not at all." Dumbledore said, smiling cheerfully. "I should hardly expect you to trust anyone, having been a muggle who suddenly discovered Wizarding World so abruptly. Not to mention the war. Most wizards don't even trust themselves anymore."

"And how do I know you are who you say you are?" Yugi asked, not dropping his guard.

"Yugi," Bill sighed. "I think I'd know Professor Dumbledore by now."

"Mind control is not unheard of."

Bill blinked, and then blanched. He hadn't thought of the Imperious Curse. He turned wide eyes on the old wizard. Dumbledore merely smiled approvingly. "True, but how is it a muggle would know of the Unforgivable Curses?"

Yugi met his gaze squarely. "I don't. But I do know of ancient magics and mind control is not unheard of. I've come across it a few times."

"Well, I assure you I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. Ask me anything you like."

"And how will I know you're telling the truth?"

Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows rose a few centimeters. "Well, I suppose you could call my brother, but then how would you know it's really my brother? You might ask my mother to identify me, but she died a few years ago."

"Then I suppose I shall have to trust you on faith."

"I suppose so." Dumbledore agreed.

Yugi's eyes became a seething blood red, taking on a distant, unseeing look. "Lady of Faith. Is his soul safe?" The shadows in the room began to swirl menacingly. After a moment, he looked at the old man. "Yes, on faith we shall trust you."

**Reviews Responses:**

lilsilverphoenix – I know I replied to your review in chapter two, but I wanted to include you and say thanks for your review.

Phoenix Fire-Feather – I'll do my utmost to keep up with this one. It's one of my favorites to write on. Also, I do hope to get all of the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast into this story eventually so you can see what happened to them in the future. And as for the C2, I'm flattered. Thank you! I'm glad you liked my story enough to share it with others, even though it is a bit confusing. I tried to explain some things in this chapter, and other things will be explained throughout the story, mostly around chapter eight, so please be patient with me. But if you want to let me know exactly what part confused you, I'll e-mail you back with an explanation.

Isis the Sphinx – Thank you for your encouragement. And also for your compliment! I love Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter crossovers, but I wanted to do something different. It makes me happy to know that you enjoy the different plot. I'll have to give my plot bunnies some extra carrots for pleasing you! And as a side note, I'll try to post on the last day of every month so you'll know when to expect updates.

Xuwum – I'm glad that you too enjoyed the story. And Bill suspects there is some connection, but he has no idea what kind of connection. You'll love his reaction when… no, I'll let you read it when I post that part.

Faithful Cherry Blossom – I'm glad you like it. I hope you'll forgive Yugi's moment of weakness in this chapter, but I promise he'll be back to himself by the next chapter. ;D

**Translations**

**Boku wa Mouto Yugi. **- My name is Mouto Yugi.

**Hajimemashite. **- I'm pleased to meet you. (A literal translation is closer to "We meet for the first time.")

**Hai. **– Yes.

**Honto desu ka? **- Is that so?

**Sou desu. **- That's true.


	4. Seeking The Truth

Sands of Time  
By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty

Summery: Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to wait until the end of the month to post this, but this is the last chance I'll have until December to post, so all you lucky people out there get Capter 4 early. I don't know much about Yu-Gi-Oh! beyond Battle City, so I've taken some major liberties. I've kept to the original story as much as possible considering how little I know. So please consider any discrepancies to be AU. I'm sure there are plenty, but please don't flame me for ignorance. Also, I have recently acquired some dictionaries on the Ancient Egyptian Language by Sir E. A. Wallis Budge. I apologize in advance for any butchering I do of the language, but it's so much fun for me to translate so I may or may not have some of it in this story.

Chapter 4: Seeking the Truth

Dumbledore studied the young foreigner in front of him, his half lidded eyes lit by a strange fire. "That was a rather interesting spell." He said with what seemed like innocent interest.

"But?" Yami asked him, meeting his gaze and recognizing the challenge there.

"But nothing. You don't seem afraid of me even though you obviously have some experience with at least one form of magic, and you have no idea what kind of magic I have."

"I have enough experience in dueling to know that if you let an opponent frighten you, they've already won the game."

"Very wise." The old man nodded. "But I assure you, Lord Voldemort is not playing."

"Neither am I. Someone has harmed those under my protection. They have threatened and frightened my Light. I take that as a personal challenge. Bill tells me that this person did it to gain the powers of the Pharaoh. Is this true?"

"No." Dumbledore answered evenly. "The Dark Lord has enough power of his own. What he wants is immortality."

Yami cocked and eyebrow and crossed his arms. Seemingly forgotten, Bill studied his friends game face. "And you think I can give him that?"

The headmaster shrugged. "Who knows? What I think doesn't matter. It's what Lord Voldemort thinks he can get from you that makes you important."

"Yugi," Bill said, interrupting, and gaining the attention of both men. "You know the secrets of the Eternal Pharaoh, don't you? You know everything."

The small man's eyes returned to their calm violet. "Right down to his favorite candy and which toothpaste he prefers." He admitted. "We shouldn't have been digging there. Sha-da should have warned me that he didn't destroy that chamber."

"Who is Sha-da?" Dumbledore asked, his voice carefully neutral.

/Yami, how much should they know?/ The small hikari debated silently.

//Do you want me to deal with this?//

/I can handle it, but… /

Yami nodded mentally as the smaller spirit's sentence died. Easily he melded with his light, making their eyes swirl with a strange mixture of red and violet. "Sha-da was the Priest who held one of the Items. He has served us well, and for a very long time."

Both Dumbledore and Bill blinked, taken back. "Are you saying the Pharaoh isn't the only immortal."

Yami Yugi smirked slightly at their confusion. "Let's just say the Egyptians were on to something when they came up with reincarnation."

Bill and Dumbledore stared intently at the small Japanese man, waiting for him to elaborate. Finally he sighed and went on. "Certain souls are chosen. They may die, but they are forbidden to enter what ever paradise awaits them. So they are reborn until they finish whatever task Fate has set aside for them."

"What task has Fate given you?" Albus asked softly.

Taken aback, Bill blinked between his friend and his most trusted advisor. So intent were Bill and Dumbledore on the young man before them, neither one noticed the room darken as Shadows crept along its walls. Yugi and Yami watched the old man carefully though their shared eyes. "One that will take more than a thousand lifetimes to complete." Was their quiet answer.

"Yes." The old wizard pressed. "But how did it come to be yours?"

"What does it matter?" Yugi asked, his double hued eyes narrowing in suspicion. "The task is ours whether through random selection by Fate or by the foolishness of our own design."

"I'm afraid it matters a great deal." Dumbledore frowned, revealing is his agitation. "If it is something that Voldemort can do then rest assured that he will make the attempt. And God help us if he succeeds!"

"The memories are bitter." Yugi frowned, his eyes swirling with crimson regret. "And they are clouded by millennia of being forgotten."

"Please Yugi." Bill whispered, his own green eyes pleading with the younger man. "If we know what You-Know-Who's up to, then maybe we can stop him."

The two wizards watched the ancient spirit close his eyes. /Well/

//You can tell them if you wish. // Yami said, sighing softly. //It's not as though they want to know the secrets of the Shadows. But wait for me to leave. Living it once was more than enough and reliving the memories far too much. //

Yugi nodded and waited for his darker half to seal himself inside his dark soul room. When the light opened his eye again they were completely violet with no hint of the harsh redness that had filled them. "Yugi," Bill began, "your eyes-"

"Yes." Yugi said. "It's alright. They turn red when I'm agitated, though most people don't notice it." He smiled slightly. "It's almost funny how far people will go to avoid noticing anything odd." Then he grew serious again. "I can't tell you everything you wish to know, but I will tell you what I can. Please do not stop me, and do not ask me for details. I cannot give them to you."

He waited for both of them to nod their consent before he spoke again. "As you may have already known," he said, looking at Albus, "many times a person's life is set into motion before they are even born, determined by the actions of their forefathers. Well, that's how we were, the Pharaoh and his priests.

"When the Eternal Pharaoh was still young, before he even dreamed of ascending the throne, there was a great threat to the kingdom of Khemet. To neutralize this threat, the Pharaoh's father sent his only brother, a priest, to the thieves' village of Kul-Elna."

Yugi smiled sadly at Bill's look of confusion. "It doesn't surprise me that you've never heard of it. Though it was a large village, it's people were worth less than the cost of old bread. They were mostly women and children who stole the food they couldn't afford to buy.

"They were no match for the soldiers of the temple of Ra, and had even less hope against the Guards of Anubis. The carnage was so great that there has never been a more powerful bloodletting in the history of the world, before or since. The only survivor of the massacre was a small boy-child. I don't know why the gods chose him, only that they did, and they placed in his heart a great evil and an insurmountable hatred was given to him."

Yugi paused in his tale, smiling weakly at the other two. "I'm afraid most of the child's story is unknown to me. The only one who knows that bit of history is more than unwilling to tell it, preferring to keep it locked in his heart."

"Ten years passed, and the evil unleashed at Kul-Elna remained submissive, allowing its masters to tame it as they might have tamed a broken dog. But the dog grew teeth. Word came to the palace that the Pharaoh was dead. I was never told how he died, but it doesn't matter, The Eternal Pharaoh, now fourteen, was the ruler of all of Khemet.

"For a full year his reign was peaceful. Then, in his fifteenth summer a tomb robber appeared, arrogantly proclaiming himself as the thief king Ba-Ku-Ra." Yugi paused when Bill hissed at the name. "As you have guessed, Bakura was the same child that had survived the slaughter of the Thieves' village. And he was bitter. Crying revenge, he demanded the death of the Pharaoh and the six priests, descendants of those he considered guilty of the slaughter. Mahado was the first to fall victim to his wrath, giving Bakura partial control over the evil born in his village. He used that control to kill others; Manna and Kalim were the last to fall before he was subdued.

"But it was too late. The evil had tasted blood and lusted for more. To seal away this Darkness, the young Pharaoh decided to give not only his life, but his very soul to rid his people of this pestilence. But he was betrayed. Once the ritual began, the Pharaoh was helpless. The priests could not bear to see their beloved ruler suffer for all eternity, so they brought in the thief Bakura and another whom they had found had betrayed them. They split all three souls in half and sealed them in Items created by blood magic to control the Darkness.

"The reasons for splitting the souls were two. They knew that if the souls were split and any one of them were made whole again, the seal would be broken and their Pharaoh set free. Also they felt that three halves were greater than one whole.

"They were unprepared for how right they were. Aided by the power of the ritual, and with his dying breath, the thief Bakura cursed the four remaining priests. They would walk the earth, waiting for their Pharaoh to return, always guarding against it. With his curse, they waited for their Pharaoh to return, only so they could prevent him from ever becoming whole again."

Yugi sighed looking up at the two wizards. "It wasn't until a few years ago that Bakura realized that he was condemned right along with the rest of us. So, if you run across him, and chasing after the Pharaoh will lead you to him, I'd advise you not to bring it up. He's still a bit sore about the whole situation."

"Bite thy nose off to spite thy face." Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling brightly. "I thank you for your confidences in us Yugi."

"Yes." Yugi said. "But make no mistake. My trust is in you and no one else. If anyone outside this room finds out, I will know and they will die." He frowned at Bill's shocked and angered look. "I know you; I've met you; I trust you. But I do not know the people you trust or whether or not your trust in them is justified. How will I know that one of your friends will not betray you and tell my secret?"

"Loose lips sink ships." Dumbledore nodded agreeably. "I can understand you suspicions. And whats more, you've told me exactly what I need to know."

"And what might that be?" Yugi asked, suddenly suspicious.

"How the Pharaoh remains immortal."

Mentally, Yugi tapped on the door to his Dark's soul room. /Yami, you might want to hear this./

He felt Yami open the door. //Hear what?//

/Just listen. I was pretty vague during my explanations, but he seems to have figured something out./

//Figured what out?// Yami asked, his shields rising to the possible threat.

Yugi sent him a mental shrug before speaking to the ancient wizard. "And how, pray tell, is the Pharaoh immortal?"

"A horcrux. An item that holds a small part of his soul and ties it to the earth. If someone were to destroy that item, he would be completely destroyed. He would cease to exist. What I can't figure is how he did it without committing murder."

Yami shook his head. //He's wrong. The puzzle is merely a vessel. A way for me to be in this world. It's been shattered before and I wasn't' destroyed, just sent back to the Shadows.//

/But what if it was melted?/ Yugi asked, conferring silently with the spirit. /What if it was completely destroyed and not just shattered.?/

//Then I would be trapped for ever. But I would still exist.//

/What about that bit about committing murder?/

//I suppose that part could be true. When I took the burden of guarding the Shadows I also took the blame for the tragedy at Kul-Elna. So I guess you could say that that's what split our soul. Though from what I remember it took the priests quite a while and a good bit of chanting to actually do that.//

/So as far as he knows we've told him nothing./

//I'm not sure, aibou. It sounds like a horcrux is the modern shabby version and our magic. // Yami took a deep breath, trying to dispel the unease he felt talking about his death. //Our Shadow magic is more ancient than Khemet herself. My uncle had suspicions of Atlantean involvement in their discovery, but that was never proven. The spells are powerful, graceful, and delicate. It took centuries to create and learn to use them. I'm sure that if the Voldemort were to try and get the spells out of us, these Sayers would have no hope against him.//

Yugi sighed and looked straight at Dumbledore. "No. You're wrong. Yami wouldn't cease to exist. He would just be imprisoned again. Besides, the priests committed no murder and yet they were condemned as well. There are similarities in the magic, but they are not one and the same. Perhaps the Roman barbarians took tales of our death to the north and the fool Soothsayers tried to mimic it."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "That would be possible, and even plausible. It would also give us even more reason to get you and every one else connected away from Voldemort. Perhaps he's looking for the correct version of the spell he botched." The bright blue eyes studied him for several seconds. "Yes perhaps that would be best. Remove everyone connected from Egypt and pray he doesn't find those tombs."

"Unacceptable." Yami growled through Yugi's lips. "With no one to guard the tombs every secret of Egypt would be laid bare to him and every other mortal who happened to stumble across them. I cannot allow that."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Bill argued, defending the headmaster. "Let You-Know-Who in? Put out a welcome mat for him?"

"No. Let us do what we have been doing for the past five thousand years. The priests and I will go underground. We'll disappear taking the tombs with us. The power of our ancient world was not meant for this modern age, and I can let neither you nor him possess it."

"I agree that you should go into hiding-"

"I never said we would hide." Yugi interrupted him. "The priests are guardians, not spies. We will go underground to protect our secrets. And no one will be able to find us. The tombs will be buried under the sands and forgotten, as they should have been."

"Yugi, you cannot go back to Egypt." Dumbledore insisted.

"Watch me!" Yami all but roared. "You may be powerful amongst the Sayers, but your magic is no match for the darkness that I wield" Two sets of eyes, one green, the other blue, widened as Yugi seemed to grow taller, his eyes going an angry red. "I will not step aside and take orders where I have been commanding armies for more than a millenia!"

/Yami. / Yugi whispered softly into his mind. /I agree that we can't abandon our friends, but I do think we can trust them by now to take care of themselves. Let's hear the old man out and at least find out what his suggestion is./

Yami bit down on his anger, quelling it harshly. "What exactly is it you want for me old man?"

"I want you to come with me to Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied evenly, not letting any of his emotions show. "Lord Voldemort will never think to look for you there. And if your magic is as great as you say, then you will be able to help me protect the students kept there."

Yami glared at the old man. "We are not weapons to be used in your war."

"No." Dumbledore agreed easily. "But there are children at Hogwarts, and I am an old man. And just last summer it was again proven to me just how mortal I am. So warn your priests. Send them to what ever hidden corner of the world you think is safest. Bury your tombs. But return with me to my school."

Yami studied the old man for a moment before conferring with his Light. //Well?//

/Send Mahado to Shadi. Let the Mystical Elf tell Ishizu. Kisara will have warned Seto by now. Kalim can tell Marik. Bakura will have his own ways of knowing. The Sky Dragon is always guarding Grampa, so he will be safe. And as for the Scales, they are buried safely at Kul-Elna. The ghosts will guard them better that any mortal ever could. We can use the sphinxes to guard the tombs. Even the god cards have a hard time challenging them./

Yami nodded his consent to Yugi's logic. Keeping an eye on both Bill and Albus, they drew out their decks and carefully shuffled through it to find the five cards they required. Then, letting their power course snakelike down their arm, they sent their message to be delivered by the powerful Shadow creatures. Not taking his eyes from the two wizards in front of him, he called his priests to him.

It didn't take long for him to feel the ripple of Shadow magic as the Item Holders answered his call. Yugi and Yami ignored Bill's sharp intake of breath as the surface of the wall seemed to ripple like the surface of a pond as one by one the Shadow Wielders made their way to the Pharaoh's side. Seto, Shadi, Ishizu, Marik, and Bakura all appeared before him. Shadi and Ishizu, as always, were eager to please, while Marik looked frustrated and concerned. However, it was hard to tell who was more angered by his summons, Seto or Bakura. Both looked ready to kill him if given the opportunity.

When Ishizu and Shadi knelt, Seto took his chance to growl at the smaller man. "Was there something you wanted Yugi? Or were you just trying to annoy us?"

"Yes." Bakura sneered. "Do tell how we can serve you, oh Light of Ra."

"Who are you people?" Bill demanded, finally finding his voice. "And how did you get here?"

The white haired thief smirked at him. "Oh look, it talks! Be silent before your betters, mortal!"

"Bakura!" Yami snarled at the thief. "Your quarrel is not with them!"

Dumbledore studied the man Yugi had just labeled as 'Bakura'. From what he had said, this man had no reason to help them, yet he restrained himself at the warning in the smaller man's tone. He watched as Yugi told them what he had learned and warned them to go into hiding. It was obvious that they all respected the archaeologist, and there were a hundred tiny subtle nuances that they seemed to be observing, but Albus just couldn't seem to grasp them. He sighed as Yugi finished his warning and sent the others away.

"Marik." He called softly, just before the Egyptian followed the others into the Shadows.

"Yes?" The tall Egyptian asked in his forgotten native tongue. "Was there something else you needed, Yami?"

Yami Yugi nodded curtly. "Keep and eye on Bakura for me." He answered in kind. "I'm sure Ryou can keep him under control, but he may just decide to possess their body and get into mischief."

Marik laughed slightly. "How can you be sure that I won't join him?"

"Because Jounichi is my best friend and I can tell him your are still corresponding with his sister."

The blonde's softer violet eyes sparkled. "And why should he care who she writes to?"

Yugi smirked. "Because I know what you put in those letters. And I'm sure Jou would have something to say about them."

Marik mock growled, but gave the Pharaoh a flourished bow. "As you wish, O Chosen One!" He glanced at Bill and Dumbledore before speaking again. "Would you like me to inform the Medji of this development?"

Yugi grew serious as he thought for a moment. "Yes. And keep me informed of their movements. I don't want to have to track them down if there is another skirmish."

"Yes, my Pharaoh." He said with formal displeasure.

"And tell Sha-da to destroy that accursed chamber!"

Marik's eyes grew dark and he nodded briefly. "Anything else?" He asked, switching to the more modern Japanese language.

"Just one more thing." Yugi answered him softly. "You'd better do it soon. I have a feeling that we'll need its full strength."

For a moment it seemed like his old rival would refuse the demanding request, but the moment passed and, after nodding a curt farewell, Marik was gone.

Isis the Sphinx – Thank you for the review! I know what you mean. It drives me nuts when Yugi just hands over the secrets of the Shadows with no reason to trust them, and no safe guards to make sure his secrets are safe. While he does trust them in this fic, he's also prepared in case someone betrays him.

Peter Kim – Yay! Two reviews in one night! I've told Dumbledore everything he's going to be told in this chapter. And like I said, Yugi's keeping a close eye on them to make sure they don't talk to anyone. Everything else Dumbledore's going to have to find out on his own. There will be some dueling later on I think, but not for a while. As for the characters from GX, well, I'm sorry to admit what a horrible fan I am, but I' a Yami fan girl, so when I heard they took Yami and Yugi out of the series, I stopped even paying attention to it, so I don't even know any of the GX characters. I so sowwy. sniff, sniff But don't let that turn you off, please.

Phoenix Fire-Feather – WOW!!!! That has got to be the longest review I have ever gotten! And it makes my third tonight! I psyched! I'm glad you liked it enough to read it so late. The story actually takes place somewhere in the middle of the 5th book. It's before Christmas, but I'm not sure exactly how far before Christmas. I'm afraid I missed a good bit of the Ancient Egyptian series. My Shonen Jump subscription ran out and I didn't have money to buy a new one at the time, so what I know is a garbled mix from my sisters. So, I just sort of made up my own by using theirs, if that makes any sense at all. And the part about Yugi going to the Shadows, it's from one of the episodes I was lucky enough to catch on TV where Yami was dueling Yugi in the Shadow Realms. It's what inspired that, so I guess, like everything else, it's my idea based on theirs. And yes, Sha-da was Shadi's name in Ancient Egypt. I do like to use their Egyptian names, so I'll go ahead and tell you which names go with which characters. Isis - Ishizu, Mahado - Dark Magicain, Kalim - Celtic Guardian, Kisara - Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Mana - Dark Magician Girl. Seto was called Seto in Egypt, Bakura went by Bakura, and Marik wasn't there. And finally, thank you for reviewing and spell checking. I try to catch them all, and I put up that last chapter rather hastily, so it's good to no I didn't butcher the spelling. It drives me nuts when others do that and I am absolutely appalled when I realize I've done it. I think that's all. Wow, you wrote a long review, but look at my response. I guess were both guilty of being a bit long winded, not that I minded reading the long review. In fact, I think I enjoyed it.

SeithrKairy - I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your review. I think I mentioned it already, but I have a memory like a sieve, so I may have just imagined saying it. I'm planning on updating the last day of every month, but so far, I've just been updating every time I have a spare moment.

Darkangel-kyo – Here's the next one. I hope you enjoyed it.:D

Fatihful Cherry Blossom – Thank you for the info on Dumbledore. I must apologize, I didn't bother to double-check the spelling on his name. I also am sorry for the mistake with the Japanese language. I did correct it. I took Japanese in college, and I should have remembered that, but it has been quite some time since I've used the language. Thanks for pointing it out so I could fix it. If you see any other mistakes please let me know so I can correct them as well. I don't know if there will be any yaoi. There isn't anything with Yami or Yugi, but I might do it for one of the other characters.

Xuwum – Thanks! I hope you don't have too much trouble locating it. Usually, if I'm too lazy to log in, I can just go to search and look it up under author names. Put in Faithkitty and it should pull me up. I hope you keep reading and enjoying.

Thanks everyone for the input. It is appreciated.


	5. The Journey

Sands of Time  
By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty

Summery: Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I don't know much about Yu-Gi-Oh! beyond Battle City, so I've taken some major liberties. I've kept to the original story as much as possible considering how little I know. So please consider any discrepancies to be AU. I'm sure there are plenty, but please don't flame me for ignorance. Also, I have recently acquired some dictionaries on the Ancient Egyptian Language by Sir E. A. Wallis Budge. I apologize in advance for any butchering I do of the language, but it's so much fun for me to translate so I may or may not have some of it in this story. As for the Harry Potter time line, I've decided to place this story in the middle of his 5th year so that the majority of the characters have been introduced and no one important has died yet. On a personal note, I'm posting this early to celebrate my first ever live-yes-you-do-have-to-water-it Christmas tree!

Chapter 5: The Journey

"I take it they were the priests?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, once Marik had gone.

Yugi studied him for a moment. "Something like that." He said evenly." In any event, I would like to return for my things. Will you at least allow that?"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. Perhaps that would be wise." He smiled as he stood. "Though it occurs to me that it would be very foolish to let you go alone. Would you object too loudly if some of our people went with you?"

Yugi frowned. "They can come as long as I can trust them not to try anything." He replied. Sighing, he released the Shadows still coursing throughout the room. "I don't suppose you would give me much choice in the matter?"

The old wizard shook his head cheerfully. "No, I'm afraid not. Though if it is any comfort, Bill will of course be going."

Yugi's tri-colored locks swayed as he shook his own head. "There is little comfort to be found in a lion's den, I'm afraid."

"Better lions than snakes." Bill growled, not liking his friend's distrust in Albus.

"I'm afraid I disagree." Yugi replied, enjoying the chance for a light debate. "A lion might get hungry in the night. Snakes can go for weeks without food, and they only bite when you make them mad."

"Perhaps the snakes of Egypt or Japan," Dumbledore reasoned, "but I'm sure you'll find European snakes to be a bit more viscous."

Yugi frowned playfully. "A snake is only vicious when someone's controlling it." He grinned with playful mischief. "They were a popular form of assassination in Egypt for a hundred years or so. The Egyptian asp is extremely dangerous and amazingly shows a great deal of loyalty... at least for a snake anyway."

"Enough about snakes." Said a new voice from the door. "You'll give poor Snuffles the collywobbles."

Yugi turned to toward the voice just as Bill rose to greet the newcomer. He was tall and thin with the air of someone who had been ill for a long time. His light brown hair was flecked with gray and his clothes were patched and worn. Beside him was a huge black dog with a mangy coat. The man, as well as the beast, looked as though he had seen better days.

"Yugi." Dumbledore said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'd like you to meet your escort. This is Remus and the dog is usually called Snuffles."

Yugi nodded a greeting to them. "So what is he called when he doesn't go by Snuffles?"

"Sirius." The man named Remus answered with a friendly smile. "His name is Sirius, and we've been friends for a very long time."

Yugi extended his hand, palm up, towards the dog. "A good friend is a rare and valuable commodity." He said smiling. "And a noble name too. The Greeks and Romans used to sing ballads to the Sirius of legend." The dog growled playfully, barking loudly at its name.

Remus smiled. "A noble name that doesn't find much use I'm afraid. There are those who would be very happy to locate this dog right now, so for the time being, he's been rechristened Snuffles."

Yugi raised an eyebrow at them, but otherwise chose not to comment. Instead he looked to Bill. "Would you mind if I took us back to Egypt? Your method of transportation is somewhat... unnerving.

Bill looked over at Dumbledore before nodding. "Sure. But let one of us go first to make sure the Deatheaters are gone."

Snuffles barked loudly, jumping up eagerly. "No." Albus said with the unmistakable tone of authority. "Voldemort's followers would love to know where you are and I can't risk Harry loosing you. Remus, you go."

The man looked apologetically at the dog. "Sorry, Padfoot." Then with a loud CRACK he was gone. The dog growled softly at the old man before plopping down beside the Japanese man.

"So." Yugi said, bending down to scratch behind the animal's ears. "Snuffles, Sirius, or Padfoot. Which do you prefer, boy?"

He was almost shocked when the dog looked up at him with seeming understanding. Then the dog barked, a sound that sounded distinctly like 'Padfoot'.

"Snuffles." Dumbledore said sternly.

Yami glared pointedly at the headmaster before looking back down at the dog. "Padfoot it is then." He said giving the dog's head one last pat.

There was another loud CRACK and Remus returned. "The camp is in chaos, but it looks like the Deatheaters are all gone. No one even noticed when I apperated. It's perfect." He smiled wanly at Yugi and Bill. "You'll be happy to know that they don't seem to have bothered your tent."

Bill frowned tersely. "Small favors."

"Or prearranged ones." Yugi said darkly. "Were there any dead bodies laying anywhere near our tent."

"No." Remus answered ruefully. "I would have considered that a disturbance." His dry tone was rewarded by a tense smile from the shorter man.

"Good. Yugi said. " I dislike the stench of death. Now then, I'm going to take you through the Shadows. You don't have to hold on to me, but try not to stray too far. Many unpleasant things dwell in the darkness."

Remus cocked his head at the warning, but Bill just sighed in agitation. "Let's just get this over with." He grumbled.

"One last warning."

"What?"

"Do what ever I tell you as fast as you can and without question. Most of the monsters prefer to avoid me, but a few of the stronger ones may feel like challenging our progress." When he finished warning them, he looked at the three who were coming with him. Then, confident that they would obey his command, he stretched out his open hand and reached for his own personal wealth of power. Crimson eyes lit with pleasure as he felt the soothing warmth of the Eye of Illusions on his forehead.

"Yugi," Bill growled, tired of discovering his friend's secrets the hard way, "you've been keeping secrets again."

"And you haven't?"

"He was told not to tell anyone." Dumbledore said placatingly.

If Yugi had a reply, he chose to refrain from giving it. Instead he turned his attention back to the Shadows growing on the near by wall. Carefully forming them into an entrance the to the Shadow Realm, he only turned to the others when the writhing darkness as pulsing, waiting for them to enter. "Follow me." He said curtly. "And remember not to stray." Then, lowering his hand he strode calmly into the ominous consciousness of Darkness, Snuffles bounding in after him. Remus sighed, following them and leaving Bill to either enter or be left behind. Muttering under his breath, Bill followed.

":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

The living darkness swirled around him, caressing his flesh with its insatiable hunger. Bill felt it's deadly kisses all over his skin and once again he saw his own death coming towards him. His ears echoed with the cries of the Deatheater the Darkness had killed in Egypt.

"Enough." The familiar voice was soft, but the authoritative command was unmistakable, and the darkness obeyed instantly. Bill turned to see Yugi standing near by waiting for them. Behind the sun-kissed man, Snuffles was quivering and Remus, paler than usual, looked about to collapse.

"Yugi?" The redhead was surprised by the weakness in his own voice, and the relief in it.

"We need to hurry." Yugi said, his multi-hued eyes again whirling agitatedly." I'd forgotten the effects of the Shadows." The unusual eyes closed briefly, but opened when they heard the approaching wing beats of a large creature.

"What is that?" Remus gasped, when the sound multiplied.

Yugi smiled slightly, his eyes full of gentle concern. "I've arranged for an escort." He said. Just as he finished speaking four great creatures appeared from the swirling midnight mists surrounding them.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

The greatest of the creatures was a giant black and red dragon that was radiating the same ominous darkness surrounding them. Flanking it on either side were three bird-like women garbed in blue and violet, their hands and feet replaced by the wicked talons of a bird of prey. As the creatures drew near, the dragon came lower, the shadow of it's powerful wings making the darkness even more oppressing. At last it landed, coming to rest beside the diminutive Japanese man. A growl rumbling in its throat, the dragon lowered its head until its demonically red eyes were level with Yugi's head. Rather than fold it's wings calmly, or raise them in defense as a normal dragon would have done, the wizards were startled to see it spread it's wings out as a woman might spread her skirts in a curtsey.

Yugi raised his hand confidently, and began to stroke the dragon's beak-like snout. "My friends are hurting." He whispered to the beast. "Can you help us, Tesh Kehan?" Then he looked up to the harpies still hovering above them. "Would you bear us and guards us from attack?"

The harpies shrieked their consent even as the dragon rumbled it's own obedience. With a single mighty downbeat of it's wings, the Red Eyes Darkness rose above them. For a moment Bill and Remus thought the monsters were going to attack, but when the dragon swooped down, it overshot and flew just below them. It was only then that the wizards realized they weren't standing firmly on solid ground as they had thought, but rather, they were floating motionlessly in the gathering mists. Before the disequilibrium could set in though, the fierce talons of the Harpy Lady Sisters gripped them, lifting them upward.

When the harpies were again hovering, they looked over to see Yugi seated proudly astride the great dragon, a small smile painting his lips. It was all they saw before their sight was blinded by a blur of green feathers.

It seemed like only a second before the humanoid birds were setting them back down to float once more among the Shadows. And even as Yugi jumped from the dragon's back to land on his own two feet, he was reopening the Shadow Portal.

When it was done, Bill, Remus, and Padfoot literally fell through it to the dirt floor of the tent in Egypt. With the Shadows still clinging to them, they could watch as the Japanese Shadow Wielder raised his hands in thanks. "Return to your masters." He called to the creatures. "Go with my gratitude and the warning of what is coming." Only when the beasts turned did he himself step through the portal, dispelling the Shadows as he closed it. An apology on his lips, he looked down at the three who had traveled with him.

"Don't even." Bill panted when Yugi started to speak. The smaller man snapped his mouth shut, giving his friend an apologetic grin.

"Someone... owes me... a drink." Startled, Yugi turned to find a weathered man kneeling where the dog had once been. The man's sunken eyes held a little of the dog's laughter, but his skin was white with prison pallor belying the dog's dark fur.

"Padfoot?" Yugi asked watching the man.

He nodded still gasping.

"Why aren't you still a dog?" Remus asked, starting to get his breath back.

Couldn't hold it." Padfoot said, leaning back so that he fell into a sitting position.

Bill looked around at their ragged group. Only Yugi wasn't gasping, but even he was beginning to show the effects of the night. He sighed. "Let's take a plane back to London, shall we?"

_Eye of Illusions_- It's that glowy eye on his forehead when he uses Shadow Magic. I wasn't sure what it was called, but I have heard it called this before and it sounded cool so I decided to use it.

**Tesh Kehan**- Literally 'red darkness': E.A. Wallis Budge's An Egyptian Hieroglyphic Dictionary In Two Volumes (Try lugin' this thing around and see how many strange looks you get.)

Isis The Sphinx – It would be nice to know how they all died, and it would be really nice to know how Manna ended up as a Duel Monster if she didn't die. Like it says in the Author's Note, I watched the entire first season with an insane passion, but in the middle of the Battle City arc, I moved to a town that didn't get the WB. So what I've seen past that as far as the anime goes was pure potluck. I'm afraid I don't even know what I've seen and haven't seen. I have read the first manga arc, and I'm doing my best to get enough money to buy the other two, Duelist and Millennium World. So, for know, just give me a heads up if you see anything too off.

Faithful Cherry Blossom – Thanks for being understanding about the yaoi thing. I really like Yami/Yugi pairings, but the last three stories I've done have had that pairing, so I wanted to work on a different pairing for a while. Like I said, I may still do yaoi with one of the other characters, I may not, I haven't decided yet. And the Yami/Yugi pairings aren't posted yet, but when they are it'll probably be on AFF. I'll let you know when I get them up and where. If you want to, you can read Crystal Heart and Crystal Soul. It's a yaoi pairing, but it's rather sad, and I haven't been able to finish Crystal Soul yet. They're the only two that I have posted so far. And like always, thanks for keeping an eye out for mistakes.

Xuwum – Dumbledore is a bit bossy. He also seems somewhat manipulative if you ask me, but I think he really is a good person deep down. Sort of like you have to become a monster to fight a monster philosophy. But I'm afraid that the Item holders are too proud to listen to anyone who can't beat them, so he may have it hard in this fic. As for the AE arc, well, I suppose that if they didn't say how Yami ended up in the puzzle, my guess is as good as anyone else's. Thanks again for reading!

Mint – Well, here's the update for you. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

Psycho Kage Suma – I'm glad you like it. And I've still got several chapters to post for you, so it won't stop anytime soon, though it may take a while.

vanumi-victoria - Again, I glad you like it. And thank you for waiting so patiently. I was going to wait till the end of December, but this is close enough. XD


	6. The Pain Of The Past

Sands of Time  
By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty

Summery: Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I do use some Egyptian spells in this chapter. They were adapted from Lessons in Egyptian Hieroglyphs by E. A. Wallis Budge. The translations are at the end of this chapter in bold print. A special thank you to everyone reading, whether you've reviewed or not. Your patience with me is at times astounding. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuka, Happy Kawanza, Happy New Years, and Happy Whatever Else You Might Celebrate. I may no be able to post for a while, so here's the next chapter for you guys and girls!

Chapter 6: The Pain Of The Past

Yugi sat down on his cot as Bill clamored up onto his own. Remus and Padfoot remained on the floor, both unwilling to move. "So?" Yugi asked, his once again violet eyes swirling with tired curiosity. "Are you a dog that turns into a man, or a man that turns into a dog?"

Remus barked out a harsh laugh at the question. "If you'd known him during our school days you'd know he's always a dog, even in human form."

"I'm no more a dog than you are." The black haired man growled. He looked at Yugi. "I'm an animagus. I can take the form of a black dog whenever I want to. It used to be a closely guarded secret, but now I think everyone knows about it."

"Everyone except the ministry." Remus said, smiling slightly. "They always are the last to learn things."

"And is that good or bad?"

"Good." Bill answered him. "You trusted us, so I think it's only fair to trust you. Sirius is wanted for murder, using magic in front of muggles, and escaping from prison."

"Sounds dangerous." the Japanese man commented, raising an eyebrow.

"The only thing I really did was escape from prison." The man shrugged. "I was framed for the rest of it."

"You'll fit right in." Yugi laughed. The three wizards blinked at him in confusion.

"It's a line from a movie." He explained. "It's about a guy who was framed for the murder of his wife and her lover. He was innocent, but they sent him to jail anyway. When he got there someone asked him what he did and he said 'I didn't do it.' The other inmate laughed and said he'd fit in. Then he went to another prisoner and asked what he had done. The guy said 'I didn't do it.' According to the prisoners they were all innocent."

"So how'd the movie end?" Bill asked, being the only one who knew about movies.

"He didn't do it." Yugi smiled. "So what about your family. Surely they're worried about you."

This time it was the dark man's turn to laugh. "Not likely. My brother was a Deatheater. They tell me you've met them."

"Yes."

"He was killed when he tried to leave them. Served the little prick right."

"But what about your folks?" Yugi asked, concern and confusion etched across his features.

"They died years ago." Remus said quickly, hoping to end the conversation.

"Thank God." Sirius muttered, earning another strange look from the small Japanese man.

"Long story." Bill said quickly, distracting his friend. "We need to start packing." Yugi blinked then nodded.

"Yeah. Sure." Sighing he got up from the cot and opened the large trunk he kept at the foot of it. "I have some more trunks like this somewhere, but for now we can just use this one." Remus hoisted himself up from the floor and made his way to the trunk Yugi was staring at.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"That we're in a hurry and that if I use my Shadow Magic, things will go that much faster."

"Don't use your magic." Remus cautioned. "You want to have as much of your power available if we get cornered."

The young archaeologist sighed, looking out the tent flap to the soft light of the new dawn. The camp was deserted, fires still smoldering from the night's terror. Just beyond the camp, barely visible in the pale light, were the ruins they had been studying and the hidden chamber within them. "Something needs to be done about that…soon." Yugi said softly.

"About what?" Remus asked, following the smaller man's gaze.

"Our he-t unuiti. It was supposed to have been destroyed when we were killed."

Remus and Sirius shot Bill a look of confusion. "Sacrifice chamber." Bill clarified. "For a tomb. They would offer sacrifices to the gods to help the soul of their king find it's way to Ra."

Yugi bit back a laugh that was half sob. "That's not what it was used for." He said softly. "If you just want to put my things in my trunk I'll go take care of that monstrosity. There shouldn't be anything to dangerous in here." He started toward the entrance of the tent. He paused just outside the tent and turned to look at Bill. "Coming? I need to get rid of that chamber and the fewer people who see it the fewer who can tell what's inside it."

Bill lunged up from his cot to follow his friend. "Yeah, just give me a second."

The two of them left the tent and started the short hike from the blackened campgrounds to the untouched ruins. They were already inside the forgotten temple when Bill finally worked up the nerve to ask the question he was dying to have answered. "Um, Yugi, are you really going to destroy it?"

Yugi shook his head. "I doubt that I could. It's too powerful. But I can seal it for eternity. The others would have sealed it, but their power isn't as great as mine." He slowed as they came to the chamber, and finally stopped at its entrance. "Bill, you can come in with me, but don't move, and don't speak. Do as little as you can to attract attention to yourself. You're a great person, and the creatures will find your soul rather tasty."

Bill nodded silently, making a motion with his fingers as if he were locking his lips shut with a key.

Yugi nodded once, then he turned back to the Chamber. "Grant me entrance!" He said, his voice holding the same authoritative tone it had held in the Shadow Realm. The doorway suddenly flared to life.

Shadows swirled around it, greedily caressing the Shadow Wielder's skin. "Nima ten?" They hissed.

Yugi glanced at Bill before speaking. "Atemu." He answered them shortly. "Grant me entrance." He commanded again.

The young Englishman watched as the Shadows shrank back in fear. "Teken." The darkness hissed again, a pleading note to their voices. Yugi turned to Bill and nodded. Then he stepped into the darkness.

";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";"

As Bill stepped through the darkness the Shadows gave way to light, temporarily blinding him. For a moment he couldn't see or touch anything. All he could do was listen to the ominous chanting. He knew the language, but it was harsh and guttural, spoken to swiftly for him to understand.

"Open you eyes, Bill." The softly accented English grated against his ears. Slowly, he did as he was told. Torches flared with life. Gold plating that had been destroyed by years of neglect glittered freshly on the newly carved walls. In the center of the room, the crumbling table stood solidly, fresh blood still dripping from the last sacrifice. And in the midst of it all, was Yugi. His black leathers had been changed to Egyptian finery; only the puzzle 'round his neck remain as it had been, glinting dully with age.

"Wh-what is this?" The wizard asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"The he-t unuiti as it was at the time it was sealed away. Sha-da must have sealed it the moment they had removed the bodies." Yugi sighed, clutching one had to his side. "I suppose he did the best he could, since he couldn't do as he was commanded."

"Are you all right. Yugi?"

"Yes. I'm fine, why do you ask?"

The redhead nodded to the hand held firmly to his side. "You're bleeding."

The Japanese man's swirling eyes dropped to the pulsing wound in his side. "It's nothing. The seal placed on this chamber restored everything as it was. When the seal was created, in this time, I had been killed by a wound in my side. Since you did not exist in this time, you are merely a shadow and have no effect in this time."

"Are you telling me that you're about to bleed to death?"

"No." Yugi said sadly. "I've already bled to death. But, I have to recreate the seal so that it will exist in our time."

"Then hurry up and do it. Dumbledore will kill me if he finds out about this."

Yugi smiled a sad terse smile. "As you wish." Then he turned his back to his friend. " _Hear me, Darkness!_ " He cried in the ancient tongue.

" _We here you, Lord of Darkness._ " The voice of the Shadows was strong, and drunk with the blood of sacrifice. "_What do you wish of us, you who were given in death? What favor would you ask? What reward would you have?_ "

"_No favor_. " Yugi replied. "_A command._ "

" _You think to command that which has imprisoned you?_ "

"_Once you held me captive. But no more. I am free of you and you hold no sway over me. I am Yu-Gi-Oh!_"

"_If you think you can control us, then feel free to try. _"

Yugi frowned at the obstinance. "You will obey me." He growled, falling into more modern tongues before launching into the spells of ancient times. "Em aha er-a em meter, em khesef er-a em tatat. Men ab-k er ahau-f. Sekhem-a em utu arit er-a tep ta."

The writhing Shades shrieked at the power of his spells. " _How is this possible?! _"

" _I am Yu-Gi-Oh!_ " Their master repeated. " _And I command you guard this place against intruders_. "

" _And how shall we know those welcome from those despised?_ "

"Enen ta-a aq-k her-a an bens en sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a. Akhenaden ren-t. Enen ta-a aq-k her-a an arit unem ent sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a. Sha-da ren-t. Enen ta-a aq-k her-a an arit abet sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a. Isis ren-t. Enen ta-a ses-k her-a an sati en sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a. Kalim ren-t. Enen un-a nek an qert ent sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a. Mahado ren-t. Enen un-a nek an pait en sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a. Seto ren-t. Enen un-a nek enen an ta-a aq-k her-a an ari aa en sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a. Atemu ren-t."

The Darkness swirled in agitation. " _We here your command. We obey. Now leave us, Ruler of Darkness._ " They hissed in acid annoyance.

" _I am leaving. Let none enter except those who know my name._ " The shadows hissed once more, then all went dark.

* * *

**Nima ten**- "Who are you?"

**Teken**- Enter

**Em aha er-a em meter, em khesef er-a em tatat.**- Let none stand up against me in evidence, let none make opposition to me among the chiefs.

**Men ab-k er ahau-f.**- Stable is thy heart by its supports.

**Sekhem-a em utu arit er-a tep ta.**- I have gained mastery of what was commanded to be done for me upon the earth.

**Enen ta-a aq-k her-a an bens en sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a**- Not will I let enter thee over me, saith the bolt of door this, except thou sayest my name.

**Akhenaden ren-t**- Akhenaden is my name.

**Enen ta-a aq-k her-a an arit unem ent sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a.**-Not will I let enter thee by me saith the post right of door this, except thou sayest my name.

**Sha-da ren-t.**- Sha-da is my name.

**Enen ta-a aq-k her-a an arit abet sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a.**- Not will I let enter thee by me saith the post left of door this, except thou sayest my name.

**Isis ren-t.**- Isis is my name.

**Enen ta-a ses-k her-a an sati en sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a.**- Not will I let thee pass over me, saith the threshold of door this, except thou sayest my name.

**Kalim ren-t.**- Kalim is my name.

**Enen un-a nek an qert ent sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a.**- Not will I open to thee saith the bolt-socket of door this, except thou sayest my name

**Mahado ren-t.**- Mahado is my name.

**Enen un-a nek an pait en sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a.**- Not will I open to thee, saith the lock of door this, except thou sayest my name.

**Seto ren-t.**- Seth is my name.

**Enen un-a nek enen an ta-a aq-k her-a an ari aa en sba pen an-as tet-nek ren-a.- **Not will I open to thee, not will I let thee pass over me, saith the dweller at the door of door this except thou tellest my name.

**Atemu ren-t.**- Atemu is my name

Isis the Sphinx – Thank you for the info. I've always wondered about how they all died, because I've never seen anything where they actually kicked the bucket, except for when Mahado died. I'll see if I can't put the knowledge to good use, or at least I'll do my best not to contradict it. One more question. (I always have just one more question. You think I'd run out eventually.) What exactly were the Items called in Egypt. I know the Millennium Puzzle was referred to a few times as the Puzzle of Unity, but what were the others called. And as always, thank you for being so helpful and for reviewing!

Pyscho Kage Suma – I thought it was good myself, but maybe that was just my egotism getting the better of me! I'm glad you still like it, and here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Faithful Cherry Blossom – You're welcome so much for each and every chapter. And as always, thank you for all the input!

lilsilverphoenix – I'm sorry it was so short last time, and this one's a bit short too. I apologize. There should be a longer one coming up soon. Please be patient. As for what Yugi will do at Hogwarts, I've been trying so hard not to blurt that out. I will tell you that there is one person at the school he will trust completely. I just won't say who.

SeithrKairy – Eek! Twice a month… um…maybe…I think…it…might…be possible…if I try…We'll work on that. I'm glad you like it, and I'll see if I can't type a bit faster, but it's going to have to wait until after the new year when I have a but more time. 

Min6t – Here's what happened next. I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for the review.

Xuwum – I'm sorry it was so short. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm glad you still liked it, and I know it was terribly short but please forgive me! I'm doing my best to keep every one in character, but with two such strong characters as Dumbledore and Yugi it's awfully hard. I'm glad you still like it. Thank you so much for giving me your input!

2stupid – Yes, his name is Shadi, but in Ancient Egypt he was called Sha-da, so every now and then that's what they'll call him. And as for the dictionary, it's actually two very large books. They're normally over twenty dollars each, but my sister found them on the bargain rack at Hastings in Denton for about five bucks each. Needless to say I was on 'em like stink on a skunk. They're by E.A. Wallis Budge and I have since discovered he has several books on the ancient Egyptian language. I wish you luck on finding some of them. Try Half Price Books and Barnes & Nobles. I've found some of his books there.

Protector Of The Pharaoh – Glad you like it! I hope this update came soon enough!

Zessei – Yay! Another person who likes it! I had to brainstorm for days to come up with this plot line. I'm glad you like it. And my sympathies for the German dictionary. I still get odd looks from my family and they know why I've got my book. Though your dictionary sounds a lot nicer than mine. My Egyptian books are these two huge paperback volumes in a horrid shade of blue. But, at least I've got them. This chapter would have been impossible with out the help of Mr. Budge.

vanumi-victoria – It just seems to me that it would be so weird to trust someone you've never met, even if you didn't have a huge secret like they do. Like I said earlier, there is someone at Hogwarts they will trust instantly, but I refuse to say who. That's supposed to be a surprise! I promise it will fit in the story, so keep reading to see if you can guess who! And thank for the review.

PeguinsRockMySocks – I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter and please keep enjoying the good work!

Thanks for all the support everybody! You guys keep me going!


	7. Trouble In Twos

Sands of Time  
By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty

Summery: Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

Authors Note: I know the past few chapters have been short. I apologize. I promise the next one will be nice and long. Thank you for your patience with me. And if you could all do me a big favor, could you please let me know what you think about the Egyptian Demotic. I want to know if I should keep using it with the translations, or if you would rather I scratch it. Thank you so much for your input. I'll do my best to follow your wishes. I don't know how crazy this month is going to be because we're starting to look for a new house, so instead of posting at the end of the month like I said I would, I'm posting it now while I have a chance. If I have time later I might try to post again. I hope every one had a Happy New Years and good luck to you for the rest of the year!

Chapter 7: Trouble In Twos

Mrs. Weasly sat in her living room fretting. Her worried jade eyes were glued to the wall where her son and the others had disappeared. "It's all right Mollywobbles." Mr. Weasly said, trying to comfort her. "He's back in Egypt. And look at the clock. It's safe there now." And indeed, Bills hand rested safely at WORK while the others sat firmly on MORTAL PARIL.

"But he was just attacked in Egypt." Mrs. Weasly worried. "What if they go back? What if the clock's broken? It is rather old."

"I don't think it is." Dumbledore said gently, his old voice reassuring. "Do you know if Yugi was in Egypt when the Deatheaters attacked?"

"Why wouldn't he have been?" Mrs. Weasly all but snapped, her frayed nerves making her jumpy.

Her husband however grew thoughtful. "Wait." He said softly. "Bill said the other day in the fire that Yugi had gone back to Japan. Something about needing funds."

The redheaded woman's eyes grew angry and she swiped furiously at tears of fright. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Perhaps everything." Dumbledore replied. "I don't suppose you happened to get a glimpse of the clock during the attack?"

"No." Molly said.

Mr. Weasly remained silent.

"Are you sure."

"Bill's was on MORTAL PERIL." He said softly, after a moment. But after the attack it went straight to TRAVELING."

"I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"I don't' suppose either of you saw the clock while Yugi was here?"

"No." Molly admitted. "I try not to look at it these days."

Mr. Weasly also shook his head. "I knew how everyone was, so I didn't bother."

"Then I suppose my theory will have to wait until that remarkable young man returns." Dumbledore sighed.

Molly looked at him in confusion. Then she shook her head. "Do you honestly think that that boy has the power to protect Bill?"

"I think that he has a great deal more power than he's letting on. I only glimpsed the clock on my way passed, so I want to know if anyone else saw what I saw, but the three of you were safely at HOME when I passed it on my way through the kitchen." The old man admitted.

"Then it _is_ broken." Mrs. Weasly sighed. "It'll be so costly to repair."

"On the contrary Molly." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. It had been a while since he had had any truly good news. "I think it's working fine."

";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";"

Slowly, the dusty light filtered through the darkness, making the chamber visible once again. Once again Bill found himself gasping for breath after leaving the Shadow Realm. "Wh-what was that Yugi?" He stumbled to his feet when the younger man didn't reply. "Yugi? You okay?"

"Yes." The answer was faint, and his voice was edged with pain. "It's not exactly easy to visit the time of your death." He joked tiredly.

"We need to get back to the others."

"Yeah. Just let me catch my breath."

Several more minutes past before the two men actually stumbled from the chamber, and by the time they returned to the tent, all of the wizard's things were packed. Remus and Sirius leapt to help the two to their cots "Damn, Bill." Sirius muttered. "What were you two up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"He means," Remus explained, "that after you two disappeared into that tomb, everything went dark. A few minutes later the sun came back and now you two show up looking like you've been to hell and back."

Yugi laughed weakly. "You could say that."

"Merlin!" The brunette yelped, taking his hand from the Japanese man's side. "Yugi you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing." He muttered. "Just an old wound. The Shadows were feeling a little hyper after the ritual." He gasped as Remus' fingers gently probed the gaping hole in his side. "It'll be gone in a few more minutes."

"Yugi, what are you talking about?" Remus frowned. "Are you saying you control this stuff with blood magic?" He gave the other two a terse glance.

"Not anymore." Yugi sighed. "Now, will you let me sleep? Just for a few minutes?" His eyes fluttered lightly. "He will guard." He muttered. Then he was gone.

Remus looked at Bill, who had collapsed on his own cot, and then back to his oldest friend. "Help me get his shirt off. I want to take a look at this cut." Sirius nodded.

They began to reach for the small man, when a harsh screech tore through the air. The screech turned to a threatening hiss as they quickly jumped back. Then they froze. Hovering just above the small man was a creature just the size of a person. Its green fur covered it from head to tail and from bat-like wing tip to bat-like wing tip. The small golden horn on it's hideous head glowed faintly and it gnashed it's sharply pointed fangs at them. "Master say 'no-one touch.'" It growled in a high pitched voice. "I make sure, no touch."

"W-We just want to help." Sirius told it. His eyes strayed to the wicked claws on the creature's hands and feet.

"Master say no touch!" It repeated.

"You're master is bleeding." Remus pointed out to it.

"Yes." The monster nodded. "We cut. To remember of promise. He will heal. No touch." Then it regarded them, as though trying to decide whether or not they were a threat. After a moment of watching them, it lowered itself to the bed were it crouched at Yugi's feet.

After a few moments, Sirius tried again to check Yugi's wound. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but it still looked like it might be bad underneath his shirt. He had just reached out his hand when the creature swiped viciously at him. Four red rows of blood welled up on the back of his hand. "Master say no touch." The creature hissed.

"I'm guessing we shouldn't do that." Remus sighed.

"I'm guessing I get rabies or worse." The dark man growled.

"Let me see it." Sirius held his hand out for the other man to look at. "Just a scratch. No biggie." Remus lifted his wand to heal the small injury, but stop when the creature hissed again.

"No use. Will give big scratch. No use."

"Oookay." The sickly man said, lowering his wand. "If that's the way you want it. Sirius, do you want to go outside for a bit? This thing has them pretty well guarded, and we'll hear it if someone tries to apperate in here."

"Sure." The animagus replied. Throwing a dark look at the monster that had hurt him.

Once outside, Remus pulled his wand and before his friend could object, he had already healed the small cut. "Better?"

Sirius regarded his freshly fixed wound. "Have you ever considered becoming a medi-wizard?"

Remus shrugged slightly. "Honestly, I thought about it after Hogwarts, but it's against the by-laws."

"What?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing in frustration for his friend.

"I told James bout it years ago. They won't allow certain people-"

"You mean werewolves?" Sirius demanded interrupting him.

"Certain people to become medi-wizards."

"For Merlin's sake why not!" The animagus fumed.

"They're right." Lupin said calmly. "Imagine if something happened and I were to contaminate someone. Then what?"

"But it's not your fault-"

"No, but I can't control it either. And accidents do happen."

"But if you really wanted to-"

"Then I'm sure James would have told you, and the two of you would have found a way for me. Honestly, Padfoot. It was years ago and I'm over it."

The innocent convict blew at his ratty bangs in frustration. "Are you sure? I mean surely Dumbledore-"

"Has enough to worry about."

"I guess." His brown eyes rolled to the sky in annoyance, then fell to the great temple that Bill had been exploring. "Hey, Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to change the subject or anything, but-"

"Yes?" The man said, hiding a small smile of relief. _At least he won't do anything rash_. He thought to himself.

"What is it exactly that that guy's hiding in there?"

_So much for that._ "I don't know."

"Let's go check it out." And before the werewolf could respond, his friend was gone, trotting off in the direction of the ruins.

"Sirius!" He called after him. "Sirius wait!" It was no use. "This is a really bad idea." He muttered to himself before following after the other man.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

When Yugi came to, Bill was still unconscious in the cot across from him. He glanced up at the Feral Imp that was hovering over him, anxious to please. "Did anything happen?" he asked it.

"No." It said, shaking its head to make its large green ears flop like a puppy's. "I keep safe."

Yugi smiled at it. "Thank you. You did a good job. Where are the others?"

The green duel monster looked around the tent. "Digger friend asleep."

"Yes, I can see that. Thank you. And the other two?"

"Went to he-t unuiti. Sacred place. Be back soon."

Yugi frowned. "You didn't stop them?"

The Feral Imp looked at him in confusion. "Why stop? Nothing there. Master sealed."

"Nevermind." Yugi sighed. "I'll go get them."

"Aikha do bad?" the Imp whined, making himself small.

"No. You did wonderfully. You may return to the Shadows. Go with my gratitude." The Feral Imp perked up slightly before disappearing in a swirl of dark mists.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":"

Sirius and Remus stared at the daunting chamber. The darkness was impenetrable. "Should we go in?" Sirius whispered inadvertently keeping his voice low.

"I think we ought to leave." Remus whispered behind him.

The darker man ignored his friend and stepped forward, moving closer. "Lumos." He whispered, lifting his wand high over his head."

"Sirius! What are you doing?"

"Weird."

"What's weird?" Lupin asked, following his friend into the chamber.

"My wand isn't bright enough. Lumos Maxima!" His wand light flared a bit brighter, but was still unable to penetrate the Shadows.

"Nima ten?" The voice was a silibant whisper in the darkness.

"Excuse us." Lupin called out loud. "We didn't mean to intrude."

"Nima ten!" The voice demanded.

"I think we should leave." Sirius whispered.

"Nima ten!" The darkness seemed to throb with the anger of whatever lurked with in it.

"I think we shouldn't have come." Lupin growled.

"I think I might be right about that leaving thing." Sirius said, trying to peer into the ever-growing darkness. Remus wisely didn't reply. The two of them began to slowly back out of the chamber. "We're leaving now!" Sirius called, placatingly. "See you later!"

"Tem!" The darkness hissed in the strange language. "Tuthen ma sefekh ta tem-t! Teken tem-t. Ka tem-t."

Remus fought to speak past stiffened lips. "Any more bright ideas Madame LeFaye?"

"Not unless it likes squib jokes." Sirius gasped.

"Wonderful." The werewolf managed to grind out. "We're doomed."

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Yami frowned in agitation. It would take some quick work to free the two wizards from the limbo they were undoubtedly trapped in. Hopefully it would only be limbo and not the actual Shadows that held them. The young archaeologist afforded himself a small smile of pride. The spells that guarded the secret place were strong, even if they were not all his own.

The first spell had been set by Kalim the night the Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen had died. It had only been intended as a temporary casting, but the devotion behind it had permanently set the first of the three spells. No one could speak of the chamber's secrets outside of the chamber. The cost would be worse than death, and only Yami, as the Pharaoh, could grant pardon.

The second spell had been Sha-da's, that no one could pass over the threshold without the Pharaoh's knowledge and approval. A wise spell that protected especially in the absence of the Pharaoh.

The last spell was his own. Only those who could name all six of his ancient priests, as well as his own forgotten name, could see what was hidden within. Not even Ishizu and Shadi knew his true name. The only ones who knew it had been his three friends who had been there when he himself had discovered it.

Yugi suddenly cursed. "Anzu, Jou, Honda…" he whispered. "What have I done…"

**Nima ten** – What is your name?

**Aikha** - devil or spirit

**Tem.** – No.

**Tuthen ma sefekh ta tem-t.** – You of seven the are not.

**Teken tem-t.** – Enter not.

**Ka tem-t.** – Leave not.

Isis The Sphinx – He fell off a cliff?! Ouch. Yeah, I think that would do it for me… I knew he used his soul to seal the Shadows, and I knew that soul sacrifice usually means death and the Hebrews used to sacrifice a lamb by stabbing it, thus Yami has a wound in his side from a sacrifice. Besides, it kinda helped me out of a plot hole later on. But don't tell anyone…oh, never mind, you don't have to…I just did…Doggonnit! Thanks for the info on the Items too, you're a lifesaver!

Crazy Hyper Lady – Glad you like it. And here's some more! Enjoy!  
2stupid – Thanks for the warm wishes. And the best to you too this year! 

Seithr Kairy – You're welcome. And I'll do my best to do two chapters a month, but it may come down to one again. My family's planning on moving, but I will try.

Xuwum – It's all good. You inspire me to write more, and these chapters are rather short for me right now. I really will have a longer one eventually. That's how it usually works, the first half is short but the chapters get longer as I go. And I'm glad you like me using Egyptian, because I like to look up the words…just call me weird. And your question: Yes, it is Yami talking, but all the emotion is Yugi. You know how he is unbelievably empathetic. So, Yugi has control of the body, and it's his raw emotion, but Yami's the one talking and doing the spells. Is that any clearer? I know it was rather confusing, and I know I really stink at explaining things right now (I blame the cold medicine).

vanumi-victoria – Yes, it is Egyptian to the best of my knowledge. Like I said I modified it using the dictionary I told you about last chapter and another book by the same author called Lessons in Egyptian Hieroglyphs. The second book is a little tan book that I've found in tons of bookstores in the history section under Egyptology. And again, I'm glad you all liked it. I was worried it might be to confusing, but if you guys like it, just let me know and I'll see if I can't add more into later chapters.

Protector Of The Pharaoh – I'm glad you didn't have to wait to long. I hope this one didn't keep you waiting to long. Thanks for the review!

Psycho Kage Suma – I'm glad you approve of him. I had a really hard time writing the part with the Shadows, because I didn't want him to be over bearing, and I really didn't want him to seem weak, so I'm _really_ glad it turned out okay.

KagomeGirl021 – Is this soon enough? I hope so. And I'm glad you like it. It makes me smile when people tell me I'm doing a good job! I'm get all warm and fuzzy when I go to read your reviews because I know everyone is always so nice!


	8. Calling In The Reinforcements

**Sands of Time  
By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I could blame it on the horse that stepped on me. Or I could blame it on the dog that bit me. Both of which did happen. But in all honesty, the blame must be laid on my own slothful negligence. Please forgive me. On the brighter side, my birthday is next month, so happy birthday me and I'll try to get the next chapter out a bit quicker. On a more important note, Sphymx has requested that I put the translations of the Egyptian in the chapter instead of at the end. I honestly hadn't thought of it, so I'm going to go with majority rules. If you want them at the end, review and let me know. If you want them in the story, review and let me know. If you don't review, then you don't get a vote. And I do accept anonymous reviews. You don't have to review, but I don't want to hear you don't like it later because I'm giving you ample opportunity to speak up now. I'll go ahead and do that with this chapter so you can see what it'll look like if I do it with the other chapters. Other than that, read, enjoy, and if you have the time, review and let me know I'm still doing a good job!

Chapter 8: Calling In The Reinforcements

Remus and Sirius had been floating in the Darkness forever. Still unable to move, they were at least able to talk, but conversation brought little comfort. "How long have we been here?" Sirius asked, more from boredom than anything else.

"How should I know?" Snapped Remus. "I don't even know where 'here' is."

"No need to bite. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Well don't bother."

They fell quite for a few more minutes. "So how do you think we got here?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, I like you a lot, but sometimes I think I've met flobberworms with more intelligence."

"What?"

"I'm saying this in love."

"No, not that." The black haired man said calmly. "What's a flobberworm?"

Remus' gray-brown eyes stared at his friend in disbelief. "Tell me you're joking."

"No." Sirius replied, his brow furrowing in confusion. "It sound familiar, but I can't seem to recall what it is."

"Sirius, my friend, it's finally happened. You're going senile." Remus cracked, giving up and going along with the joke.

"But I'm serious."

"I know you are."

The darker brown eyes gave him a dirty look. "Stop being stupid." Sirius growled one more time.

The werewolf's jaw fell open. "Are you serious?"

"I just said I was. What is a flobberworm?"

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Yugi growled in frustration. Ignoring the still throbbing wound in his side, the young Shadow Master's eyes burned crimson as he again called on the power of his creatures. Darkness whipped around the tent as the Magician of Faith was summoned to him.

"**Ten ahab an a. **_You sent for me._ " She asked him in her own language. It was not a question.

"**Anzu, Jou, ah Honda hushi. **_Anzu, Jou, and Honda are in danger._" He told her, also slipping into the forgotten tongue. The magician's eyes flashed angrily. "**S-tchet qen m sentu ah ab-ab m qen m Honda. **_Tell the Flame Swordsman and Honda's Cyber Soldier. _**Anuk-hu kherit au khemt senb er au.**_ I want all three of them protected constantly _**Ar nen tchai-t skhen saa a m set, ta khemt m ten at temt khemt er na heri-a.**_ If anything happens to any one of them, the three of you are to bring them to me instantaneously._ "

"**Ni, Aa-perti. **_Yes, my Pharaoh. _**A ta tai-a tcheser at ten tem-t skhet tema set.**_ You have my word no harm shall come to them._ "

"**Tua neter.** _Thank you._** Ager reh!**_ Now go!_" And she was gone in another swirl of mists.

When the Darkness was gone, Yugi started to rise from where he sat on the edge of the cot. He made it halfway to a standing position before dizziness swamped him and he fell back to the thick mat. His stomach churned with nausea as his vision swam. //Perhaps we should have waited before summoning// Yami suggested, his concern for his light warring with his magical migraine.

/I guess I'll have to remember next time. / Yugi sighed.

//Wake Bill. He can take a look at that sacrificial stab. It should be healing, but better safe than sorry. // Yugi nodded his agreement.

"Bill." He called, holding a hand to his throbbing side.

The emerald eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name. "Are we leaving?" The redhead asked staring up at the coarse fabric of the top of the tent.

"Not yet." Yugi gasped as a particularly sharp stab of pain rippled from the wound.

Bill's eyes widened as he turned to look at his tent mate. "Oh Merlin! Yugi, are you alright?"

"I'll be okay." Yugi reassured him. "I just need some help. Can you take a look at this wound for me?"

"Sure." In seconds, the European wizard was out of bed and helping Yugi to remove his tight cotton shirt. Soon Yugi sat bare-chested on the edge of his makeshift bed, biting his lip in pain as Bill gingerly probed the magical injury. "This look really bad." Bill frowned.

"How bad is really bad?"

"I've never seen anything like it." He said as he stared at the violet and pitch-black mists that swirled under the skin, emanating from the wound like some sort of magical infection. "It's glowing black. And it gets bigger, then smaller, then big again. There's no blood, but I can see straight through to the bone."

Yugi winced as Yami's memories of their torturous death filled his mind. "They stabbed me in my lung. If you can only see to the bone then it is getting better." Bill looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Slowly."

It was Bill's turn to wince. "I can go get Remus. He was trained as a medi-wizard."

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because." Yugi said, struggling to get his shirt back on. "Both Sirius and Remus are trapped in the Shadows."

"Trapped in the what?"

"The Shadows. While we were out, the others decided to challenge the spells that were set to guard the chamber you dug up."

"I don't understand. What are you saying? I went in and came back out."

"The spells are a lot more complicated now." Yugi explained, forcing his tired mind to work furiously. "There are three spells on that chamber, set by three different people, for three different reasons, with three different goals and three different consequences. The Shadows are probably very confused. So, if I'm right then both Sirius and Remus are caught in a limbo until the Shadows can get someone to tell them what to do with the intruders."

"That's not to bad." Bill said, trying to look on the bright side.  
Yami shot him a dark look through Yugi's amethyst eyes. "You've never been caught in a limbo before have you?"

"No." Bill sighed, rubbing his temples. "What's the worst case scenario."

"Worst case?"

"Yeah."

"The worst possible scenario is that Kalim's spell was the one that the Shadows followed, and they died a very painful death and the creatures of the Shadow Realm are now feasting on their souls for all eternity."

"So, you're saying they could be dead."

"It is possible." Yugi sighed.

"Is there any way you can find out?"

His tri-colored locks swayed slightly as he shook his head. "The stab wound is draining my powers to heal itself. I'd have to call one of the other Shadow Wielders, but that would also drain my powers."

"So let me go get them." Bill said softly after a moment of thought. "I could apperate to them and bring them back here the same way."

Yugi thought for a moment. "You would need to get Ishizu. She is our Healer. And perhaps Seto as well. He can get Remus and Sirius out of the Shadow Realm while Ishizu helps me."

"And where can I find them?"

"In Japan. Ishizu will be at the Domino City Museum of Art and History."

"And Seto?"

"At home, in the Kaiba Mansion with Mokuba. If he's not there, Mokuba will be able to tell you where he is."

"Okay, I'm going. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. The wound isn't life threatening, just very draining."

Bill nodded lightly, then with a loud CRACK he was gone.

";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";":";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";":";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";"

Ishizu frowned at the fool. "Is it so hard to understand me?" She asked in her lightly accented Japanese. "The sarcophagus is not to be opened. It is a tomb for a man greater than you could ever dream of being. Just set it in the display and leave it be."

"But the museum director-"

"Has no say over what I do with my collection of artifacts." She said sternly. "Either you leave the sarcophagus closed or you leave and do not come back. Is that understood?" The man nodded dully. As he turned away from her she heard him muttering under his breath about micro and macro managing bosses. "Would you like to repeat that a little louder?" She called after him, letting him know she had heard him. He didn't reply, but he did do as he had been told.

A soft sigh was the only visible sign of her frustration. The slender Egyptian woman had turned to return to her office when a loud CRACK erupted, sending museum techs scattering from the room. She turned quickly, prepared for an attack. Standing before her, looking very haggard, stood a young redheaded man. He was breathing heavily, and his vibrant locks were ruffled, seemingly with sleep.

"Who are you?" She demanded in, drawing herself up.

"Are you Ishizu?" The young man asked her. He spoke in Arabic, assuming from her features that she spoke it as well.

Ishizu's golden brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes." She replied, also in modern Arabic. "And you are familiar to me. What is your name?"

"Bill." He said. "Bill Weasly. Yugi sent me to come and get you."

"Ah, yes. You were there when he summoned us." She said calmly "What can I do for my master?"

"Yugi's hurt. He said to get you."

Her golden eyes flashed with fear. "Where is he?"

"In Egypt. At the dig. But he told me to go and get someone called Seto as well. My comrades are trapped in the Shadows."

Ishizu's eyes narrowed, this time in thought. "You go to Seto." She glanced at the clock. "He has a meeting with Mokuba's tutors, but he should be out of it by now. They will be at their mansion. Do you know where that is?" Bill shook his head. "Then I will take you."

Before he could protest, she had raised her hands, palms facing, to the level of the strange necklace she wore. As her amber eyes bored into his own green ones, the world began to spin rapidly, giving him the strange feeling of free falling into an abyss.

When the world stopped dancing around him, Bill blinked in stunned astonishment. It was true he was no stranger to magic, but magic had never made him feel so sea sick before. It was true that one experienced strange sensations the first time you did something, apperating for example, but it rarely had the long term effects he had been experiencing. He was so preoccupied trying to keep his stomach in place that he failed to notice the room he was in.

It was a large, sterile room, devoid of anything resembling a personality. The walls were a metallic steel gray and the plush leather furniture was expensive but plain. The stainless steel desk in the center of the room was covered with muggle technology, but aside from the many computators there was nothing, not even a single photo. On the far wall, facing both him and the desk was a large floor to ceiling mirror that easily reflected everything that happened in the room to the man sitting at the desk.

The redheaded wizard had no trouble recognizing the man. Once he had pulled himself together, he glanced up to find the young man seated at the desk glaring at him as Bill might have glared at a niffler in his bank volt - with the utmost distrust and disgust.

"Ishizu." The man growled in curt Japanese. "What the hell are you doing here? And what is that?" One thin brown eyebrow arched as he nodded in the direction of the still slightly queasy wizard.

"He is a friend of Yugi." The tall Egyptian woman said as if that were all the explanation needed.

"So is Noah. What the hell is he doing here?"

"Yugi sent me." Bill said, startling them both by also speaking in Japanese. "My comrades are trapped in one of your spells."

"That sounds like a personal problem." The brunette growled with soft venom. "Tell Yugi to deal with it."

"But Yugi's hurt!" The oldest Weasly said. "He's says he's okay, but I don't think he is."

The blue eyed brunette cursed softly under his breath. "Ishizu, go ahead. I'll follow you in the jet. Don't you dare let Yugi die! Not until I beat the little shrimp!"

"But the museum…" Ishizu said, somewhat reluctantly.

"I'll get my people on it."

She bowed slightly and was gone in a sweep of Shadows. Seto cursed slightly and then turned back to Bill. "You're one of the wizards Yugi warned us about, aren't you?"

"You don't need to worry about me." Bill started, but he was cut off by a barking laugh from the man.

"You're the last thing I'd worry about. I just wanted to warn you. I don't want to hear any of your magic mumbo jumbo. I get enough of it from the other item holders. Start talking about it, and you'll wish you hadn't."

Bill nodded, a lump of mistrust welling up in his gut. This tall brunette may have been a friend of Yugi's, but Bill knew a snake when he met one. "Fine." He growled, slightly less threateningly then the brunette. "But we still need to get to Yugi."

The brunette didn't answer him. He just picked up the phone and spoke curtly into the receiver. "Prepare the Blue Eyes Jet. I want my things packed and stowed. And send Mokuba to me immediately. I want to leave in fifteen minutes. And send some one over to the museum. I want them to keep an eye on Ishtar's relics." Then he hung up.

Bill stood sullenly in the corner of the room as the tall man quickly and precisely turned off each and every device, carefully stowing the ones he would need in a large metal brief case with the ease of much practice. It didn't take long before there was a soft rap in the door.

"Come in."

The door opened slightly to admit a teenager about fifteen years of age. His messy black hair reminded the redhead of Harry's unruly locks, but his distinct Asian features prevented any true resemblance. "You wanted me Seto?" He said. His voice was soft, but steady and full of open trust and admiration for the tall brunette.

"Yes. I have to go."

"Where to?"

The brunette paused, unwilling to answer. "Egypt." He said finally.

"Does it have anything to do with Yugi and the god cards." The youth frowned. "Seto, you promised me you'd stop forcing Yugi to duel for them!"

"It has nothing to do with those cards." Seto replied easily. "Yugi asked me to come." He said, nodding to Bill.

"Is everything alright?"

"The shrimp had better be dying, or I'm going to kill him."

Mokuba nodded thoughtfully. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…well, at least say 'hi' to Yugi for me. Do you want me to tell Yugi's friends?"

"No. Don't worry about it." Then the tall brunette shocked Bill. He quickly walked around the table and swept the teen into a tight hug. The teen returned it fiercely. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Come back soon, big brother." The two broke apart reluctantly.

"I want a good report from you instructors when I get back."

The black haired boy nodded. Then he went to the door and left. When the door closed behind him, Seto turned to Bill, his blue eyes full of malice. "If I find out you told any one about Mokuba, I'll make you wish you were dead." He hissed. Then he took the silver brief case from the top of the desk and swept from the room, leaving Bill to follow in his wake.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Ishizu came out of the Shadows next to the tan canvas of the tent Yugi had been living in for the past two years. Pushing back the tent's opening, she found her Pharaoh slumped down in a wooden camp chair, hie tired eyes watching her. "Yugi." She frowned. "What happened?"

"I sealed the chamber." He said.

Her amber gaze spoke volumes. "A simple Seal shouldn't have taken so much energy."

"It was hardly simple." Yami sighed.

"We had to go back." Yugi explained. "It needed to be set in the past so that it would be well established in the present."

Ishizu stared at them for quite some time in shocked disbelief. "How far back did you go?" She asked finally.

Wincing in pain, Yami and Yugi combined their separate strengths to once again remove the black cotton shirt they wore. When the fabric was gone and the pulsing wound was visible, they finally answered her. "To the night of the sacrifice."

Ishizu instantly came forward and began to inspect the wound with the cool dispassion of a true healer. "You've used magic since?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't have." She said curtly. "It will take a great deal of power to heal." Her amber eyes flicked up to meet his swirling red violet. "It will take all of your reserves. Sleep is the only cure at this point. Sleep and time. I will stand watch."

And before he could protest, her magic was in his mind, forcing his restless thought to come to an abrupt halt. In moments, he was unconscious.

* * *

Yes, it is misspelled. I did it on purpose. Bill, being a wizard, wouldn't know about computers.

Lilsilverpheonix – I'm sorry. I guess it was a little slow because you have to have those slower moments to explain the action. And in my mind it even makes the action a little bit more exciting and anticipated. About the clock, The Mrs. Weasly's clock tells her where her family is and whether or not they are safe at all times. When they are traveling, their hand goes over to 'traveling', when they're at Hogwarts it goes over to 'school', when Arthur's at work his hand is at 'work'. But when they are in danger there is a spot on the clock that says 'mortal peril'. Bill works in Egypt, so when he's in Egypt he's at 'work'. In the books it mentions that once Voldemort came back all of the hands were at mortal peril all the time. When Yugi was with them though, their hands all went to 'home', as though there wasn't any danger to them there. That's what Dumbledor saw. The hands moved when Yugi was around. Mrs. Weasly is so fershimled in the books, that had she looked at it and seen 'home' she would have assumed it was broken, not that they were safe for the time being. It's also why Dumbledor asked Yugi to come to Hogwarts. That explanation is a little long winded, so if you still don't get it, let me know. And I hope this chapter was a little more active for you.

Isis the Sphinx – I think it's pretty much a definite that the Egyptian stays. It seems amazing to me what animated characters can survive. It's like Yami doesn't know how to die… that or he's related to a cockroach; you can't kill him… but we love him anyway. And thanks for the encouragement. It keeps my ego at a wonderfully unacceptable size!

Protector of the Pharaoh – Have I mentioned that I like compliments? You guys are so awesome, and I am so lucky to have such flattering reviewers!

Elizabeth D. O'Connell – As you wish! And thanks for the input.

Crazy Hyper Lady – Here's some more for you. I hope you like it as much as you liked what I've already posted.

vanumi-victoria – I hope this was soon enough. It feels like ages since I updated, though it's really been a little less than a month. And I would love to tell you what will happen next, but I really don't want to spoil it for you.

seithrkairy - It sure doesn't seem like it sometimes, but I try to update as often as I can…so much for the once a month thing. I'm glad you like it.

Sphymx of xuwum – Is that how you wanted me to do the translations? And pretty much all the books I use are by Mr. Budge. You can usually find him at Half Price Books or Hastings. I've found him a few times at Barnes and Nobles, but they may have to special order it for you there. As for my translations, they can be a bit sketchy. (Do you have any idea how hard it was to find a name in Ancient Egyptian for the Cyber Soldier? It took about an hour and four different thesauruses.) But as long as you enjoy it, I'll be happy to add it in!

Thunderstorm101 – When are they not in trouble? I think it's a hidden talent of all wizards to wreak havoc and mayhem wherever they go…that or they just like watching the results. Whatever the cause, Sirius is a true master and the rest of us just stand in awe of his art. I hope you like the update.

Selfproffesedshuishiwannabe – Wow, a girl could get used to all these compliments. I'm glad you like my story. By the by, if you like the Egyptian and want to know where I'm learning it from, like I've told everybody else, I owe everything I know to the wonderful, amazing, and incredibly smarter than me, Mr. E.A.Wallis Budge. He has a lot of books out there on the subject, but if you want to learn it from me, I promise I won't mind if you read my fic.

Kagomegirl021 – Here's some more for you. I hope you like it as much as what you've already read!

Phoenix Fire-Feather – I'm glad you're back! You're right, an English spell does seem a bit weird. I hadn't thought of that. And the dictionaries do show a little bit of grammer, but mostly they show how the names were written and they give examples of how a word might have been used. For grammer, check out his book called 'Lessons in Egyptian Hieroglyphs.' It tells you sentence structure and the use of pronouns, that sort of thing. I've been using English sentence structure. It confuses me when I try to do both at once and then have to go back and replace a word and then substitute a phrase… maybe eventually I'll start using their sentence structure, but not yet. Oh, and for some really cool spells checkout 'The Book Of The Dead The Papyrus of Ani.' Mr. Budge translated the entire book of the dead from that scroll. It's a good look at their spells and their religion and myths. As for the monsters, there will probably be several of them making in and out appearances. I love the monsters.

You know, it seems like Yami had a really bad week when he died. That was not a happy time for him. He fell from a cliff, fought Bakura, and that nasty Zork character, and then, according to mine anyways, he was sacrificed to seal the Shadow Realm. I would have snuffed it after the cliff.

Jou and the other…I don't know yet if I'll drag them in. They will make a spotlight appearance at least so you know what they're up too, but I don't know if they'll stick around after they do so. I'm still debating that with myself…you should see the conversation we have.

Thank you for such a long review! I think I got everything you asked about, but if I didn't mention something let me know! If I need anything, believe me, I'll let all of my reviewers know. You guys are so helpful! And as for my cold, it's all gone now. Thanks for the concern! Some one does care!!!!!

And everybody else, you guys are awesome. I don't know what I'd do without you guys to cheer me on!


	9. Dangerous Games

**Sands of Time**  
**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** There is a duel in this chapter. Each card used in the duel is described in detail at the end of the chapter. I apologize in advance if the duel seems a little one-sided, but in truth some friends of mine got together and actually played out a duel and copied down all of their moves for me. I can't help it if the loser had several really bad draws. And on another note, the vote for the translations was three for, two against, however, the two against pleaded the case rather convincingly (it's rather upsetting to lose sleep because of cold marbles), so I'm going to do something I normally wouldn't. I'm a rather lazy person by nature, so normally I'd tell the two to just stuff it and deal. However, I live with them and since I'd rather not wake up to a bed full of marbles that spent the night in the freezer again, I'm going to have the translations in the chapter because of the votes, as well as at the end for the sake of sleeping in. I hope this will satisfy both parties.

Chapter 9: Dangerous Games

The camp was deserted. Even the fires that had burned so eagerly the night before now smoldered reluctantly against the blackened remains of the encampment. Ishizu regarded the emptiness of it all as she patiently walked back from the near by well, a single bucket filled with it's cool water. The ruins stood, as timeless as ever, a silent witness to her progress.

"Sister." She turned at the voice to find her younger brother, his scarlet sash whispering softly in the desert breeze.

"Marik." She nodded. "Did you come to check on Yugi?"

"Yes." He answered. "Kalim stayed. He told me something was wrong, so I came as soon as I could."

"Yugi sealed the Chamber to keep the wizards out." She explained. "He was hurt, but he'll be fine after he gets some sleep."

"And where are the wizards?" The blonde man asked, his coal lined eyes narrowing slightly.

His sister nodded to the ruins. "Two of them are trapped in there, from what I gather. The other I left with Seto."

"But you just said Yugi-"

"Sealed it. He did. His friend, the European that he's been working with, came to me at the museum. He said that Yugi was injured and the others who had returned to Egypt with them were trapped in the Shadows."

"You know what will happen if they stay there too long." Marik said, looking intently at his sister.

"Yes. But Yugi needs me more than they do. They will be alright until Seto gets here."

The blonde sighed, his lavender eyes scanning the sunset. "It sounds like Yugi has had a busy day."

"He has. I've only just finished packing his things for his return to England."

The man hissed, turning back to his sister. "Do you think it's wise for him to go back to England?"

"Wise or not, it was his decision." She turned away from her brother and continued toward the only tent left standing. "It will be some time before Yugi awakes. Would you keep me company?"

Rather than answer he simply followed after her. "How long until Seto gets here?" He asked as he held open the tent for her.

"Not long. He's coming in his jet." She set the water down next to where Yugi lay on one of the cots. The second cot, like the rest of the tent, was now barren. By the entrance were four large trunks, each held closed with a large iron lock.

Marik sat down on the empty cot. "The Medji are guarding the camp. It was all I could do to keep the tribes from declaring open war with these wizards."

Ishizu looked at him sharply. "So you brought them here to enrage them further by seeing their Pharaoh in such a weak state?"

"No. I decided that a little guard duty around the ruins would cool them down. They don't know that Yugi is still here."

"They'll figure it out soon enough. They're not stupid, and the Blue Eyes Jet landing here will scream that Yugi is still here."

Marik sighed deeply. "He will be alright?"

In answer the Shadow Healer pulled back the blankets to reveal the hideous hole in the side of Yugi's chest. "It will take time to heal, but time we have." She calmly rummaged around in an open trunk that had been hidden out of sight behind Yugi's cot. Soon she had a bandage and was soaking it in the cool well water. "It will be fine." She said.

The lavender eyes stared at the slightly shorter man asleep on the bed. "I have some spare time on my hands." He said softly. "I'll go wait for Seto. The two wizards are in the Chamber?"

"I believe so. Brother?"

He looked up into her golden eyes. "Yes?"

"Be careful. I do not know what type of seal the Pharaoh used, but I know it will be strong. I would not like to loose you."

Marik nodded mutely before stepping out of the tent and into the warm Egyptian sunlight.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

The Blue Eyes Jet landed smoothly on the soft desert sands. "Are we here?" The redheaded wizard asked breathlessly.

"We're here." The brunette confirmed, growling into his headset.

"Then can I get out?" Bill hissed angrily. "You fly like a Norwegian Ridgeback on snapdragons."

The blue eyes held a dark mixture of annoyance and amusement. "I'll pretend that you made sense."

The cockpit opened and Bill scrambled out, anxious to get away from the maverick pilot. "You fly like a madman!" Bill clarified. "I've seen drunk werewolves that fly better than you!"

Seto smirked at the man as he followed him out of the jet's interior. "Am I supposed to be insulted?" He rolled his eyes. "I know dogs that give better insults."

"Good!" Bill snapped, his adventures catching up with him. "'Cause you should never be insulted by the truth!"

Seto raised an eyebrow and was about to reply when a voice behind him interrupted. "We weren't expecting you for a while yet." The two turned to find a tall Egyptian man coming towards them. His violet eyes were focused solely on Seto, seeming to ignore Bill's presence with steadfast determination.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Seto sighed. "How is he?"

"Yugi?" The brunette nodded. "He's asleep right now. You can see him of you'd like, but I don't know how much good it would do."

The taller man harrumphed. Bill cleared his throat, making the other two turn to look at him. "If you two aren't going to go check on him I would like to." He said once they were both listening to him. "After all, I was sent here to keep him safe."

The blue eyed brunette laughed softly at his words. "I don't think you have to worry about his safety. Yugi's a lot like a cockroach. It's impossible to get rid of him."

"The same could be said for you." The blonde remarked coolly. "If you want to see him, he's in the tent with Ishizu." He smiled at the redhead. It was a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "If you would be so kind as to inform her that Seto and I are going to go get your friends, I'd be grateful."

"Thanks." Bill nodded. Then he started off to the lone tent still standing in the midst of the devastation.

Seto and Marik watched him until he disappeared inside. "Were you enjoying yourself?" Marik asked softly once Bill was gone.

"He said it was an emergency."

"I trust you still had time to see to Ishizu's artifacts in the museum."

"My secretary is taking care of it." He sighed deeply and turned to look at the mountainous ruin that toward over them. "Shall we?"

Marik nodded. "After you."

The hike over the dune was short and dull. There was trash strewn over the sand from the chaos of the attack, but other than that there was little to see. They walked in silence, each wondering what kind of spells now guarded the hidden chamber in which the Pharaoh had died so many centuries before. Marik entered the ruins first and let out a sharp gasp that was painfully audible in the silence of the cavernous darkness.

"What is it?" Seto asked. Then he gasped just as loudly. The Shadows swarmed the ruins agitatedly, hissing dark threats that could only have been heard by a Shadow Wielder.

"**S-qua ti tem! **_Do not enter here!_" The Darkness shrieked in the forgotten tongues. "**Nn ua ta s-qua ti! **_No one may enter here! _**Net tuai-t s-qua ti!**_ It is death to enter this place!_"

"Just like Yugi to put up a warning." Seto hissed between his teeth. He looked at the blonde, who was a little bit more experienced when dealing with the Shadows themselves. "What do you think?"

Marik didn't look at him, but kept his attention fixed on the Shadows that surrounded them. "I think the English can't speak Egyptian." He turned to the Shadows and spoke to them in the language of the Ancient times. "**Un kher-t tem s-qua. **_We do not wish to enter. _**Nn as afen.**_ Only to retrieve._"

"**Nti tchab m n. **_What do you want of us?_"

"**Ta sau n Ta meh. **_The sorcerers of the North_." Seto said, speaking to the Darkness for the first time in a long time. "**Ten s-rekhi na. **_You know me. _**Na tem Seto hera tua te-t setem ta Aa-perti m ta Keku Smau!**_ I was once called Seto and I serve the Pharaoh of the Darkness!_"

The Darkness hissed at him. "**Set tent n! **_They belong to us! _**Tharh m ba!**_ Trespassers of Souls!_" They cried in the voices of a thousand monsters.

"**Sen ba tem-t then erta her ges. **_Their souls are not yours to judge_." Marik said, pulling a deck from a hidden pocket. "**S-shu set! **_Let them go!_"

Kaiba followed suit, pulling out his own deck"**N shagig tem-t qenu, ger-t n khakh ab. **_We do not wish to fight, but we will_."

The Shadows swirled furiously, coming together to form a solitary creature that would speak for the rest. The Sorcerer's skin shone a sickly blue color in the light of the Darkness. His black clothing whipped in an unfelt wind, and his eyes glowed bleakly from under his strange winged helmet. When he spoke, his voice was gravely and coarse from disuse. "**Tuten tchet tuten teg tharan ta Aa-Perti. **_You say you come from the Pharaoh. _**Tuten tchet tuten teg nefi ta thehtheh.**_ You say you come to free the intruders. _**Ger-t ta Aa-Perti tchas n ter set.**_ But the Pharaoh commanded us to destroy them_."

"**Yugi hu nn sep tchas nunu nkens. **_Yugi would never command such a thing_." Marik growled_. "_**Tuten s-rekhi ten ma na. **_You know this as well as I. _**S-shu set, er pu n tchennut.**_ Let them go, or we will attack_."

"**Ar tuten kher-t s-shu set, tuten s-rekhi ta tep ret. **_If you want to free them, you know the rules. _**Qenqennu nefti set.**_ Duel for their freedom_." That was all the warning the got. The Chaos Sorcerer sent a blast of magic barreling at them.

"Draining Shield!" Seto yelled, slipping back into his own language and raising the card before him. The silvery barrier appeared to absorb the monster's attack. "My turn." he bit. "I summon Slate Warrior and I equip him with Gravity Axe – Garl. Still wanna play?"

The Shadows quivered slightly at the power the former priest had managed to summon in one short turn.

"May I?" Marik asked politely.

"Be my guest." Seto smiled darkly. "But don't you dare screw up."

"First I summon A Cat Of Ill Omen to the field. Then I play Swords Of Revealing Light. I end my turn."

The Shadows quivered again, more violently this time. "Do you think to win with such a weak beast?" The Chaos Sorcerer growled, mimicking their use of Japanese. "It's useless."

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Ishizu looked up sharply to the opening in the tent. "Is something wrong?" Bill asked her, following her gaze to the ruins where the others were.

"It's nothing." She said, not taking her eyes from the ancient monument. "I'm sure everything will turn out for the best."

"What do you mean?"

She watched him for a moment. "I do not know what my lord has told you, but I have been blessed by the gods. On occasion I can See the future, though I cannot see _our_ future with any certainty. What I have Seen shows me that they will win the duel they now fight."

"And if they don't?"

She looked at him with solemn eyes. "They fight a Shadow Duel. If they loose, their souls are forfeit".

"Then let's hope they win."

She smiled at him sadly. "I'm not worried. They will win. Both are very experienced duelists who have been beaten only a handful of times. My brother has only been defeated by the greatest of duelists, including my Pharaoh. And Kaiba is the same. They will not easily loose."

"Then why are you so concerned?"

"Because they fight a powerful force that will stop at nothing to destroy them."

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

"We call the Witch Of The Black Forest to join us." The Chaos Sorcerer rasped. "And we equip her with the Malevolent Nuzzler." The purple haired witch appeared, her black robes billowing in the same unfelt wind that swept the Sorcerer's clothing. Cuddled seductively against her back, head resting on her shoulder was an emerald beast, it's violet eyes focused on the two duelists as it slipped one slender finger into it's mouth to bite it enticingly. "We cannot attack, so we end our turn."

"My turn." Seto smirked. "First one out of monsters loses." He spared a withering glance at Marik before looking at the cards he now held in his hand. "Say your prayers. I summon the Lord Of D. Then I use the magic card The Flute Of Summoning Dragons to summon two Blue Eyes White Dragons from my hand to the field. I can't attack, so it's your turn Marik."

The blonde's face remained expressionless. "I summon Souls Of The Forgotten in Defense. I will also use the card Legendary Ocean." The swirling mists enveloped them. When they had parted, underwater ruins surrounded the dueling monsters. "And finally I place this card face-down. Your turn."

The Chaos Sorcerer glared at them hatefully. "I play Card Destruction." He snarled. "Since there is little else I can do." The three of them discarded their hands and redrew. "I end my turn." The creature snarled.

"You're not doing too well." Seto smiled cruelly. "But what can I say, it's your hide. I sacrifice both my Slate Warrior and my Lord of D. to summon my third Blue-Eyes, which you so kindly put in my hand. Then I use Polymerization to fuse all three of my dragons in to the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The beast appeared, roaring in triumph. It's tail lashed viscously through the waters that now filled the arena. "Since Marik's card hasn't warn off yet, you're in luck. I end my turn."

Marik smiled a Cheshire cat's grin. "I sacrifice as well. I give my Souls Of The Forgotten, and A Cat Of Ill Omen in exchange for Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus." The Chaos Sorcerer snarled ferally at the second powerful monster. "And like Seto said, my card hasn't worn off yet so you'll last one more turn. I hope you draw something good."

The Sorcerer quickly played his next card. "Pot of Greed." He said shortly, drawing two more cards. The Witch of the Black Forrest watched him nervously, her own fate ridding on his poor draws. "I play two cards face down. Your turn."

"Indeed." Seto smiled. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Lord Of D."

He shot a look at Marik. "I use me Sea Serpent to attack your Witch." The witch cried out as the Serpent swam toward her, destroying her easily. The Chaos Sorcerer grunted in pain; then he smiled. "But don't get too happy. The face down card I played earlier was Judgment of the Pharaoh, and you put both Unity and Yu-Jo Friendship in my Graveyard with your Card Destruction, so I use my trap card's effect to negate hers."

"My turn!" He yelled in frustration. "I attack your Lord Of D."

"Go ahead." Seto snarled, ignoring the hate-filled Shadows that rippled through him, tearing at his soul. "It's all you can do. Kisara, destroy him for us!" The great dragon bellowed. Then the silvery blast of its fire consumed the Chaos Sorcerer.

The battleground faded into the mists, taking their creatures with it. When the Darkness cleared, all that was left, were two men, standing in an empty chamber, the wizards unconscious at their feet. "**Shesp then shep. **_Take your prize_." The Shadows hissed angrily. "**Hera tesh n n kher n tchef! **_And leave us to our misery!_"

"Whatever you say." Seto growled triumphantly, hoisting one of the men over his shoulder.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Ishizu gasped audibly, startling Bill from his quiet vigil over Yugi. "What is it?" He asked quickly, turning to the mysterious woman.

"Quickly!" She said, leaping to her feet and grabbing spare blankets from the feet of both cots. "Help me prepare a pallet on the floor between the two cots! We'll need it soon."

"Why? What happened?"

Her eyes crinkled slightly in a smile. "They won."

_Chaos Sorcerer_: Monster-Dark; ATK/2300 DEF/2000; Spellcaster/Effect; This card can only be summoned by removing 1 Light monster and 1 Dark monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can remove 1 face-up monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.  
_Draining Shield_: Trap; Negate the attack of 1 of your opponents monsters and increase your life points by an amount equal to the attacking monster's ATK.  
_Slate Warrior_: Monster-Wind, ATK/1900 DEF/ 400; Fiend/Effect; FLIP: Increase the ATK and DEF of this monster by 500 points. The ATK and DEF of a monster that destroys this monster as a result of battle is decreased by 500 points.  
_Gravity Axe – Garl_: Spell/Equip; A monster equipped with this card increases it's ATK by 500 points. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the monsters on your opponent's side cannot change their battle positions.  
_A Cat Of Ill Omen_: Monster-Dark; ATK/ 500 DEF/ 300; Beast/Effect; FLIP: Select 1 Trap card from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck. If "Necrovalley" is on the field, you can add the selected Trap card to you hand instead.  
_Swords Of Revealing Light_: Flip all face-down monsters on you opponent's side of the field face-up. This card remains face-up on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. As long as this card is face up on the field, your opponent cannot declare an attack.  
_Witch Of The Black Forest_: Monster – Dark; ATK/1100 DEF/1200; Spellcaster/Effect; When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, select 1 monster with a DEF of 1500 or less from your Deck, show it to your opponent, and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your deck.  
_Malevolent Nuzzler_: Spell/Equip; A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 700 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, if you pay 500 Life Points, this card returns to the top of your Deck.  
_Lord Of D._: Monster – Spellcaster/Effect; ATK/1200 DEF/1100; As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or Effects of Monsters that designate a target.  
_The Flute Of Summoning Dragon_: Playing this card when you have a Lord of D. card face-up on the field allows you to play up to 2 Dragon-Type cards from your hand as a Special Summon.  
_Blue-Eyes White Dragon_: Monster – Light; ATK/3000 DEF/2500; Dragon; This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale.  
_Souls Of The Forgotten_: Monster – Dark; ATK/ 900 DEF/ 200; Fiend; A wicked spirit created by the hateful souls of those who fell in battle. It grows by assimilating the souls of its enemies.  
_Legendary Ocean_: Spell/Field; This card's name is treated as 'Umi'. Downgrade all WATER monsters in both player's hands and on the field by 1 Level. Increases the ATK and DEF of all WATER monsters by 200 points.  
_Card Destruct_: Spell; Both players must discard their entire hands to draw the same number of card that they discarded from their respective Decks.  
_Polymerization_: Spell; Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.  
_Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_: Monster – Light; ATK/4500 DEF/3800; Dragon/Fusion; 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' + 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' + 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'  
_Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus_: Monster – Water; ATK/2900 DEF/1600; Sea Serpent/Effect; Send 'Umi' on your side of the field to the Graveyard to send all cards in both players' hands and on the field to the Graveyard, except this card.  
_Pot Of Greed_: Spell; Draw 2 cards from your Deck.  
_Monster Reborn_: Spell; Select 1 monster from either you or tour opponent's Graveyard. Special Summon the selected monster on your side of the field.  
_Pharaoh's Judgment_: Trap; Pay half your Life Points. Select and Activate an appropriate effect which can be applied: (1) If 'Yu-Jo Friendship' is in your Graveyard, until the end of this turn: your opponent cannot Normal Summon, Set, Flip Summon, or Special Summon a monster(s), or activate an Effect monster's effect, and their monsters effects are negated. (2) If 'Unity' is in your Graveyard, until the end of this turn: negate the effects of all Spell and Trap cards on your opponents side of the field, and your opponent cannot activate or Set Spell or Trap Cards.  
_Yu-Jo Friendship_: Spell; Offer your opponent a handshake. If they accept your handshake, each players' Life Points become half of the combined Life Points of both players. If you have 'Unity' in your and show it to your opponent, they must accept the handshake.  
_Unity_: Select 1 monster on your side of the field, The DEF of the selected monster becomes equal to the combined original DEF of all face-up monsters on your side of the field, until the end of this turn.

**S-qua ti tem! – **Do not enter here!  
**Nn ua ta s-qua ti! – **No one may enter here!  
**Net tuai-t s-qua ti! –**It is death to enter this place!  
**Un kher-t tem s-qua. – **We do not wish to enter.  
**Nn as afen. –**Only to retrieve.  
**Nti tchab m n. – **What do you want of us?  
**Ta sau n Ta meh. – **The sorcerers of the North.  
**Ten s-rekhi na. – **You know me.  
**Na tem Seto hera tua te-t setem ta Aa-perti m ta Keku Smau! – **I was once called Seto and I serve the  
Pharaoh of the Darkness! (The word I used for Darkness actually means utter and complete darkness or gloom.)  
**Set tent n! – **They belong to us!  
**Thurh m ba! –**Trespassers of Souls!  
**Sen ba tem-t then erta her ges. – **Their souls are not yours to judge.(Erta her ges-this phrase implies that the judgement that was passed is wrong or unfair)  
**S-shu set! – **Let them go!  
**Tuten tchet tuten teg tharan ta Aa-Perti. – **You say you come from the Pharaoh  
**Tuten tchet tuten teg nefi ta thehtheh. –** You say you come to free the intruders  
**Ger-t ta Aa-Perti tchas n ter set. –** But the Pharaoh commanded us to destroy them.  
**Yugi hu nn sep tchas nunu nkens. – **Yugi would never command such a thing.  
**Tuten s-rekhi ten ma na. – **You know this as well as I.  
**S-shu set, er pu n tchennut.** –Let them go, or we will attack. (There are multiple words for attack in Egyptian, and each word has several more meanings, so If I'm confusing you by using a different word each time, I appologize.)  
**Ar tuten kher-t s-shu set, tuten s-rekhi ta tep ret.** –If you want to free them, you know the rules.  
**Qenqennu nefti set. –**Duel for their freedom.

**A/N:** I know I don't usually do an author's note at the end, but, I wanted to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. I had it done a while back, but I've been trying to finish up the translations. I'm soooo sorry!!!! Please forgive me for being a lazy bum!!!!!  
P.S. I'm sorry the duel wasn't very extreme, but well, I fully blame my friend for his lame dueling skills.

lilsilverphoenix – I'm sorry if the pace of the story is slow. Hopefully this chapter was a little better. As for the apperating, I thought that too until one of my friends and I got to joking around about it. Then she mentioned a part in one of the books where it mentions a couple who splinched themselves coming back from vacation. Also, in the first book they mention Quidditch referees who disappear an turn up later in deserts. So, I figured it must be possible.

selfprofessedshuishiwannabe – Yay! Cookies! I love cookies! I'm sorry this update took so long, but that just makes it more anticipated…right?

gecko-girl-2 – I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

seithr –kairy – Thanks for the tip. I'm doing my best to keep the tone and everything flowing right… that's why I already have six different versions of this story. I don't like something so I erase everything and start again…but at least it's turning out well. I'm glad you like it.

vanumi-victoria – Well, it's gonna be like this for the rest of the story. That way it you don't want to skip to the end to understand everything, you don't have to, but I can still add notes about the translations without interrupting the story.

Protector Of The Nameless – Yay! Good for you fellow fanfician! And I'm glad you like it! It's one of the best stories I've ever written and quickly catching up to the second longest story I've ever written. (The longest story is Tears of the Forgotten followed by Complications. Unfortunately, due to subject matter Tears of the Forgotten will never make it onto FFN. (Please forgive my moment of bragging.))

Thunderstorm101 – lol. I agree. Now, Seto's here, let's hope he leaves before Yugi wakes up! I didn't exactly update soon, but at least I got it in before February ended!

Gabbie-chan2 – You know, you're right. I knew that but I don't think I ever put two and two together. That, or I put two and two together and I got seven. What can I say, I'm really bad at math, and I guess it just goes to show that common sense isn't really all that common after all. Thanks for pointing that out for me!

Xuwum – I'm glad you like them. They're going to stay. I'm sorry that they'll be so hard to find. I hope that you can get your hands on a copy. And I'm glad that you liked my interpretation of Kaiba. I like to try and get into characters heads to figure out how they would act and why. And your compliments mean I'm getting better at it! If you ever think they're getting out of character let me know right away! It's one of my pet peeves and I pray I never make that mistake!

onewavelesshore – I'm glad you like it! If you like this story you'll probably like History of Magic by Lizeth. You can find it in the Hogwarts Library C2. It's one of my sister's favorites, but it hasn't updated in a while. It is really good though, and one of the reasons why this one updates so quickly. Everytime she sees HoM hasn't update she comes and pesters me for new chapters of Sands. Anyway, I hope you keep enjoying it.

Faithful Cherry Blossom – I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Here it is!!!

KagomeGirl021 – I'm glad you got to read that last chapter before I posted this one. I know what it's like to be without a computer. I have to fight my sisters for ours so I can post, and you don't want to see the fights we have when someone needs to check on something and someone else is reading a story! Scary stuff, let me tell you! Anyway. Here's some more for you!

Isis the Sphinx – Sorry, it took me so long. I'm lacking for information, at least not yet. It's just that this month is my birthday, and things were really hectic and I never got to work on the translations and everytime I'd finally start working on them I'd get interrupted. But, here it is. And thanks for the review on You Will Be Loved. It's one of the few Anzu/Yugi fics I've written. I usually pair Yugi up with someone else or not at all, so I'm glad that one worked out so well!


	10. A Difference Of Opinion

**Sands of Time  
By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Notes:** Hey everybody! In atonement for taking so long on the last chapter, I went ahead and posted this one way before I intended to. So here it is every one! I hope you like it.

Chapter 10: A Difference Of Opinion

It didn't take long for Seto and Marik to enter the tent, each carrying one of the misplaced wizards. Marik entered first, and carefully set the brunette wizard down on the cot, leaving Seto to set the black haired man on the floor. Seto glared at the blonde, and let the man fall, his head connecting with the earth in a painful _thump_ that would certainly give him a headache when he awoke.

"Seto." Ishizu frowned, checking the man's skull for injuries. "That was not nice."

"Neither was forcing me to rescue him." The brunette growled back. He moved over to where Yugi was still sleeping peacefully. "How much longer till he wakes up?" He asked.

The Healer didn't even look up from where she was now inspecting the second wizard. "He'll be in a deep sleep for about three more days, if I've timed it correctly. A lighter sleep for two more, and he shouldn't get out of bed until the end of the week."

"So I'll expect him to be ready for another challenge it about four days." The blue eyed man smiled deviously.

"Don't you dare." Ishizu snarled. "If I hear that you've come after him again, I'll…I'll freeze Kaiba Corps. bank accounts! And you know I can do it!"

Seto blinked then smiled. Well, in that case I suppose I'll just have to go back to Japan and wait for him there."

"Not until you rest." The three of them turned to look at Marik who had seated himself comfortably on the floor. "That was a Shadow Duel, and we all know how draining they are. What would happen to Mokuba if you fell asleep while flying and the Blue-Eyes Jet crashed somewhere?"

Kaiba glared at him for a moment or two before plopping down beside him. The two of them were asleep in no time. Bill watched them for several minutes, sitting on the cot beside Remus. It wasn't until after the Egyptian woman had changed Yugi's bandages a second time that he spoke. "These Shadow Games, are they really all that bad?" He asked softly.

She regarded him for a moment. "Theirs would have been. It depends on how and where they are played. And against whom. Fighting a normal person in Reality, it's no great challenge. Some players are good, some better, but it is just a game to most of them. If you play with magic, the stakes get a bit higher and it could easily cost the loser their life. If you play with magic in the Shadow Realm, it becomes painful. You've been to the Shadow Realm, you know what it's like. Imagine fighting for your soul in such a place. If you challenge the Shadows themselves, the very act of Summoning a monster to come to your aid is draining. They will not make it easy for you. They'll be better in a bit, but they have been dueling with Shadows for years." She fell quiet after her explanation, and it startled Bill when she spoke again. "My Pharaoh has trusted you. I do not know why, but I will warn you, if you break his trust, nothing in Heaven, Hell or in between could save you."

"From the Pharaoh?" Bill asked.

"From the Shadows that serve him. They are quite devoted to him since he spent five thousand years in an agonizing hell to make them stronger. They will destroy you if you betray him, and I don't know if even he could save you from their anger. He has saved others, but…" She fell quiet, her gazing resting on her brother's still form. "You might do well to tell your beloved Professor as well." She finished.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because." She said, tearing her gaze back to her three patients. "I have seen what happens to those who trespass on the souls of others."

She would not speak again, no matter what Bill said to pry words from her.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Seto and Marik awoke. Not a word had passed between Bill and the woman since; she had been busy, her hands full with Yugi and the two wizards, and he had been unable to phrase the questions he wanted to ask. As the jet disappeared into the horizon, Bill watched the young Egyptian fingering something in his hand. "Marik?" The woman asked, also noticing his preoccupation.

"It shouldn't be such a big deal." He said, not looking at her.

"It is a big deal." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We've been hurt by them before, and even if we hadn't, it is still much to ask."

He nodded slightly. "I can't do it alone." He said finally, pocketing whatever it was he held. "Let me know when Yugi wakes and I'll get him to help me."

She nodded silently, letting him go as he walked away to disappear in the desert. "Where's he going?" Bill asked after a moment.

Ishizu looked at him. "I cannot tell you that. Yugi said he would be staying with the wizards for a while." She said, changing the subject quickly. "Is this true?"

"Yeah." He answered the change in conversation taking him by surprise. "Dumbledore wanted him to stay at Hogwarts."

She raised an eyebrow at the name, but did not comment on it. "I see. And do they have a place for the injured at Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Bill said, catching on to what she was suggesting, and forgetting about Marik for the moment. "Madame Pomphrey is their Medi-witch. She's one of the best, and very loyal to Dumbledore. I don't know of anything she can't fix."

"I do." The woman said, her voice unreadable. "But that's neither here nor there. They do have a place where I can comfortably attend to Yugi and the other two?"

"Yes." Bill said confused. "Hogwarts is a school, but you wouldn't need to look after them, I'm sure Madame Pom-"

"Yes, you've said she's quite good, but I am the Pharaoh's Healer, and I alone shall take care of Yugi. All three of them would do much better in a warm and comfortable bed instead of three make shift beds in a tent in the desert. Besides, Yugi said he was returning to England with you."

"So you're taking Yugi and the others back to Hogwarts?" He asked, starting to feel relief.

"No. I am taking my Lord to a place where he will be more comfortable until he awakens. Do you have any way to contact your comrades in England?"

Bill looked at her for a moment, confusion filling his bright viridian eyes. Then he began fumbling in his pockets. After a moment or two he came up with a small velvet bag with a small golden drawstring. "Floo powder." He said calmly at the Priestess' concerned look. "Now we just need a fire." His gaze rested for a moment on the three sleeping men. "Perhaps I should do this outside."

"Perhaps you're right." Ishizu said, holding the tent open for him and following him out.

Once she was sure he could in no way hurt her charges, Ishizu bid him do whatever magic it was he had planned. He looked around for a moment until he found a likely bit of rubble before pulling his wand from where it was hidden in his shirtsleeve. "Incarnum Inflamarae." He said calmly. Three small flames shot from its tip to the bits of rubbage, creating a warm blaze. After making sure the fire wouldn't go out, Bill reached into the small purple drawstring bag and pulled out a reasonable helping of the dirt-like powder. Carefully he closed the bag again and flung the small fistful of floo powder onto his fire. There was a loud whooshing of flame, and then the fire burned green.

"Interesting." Ishizu commented dryly behind him. "How long does it last?"

The wizard shrugged. "Until I go through it."

She raised an eyebrow. "What an extraordinary thing."

He looked at her in confusion, but her face revealed little of what she was actually thinking. Shrugging it off, he stuck his head in the fire and said as clearly as he could, "Professor Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts Castle!"

Ishizu watched, her face calm but her eyes intent as the young European spoke to someone she could not see. "Professor." He called out.

"I'm here Bill." His voice sounded old and tired. "You have good news I hope?"

"Good and bad, sir. We ran into some unexpected complications. Yugi's been hurt."

"Not badly I hope?" He asked, his voice going strained.

"The priestess says he'll be okay in a week or so, but Snuffles and Remus got hurt too. I'm going to have to portkey back to England. If there's a way for us to arrive at Hogwarts I'd be glad to hear it."

Dumbledore's voice was quiet for a moment. It was hushed when he spoke again. "The Shrieking Shack. Remus and Sirius both know what the inside looks like."  
"But Professor, it's haunted by-"  
"I know Bill, but you needn't fear the ghosts. If you can get there, I can have Severus come to get you into the castle."

"Yes, Professor." Bill said, his voice filled with confusion.

"And Mr. Weasley, don't get caught."

The fire died as Bill stood. "I don't suppose there's a way to wake one of them up?" He asked as he turned to the Egyptian woman.

"There is a way." She replied, "But they may not remember what you wish to know."

"What?"

Her amber eyes seemed to glow with pity and regret. "When the Shadows gain purchase on a soul, they will feast on memories as an appetizer to the flesh." She said gravely. "Your friends should be fine, but you must be prepared for the possible consequences."

Anger flared across Bill's face. "And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"When we had reached some place safe."

Bill fumed for a moment more. "Is there some way you can get the information from them?"

"With the Puzzle of Unity, perhaps. With the Eye of Truth or the Rod of Justice, yes. Even with the Key of Souls. I might even manage it with the Ring. But it would be folly to use and Item that was not mine. Even if I survived, the Shadows would not be forgiving of the transgression. Let me send for the others and we shall have the knowledge we seek."

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"What would you have me do?" She finally snapped angrily. "Read their minds? Wave a wand at them as you do? Or would you rather I wake them and force upon them the knowledge that they may have lost their memories with no hope of getting them back? I thought you were better than that. Yes, I could rape their minds for the answers you seek, but then what?" She watched him as he glared mutely at her. "Don't ask for a horse when you really need a camel."

"So what are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait for the end of the world?"

Her amber eyes regarded him coldly. "I've seen the end of the world. It's not all that wondrous." She closed her eyes and raised her arms, her hands poised before the necklace around her throat. "**Kalim…Tua tchab ten.**_ Kalim…I need you._"

Bill's eyes widened at the ancient tongue spoken so easily. "What did you-" His words died as a golden eye began to shine on her forehead.

The bright sunlight seemed to dim slightly, and a misty darkness seemed to flow from the air around her. It hovered, then solidified into tall, powerfully built man with shoulder-length blonde hair and green armor, and Celtic broadsword strapped across his back. "**Ausu ar ten tchab, sen-t? **_What do you need, sister?_"

Bill watched as the two spoke, no hint of their conversation showing in their body language. He was beginning to become frustrated when the man suddenly disappeared. Ishizu turned back to him. "Well?" He asked her.

"Everything will be taken care of." She replied vaguely. "Kalim will arrange for our transportation, and a guide as well."

"And how is that supposed to happen?" Bill asked, exasperated. "I refuse to be led around by the nose when you don't even know where we're going! Hell, I don't even know where we're going! So tell me, Ishizu, how the hell do you propose to get us to a place when you have no idea where it is, or how to get there?"

She began to walk away. "Suit yourself. The Medji will remove you when you become delirious."

"Wait! Where the hell are you going?" He demanded.

"Where do you think?" She answered cryptically.

Bill ground his teeth in aggravation. The woman was infuriating!

**Tua tchab ten.** – I need you.  
**Ausu ar ten tchab, sen-t?** – What do you need, sister?

Crazy Hyper Lady – I'm glad you liked it.

Isis The Sphinx – I didn't really stop to think about the water thing with Marik. I think my friend told me she was going for a lost civilization thing and the dragons she used reminded her of a leviathan. I didn't argue because it looked pretty. (Alas, the follies of the mid of a chick.) But I'm glad you were okay with the rest of the duel. It was not the easiest thing I've ever had to right.

seithrkairy – I'm sorry the last chapter was so late, but to make it up to you, this one's early! I hope you enjoy it. And I do like the dueling, but there are other parts of the stories I like better. I really love when a story goes into a character's background because it lets me know why they think and act the way they do. Well, anyway, I'm glad you liked the duel.

gecko-grl-2 – And here's another update for you! I hope you like this one as much as the last one!

Yume no anime – lol! Poor Seto. Are you picking on him? I didn't even think about that, but you're right. It is ironic, but it seems right in a twisted funny kind of way!

vanumi-victoria – I'm still loved! Yay! I hope this update was fast enough for you. I felt so bad about taking so long on the last chapter that I hurried up with this one. I hope you like it!


	11. Words Of Faith

**Sands of Time**  
**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Notes:** Hello, everybody. I have a huge favor to ask. I need some help with this story. Later on there is going to be some Japanese in this story. So, I need some help translating. I do know some Japanese, but admittedly, I never did get very good at the language and would prefer not to butcher it with bad grammar. So, if any of you know Japanese, and would like to help me out, could you drop me a line… please? Just let me know in a review or an e-mail. I'd be e-mailing you with the stuff I need translated. It would be very, very, very much appreciated.

Chapter 11: Words of Faith

Misaki sat in the glamorous hallway, a soft smile on her painted lips. Her soft brown eyes roamed the screen of the laptop in front of her as the light music played gently over the overhead speakers. After finishing the memo, she opened a new screen. Soon, her fingers were clacking over the keys at a rapid pace as she typed up the report for her superior. Suddenly she stopped. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard as her eyes flickered over the lobby in mild confusion. After a moment, she shrugged, glancing back over the report. "Oh well." She muttered to herself. "Must've imagined it."

Moments later a startled cry erupted, disturbing the styled calm that held sway over the office. Misaki yelped, falling from her plush leather chair to the hard marble flooring. Jumping up, she ran to the door of her superior's office, her black stiletto heels clicking on the hard floors. "Sir?" She asked nervously, poking her head through the great oak doors. "Is everything all right?"

The lanky man was sprawled on the floor behind his desk, his green eyes wide and his mouth still open from his earlier shout. "Everything's fine." He said with all the dignity he could muster. "If you will please get back to work."

"But sir?"

"Yes?"

She pointed shyly to his cheek. "Um, sir, you're bleeding."

Otogi Ryuji lifted one hand to his cheek and lowered it when he felt the warm wetness of blood. "That damn son of a…" He glanced up at his secretary. "Don't worry about it Misaki-dono. It's nothing."

"Yes sir, if you're sure."

He smiled warmly, rising from his inelegant sprawl. "Yes, I'm sure." She slipped from the room and back to her desk. Sliding behind his desk his gaze wandered cautiously over every inch of the expansive office until he found what he wanted on the far wall. Instantly he rose from his desk and went to the still quivering dagger, and jerked it out. The whole it left was impressive, at least an inch deep. It would also be costly to repair. He glared at the hole before allowing his gaze to drop to the dagger itself. His green eyes narrowed and he flew to his secretary's desk. "Misaki, get the jet ready. I want to be on my way to Egypt within the hour. And have two pilots ready and waiting."

She blinked up at him in confusion, then down to the very long knife he still held in one hand. "Sir?"

"Just do it! I don't really have time to explain."

"Yes sir."

Less than an hour later, Otogi Ryuji was seated comfortably in the Industrial Illusions private jet, a spare pilot on his right, and several empty seats behind him. The current pilot was quickly preparing for take-off. The harsh cockpit was exposed to the plush interior of the plane, the partition that normally separated them having been pulled back so that the pilot and his actions could be viewed. "Otogi-sama?" he said, turning back to look at his employer. "The tower needs to know where we're headed."

"Memphis, Egypt." Came the sharp reply.

"Memphis?"

"It's close enough to where we're going. And there's not really an airport at Wedju."

"Yes, sir." The pilot said calmly. "I'll let them know sir."

The green eyes watched him as he radioed the tower with the information they desired. Then, finally he turned back to the darkly tanned man in the passenger seat behind him. "Sir, if I may, Master Crawford had a private airstrip built in that area. Would you like us to land there?"

"Where exactly is it?" Otogi asked, buckling his seatbelt for take off.

"Just outside of a small village. You can see the ruins from the landing site. It really is very close to Wedju."

"How close is it to the tombs there?"

"The tombs, sir?"

"Yes! The tombs! How close?"

"Not more than a few minutes by jeep, sir. But-"

"Go there." The man said, cutting off the pilot's words.

"Yes, sir."

Bill sat glaring at the woman. "So, when is this supposed transportation going to get here? Next year?" She ignored him in favor of checking the temperature of her three patients. "Well?" He asked angrily.

"They will get here soon." She responded softly, starting to redress the wound on Yugi's side.

"I thought you said it would heal on it's own." He snarled.

"It will, but it will heal faster with help."

"We've been here for hours!" Bill growled for the umpteenth time. "Why aren't they here yet?"

Ishizu gave him a glare that spoke volumes. "You sound like a petulant child." She told him. "It's about time you learned patience."

The redhead stared at her in shock. "The three of them are unconscious, Yugi could be dying, Sirius and Remus could have lost their minds and you sit there and lecture me about patience?!"

"Yugi will not die." She said calmly. "The Shadows would not permit his death. And as for your friends, they have not lost their minds, and I can't even be sure they've lost their memories. It's only a possibility. One that you need to prepare yourself for."

"If you would let me apperate them to St. Mungo's I'm sure they would be fine."

"It's not necessary." She said calmly. "There is nothing they could do. Perhaps Yugi can restore their lost memories, but he needs to recover first, and if you wake him before the end of the week, you'll wish you hadn't." Her threat was delivered with the same confident composure she had had the entire time.

Suddenly, overhead they heard the roaring of a jets engines. Bill's eyes wandered to the top of the tent, then fell to the older woman again. "Please tell me it's not the brunette again."

She smiled indulgently. "No, I'm afraid Seto would not leave Japan again, not unless Yugi ordered it. That should be Otogi. If everything has gone according to plan, he should be here soon."

"Plan?" Bill groused. "So now we have a plan? Please tell me this Otogi is at least taking us back to Europe."

She looked up at him, her amber eyes smiling again. "Yes. Otogi will fly us to England. There, we will meet our guide. If anyone can find his way in Europe it's Bakura. His father still lives there I believe."

Bills own green eyes seemed to swallow his face. "Bakura? You mean the guy that Yugi told us to stay away from?"

Ishizu nodded. "That would be him. I won't lie to you, he is very dangerous, and you will need to keep a close eye on your valuables, but you should be fine as long as you stay away from Ryou." She looked up at him, her expression serious. "Bill, I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If Bakura acts with anything other than animosity towards you, keep your distance. Ryou likes to make friends, and Bakura likes to ensure his friends never leave him. More than once, we've had to free a soul that Bakura has captured as a gift for his **akhu**_.(light)_"

Bill was still pondering her words when the sound of a jeep's engines came into the camp. Moments later a tall young man about Yugi's age entered the tent, his expression dark. "Ishizu." He said, nodding to the woman. "I got your message."

"I'm glad." She smiled. "I trust Bakura didn't hurt you to much."

He ran a slender finger over a scabbed cut on his cheek. "Considering the message… He clipped me with it to get my attention. That is, after he broke into my office in the middle of the day."

"He is a thief." She reminded him. "Otogi, I'd like you to meet Bill Weasly." She said, nodding to the redhead. "Bill, this is Yugi's business partner, Otogi Ryuji."

"Business partner?" Bill asked, holding out his hand.

The lanky Japanese man took it firmly. "Yes. Actually, I'm more his employee. I only own a fourth of the company. The rest is Yugi's."

"But when did he buy a company?" Bill asked, confusion and shock warring across his features.

"You mean Yugi didn't tell you?" Ishizu asked.

Otogi just smiled. "Not surprised. Yugioh is rather modest." His green eyes locked onto Bill's. "Yugi never bought Industrial Illusions. He defeated its previous owner to become the Yugioh. Then Pegasus gave his share of the company to him as a gift. A tribute if you will."

"I'm lost."

Otogi smiled. "I'm sure he'll fill you in later. Help me get these three into the jeep and we'll be on our way to Heathrow in no time." He glanced around at the three unconscious forms. "So, who's first?"

"Yugi." Ishizu said with no hesitation. "He has a wound in his side that does not need to be jostled. You'll need to place him in the safest place in the jeep."

Otogi looked at her then with respect and fear. "Is it life threatening?"

"It was at one time. But not anymore. The Shadows are healing it." Otogi suddenly looked very relieved.

Going over to the cot where the Game King slept, he carefully lifted him into his arms and carried him gently out of the tent, Ishizu and Bill close behind. The jeep he led the to was an old military jeep, with a bench seat in the front and an empty bed that was made into one large cot and carefully padded to make transporting the injured men easier and safer. With the tenderness of a mother hen, the dark haired man lowered Yugi into the center of the makeshift bed. Then he went back to get the others. The priestess watched him like a hawk as he carefully transported her charges out of the tent.

"Will there be room for them to lie down on the jet?" She asked as he lowered Sirius into the jeep.

"Yes." He grunted under the weight of the wizard. As soon as the escaped convict was in the bed, he turned to her. "When I left they were replacing some of the seats with beds for them. They should be done by the time we get back."

She nodded her approval. "Good. Marik will take care of your belongings." She said, turning to Bill. "So that leaves us free to go."

Otogi looked at her confused, then his gaze wandered over the desolated campsite and the setting sun beyond it. "Don't you need to perform funeral rites?"

The Egyptian shook her head. "No. Marik or Shadi can do that just as well as I. It is more important to get Yugi and the others somewhere safe."

"Okay then." He motioned for them to pile into the jeep.

From the time they left the encampment to the time they arrived at the jet, not a word was spoken between the three of them. Each was lost in his or her own thoughts, either unable or unwilling to speak to the others. Finally, when they were preparing to board the plane, Bill turned to Otogi. "How exactly are you connected to all this?" He asked. "You're not one of the priests that we saw, and you aren't a wizard, so just how is this any of your concern?"

Otogi's emerald eyes considered him for quite some time before the younger man sighed. "Truthfully, I don't have much to do with anything at all." He confided. "I know the rules of the shadow games, and I've played one or two of them, but really, I don't have any powers; I don't have an item and I'm not connected to Egypt in anyway. I'm just a bystander who was lucky enough to become Yugi's friend, and unlucky enough to find out what happens when the Shadows get out of control."

Bill regarded them man, his every instinct telling him to trust the lanky CEO, but his mind telling him how dangerous it would be to do so. "So what do you do?"

"What do I do?"

"When the world's about to end, and there's nothing you can do?"

Otogi's green eyes were warm with respect as he turned to look at the still form of the Game King. "I trust him." He said simply. "Yugi's a lot more powerful than he looks and he never loses. But his greatest weapon is his friends. We've watched him enough that we know he'd give his soul to save us, and he will. Sometimes all he needs is some one to cheer from the sideline and have faith in him. It's all we can do, and it's more than he would ever ask of us." His gaze shifted to rest on the Englishman once again. "You should really try trusting him a bit more. I promise he'll never let you down."

**Akhu** – light; being of light; divine spirit

Isis The Sphinx – I'm glad you enjoyed it. Bill's moment to shine! About Isis and Kalim, no, they aren't brother and sister. When Kalim called her sister, he was acknowledging that she was his equal, but still someone to be protected, kind of like a younger sister. It was also kind of like when the kings of different countries call each other brothers. They aren't related to each other, but they share the same responsibilities. Does that make any sense? Well, anyway, I'm glad you liked that chapter!

Kit – Hi! I'm glad you like it, and here's more. I'm not quite sure how long it's going to be. It will be several chapters, I know that much. I just finished writing chapter fourteen, and they've only just made it to Hogwarts in that chapter. All of my stories do tend to be fairly long.

Crazy Hyper Lady – Is it still getting better? I know this chapter was a little gushy, but I hope you like it as much as the others!

Gecko-grl-2 – Thanks! Keep enjoying it!

vanumi-victoria – Yay! Favorites! I'm so happy! I updated so fast because I felt so bad about making everyone wait so long. And here's another update, just for you guys!

KagomeGirl021 – I know what you mean. I have my own computer, but I don't have Internet access in my room. SO I have to wait until everyone is at work and then make a dive for the computer before my sister gets up…that or wait until she gets off around 2:30 in the morning. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a blast writing chapter 10. It's one of my favorites, although, the beginning of this one was rather fun to write too.

Rosekyo – I love it! I've gotten reviews from so many new people! I'm so stoked! And I hope this came out fast enough for you!

seithrkairy – Here it is, the next chapter! I'd love to tell you what happens next, but that would spoil the story. Only two people other than myself know what happens next, and not even the three of us are sure how it will end. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything… but it'll be that much better when you read it…right? Well, keep on enjoying it!


	12. A Night's Reprieve

**Sands of Time**  
**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

Chapter 12: A Night's Reprieve 

The flight to England, though it took hours, seemed over in an instant. Before Bill could finish contemplating the Japanese man's words, they were landing at London's Heathrow Airport. No sooner had the jet's door opened than a slender albino stepped on board, his brown eyes searching. For a moment Bill shrank back from the tomb robber who had been so harsh when he had first seen him. Then the soft brown eyes widened and the fierce man darted to the back of the plane where Yugi was resting. He felt tenderly for a pulse and sighed with relief when he found it easily. Then he turned and looked directly at Ishizu, ignoring the rest of them.

"Is he alright, then?" He asked her, his quiet voice tainted with the soft accent of a native Londoner. "Yami said he was near death. I was so worried."

"He's fine." She told him calmly. Her demeanor was filled with a calm warmth of a mother to her son, and Bill couldn't help but stare in awe as the young man he had thought to be so villainous blinked shyly at him as though seeing him for the first time.

"I'm sorry." The man said softly. "I'm afraid we haven't met yet. My name is Ryou."

Bill looked at the out stretched hand as though it was a snake poised to strike. "Bill Weasley." He said, shaking it briefly.

Ryou accepted the weak handshake, quickly turning his attention to the priestess. "My Yami wasn't to thrilled by your summons." He informed her.

"Your Yami?" Bill blurted, interrupting him. "But I thought Yami was the Pharaoh. Yugi said only he could talk to the Pharaoh." The three of them looked at Bill. Ryou was shocked, his brown eyes wide and startled. Otogi's look was one of disapproval, his frown saying more that words ever could. Ishizu merely raised an eyebrow. Bill ground his teeth at her expression, one which was becoming all too familiar to him. "What? It was a question!"

"And a foolish one." She replied. "Yami is a title, just as Pharaoh is a title. It merely describes him. We call him that because we can't speak his name, as Yugi has already told you." She turned from to look at the stunned almost albino. "You were saying Bakura?"

He blinked at Bill and then looked over at the woman. "My yami. He was furious. He told me to tell you that he knows where we're going, but that if you want him to get you there, you'll need to make it worth his while."

"Worth his while?" Otogi repeated coldly. "Why should we? Yugi is hurt! We don't have time to sit here and argue over the price of his life! You know as well as we do what will happen if Yugi dies!"

Bakura's eyes flashed almost golden for a second. He stood a little taller, almost sneering when he spoke again. "All the more reason for you to compensate me for my troubles. After all, it would be to my benefit if that Ra-Be-Damned-Pharaoh vanishes into the abyss.

"Enough of this!" Ishizu hissed. "Bakura, what you say is treason. I can heal Yugi here on this plane just as well as I can at their school. And when he awakens you can be the one to explain to him the delay in our arrival. After all, you know as well as anyone the punishment that awaits disobedience."

Bakura harrumphed once before leaving the plane. They heard him yell at someone outside before he returned. "I will be compensated." He snarled at her. Then he left allowing two burly men in black suits to enter.

Ishizu smiled at them, all trace of her confrontation with the thief gone from her face. With the ease of one used to command, she turned her attention to the task of removing her three charges from the plane.

"Is he always so cheerful?" Bill asked Yugi's business partner.

Otogi shrugged. "Sometimes he's better, sometimes he's worse. It depends on whose in control at the time." Before he could be asked to explain his cryptic statement, the Japanese CEO presented himself to Ishizu to help her.

Soon, Bill found himself in the back seat of a sleek black car, Ishizu on his right, the door on his left. Beyond Ishizu sat their current host and guide, Bakura. His scowl was matched only by her look of carefully hidden mistrust. Across from them sat Yugi, Remus, and Sirius, each one carefully propped up to keep from falling on the others. Bakura's two servants were in the front, one driving, the other looking dangerous.

"So, where exactly are we going now?" Bill said finally, breaking what had almost been fifteen minutes of dead silence.

"**Thui tem-t m pai-k skher. **_That's none of your affair."_ Bakura snarled harshly.

"**Ger! **_Be still/silent!"_ Ishizu barked.

"I do not listen to the Pharaoh's bitch!" Bakura said, plainly in English.

"But you will listen to the one who speaks with his authority." She replied in kind. "We have given up how much to keep you safe? You would do well to remember our sacrifices."

"Sacrifices?" Bakura laughed harshly. When he spoke again it was again in the ancient tongue. "**Ausu kher ten gerr? **_What have you sacrificed?_** Ten aankh? **_Your life?_** Ten ba? **_Your soul?_** Anuk-hu gerr tem-t! **_I sacrificed nothing!_** Heb neb-t ath kher na! **_Everything was stolen from me!_**Ten gau skha nem qathre-t ti ten ta tir ten shaa thesi hat.**_ You would do well to remember whose village gave you the power you wield so proudly."_

"**Thui skhen ua ahau tcher. **_That was a lifetime ago._** Tennu.**_ Several._"

"**Ten gau skha** **thui tem-t Aa-perti netcher mestit. **_You would do well to remember that the Pharaoh is not the only one who can hold a grudge._"

"**Hera ten. **_As would you._"

The two glared at each other, their animosity filling the back of the car. "Forget I asked." Bill said finally, though neither of them paid him any heed.

";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";"

When Remus awoke, it was not on the hard stone floor he expected, but on the soft down mattress of a large four poster bed. The silken sheets beneath him were matched in quality by the burgundy velvet spread that covered him. Confused, he sat up, allowing his gaze to wander the room. The lights were out, hiding much in darkness, but he could make out the vague shapes of a large chest of drawers and a dark dressing table across from him. The few possessions that had been in his pockets he quickly found lying on the wooden nightstand beside the bed. Seeing them, he glanced down to find himself dressed not in his own clothes, but in soft silk pajamas that matched the bed. Stiffly, he rose from the bed looking for a candelabra or torch to light. He found none. Wincing at his aching joints he grabbed his wand from the stand and held it aloft. "Lumos." His voice was hoarse and the light from his wand was faint, barely a glimmer of it's usual brightness. It's murky glow was enough however to see a small door made of some kind of wood a few feet from him, and a larger door of the same on the other side of the room.

Before he could get out of the bed though, the larger door creaked open admitting a slender woman in simple white robes. Her long black hair fell nearly to the backs of her knees, and the single candle she carried was almost too bright for the werewolf's eyes. She turned at his soft grunt, shielding the candle's flame. "You're awake." She said softly in sweetly accented English. "That is a good sign. We had feared for you."

"Where am I?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "First you must tell me who you are. I wish to be assured that your memory is well."

"Remus." He said carefully. "Remus Lupin."

"And what were you doing when you were taken to the Shadows?"

His golden eyes blinked as she came closer, her candle illuminating both of their faces. "The Shadows?"

"You needn't fear to speak to me." She told him, seeing his hesitation. "I serve the Master of the Shadows, and you are safe until you betray him. Now what were you looking for?"

"Nothing." Remus answered, his brow wrinkling in concentration. "We were just curious."

She frowned at him. "Curiosity is a dangerous thing. It nearly cost you more than your life."

He lowered his head for a moment, the closest she would get to an apology. Then he looked at her again, his eyes almost glowing in the darkness. "I've answered your questions, now answer some of mine. Where am I? What time is it? What am I doing here? Where's Yugi and Sirius?"

"Yugi and Sirius?" She asked him, a small smile flashing across her face. "So you haven't lost your immediate memories. That is good. You are at the London town house of one Ryou Bakura. He has permitted us to rest here before he leads us to your school. The time is a little after noon. You are resting and gathering your strength for the Shadows can be draining. And Yugi and Sirius are both here with you in other rooms. They have not awoken yet. Yugi will sleep for six more days, I cannot say how long Sirius will be asleep." She stretched out a cool hand and felt the werewolf's forehead, as a mother might. "You should still be sleeping as well. You will need all of your strength to journey for the journey to Hogsmeade. I will come later, when you've awakened again." And before he could protest, he was asleep again.

";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";";"

Bill stared at his host across the great oaken dining table. The other man seemed to be much friendlier than he had been during their previous meetings. He watched cautiously as the younger man prattled on about random games and the history of the house, meaningless conversation to fill the silence that had been practiced often from what Bill could understand. The albino would no sooner ask a question than he would answer it himself as though he was used to holding his own conversations. Had Bill not been warned several times to avoid him, it might not have grated on his nerves so. Finally he snapped.

"Do you always have to talk so much?" He asked, perhaps a bit more harshly than he had intended.

Ryou's brown eyes widened for a moment as he stared at his dinner guest, the first his yami had permitted in a very long time. "I-I'm sorry." He stammered apologetically. "I didn't mean to… I mean… I'm sorry." He finished lamely, his head hung in shame.

"You'll have to forgive Ryou." Ishizu said from the doorway to the great dining hall. "It isn't often that he is permitted visitors, and your presence has no doubt overwhelmed him with joy." Bill's own jade eyes lowered at the reprimand before he realized he wasn't a child to be scolded. But before he could say anything in his defense, she had turned to the albino and was comforting him. "It's alright Bakura." She said soothingly. "I enjoy your conversation. And I know the others do too. Don't let Mr. Weasly upset you. He's just having a very trying time and it's wearing on his patience."

Ryou nodded quietly, but he did not speak again. Instead it was the priestess' voice which filled the silence. "Your friend awoke this after noon." She said, glancing at the wizard, and then back down at the place that was set for her. "He seemed quite well considering his adventures in the Shadows."

"So he still has his memories?" Bakura asked happily, finally speaking again.

"He knows his name." She said warmly. "In that at least he is improved over some of those the Shadows have been imprisoned in the past."

Bill frowned. "But does he remember where the Shrieking Shack is?" He pressed.

"It doesn't matter." Ryou said, addressing him timidly. "We know where it is, and _he_ can use his god to get us in."

"His god?" Bill asked, wary of the way the timid man referred to whoever _he_ was.

"Diabound." Ishizu said with careful calm. "In the times of the Eternal Pharaoh man could see the shape of his soul, and in some of those souls were gods. Diabound is one such godling."

For a moment Bill could have sworn that Bakura's brown eyes flashed gold, but it was gone before he could look closer. "Actually," Ryou said quietly, "_He _wants to take the train to the village and then we'll use his god to get into the castle."

"And how can his god get us into the castle?" Bill asked sarcastically. "The castle is warded and guarded. No one can get in unless Dumbledor lets them in."

This time, Bakura's eyes were most definitely golden. "Then his security is slacking." He almost sneered. "I've already been in his castle a number of times."

Bill blinked, unable to think of anything to say to the albino's sudden snide remark. Fortunately, he didn't have to, for at that very moment, the door creaked open to admit a very haggard looking Sirius. "You should still be in bed." Ishizu said, frowning from where she sat.

Bakura was silent, his wary eyes following the man as he moved to take a seat at the elongated table. "Couldn't." Sirius said gruffly, propping his elbows up on the table and resting his head in his hands. "Bed's too soft."

Ishizu raised an eyebrow as if to say that his excuse was pathetic. "Well," She said after a moment of watching him, "I suppose you'd better at least eat. Then I'll get you back up stairs and into bed again. Bill, would you keep and eye on him?" She said, as she rose to leave the room once more.

Once she was gone Bill looked eagerly at his comrade. "Sirius, how are you?" He asked.

"Honestly?" The redhead nodded. "I feel like I've been run over by a herd of hippogriffs and left to rot." He said bluntly. "And I feel like I've forgotten something, but I cant' remember what."

Before Bill could launch into his questions, Ryou interrupted them. "You probably have." He said meekly. "You had a nasty run in with the Shadows, and they tend to feed on their guests. It was your first time though, so you should be as close to normal as you'll get in a few days."

"As close to normal?" Sirius asked, his voice muffled slightly by his hands.

Ryou blushed brightly. "Well, the effects of the Shadows can be somewhat permanent. You'll get your strength back, but, well, if you've truly lost any memories, it's not likely you'll get them back. It took the Pharaoh years to find his memories, and he still hasn't gotten all of them." Came the explanation.

"And what did he lose?" Bill asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I-I don't know that it's my place to say…" The doe-eyed man stuttered.

"Go on." Sirius said. "It's not like we've anyone to tell."

"You'll tell that Professor." Ryou countered, with more backbone than he'd shone all day. "Besides, if you need to know that, then Yugi will tell you."

Just at that moment, Ishizu returned with a tray full of invalid's fare. A small loaf of bread, a steaming bowl of broth, and a large glass of water. "Here." She said, setting it down in front of Sirius. "Be sure and eat it all. As soon as you're done, I'll see you back up to bed. We'll be leaving tomorrow, and I want you fit to travel. It will be hard enough with Yugi unconscious; I'd rather have you and your companion able to move on your own.

**Thui tem-t m pai-k skher.** – That's none of your affair.

**Ger!** – Be still/silent!

**Ausu kher ten gerr?** – What have you sacrificed?

**Ten aankh?** - Your life?

**Ten ba?** – Your soul?

**Anuk-hu gerr tem-t!** – I sacrificed nothing!

**Heb neb-t ath kher na!** – Everything was stolen from me!

**Ten gau skha nem qathre-t ti ten ta tir ten shaa thesi hat. –**You would do well to remember whose village gave you the power you wield so proudly.

**Thui skhen ua ahau tcher. – **That was a lifetime ago

**Tennu. –** Several.

**Ten gau skha** **thui tem-t Aa-perti netcher mestit. – **You would do well to remember that the Pharaoh is not the only one who can hold a grudge.

**Hera ten. – **As would you

denique – I'm glad you liked it. I hope this review came fast enough.

CrisscrossAnime – Here's what happens next. I hope you enjoyed it!

Shadewolf7 – Thank you. Compliments are always very appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

Citrus Newt – Yay! You like it! Harry is right in the middle of his fifth year. They'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon.

Kagomegirl021 – I agree about using the original names. They just sound better. And do you know how many people I let proofread a story and they pronounce Anzu's name 'tea' like the drink? So, after a few years of that I just went back to the Japanese names and the confusion was over. I do feel for your shared computer woes. Do you know how often I have to sneak on line in the middle of the night so whatever I'm doing won't be interrupted? I'm ADHD, and it's very frustrating when I'm in the den on the computer and all of the sudden someone comes in and turns on the TV?!?! It's amazing I can get anything done! And if you ask them to turn it down a bit you get this really dirty look and they tell you they have a right to be there too and it's just horrid. So I hope your dad gets your computer fixed up soon. That way there will be one less person suffering.

Faithful Cherry Blossom – As always, I'm glad you like it so much!

Kamikaze – Thank you!!! For the compliments and your offer to help! I'll probably send stuff to both you and Gabbie-chan, and I'll probably use both translations too, depending on which one better fits the situation. I hope you keep on enjoying it, and thank you so much for helping me with it!

Crazy Hyper Lady – I'm glad you enjoyed Otogi's visit! Hopefully he'll come back in later chapters, but I haven't decided yet.

D Annuket – I thrilled! I can't say it enough how much I enjoy getting such nice reviews! I'm trying to keep them as true to character as possible while keeping in mind that they've aged and I glad to know I'm doing a good job. Like I said towards the beginning of this story. If you ever think I've taken a leap with something, let me know. I'll either explain it or fix it! I want this to be the best story possible and every one's input is what makes it great! And as for Yami Yugi waking up… he'll be up and about again soon, though when I was writing it, it seemed like it took forever for him to come around!

Zessei – Of course I'll keep updating! How could I not with such kind reviewers? I'm glad you like it!

Xuwum – I had so much fun writing that! I did my best to make her aggravate Bill, and I'm glad to know it worked. It's kind of like a bunch of children taunting each other with the old line 'I know something you don't know!' I also enjoyed writing the part where Bakura threw the knife at Otogi.

Protector of the Nameless – I'm sorry it took me this long to update, but I have been very busy this month. Hopefully the next few updates won't take as long. Though I will warn every one. There will only be one update in May because we have to do inventory at work. Sad but true.

vanumi-victoria – I think I impressed myself with that stunt. And I'm glad every one enjoyed it. That just goes to show what happens when I have free time. The last time I had free time I managed to get an entire story in one night. I was so psyched! Anyway, I glad you enjoyed my little spurt of creativity!

rosekyo – Yay! You liked it! I'm sorry this one took so long. And as for Bill and Bakura, I'm going to have fun with them later on!

seither­kairy – I'm glad you like it. As for the two reviews, I was a bit confused at first, but then decided it didn't matter and it was actually rather nice that you were willing to go through all of that to tell me I'm doing a good job! Yay! Thank you very much!

Gabbie-chan – Thank you!!! Like I told Kamikaze, I'll send stuff to both of you and use whichever translation fits best. You two are such lifesavers!!

lilsilverphoenix – I know it took forever to get them out of Egypt, and I thank you for sticking through it! Things should start picking up after this.

Isis the Sphinx – It's always so nice. You are almost always one of the first to review a new chapter and you are always so helpful! At first I wasn't going to have Otogi show up, but then I remembered that Yugi has to be out of it for at least five days and he sort of presented himself as a convenient way to get them out of Egypt. I was thrilled that it turned out so well. And thank you for the suggestion about the translations.


	13. A Light In The Dark

**Sands of Time**  
**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I meant to have it up weeks ago, but my dog, Muppy, died. And so the time that normally would have been dedicated to writing was instead dedicated to keeping our new puppy from eating shoes. I was for the most part successful, but alas even with all my effort, one pair of tennis has managed to fall victim to playtime. Please forgive me! Also, in this chapter Bakura says a spell to summon Diabound. Yes, I know they don't really need to say any spells, but at this point he's mad and trying to show the wizards how superior he is to everyone else. (That and it sounded so cool I had to use the spell when I found it!)

Chapter 13: A Light In The Dark

The five of the six travelers stood staring at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Here it is." Bakura said, gesturing disgustedly at it. Bill started toward it, but was stopped by a sharp hiss from the almost albino.

"What now?" He asked, irritation creeping into his voice.

"You idiot." Bakura snapped. "They'll see you."

"And?"

The golden eyes flew to the roof before falling on the redhead in a silent snarl of irritation. "If they see then they'll also see you disappear, and they'll see that Ra-Be-Damned-Son-Of-The-"

"Bakura." Ishizu said sharply.

The snarl he sent her way was not silent, but he didn't challenge her. "**Un uat en baiu.** _Opened is the way of souls._ **Au ba-a f maa-f neter aa em khennu.**_ My soul seeth it the great god within._ **Diabound!**_ Diabound!_" The roar that echoed through King's Cross Station was felt, not heard. The muggles shivered as though they had gotten a sudden chill. Bill gasped as he heard it tear through his soul. But neither Bakura nor Ishizu or Yugi showed any signs that they had even noticed it. The roar crashed again and Bill closed his eyes against the angry torrent.

When he opened them again he gasped in horror. Towering over them was a hideous monster, it's skull like face glaring down at them, it's sharp dagger-like teeth barred in hate. "Shut up you fool." Bakura growled as the creature wrapped them in it's snake-like tail. "Diabound can hide us from view, but not even he can hide the sounds of your clumsiness." The wizard's jaw snapped shut. He reached to help Lupin leaving Bill to carry Yugi while the priestess aided the animagus.

In moments they were through the barrier and headed for the side of the train. "Um." Bill started, but was cut off by a hiss from their guide. He watched in shock as they passed through the side of the bright red train itself and into an empty compartment. There, the white haired man hissed again to the creature and, with a last look of loathing, it was gone.

"What was that?" Remus asked quietly, his voice frighteningly weak.

Bakura would have answered, but Ishizu quieted him with a look at the man still sleeping in Bill's arms. "It is nothing to concern yourself with." She said quietly. "Merely one of the many creatures that haunts the Shadows." And with that simple answer she motioned for Bakura to set Yugi down so that she might settle him comfortably on the soft bed the seat had obligingly turned itself into. Once she had him tucked in to her satisfaction, she turned to the wizards. "Well." She said patiently. "Would you like to sit down or would you rather stand the whole trip?" Stunned into silence the three wizards sank onto the bench opposite Yugi's bed as Ishizu arranged herself comfortably at her ruler's feet. The white haired thief sneered at her submissive placement. He didn't even glance at the others, but instead turned to the door of the small compartment and began muttering under his breath in a language Bill didn't quite recognize.

"What language is that?" He asked quietly, trying to start a conversation. If he could get them into the walls of Hogwarts itself, as he boasted he could, then the thief would make a valuable ally to the Order.

The white-haired man paused, then ignored him and continued his muttering. "Please, Mr. Weasley." Ishizu said softly. "He is creating a barrier. It would be unwise to interrupt him. Shadow magic is often very volatile." Bill glanced between the two Shadow Wielders, but her warning served its purpose and he fell silent again. When he finished, she gave Bakura a look of reproach. "That was a very sloppy spell." She chastised reprovingly.

"My apologies." The thief growled, strong white teeth barred at her. "But you'll have to forgive me. Not all of us were trained by the greatest magicians in the court of the Pharaoh. Some of us were forced to learn the spells from texts lost to the ghosts of Kul-Elna". His voice was biting and accusatory.

"Enough." She said wearily. "Your quarrel is not with me."

"It is as much with you as with your Ra-Be-Damned-Pharaoh!"

"We did nothing to you!"

"Truly?" He snarled. The wizards were looking nervously between the two as the Darkness crackled up and down their arms, causing their hair to flutter in its wake. "Then let us see you go to the sleeping place of the Dark God! Let us see if the Spirits of the thieves deign to let you tread were mortals may not enter! Let us see you give peace to the souls of my dead sisters!" He spat. "They would rend the flesh from your bones before you could draw breath to utter a prayer."

Her amber eyes softened slightly. Unfortunately he noticed. "What are you talking about?" Bill asked, his soft tone loud in the wake of Bakura's challenge. "Yugi didn't say anything about ghosts! And besides, if the Pharaoh is like Yugi he's probably sorry about what happened at that village."

The angry thief wheeled on his new target, his hair luminescent in the Darkness of his Shadows. "Keep your filthy mouth out if it, worm!" His voice was harsh and rasping now. "What do you know of the making of the Items? Did the Pharaoh tell you what happened in that village?"

"Bakura, no!" Ishizu gasped. But in his sudden rage, he didn't hear her.

"Did he tell you of the souls that were shattered? The lives that were stolen? Perhaps he told you about the soldiers and priests of the temple that drank the blood of their victims in celebration of the rape of my village. Or maybe he boasted how his own uncle used Shadow Alchemy to boil the flesh from the bones of the bodies so he could turn them into the gold that was used to forge the seven Items? I bet he even told you about the little boy who watched from the shadows as his mother and sisters were raped and murdered in front of him! The little boy who starved in the desert with only hatred to keep him alive!" He fell silent, his mad eyes burning into the wizard who dared to make light of his suffering. "How dare you even think to understand how much he has to atone for. I'll bet he's sorry, but he'll be even more sorry before I'm done with him! Him and that thrice damned Pharaoh! A thousand lifetimes filled with torture could not satisfy me! A hundred painful deaths would not pacify my dead sisters! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO UNDERSTAND!" His shout shook the compartment, making everyone flinch. "Yes." He said, his voice become as quiet as death and as soft as the velvet lining of a coffin. "I'll play the part of the broken lapdog. I'll aid him in his quest for peace. But only because nothing is more painful to him than the bitterness of defeat and failure. I'll take him to your damned school so he can protect the _innocent_ children. But only because I want to see his tears as one by one they die in his arms. Not even the rending of his flesh or soul can compare with the pain in his eyes when he fails to save even one life."

It was as still as the grave. Nothing could compete with the anger and hatred in Bakura's eyes, and, as Ishizu watched him warily, she wasn't sure that anything should. '_He was hurt so badly._' She thought silently. '_Is it right for us to presume to intrude on his grief?_'

"Shh." The soft whisper was an invitation, and it reverberated in the quite left by Bakura's words. "It's alright." The four of the stood staring as a doppelganger of the thief appeared, shimmering before the white haired man. "I know and I forgive." It said softly, wrapping ethereal arms around the thief in silent comfort. For a moment Bakura was broken, and about to cry. But the moment past and with it the dual image. Bakura stood there, his face haughty as though nothing had happened. With a quiet huff he flounced down on the bed by Yugi's head and, seemingly, went to sleep.

It seemed like forever before anyone dared to speak. Ishizu checked Yugi many times, every moment worried that Bakura's anger had hurt him, and each time careful not to wake the man and anger him further. The wizards sat opposite her, holding silent council with their eyes. Finally, Lupin cleared his throat. She stopped fussing with her charge and looked at him. "Was all that true?" he asked quietly, careful not to wake their unpredictable guide. "About the village." He clarified. "Was it true."

The Egyptian woman worried at her lip in a rare show of unease. "We are not to talk of it." She said. Her words came out fast as though by speaking quickly she could be rid of the conversation. "But yes." She admitted finally. "It's true."

"So you people use blood magic?" Bill yelped. He was quickly hushed by Remus and Sirius who didn't wish to rouse the thief, though they shared his look of revulsion.

"I- I can't tell you any more. Bakura said too much. Only Yugi can tell you about it."

"But Yugi's unconscious right now." Sirius pointed out. "We have to know what we're letting in to the school, and as long as he's out of it it's up to you to tell us."

Her eyes darted between the wizards and her sleeping Pharaoh, her usually calm demeanor shaken by Bakura's outburst. "I cannot say. Soon Yugi will wake. You can ask him then."

"But-"

"No." She said firmly, having made her choice. "It comes too close to treason and the Shadows punish traitors. I will say nothing." A sharp snort from the thief told them he was awake and listening to them, but he did not stir or interrupt.

"Fine." Sirius growled, becoming irritated by the lack of information. "Then at least tell us about the doppelganger."

The priestess blinked at the sudden change of topic. "The what?"

"His twin!" Remus sighed. "There was two of him."

She blinked again. "I will not tell you about that." She responded firmly, after a moment. "It is none of your affair, and I'll not betray their trust like that."

"If you people are keeping secrets that could endanger the children at Hogwarts-" Sirius started, but he never finished it.

"My Pharaoh is more than a match for Bakura." She snapped, becoming impatient. "And even if Bakura were to try and hurt someone there, his hikari would stop him. Now be quiet before you anger me as well as him." Her head jerked sharply toward the still form of the thief.

The wizards grumbled slightly, but seemed content to restrain themselves until they could speak to Yugi. The rest of the journey passed in silence, with only Ishizu's movement making any noise. Soon, Remus looked out the window and was surprised to see the village of Hogsmeade rising out of the darkness outside. He started to suggest waking the thief, when he turned to find Bakura staring at him, a dark smile on his lips.

"Time to go." He said softly. "Diabound." And instantly, the monster had wrapped itself around them once again. The white haired man rose and as gently as if he were picking up an injured child, he lifted the unconscious man into his arms and turned to leave. The Priestess was also offering her hand to Remus, and Bill hastened to Sirius. Once they had again passed through the side of the train, the three of them looked up to see the giant looming form of Hogwarts Castle.

"We'll never get in." Bill frowned, eyeing the great expanse of water at the foot of the castle.

"There's always another door." Bakura said, smugly. "Now be silent and follow me." He started quickly for the castle, setting a startlingly fast pace that the others struggled to maintain. The trek was quickly over and soon they were passing through the gates of the castle, and then the walls. Bakura led them easily through the twisting maze of corridors, heading unerringly to his goal. At first Bill was startled when they passed the first few students, but none of them seemed to notice the uninvited guests that strode quickly past them.

Before long the almost albino thief had led them straight into the Hospital Wing. He strode quickly to through the door the others trailing behind him. The Hospital Wing was clean and sterile as it always was. The only occupants were at the far end; a tall willowy witch in white robes stood by a bed giving a glass full of a bubbling green liquid to a small blonde boy with orange boils all over his face.

"-Do well not to encourage Mr. Malfoy." The woman was saying, a frown wrinkling her brow. "Now then, you can leave as soon as the boils are gone. I don't think he's done you any lasting damage. Mr. Creevey, are you listening to me?"

The boy had stopped paying attention to her in favor of staring at Bill and the others. "You look like Ron." He said dumbly to Bill.

The witch turned to see who he was talking to and gasped. Abandoning the Creevey boy, she darted forward to take Remus from Ishizu while directing Bill and Bakura where to place their own burdens. The redhead helped Sirius to collapse in a bed, but Bakura ignored the witch and glared at the priestess. "Where do you want him?" He asked curtly.

"I said right over there!" The medi-witch said, indicating a bed.

"There." Ishizu countermanded, choosing a bed at the far end of the room, away from prying eyes. "That one would be best I think."

The witch took a moment to fume over being ignored, but only a moment. Then she was bustling around the two who had listened to her. "Alforth." She said loudly. "Alforth, get over here."

A tall wizard in mahogany robes ambled into his painting. "You called?" He asked amiably.

"Yes." She snapped at him. "Get Professor Dumbledore in here now. And don't you dare let that Umbridge woman near here." He glanced quickly down at her charges, and then disappeared from the painting.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Madame Pomphrey was beside herself. As annoyed as she was at being ignored, she was mollified to see that at least one of her visitors had some healing skills and was taking care of settling in the worst of her new charges, leaving her free to settle Remus and Sirius. "What happened?" She asked Bill quickly, helping Lupin to crawl beneath the covers.

"What didn't." Bill sighed, sparing a second to glare at the priestess at the far end of the hall. Then he noticed Poppy's glare. "Sorry. But I don't know what happened to them."

"They were the guests of the Shadows." Said a soft voice behind them. They turned to see the almost albino standing meekly behind them. "Ishizu asked me to tell you what happened so you could take them off of her hands." He explained. Bill hissed at his apparent docility, but Madame Pomphrey simply gestured for him to go on. "They trespassed in the Shadow Realm and triggered a Seal. As far as we can tell, it just held them in limbo. They might have lost a few memories, but we don't know." His doe-like eyes shifted nervously to Remus and Sirius, who were listening intently to their diagnoses. "They'll be weak for a few more days while their spirit recovers, but until Yugi wakes we won't know exactly how much damage was done or what kind of trap the triggered."

"And who is Yugi?" Pomphrey asked gently, recognizing a timid soul when she saw it.

"He's down there at the end." The white haired boy pointed. "It was his Seal, so he'll know exactly what it was supposed to do and whether or not it actually did it. He'll know what to do to reverse it, and whether or not he can retrieve any memories they might have lost."

Pomphrey smile at him as she might a frightened child. "Thank you dear. Do you know if she's going to stay to look after him?" She asked, nodding towards the Priestess.

He nodded. "Ishizu won't let anyone else near him, so if you need to know anything else, just ask her. But she said that Sirius and Remus would be all right with just rest until Yugi wakes up. She wanted them here so she could focus on Healing him without draining herself to help these two." He glanced nervously about as though looking for something. "Excuse me." He finished quickly. "But I have to go." His eyes flashed golden, and as he muttered something under his breath, he was gone.

Poppy turned quickly to Bill. "What spell was that." She frowned. "I don't like the idea of people showing up here without the headmaster's knowledge."

"It's alright, Poppy." The old man said from the door of the infirmary. "I was expecting them quite some time ago." He strode over to Sirius and Remus and began checking them over. "Did you run into trouble?" He asked, his tone light, but his eyes serious.

"Just a bit." Bill sighed. "Remus and Sirius decided to go exploring and ended up on the wrong end of a foreign curse. We weren't sure whether or not their memories of the Shrieking Shack had been affected and decided not to test it. I'm sorry it took so long, but we had to rely on Yugi's contacts to get here."

"I wasn't aware that he had contacts in the wizarding world." Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"He doesn't." Bill sighed in exasperation. "After I talked to you, I talked to Ishizu." He said, his eyes darting toward the priestess and back. "She refused to let me portkey or apperate or anything else. We had to use Yugi's contacts to get us back to England, and the psychotic thief brought us right into the castle!"

The blue eyes focused intently on the redhead. "He came into the castle? No one let him in?"

"No." Remus sighed, leaning back onto the pillows Madame Pomphrey had just finished fluffing. "He had some sort of beast that allowed him to pass through walls. We didn't learn too much about it. Every time he started to talk the priestess made him clam up."

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments. Then he looked at Bill. "What else happened. How badly injured is your friend?"

Bill's green eyes fell to the floor, and then rose again to meet the headmaster's. "Ishizu says it's not that bad, but it looks terrible and he's been out for days already. She keeps saying he'll wake up soon, but… I don't know."

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "Very well then, Mr. Weasley. If you three are well, I think I'll go check on our other guests. Oh, and Poppy?"

"Yes, Professor?" She asked.

"I think our guests should be alright in here for a few hours at least. Peeves agreed to help us out by, ah, distracting Professor Umbridge."

"Sir?" Bill asked.

"Oh, yes, I'd forgotten you were in Egypt. Delores Umbridge is our current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"But Professor, doesn't' she work for Fudge?"

"Of course she does. That's why Peeves agreed to distract her." He said, his eyes regaining their brilliant twinkle.

Ishizu carefully tied off the bandage she had just finished wrapping around her liege's midsection. It wasn't necessary to keep it clean, the Shadows would do that, but she did wish to keep the wound away from prying eyes. "How's he doing?" a concerned voice asked from behind her.

"As well as can be expected." She answered without looking up. She placed a wrist to his forehead to check for a fever. Finding none she carefully pulled the clean white linens up to his chin. He didn't stir. When this was done she turned to face the old man watching over her shoulder. "You are Professor Dumbledore." She said coolly.

"I am." He smiled. "However, I have yet the pleasure of making your acquaintance."

"I am called Ishizu. I serve the Pharaoh." Her golden eyes regarded him cautiously for a moment. "You would do well to heed the warnings of those around you. The traitor will surely take your life if you do not."

The gaze he met her with was steady. "You are a seer then?"

"I can see what will happen, if that's what you mean. As well as what has already come to pass. I care not if you live or die, but my Pharaoh will be upset should something happen to you. I do not wish him to be hurt trying to fight a lost cause."

He cocked an eyebrow. "He must be an amazing man to command such respect."

"He commands nothing." She replied evenly. "We give everything freely. Even our very lives. And in return, he heeds our advice. Many mortals would do well to follow the example of such a proud and pure soul." She turned back to Yugi. "Mouto-sama will wake in day or so, but he needs to remain in bed for quite some time. It was his wish to return here. So I shall remain here with him until he sends me elsewhere. As soon as he wakes I will know the extent of the damage done to the other two. Most likely they will be able to leave then." She fell silent. Dumbledore was about to leave when she spoke again, giving him one last warning. "Oh, Professor."

"Yes?"

"You would do well to keep an eye on Mr. Weasley. Ryou has taken a liking to him, and Bakura has already found a reason to hate him. I would rather not have to disturb my Pharaoh to remove his soul from another of Ryou's dolls.

**Un uat en baiu. –** Opened is the way of souls.

**Au ba-a f maa-f neter aa em khennu. –**My soul seeth it the great god within.

**Diabound! –**Diabound!

**Yayzers! 100 reviews and counting! You guys are so awesome!!! Thank you all so much for giving me so many wonderful and kind reviews! And to everyone who reads this story, thanks to you too. Even if you didn't review you took time from your busy lives to read my story. For that, I'm thankful.**

Faithful Cherry Blossom – I hope this came soon enough!

titangirl797 – I'm glad you read it, and I'm even more glad you liked it! I hope this update came fast enough!

Annuket – I am being rather hard on Bill right now, aren't I. He is one of my all-time favorite characters, and that is saying quite a lot, but they do say we are hardest on those we love. Thank you for your vote of confidence.  
As for the Egyptian, I know I'm probably butchering it pretty badly. I've been using English grammar because it's extremely confusing to try to conjugate their verbs and get the sentence structure right and things like that. As I get better with the words themselves, I'll start to use the more accurate sentence structure, but for now, forgive my pitiful Egyptian grammar.

Serzie – Hmm. How to explain this. Yugi and Yami are, for the most part, the same person. It's sort of like having MPD. They share the body most of the time, but every now and again one of them will take complete control and the other will go to his soul room. It's kind of like in the movie 'Sybil', except that they each knows what the other is doing and they each have a say in what they do. (By the way, if you ever watch the movie Sybil, prepare to be wierded out! It's a true story, but it used to give me nightmares when I was a kid. And I still hate that dead cat!)  
And Yugi will be waking up soon. I promise.(I seem to be saying this a lot.)

Xuwum – Thank you so much for the compliment. You're right. My fics are my babies, and I spend a lot of time on them… maybe that's why I have so many. This is the first one in a long time that has managed to get me so excited, though.  
Don't worry, Yugi wakes up in the next chapter. So you don't have to be sad anymore!

Shadewolf7 – Here's some more for you. I hope you didn't wait too long. I'm glad you like it, and I hope you continue to like it!

Citrus Newt – Well, they survived the trip to Hogwarts, does that count? And yes, I'm sorry to say that Umbridge will be making an appearance. I'm trying to stay true to the books for the most part, so I'm afraid she's a necessary evil. I'm glad you like Ryou and Bakura. It took me quite a while to decide what they would be like as adults and I'm glad that you like the way they turned out.

KagomeGirl021 – Thank you for the e-mails. I do read them, even though I didn't really get a chance to reply to the second one. Please forgive me! And I know exactly what you mean about sharing a room. I'm the youngest of four, and when I was really little I shared a room with my youngest older sister. There wasn't a day that went by that we didn't get into an all out brawl. I can't even count the times mom came home to find one of us with a black eye and the other one limping. We've both mellowed out a bit since then, but we still don't get along very well. Later on I lived with my oldest sister. I still have a scar from where I fell off the bunk bed ladder and onto her jewelry box. She nearly killed me for it. The only sister I really get along with is the second one. She's the one I lovingly refer to as my muse. She's the one who reads my stuff first and tells me whether or not to ditch it. Anyway, off of that tangent, congratulations on your computer! Even if it is in the middle of everything, and even if you have to share it, at least it's yours and you can get online!  
Oh yeah, and one last little tangent. If you ever have bunk beds, keep them far away from ceiling fans. It hurts when you get hit on the head with the blades. (Ask me how I know)

denique – I'm glad you enjoy my story so much! And I promise to keep going. I've still got quite a ways to go on it, so I promise not to leave in hanging.

vanumi-victoria – Don't worry. I'm planning for Bill to have plenty of interaction with Ryou and Bakura. I really enjoy those three. Bill because he's so easy to work with, and Ryou and Bakura because they have such and intriguing back ground. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!

Protector Of The Nameless – I'm glad you enjoy reading this! And I hope the update came soon enough. I don't have a lot of spare time right now between baby Tempest and work. But I promise to update at least once more before the end of the month!

sietherkairy – I'm thrilled about the one hundredth review, but one hundred and one is better because it means I've _passed _a landmark instead of just reaching it. But truth be told, I thrilled I got even one review! As long as somebody likes it, it means I'm doing something right.  
And as for Bakura and Ryou, it always seems that they get taken for granted. Bakura is always an evil thief; but so few people take the time to think about what it must have been like to witness the massacre of Kul-Elna. And poor Ryou is always Yugi's friend who gets possessed by the evil thief, but can you imagine the strength it takes to live with that? I think Bakura would respect that kind of strength. Stuff like that molds you and makes you an amazing person, so I'm doing my best to do justice to that. Yeah, Yugi is strong, but I don't think he's ever suffered the way those two have.

Phoenix Fire-Feather – It did that to me too. When ever I update I go ahead and go to the story to make sure it loads correctly. After a day or so it stopped doing that so I didn't worry about it anymore. Like I've said, Ryou and Bakura are two characters that I've really come to respect while writing this. There will be more of them throughout the story, simply because I like them.  
Yugi will be up and about very soon, so don't worry too much about him. And you were right about Diabound. That was my mistake and thank you four catching it.  
And last but not least, the memories that Sirius and Remus forgot… I don't usually like to give away future plot points, but I think this time I'll make an acceptation. Look in the 5th book, towards the end. It mentions one of the memories that Sirius has forgotten.

Crazy hyper Lady – I'm glad you enjoy it so much! It sounds like you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! And the switching was a bit hard to write, but I like it so much, so I'm glad every one else enjoyed it too.

Isis the Sphinx – Yes, Ryou is more timid than most people make him out to be. He just seems like the kind of person whose extremely shy when you meet them, and you have to make an effort to get to know them or they'll always shy away from you. As for Isis, she did get away from me a bit I think. But to excuse her behavior, she's rarely under this much stress in the anime. She usually works in the background, and because she was thrust to the forefront in this I had to stretch a bit with her. I hope she didn't come off to wrong. And as for sharing secrets, I don't know any one who does that, so I have a hard time seeing characters doing so with out a very good reason.  
And as for Diabound, you were right. It was spelled wrong. When you said that I went to Barnes and Nobles and borrowed a manga. I apologize for my mistake. Thanks for catching it. And yes, Diabound was considered a monster, but you have to remember that Bakura is extremely arrogant and considers his Shadow beast to be an equal to the Pharaoh's gods, and Ryou out of respect for his yami refers to Diabound in the same way.  
Did I get everything? Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I hope this one was just as good! Thanks!


	14. New Arrival

**Sands of Time**  
**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** I'M SO SORRY!!! Twice now I have made a mistake spelling Diabound's name. Rest assured, I have corrected it. To all of those who hounded me for my error, thank you. I deeply apologize. When you pointed it out the second time, I went out and bought the manga so I wouldn't do it again. I even gave up my Godiva chocolate so that I would have the money to shell out for it. Please forgive me every one!!!!  
On a lighter note, I have a confession to make. When I get hyper I compare anime characters to food, mostly sweets. I have compiled these comparisons into several different lists. The three I have completed are for Yu-Gi-Oh (of course), Gundam Wing AC, and Weiss Kruez. Normally I would just post them to the website, but as it is a list I cannot do that. So, if you would like any of these three, just e-mail me to let me know. Just so you know, these lists can cause hyperventilation when read while on a sugar high. Note also, I would not read them at any other time. A warn you also that some of them are a bit ruthless.

Chapter 14: New Arrival

Collin Creevey spent the rest of the day darting nervous glances at his fellow inmates. By the time the last boil had disappeared from the tip of his nose, night had fallen. He shifted from foot to foot as Madame Pomphrey dutifully checked him over and allowed him to leave with only a brief lecture about dueling in the halls. It took all of his limited self-control to walk calmly out of the Hospital Wing, but the minute he was out of sight, the young blonde erupted into a run.

In no time at all he had made it up to the Gryffindor tower. Hr darted through the empty common room and up the stairs to the fifth year boys. It took a lot of quick whispering to get the door to let him in as he wasn't in the fifth year, and it didn't want him pranking it's occupants. But eventually the door creaked loudly open, hoping to rouse one of the sleeping boys. It didn't work. Collin whispered a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity had chosen to favor him, and slipped quietly inside. But it was all for naught. Both Harry's and Ron's beds were empty.

Cursing his bad luck, he thought about trying the girl's dormitory to see if he could find their friend Hermione, but as fate would have it, at that moment the portrait hole opened to admit nothing. He whirled around and froze. "Harry?" He whispered. "Is that you?"

There was a shuffling and then Harry's voice answered him. "Collin, how'd you know it was me?"

"Because!" Collin sighed exasperated. He was having a hard time trying to keep his voice down. "I've been trying to find you ever since I left the Hospital Wing!"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Never mind that." It was Ron. Collin's head twisted about to find the invisible speaker, but Ron was just as hidden as Harry. "Why were you in the Hospital Wing?" He yelped as though someone had stepped on his foot.

"Never mind that Ronald." Came a girl's voice.

"I was in there because Malfoy hexed me behind my back." He explained.

There was some more shuffling and then Harry Ron and Hermione appeared hiding something silvery behind them. "If Malfoy is bullying you, then you're going to have to stand up for yourself." Harry told him agitatedly.

"I know that." Collin said. "And I did. But that wasn't what I needed to talk to you about. It's Ron's brother! At least I think he's Ron's brother. He looks just like him. He showed up in the Hospital Wing while Madame Pomphrey was healing my boils. Him and a bunch of other wizards."

"Are they all right?" Harry whispered. Ron had gone distinctly pale, and Hermione had a hand to her mouth.

"Well, some of them are. One of them was out cold and he had a big bandage on his side. They had to carry him to a bed. But the other's looked okay. I mean, Professor Lupin looked fine, but they had to help him walk. And the other man too."

"What other man?" Harry asked quickly.

"I don't think they said his name." Collin frowned. "If they did, then I didn't catch it. But he looked really seedy, and he had long matted black hair and sunken…" Suddenly the blonde's face paled as he realized who's description he had been giving. "Oh, Merlin!" He gasped. "It was Sirius Black! Professor Dumbledore let Sirius Black into the castle!"

"It's alright." Harry whispered quickly. "You know Dumbledore would never let anyone hurt us. Sirius isn't as bad as all that." Collin nodded mutely, his wide eyes staring at Harry. "Now, Collin, what were they doing in the Hospital Wing?"

He gulped. "I-I'm not sure. Sleeping mostly. I did hear one thing though. I had to tell you. One of them, she was a foreign witch. She talked to Dumbledore. She said that the traitor would kill him if he didn't listen to the warnings. That's it. She wouldn't say anything else, and when Madame Pomphrey tried to look at the foreign wizard who was hurt, she wouldn't let her go near him."

Ron and Hermione watched the back of Harry's head nervously, unsure what they should do. "Was Ron's brother hurt?"

"Oh, no." Collin said, shaking his head emphatically. "There was a white haired wizard who left right after they arrived. He said that S-Sirius and Professor Lupin would be alright after the foreign wizard woke up, so Dumbledore asked the redheaded wizard to stay incase they couldn't remember where the order was. I'm not sure what he meant by that."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks Collin." He gave the boy a tight smile. "You did good. Just go back to bed and don't worry about it, okay?"

Again, Collin nodded mutely. As soon as he had gone up to his own dormitory, Ron and Hermione rounded on their friend. "What are we going to do?"

Harry shrugged. "You two are going to go back up to bed. I'm going to go lookout for Sirius. If Umbridge finds him he's dead."

"No Harry!" Hermione hissed. "You can't. Professor Umbridge would be thrilled to have a reason to chuck you out. And you know you can't let that happen. Besides, Ron's brother is there. He'll take care of them."

Harry was about to raise more protests when a painting on he wall coughed delicately. "I wouldn't worry about it." The little witch in the painting said softly, a hint of pertness to her tone. "Dumbledore has all of us keeping an eye on Umbridge and after the terrible mess with the Fat Lady, you can bet we're keeping an eye on that Black fellow too." When Harry still looked reluctant, she sighed. "Listen, I like you, so how about I come and get you if anything happens, okay."

Harry nodded reluctantly, and the little witch quickly left her painting, presumably to go keep an eye on Sirius Black.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Yami groaned slightly, not daring to open his eyes. The pounding in his head told him he'd been out for a while, and the red spots behind his eyes warned him not to open them. He shifted through his most recent memories and found them foggy and unreadable. He groaned once again and finally cracked open an eye. He regretted it almost instantly. Even though the room he was in was still dark, the pale light of false dawn was enough to make his head reel. "Yugi?" Ishizu's voice was soft and quiet, as thought she were trying not to disturb him if he were still asleep.

"I'm awake." He croaked. "Please tell me I didn't get drunk and kiss another camel."

"No, my lord." She said softly. He felt the cool skin of her wrist against his forehead. "There were no camels."

"Good." He grunted. "Where are we, and what time is it?"

"We are at the school in England. And it's about ten minutes before true dawn."

He was silent, letting his memories sort themselves out. After a while, he sighed deeply. "The two wizards, Sirius and Remus. How are they?"

"I believe they are fine. They don't appear to have lost any memories, but I kept them here so you could see for yourself, just in case."

"You didn't have to." He said. Whether he was smiling or wincing, she wasn't quite sure. "If they made it out of the Shadow Realm they should be fine. They shouldn't have been there long enough to loose anything too important."

"As you wish **Aa-perti**_ (Pharaoh)._ You should probably stay in bed for a little while longer. Your wound is not healed just yet."

He grunted slightly as he sat up, shifting slightly to rest his back on the pillow she propped up behind him. "How bad is it exactly?"

"Not as bad as it could be." She said, moving to remove the bandages so he could see it for himself. With tender fingers she pulled the linen dressings away to reveal the puncture. It was still a pulsating darkness against his suntanned skin. Tiny tendrils of Shadows wove in and out of the wound as though they were trying to sew it shut.

He frowned down at it for a moment or two. "It doesn't look that bad."

"But it is still draining your reserves." She said, her voice stern.

Yami sighed in irritation. "If I'm up before noon-" He started, his voice slightly wheedling.

"You'll never hear the end of it." She told him primly.

"But-"

Her amber eyes studied him. "No sooner than this evening." She finally allowed. "And only then because I know you'll be up by then with or without my approval."

He smiled warmly, his crimson eyes dancing with mirth. "Ishizu, I love you like a sister, but sometimes I think you know me too well."

"I've known you for ten years, my king." She said.

He smirked playfully. "Then you know I'll be up and about before noon."

Ishizu laughed, a golden chime in the morning stillness. "You," she smiled, "are a fiend."

He winked. Then he sighed, his smile fading. "Was there anything else I needed to know?"

The priestess laughter died. "There is one more thing." She said slowly. "It may not be important, but I think you might want to keep an eye on Bakura. Ryou has taken a liking to your friend Bill. He hasn't said so, but it's not hard to tell."

"Bill is a likeable person." Yami frowned, shrugging. "Why should I be worried?"

"Because." She said. "The thief is already showing signs of jealousy. And he's already threaten Bill several times."

The pharaoh's crimson eyes swirled with violet. "Has he done anything other than threaten?" Yugi asked, watching the older woman intently.

"Not yet."

"Then, we just have to trust Ryou. Bakura won't do anything to purposefully hurt his light. He's possessive as hell and crazy to boot, but he's not cruel. At least not anymore."

"My lord." Ishizu said, one final time. "Please, listen to me. There is a traitor amongst these wizards; I have Seen him. I cannot see if there is one threatening you as well, but do not take the thief lightly."

His eyes swirled a fiery red as Yami again took control of their body. "I never have, and I never will. I know he will destroy me if I give him a chance. I will not give him that chance." Ishizu nodded satisfied. "Now then, if you would like to keep an eye on him for me, I will be fine now. Besides," He finished, winking at her conspiratorially, "if you don't leave I won't be able to sneak out of this bed before breakfast!"

"As you wish, my king." She said. Then she rose from her chair, and bowing, disappeared into the Shadows.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

The small witch frowned as she listened to the conversation. Well, at least she could tell the Potter boy his godfather was all right. It also meant that Sirius Black would be leaving the castle soon, thank Merlin. She glanced out of the window. If she were to wake Harry now, he would be able to at least see the man before he left. She shrugged, and went to go and get him.

It proved no easy task to wake a boy who had been up all night. She finally managed to wake the redhead who in turn woke Harry. His green eyes snapped open. "Ron?" He asked, looking up at his dorm-mate who was shaking him rather viciously. "What's going on?"

Ron shrugged and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the witch in the portrait. "She said you needed to get up." He said.

The young wizard shot out of bed with surprising speed. "Is it Sirius?" He asked the portrait, carefully keeping his voice down so as not to wake the other three boys. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, he's fine. In fact he's going home soon, so I thought you might want to at least pop in and say 'hello.' If you hurry, you won't even be missed at breakfast."

Harry nodded to her and both he and Ron moved to start getting dress. A pointed look from Harry was enough to send the now giggling witch scurrying into a different painting. In no time at all, they were covered in Harry's invisablitly cloak and were hurrying down the hall to the Hospital Wing. They made it there in no time, despite having to dodge both the school poltergeist and the caretaker's cat. As they pushed through the door, Harry let the cloak fall to his shoulders, revealing his head, and most of his best friend. "Sirius!" He said quickly.

The gaunt man looked up from where he was talking calmly to a foreigner. "Harry?" He said smiling; a mischievous glint lit his eyes.

The foreign wizard looked over and Harry was startled to see eyes as vibrant a red as those of the Dark Lord. His breath hitched, and he gave the foreign wizard a hard glare. "Who're you?" He asked the man.

The man watched him, one hand idly holding his side as though it bothered him, which it probably did given that it was bandaged. The light cotton shirt he wore was unbuttoned exposing a good bit of the smooth tanned skin. His angular features seemed odd next to the pale familiar form of Harry's godfather.

The man bowed slightly to Harry, and then ignored him in favor of Sirius. "I'm sorry Ishizu kept you." He apologized in his melodic accent. "If you would please pass on her words to your professor. Bill has already left, and it is more likely that he would listen to the three of you than he would to either me or my friends."

Sirius nodded his eyes intent on the foreigner. "I will, and thanks." Then his brown eyes turned to Harry. "Can you do something for me too?" He asked softly.

"If it is within my power." The foreign wizard allowed.

"Harry," Sirius called, motioning the young man to come forward. "Yugi, this is my godson, Harry. Harry, this is Yugi. He's here to help out Dumbledore."

Yami studied the young man before him, taking in the defiant, mistrustful eyes and the firm set of his jaw. //Well// He silently asked the other half of his soul.

Yugi's voice was light and calm, with a hint of a laugh coloring it. /I think he's scared of you… that or he's constipated. /

The ancient Pharaoh frowned. //Not funny. //

Harry caught his frown. "What exactly are you here to help Dumbledore with?" He asked, his voice cold as he looked into the blood red eyes.

/Let me handle this. / Yugi said, taking over and molding their eyes to his soothingly soft violet. The boy bit back a gasp as his eyes returned to their natural color. Yugi smiled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you why exactly I'm here. So, let's just say I'm doing a favor for your headmaster so that he'll be able to return it later." He turned back to the man in the bed. "I suppose there's a good reason for you to introduce me to your godson."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. I want you to keep an eye on him. There's a witch who's started causing problems, and I can't be there to help him if she decides to come after him."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Really." He frowned. "And they would let her into this school?"

"If you mean Umbridge," Ron said, joining the conversation for the first time, "it's not like they gave Dumbledore any choice. The minister made him make Umbridge the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Yugi pursed his lips together. "Well," he finally answered Sirius. "I'll do what I can. I don't really have the authority to get involved in foreign politics anymore, but if you will pass on Ishizu's warning to Dumbledore, then I'll be in your debt." He glanced over to the bed that was occupied by Remus Lupin. The werewolf was still asleep, snoring lightly. "Would you like me to send you back to the Weasleys?" He asked them softly.

Sirius shook his head quickly. "No thank you!" He yelped. "I'll never use your magic again."

Yugi laughed, his amethyst eyes sparkling with mirth. "You should see your face right now." He smiled. "It's priceless!"

Remus stirred at the sudden noise, but he didn't wake, he just rolled over. "I'm sure one of these paintings has already told Dumbledore that we can go, and he's probably making an illegal portkey as we speak."

The eyes flashed red, then melted back to violet. "I know nothing, I heard nothing, I saw nothing." He then looked intently at the young black-haired wizard. "Well, I'm going to make myself absent. Harry looks like he'd really like me to go away so he can talk to you." He smiled again, then rose and went back to a bed at the far end of the room, making a careful show of not listening.

"Do you really trust him?" Harry asked Sirius, glancing at Ron.

"He's a perceptive young man." Sirius said, watching Yugi settle back into the pillows on his bed. "And I guess, yeah, I do trust him. He hasn't done anything except help us so far, and he's sticking his neck out to do that." He glanced up at Harry. "And he has no reason to trust us. The only reason he got involved was because he was attacked by Death Eaters."

"Why was he attacked?" The black-haired youth asked quietly.

Sirius shrugged. "Because he has something the Dark Lord wants."

"Then why is he here?"

"Because, he's supposed to be a muggle, but he managed to hold his own during the fight, from what I understand. I think he's here as much to help us as for us to keep an eye on him and whatever it is he's got. One things for sure." Sirius smiled wolfishly, idly rubbing the back of his head. "Whatever kind of magic he has, it sure packs one hell of a punch."

"Is he the one who hurt you?"

Sirius laughed outright. "No. I did it to myself. You know the old curiosity-killed-the-cat.

Harry nodded, pushing aside the original mistrust he had felt when he had seen those cold eyes. "Well, if you say so…" Then he smiled. "It's good to see you Sirius. What happened?"

The convict shrugged. "I'm still a little fuzzy on the details. Yugi was in Egypt with Bill when they were attacked by Death Eaters, so Bill brought Yugi here. Then, Yugi wanted to go back, so Dumbledore had the three of us go with him." He said, nodding towards Remus. "Well, we went back to Egypt. Then Yugi did some sort of spell, and Remus and I decided to see what he was putting the spell on…" His voice trailed off as he lost himself in thought.

"Sirius?" Harry said softly.

Suddenly the older man looked at him, his gaze locked on Harry's green eyes. "Harry, what's a flobberworm? I've been trying to remember, but for the life of me, I can't think of what it is."

**A Side Note:** As of 4-19-07 this story has10,010 hits on it. To every one of those hits, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have no idea how much that brightens my day!

moonlit dew – And the best part is, you don't have to wait for Yugi to rise and shine any more! I'm glad you like it!

vanumi-victoria – Here! An update! I hope I didn't keep you waiting!

Crazy Hyper Lady – Yay indeed! It took me forever to get them there! I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for them to reach Hogwarts, but so much had to happen first, and every time I tried to take something out to make it shorter I got yelled at! But, it makes me happy that you all enjoyed their rather hectic trip!

Faithful Cherry Blossom – There will be more interaction between the yami and the hikari. It just wasn't happening very much because my main pair was down for the count. And here's another chapter for you! I hope you liked it!

KagomeGirl021 – Okay, I am officially jealous. I've been trying to get my hands on a kimono for forever! And good luck on the savings thing. I know I need all the luck I can get when I try to save money. The minute I see a new anime, every cent I have is gone… that is if I have any left over after my car payment. As it is, I won't have a penny left of my next paycheck after I get my puppy fixed. Sad day. As for my sisters and me getting along, it took a lot of time, patience, broken bones, and meds. I hope that you and your sibs can get along without all the broken bones, doctors visits, and councilors. Just so you know, if you ever want to frighten your family councilor, just tell them that you dream about vicious man eating rats chasing you while you play with knives and other sharp objects. We got a few of them to run screaming from the room with stories like that. But then we used to play with snakes and spiders and other 'scary' beasts. One of my sisters even took a spider to school to show her teacher. Who'd have thought the poor woman would have had arachnophobia? I don't think she ever did get why every one called her a tomboy. Anyway, aside from all that, I'm glad you still like the story.

Silver Fox Trot – I'm glad you like it, and I hope you liked this chapter as much as the previous ones. And I try not to use too much Japanese because it's such a beautiful language and I'd really rather not butcher it. There will be some Japanese later on in the story, but I'll have help on those parts, and it will fit in with the story and not just be in there for the sake of being there. And as for the Egyptian, yes it is actually Ancient Egyptian, though my grammar is quite atrocious. I have a dictionary of all the words, and several books on the grammar, but the sentence structure is really odd, so I just use the English sentence structure. The spells though, are real for the most part. I pull them from a translation of the book of the dead. If you want to get some for yourself, the author is Mr. E.A.Wallis Budge.

seithrkairy – I'm so sorry about that! It was totally my bad. Yes, I had several people correct me, but you know what they say. "The definition of insanity is repeating the same behavior over and over and expecting different results." And don't worry, both chapters have been corrected! Please forgive me!

Shamise – I'm glad it was good. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. The next chapter will be along some time next month.

Shadewolf7 – Thanks! It makes me happy to know you like it so much!

Xuwum – Finally! Our favorite Pharaoh's much anticipated return. I hope you liked it! And now that Ishizu and Bakura are gone, I'll try to bring them back as quickly as possible! And never fear! This story is thriving, and I still have several chapters that I've already written and have yet to post, so it's future is looking quite bright!

Zessei – I'm glad you liked it! I was a bit worried about her seeming out of character, but I guess, since everyone likes it, I didn't mess her up too badly! And like I said, the next update will be sometime in May.

Phoenix Fire-Feather – It's kind of like Dumbledore said at the beginning of all of this. "Loose lips sink ships." Besides, how weird would it be to hand over the key to your soul and all your power to a person you don't really know? Too bad you don't have your book with you. I hope you get a chance to look up that hint soon. I still haven't said which memory Sirius has forgotten and I'm curious how many people can guess what is it!

Citrus Newt – Yes, I'm staying as true to the books as I can, given the obvious changes. It's the only way I think I can really do them justice. So, alas, Umbridge must stay. In fact, I regret to inform you that she will make her appearance in the next chapter. Please don't hold it against me, and please do read the next chapter. I promise her part is short!

Protector Of The Nameless – I'm sorry Dumbledore wasn't in this chapter, but he does return in the next chapter. After all, this is Hogwarts! How can you have Hogwarts without Albus Dumbledore? I hope you liked it anyway though.

Isis the Sphinx – I'm so sorry! Please forgive this unworthy one! Twice I misspelled it. BUT NEVER AGAIN! I promise! From now on I promise to always spell it right! And I've corrected the last to chapters…again… I'm sorry! Thank you so much for correcting me. I don't know what I would do without such excellent reviewers on my side! Other than that, I'm thrilled that you liked it enough to keep reading it despite the bubblehead writing it. This story has a long life ahead of it, and I hope you continue to enjoy every minute of it!

Normally as soon as I finish replying to the reviews I'm done, but tonight I have been informed that I am not done. My three dogs, Tempest, CJ, and Dudley (named for Dudley Do Right, not Harry's cousin) want to say hi to every one, so I'll let them.

M, n mhjnm (Tempest)

Ktygbnu (CJ)

Uhnmyypl. (Dudders)

I hope you guys understand doggy-typing.


	15. For One Who Talks A Lot

**Sands of Time**  
**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Just so you all know, I've gotten creamed this month at work, so I'm only putting up one chapter this month. I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no time at all right now. I promise I'll make it up to you next month, so please have patience with me!

Chapter 15: For Some One Who Talks A Lot…

Yugi watched the snow fall, his mind wandering over the brief conversation. /I wonder who hurt him/ He asked his darker half silently.

//I wonder who hasn't. // Yami thought back. //His eyes are much older that they ought to be and he's so mistrusting… Someone has burned him badly. //

The hikari mentally nodded his agreement. /It was someone close. / He said, thinking back to the wary emerald eyes. /He was betrayed at least once, if not more. From the way Bill spoke of him, I was expecting someone a bit older. It sounded like their entire world expects him to be their savior. /

Yami chuckled slightly. //Don't get offended. You weren't much older when we started saving the world. // He pointed out.

/But the only reason we did that was because we were the only ones who could. No one forced us or made us do it. It was our choice. /

//Just like it's his choice? Yugi, that boy has a stubborn streak a mile wide, you can see it in his eyes. If he didn't want to 'save the world', he wouldn't. And he seems to be protective, just like someone else I know. // He fell silent for a moment.

/Yami/

//I think that if our soul had been able to reincarnate properly, you would have been a lot like him. //

Yugi bowed his head, conceding the point. /I still want to know exactly what the old man's involvement with the boy is all about. /

//Agreed. // Yami sighed darkly.

They watched silently as the newly risen sun made it's presence known, it's light shining through a window, warming their bed. Absently they noted the young wizard quietly slipping out of the room, trying to escape notice. Yugi turned his face to the glow, allowing the rosy warmth to soak into his skin, his thoughts dwelling on the now departed teenage wizard. /I don't suppose there's any way to persuade him to confide in us/

//Doubtful. // Yami said, smiling contentedly at the warmth of the sun. //He might have confided in you if he had never had to deal with me, but… //

/Oh, well. / Yugi thought, watching as Harry said hushed good-byes and slipped quietly from the room. /It's no use trying to beat a dead horse. / Yami didn't reply. Without warning he seized control of their shared body. Crimson eyes closed in contentment as he relaxed into the soft sheets. /Yami/

Smooth lips rose in a tiny smile. //Have I ever told you how much I love the sun//

/Oh yes. / Yugi joked, happy for the darker soul. /Sunburns, UV rays, melanoma-/

Yami laughed out loud, the sound reverberating in the air around them. //You spend five thousand years without so much as a candle and tell me you don't enjoy the sun. //

/I never said I didn't enjoy it. / Yugi replied, trying not to giggle. /I was just pointing out the benefits. /

//With friends like you- //

/Who needs enemies/

//Who needs doctors//

Yugi tried not to giggle; tried, and failed.

While they were speaking, the doors of the Hospital Wing suddenly opened, admitting the wizened headmaster. Dumbledore strode quickly to the bed where Sirius was watching his oldest friend wake. "Good morning." The old man said brightly. "I trust the two of you are feeling better."

"'Morning." Remus yawned.

Sirius nodded; he was smiling, but his eyes were dark with thought. "Good, good!" Dumbledore said jovially, his brilliant blue eyes twinkling madly. "I've been informed that you two can return to headquarters, if you'd like of course."

The animagus' eyes darkened further at the thought of his ancestral home, but he knew an order when he heard one. Remus glanced at him for any indication of objection, but Sirius remained silent. Muddy eyes darted over to the foreigner, and then landed on the headmaster. "Sir, Mouto asked me to pass on a warning."

One silver eyebrow went up. "Indeed?"

"The woman who brought us here, she's a seer." He paused. Beside him Remus hissed ever so slightly, but Dumbledore gave no indication that this was a startling revelation. "She said that she Saw a traitor."

"Yes, I believe she might have mentioned something to me at some point. Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye out."

"But Professor!" Sirius growled impatiently. "You know he's betrayed us before! And now that his other master's back-"

"Enough, Sirius." The old man said sharply, his eyes the only sure sign of his impatience. "We've already talked about this. He has proven his loyalty to me. I will here no more talk about it." He glanced over at Lupin to make sure he wouldn't start any accusations, and then he pulled a chocolate frog from a pocket in his robes. "It's a portkey." He said shortly. "It will take you back to headquarters in exactly five minutes. If you will excuse me, I believe I need to speak to our esteemed guest." And then he was gone.

Remus waited for him to leave earshot, and then looked over at his comrade. "Is she really a seer?" He asked quietly.

Sirius nodded. "Yugi said that's the closest thing we have to what she is. He said the only difference is that she can see the past or the future whenever she wants to. A prophecy doesn't just hit her whenever."

Golden eyes suddenly became lost in thought. "If she's sees the past, could she be seeing Wormtail?"

"No." Sirius said, shaking his head. "Yugi said Ishizu saw people warning Dumbledore about the traitor. We didn't know Wormtail was a traitor until it was too late." Remus glanced up at the clock and quickly put his hand over on the chocolate frog. Then, in a whirl of colors, they were gone.

Dumbledore strode coolly over to where Yami and Yugi were enjoying their playful banter by the window. He had just reached them when Yami opened theirs eyes. His crimson gaze regarded the old man. "You," he said calmly, "are a fool."

"I beg your pardon?"

The former Pharaoh sighed in irritation. /Yami. / Yugi whispered. /Let me handle him. We both know you don't have the patience to suffer fools. /

Albus watched as their eyes melted back into purple. "** Gomen nasai. **_I'm sorry._" He said, softly. "I didn't mean to offend, but we are worried about you. If you follow this present course, then the people around you will be hurt."

"I can understand that, but you have to understand my position as well. If the Order of the Phoenix thinks there is a traitor, then they will undoubtedly begin fighting with themselves. Lord Voldemort would undoubtedly use that to his advantage."

"Of course he would." Yugi agreed. "But he will also use their ignorance is you keep them in the dark. I hope you will forgive me, but it needs to be said. You are an excellent teacher, and I'm sure in your youth your were a powerful warrior and undoubtedly you still are. But you were never meant to lead others into danger. You are no general. Any man can lead troops into battle, but only a great man can bring them back out alive."

"And I suppose you are a general?" The old man asked softly.

"We have led armies before." Yugi conceded. "But that doesn't matter. Even if I asked them too, they don't know me and would never follow me." He was quiet for several moments before going on. "You are an amazing person. You have so much power and charisma that people will naturally follow you. But your heart is too great. If you are not careful, you will destroy someone simply by protecting them."

"Do you think I don't know that?" The old man asked, his age showing in his tired eyes. "But if I don't lead them, who will?"

The divided soul stared at the headmaster. "Do you honestly think you are the only one who can lead?"

"I'm not so foolish as that." The older man sighed. "But I cannot put a child in danger."

"The boy, Harry." Yugi pursed his lips in thought. /So that is there relationship. /

//But is he raising a general or a youth//

/Or an heir/ He asked, his mind drifting over his tall head priest's harsh upbringing. /Good question. / He studied the old man, the fine net of wrinkles around his eyes, the long hands callused from gripping a wand tightly, and eyes as deep as the ocean; made deep by fear. For a moment he saw how old the man truly was, the toll their magical war had taken on him. "You're protecting him."

"That's not important. No one can harm him as long as he remains where he is."

"But he can't." Yugi said quietly, watching the old man's reaction carefully. "It is the nature of life to move forward, not stay still. If you try to keep him like that, it will drive him away, or worse, it will destroy him even as you save him. In Japan, there are fireflies everywhere, and when I was a child, my grandfather would take me out to catch them. But when I closed my fist around them they would be crushed. Don't do that to the boy."

The old man stared at the young man in front of him. "You sound as if you've learned that the hard way."

"We all learn that the hard way." Yugi said quietly, shutting his eyes. He leaned back on his pillows, loosing himself in the winter sun and his thoughts.

Dumbledore blinked at him. He was clearly dismissing the older man, refusing to talk about himself. No one had dismissed Dumbledore since 1945! And he could always get people to let him guide them to say what he need. He blinked again. Then he laughed, not a deep strong laugh, but a soft tired chuckle. "Breakfast is over Mr. Mouto, but perhaps, if you are well enough, you could join the students and staff in the Great Hall for lunch or dinner." Then he rose and left.

"Kami-sama!" Yugi sighed as he eased into the wooden high-backed chair. He was once again dressed in his own dark leather pants and skin tight cotton shirt. The pendant around his neck winked slightly in the shifting light of the candles. "Is this a school or a castle?"

"Both." Said a stern witch beside him. "You are Mr. Mouto, I presume." She asked. Her strong hazel eyes belied the salt and paper in her hair.

"**Hai. **_Yes._" He said quickly. "I'm afraid I haven't the pleasure of your name."

She watched him carefully, weighing him up with her eyes. "You may call me Professor McGonagall." She said stiffly.

"I see." He said calmly, inclining his head slightly. "Are you to be my babysitter, making sure I don't get myself into trouble with the students or staff?"

She pursed her lips at his phrasing. "Something like that." A handful of Hufflepuff first years wandered out of the Great Hall as some of her own Gryffindor fourth years straggled in to replace them. "How much has the Headmaster to you about our school?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Only that he wanted me to come here."

"I see. Then let me explain. There are four houses here. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She said, pointing to each table in turn. "Each house has it's own head to whom they must answer, and the house heads answer to the Headmaster, who in turn answers to the Board of Trustees." She winced slightly as if she suddenly had a bitter taste in her mouth. "More recently of course our Ministry has decided to take a more direct hand in the education of our pupils. I'm sure you'll see the Educational Decrees that they have posted in the teacher's lounge. Please follow them to the letter. It would not do to have our guest thrown in prison for some superfluous reason."

Yami stared at the woman, changing their eyes slightly more red. "Surely you jest." He frowned.

She frowned back at him. "I do not 'jest' Mr. Mouto."

He raised an eyebrow. "As long as their 'Decrees' are reasonable, there shouldn't be a problem." He replied. "Don't worry. I've never been one to break rules."

She didn't look too reassured, but she nodded her head in acceptance before continuing on. "The students are also divided by year, first through seventh. You shouldn't have too much interaction with them, but you never know. If one of the students tries to give you any trouble just inform one of the professors, or our caretaker, Mr. Filch." She nodded to a seedy looking man who was glaring at the students entering and leaving the hall.

"And if no one else is around?" He asked.

"Then send a portrait to get one of us."

"A portrait?"

"Yes, you'll find them to be most helpful. And the ghosts as well. They can and will direct you around the school. I would ask you not to wander out on the grounds. There is a giant squid in the lake that might see you as a threat, and not even the students are permitted in the Dark Forest."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" He asked smoothly.

"Yes. The History of Magic Professor has agreed to offer up his apartments, as he no longer needs them. We felt it would be the best way to keep you out of the view of the Ministry."

Yugi nodded thoughtfully. "I thank you for that."

"As for the castle, you will find it difficult to wander into places you do not belong. Feel free to use any of the empty classrooms or the library. Madame Pince, our librarian, can show you were every thing is and fetch selected reading material from the restricted section."

"Restricted section?"

Before McGonagall could answer him, some one cleared their throat softly behind him. "Er-hrm." They turned to see the startling face of a squat woman dressed in pink. "Good afternoon." She said softly, pushing her voice to reach the upper octaves. "I don't believe I've met your guest Professor."

Yami watched in disapproval as the older professor allowed her to intrude on what had been a private conversation. "I'm sorry." McGonagall said, her voice cold. "Mr. Mouto, this is Dolores Umbridge. Dolores, Mr. Mouto has been invited to our school to help Professor Binns."

The squat woman's eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore did not mention anything to me about this. I'm sure that if Professor Binns does not feel he can do his job, then the Ministry would be more than capable of finding an adequate replacement."

"When did she say I was here to help with his class?" Yami asked, allowing his accent to seep into his voice making it somewhat difficult to understand. "I'm helping him with a different project. One that does not concern you."

Her bulging eyes narrowed again, this time in barely restrained anger. "I don't believe you fully understand who I am." She told him, her voice sickeningly sweet. "I am from the Educational Department of the Ministry of Magic."

His eyes swirled to a more crimson shade. "You are also deaf." The noise in the Great Hall stilled at his ringing tone, the students pausing to stare at the commotion at the head table. "Either that or you are a fool. You were just informed that I want nothing to do with educating the students here."

Umbridge was about to snap at him when the older professor stepped in. "Dolores, I believe it is time for your class. You shouldn't keep eager young mind waiting lest they find ways to get into trouble."

A look of superiority came over the toad-like face. "You needn't worry about that Minerva. I'm sure I can handle a few children."

Yami sighed deeply, causing the wound in his side to ache making him wince. "Our reasons for being here are our own. It does not do for the living to tread in places meant for the dead, likewise, it is unwise for an unwelcome voice to join a private conversation." She started to interrupt him, but a harsh glare cut her off. "Do not presume to interrupt me. I do not care who sent you, or to whom you answer. I have had a very trying week, and my patience is running thin. Stay way from us and out of our way, and you may just survive my stay at this castle."

She glared at him fuming. She cleared her throat loudly. "It is unwise to threaten a Ministry employee."

"It is also unwise to anger a god." He paused to let the hushed babble of the students reach her ears, then he rose. "Professor McGonagall, I'm afraid the stench in this room has cost me my appetite. If you could please show me the way to Professor Binns chambers, perhaps it would be best if I dined there for now."

/Yami/ Yugi frowned as McGonagall rose/that was very rude. /

//Do you want me to apologize// He asked silently.

/Perhaps, if the opportunity presents itself. /

//Will the opportunity present itself// The darker soul asked pointedly, falling into step behind their guide.

/Why were you so rude to her in the first place/

//You're avoiding the question Aibou. // Yugi remained silent, waiting for the ancient Pharaoh to answer his question. Finally he gave in. //Her manner irritated me. The way McGonagall tensed I don't think that they even wanted her aware of our presence. //

/I got that opinion too. / Yugi fell quite as they rounded yet another corner.

//Aibou//

/We'll have to contact Anzu. / The lighter one said softly, completely changing the subject. /She'll have heard about the attack on the dig. Even if she is in America right now. /

McGonagall suddenly stopped in front of them, causing them to jerk suddenly to a halt behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at the man behind her before rapping softly on the door she had stopped in front of. "Come on in." The voice on the other side of the door was raspy and dull, reminding the dual spirit of ancient texts and crumbling papyrus. The tall woman pushed firmly against the oaken door, opening it widely. Gesturing for him to enter, she followed the archeologist into the dusty chamber.

The large room was filled with rows upon rows of great wooden shelves of the same dark oak wood that the door had been made of. They towered high overhead, filled to bursting with dust-covered scrolls and volumes. The air in the room was thick and warm, reminding the once Pharaoh of the sun warmed surface of the alabaster pillars of his ancient homeland. Rays of sunshine filtered though windows to create a dancing play of shadows and light on the floor of the musty room. "Professor." McGonagall called out to the seemingly empty room. "I've brought Mr. Mouto. He's the one who will be staying with you." She glanced over to Yugi and then moved to leave. "I'll leave you two to get aquatinted." She said. Then she was gone, closing the door firmly behind her.

For a moment Yami stood looking around the room, then like the whispering memory of a long forgotten song, he faded into the background, letting Yugi have full control of their body.

Clow Angel – I'm glad I gave you a good laugh. Those can be hard to come by. And thank you for all of those wonderful compliments. I try my best to write good stories and it really makes my day when people tell me I'm doing a good job. It took me a while to come up with a plot where Yugi was neither teacher nor student, because let's face it, those stories are getting a tad cliched. That's not bad or anything; I just wanted to do something different. I'm thrilled that it turned out a good as it did. I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the last one!

titangirl – I don't think I've ever met someone who like Umbridge. J.K.Rowlings managed to create a truly detestable character, didn't she? But, she still has her uses!

KagomeGirl021 – Too bad about the kimono. I'm still trying to get my sister to make me one. She's really good at making costumes and such. And as for our sibling love neither you nor I come anywhere close to my dad and his brother. I remember one time my dad talked about it, he said he locked my uncle in a shed and blew it up. The absolute worst thing me and my sisters ever did was try to strangle one another. It didn't work out to well. That's and example, not a suggestion! Sorry, I thought I'd better put a disclaimer on that one.  
And as for Umbridge, I believe she received a fate worthy of her. Too bad it hasn't happened yet in my story. But alas, I still need her. At least you know she'll get whats coming to her.

Crazy Hyper Lady – I'm glad you enjoyed it! I think that flobberworm comment was a stroke of genius and do you know how often that happens to me? Never! I'm thrilled that everyone liked it! And I'm glad to know that Yugi hasn't gone a-wall on me yet. I've been trying very hard to keep him in character.

Hocapontas – This story is acutely being written very fast for me. I'm not sure how long it's going to be when it's done, but I am going to follow OOTP to the best of my ability. I'm trying to update twice a month. This month is off, but I'll do something to make up for it next month. Promise!

Faithful Cherry Blossom – Glad you like it! I came up with that one on the first try and when my sister cracked up, I knew I had to add it! I'm so happy that line was a hit!

ShadowDragonPhoenix – Glad you like it. Yes, Yugi will have some fun with the Death Eaters later. I'm not sure if Voldemort will show up to get his tail kicked, but you never know. As for the God Cards, Yugi does still have them, but will he use them? I'll never tell!

Skyblu629 – I hope this came soon enough. And I hope you won't get to impatient waiting for the next chapter. I promise I'll make it up to you guys!

Isis the Sphinx – Hey, I read 'Bit of a change' it was really good. In fact, I had to tell myself I wasn't allowed to read anymore until I finished at least two chapters of this story because I got so sidetracked. It's a pain being so easily distracted. But you were right, I did really enjoy it, and I still am enjoying it! Esama is doing a really good job with that story. And thanks again for being so helpful!

Protector of the Nameless – I didn't keep you waiting too long did I? And there was some more of Dumbledore in the chapter for you! I hope you liked it. He wasn't his usual fun self, but at least he was here! I kind of need that little introspective moment for later. And I hope I didn't get him out of character. Anyway, I'm glad you like it!

SeitherKairy – You guys are so awesome. Not only do you help me make the best fic ever, but you forgive me when I do something dumb! I love it! I'd never heard that about a Cheshire Cat. The only thing I've ever heard is what Lewis Carol wrote in his Alice books. That's kind of cool! Well, any way, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones!

kit – I'm sorry it took a bit longer than a week. And the next chapter is going to take a while too. I'm sorry. Like I said, I pinky promise to make it up to you guys next month! Your Bambi eyes didn't go unnoticed. I swear! I was just attacked by work.

FicAddict – That's not all he forgot. I'm glad you got a good laugh at it!

Citrus Newt – There meeting was a bit brief, but they'll have some more interaction later. Until then, you can enjoy Yami telling off Umbridge! I hope you like it!

denique – Don't' worry. If she threatens to leave I can just tell her the PS2 stays with me. That'll get her to stay! I know I write quite a bit, but I'm glad all of you have the patience to read it. I know I used to get in trouble in school because my short stories were anything but short and the teacher didn't want to have to grade all forty pages. So thank you for taking the time to enjoy my long-winded-ness!

Shadewolf7 – Don't I know it too! I had so much fun decided what they forgot. They will get some of it back, and I will tell you, they didn't forget the same things. Anywho, glad you liked it!

Serzie – Life is no fun without laughter. And a very wise person once said 'If you can't laugh at yourself, the world is a very sad place.' I hope you keep on enjoying it!

Shamise – Your welcome. And thank you for reading! And double thanks for reviewing!

vanumi-victoria – I'm thrilled that I have that effect! I know getting a review will make my day, and I'm glad I can give a bit of that feeling back! I hope you keep on enjoying my story, and I hope I never disappoint.

Xuwum – Everything is just so much better with a Pharaoh! I'm glad you like it.

And, just so you all know how my updates work, I try to stay at least five chapters ahead of where I am on the site. For example, I'm posting chapter fifteen, but I've already written up to at least twenty. That way if I have to go back and change it I can. And I get too far ahead of myself then I'll go ahead and post multiple chapters. But I don't want to get any less than four chapters ahead of where I am on the site. Does that make any sense? That's why I'm only posting once this month. Because between Mother's Day and inventory I don't really have a lot of time to write. But like I said, I promise promise I'll make it up to you all next month!


	16. Making One Welcome

**Sands of Time**

**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. Sorry for such a long wait. The next chapter will be up soon. And while I'm appologizing, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. It was always a bit of a filler chapter. All the same, I hope you like it. And thanks everyone for your paitence. You guys are so great!

Chapter 16: Making One Welcome

Ryou Bakura stepped back into the empty expanse of his town house, and looked up to see a fuming brunette watching him from across the entry hall. Her lithe form was rigid with tension as she watched him enter his own home. "A-Anzu?" he asked, startled by her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find out where Yugi is." She said, her strong voice rich with determination. "I thought you would be the most likely to know."

"He's here in England right now." He told her, his soft white bangs falling gently into his eyes. "But it's not wise for you to go chasing after him."

The tall Japanese woman watched her old friend carefully, a tiny frown shaping her mouth into an almost pout. "At least tell me what's going on Bakura." She finally sighed. "I woke up the other day to hear on the news that Yugi's digsite had been attacked by mysterious assailants, and then, that night I found this in my pocket." The card she held up was one he was far too familiar with. On it's face, a young woman in amethyst garb stood, watching over her shoulder, a crescent moon staff held in one hand. Ryou didn't say anything. "Bakura! I gave this card to Yugi years ago! When we were kids! He wouldn't send it back to me unless something was really wrong!"

Finally he sighed softly. "If he wanted you to know-"

"He would trust you to tell me."

He looked into her eyes and met the determination there. "Someone threatened Yami." He answered. "He told the Item Holders to go into hiding and he was worried that the three of you might be in danger, so he sent the cards to keep you safe."

Anzu mulled over his words, considering them. "He wants to protect me?"

"You know he always has."  
"Then the safest place I can be is right beside him."

"But-"

"No buts! I'll stay with you for now. I spent all my money on the plane ticket and I don't really have enough for a bus, let alone a hotel room."

"Anzu," Ryou smiled slightly, "I'm surprised you had enough money for the plane."

She grinned mischievously at him. "I didn't. That's why when Yugi proposed, the first gift I asked for was one of his bank cards."

He laughed out right. "You know, you're far to good for him. Why don't you consider joining up with a thief? My Yami's taught me all of his tricks."

The brunette sighed giving him a wistful look. "I wish I could, but I swore when I was a teenager that I couldn't settle for anything less than a millionaire or a king."

Moving forward he grabbed her luggage and motioned for her to follow him deeper into his home. "And lucky you." He smiled, giving one last joke. "You got both."

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

"Dr. Mouto, I presume?" The musty voice asked. "Please do make yourself comfortable."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor." Yugi answered him respectfully. "I don't mean to seem rude, but where are you?"

Professor Binns sighed faintly. "I apologize." He said. "It takes less energy for me to be invisible, so, unless I'm teaching or in the teacher's lounge, I usually try to remain that way." Suddenly, before Yugi's eyes, a pearly figure began to materialize in front of him. Its translucent body was that of an elderly man, his hair white with age.

"You're a ghost?" Yugi asked curiously.

"That doesn't frighten you Dr. Mouto?" The specter asked just as curiously. "I've heard that muggles are terrified of ghosts."

The smaller figure laughed out loud. "I've had my fair share of ghosts." He smiled. "At least you won't snore inside my head… will you?"

"No." The ghost replied. "But if you're a muggle, how can you know about ghosts? Only magical people can become a ghost."

The Japanese man's violet eyes were deep with thought. "Well, I met Yami when I was fifteen. I guess he count's as ghost. And isn't England full of ghost stories? Like Bloody Mary in the Tower of London? And in Japan we believe in Shinigami."

"Shinigami?"

"Gods of death." Yugi clarified. "And don't they have 'ghost towns' in America?"

"I suppose so…" Binns watched the young man rationalize his lack of fear with a mix of admiration and confusion.

"There are stories from different cultures around the world where a dead loved one returned to save a warrior's life. Perhaps muggles aren't as afraid of ghosts as you wizards like to think."

"That could very well be true." Binns grew quite, fading in and out of sight as he thought. "In fact, if you're right, becoming a ghost may actually have nothing whatsoever to do with any magic one may or may not have had in life. Tell me, did this Yami of yours have magic?"

Yugi nodded. "But there may still be another connection. Perhaps they just had to die in a place with some sort of magical aura." He proposed. "Like say, the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit in 'Monkey'."

"Dr. Mouto, you intrigue me."

Yugi laughed again, a warm welcoming sound. "Please. No 'Dr.' I may have my doctorates degree, but I don't think I can ever recall being called Dr. It's just Yugi."

The old ghost studied him. "But you earned the title, did you not, Dr. Mouto?"

The warm violet eyes sparkled. "I did." He grinned crookedly. "But be honest, do I look like a 'Dr.' to you?"

"Very well." Binns said, returning his smile. "A truce. I shall call you Yugi, but the minute I see a student it's Dr. Mouto again."

"I suppose I'll have to concede." Yugi gave him a mournful look. "Now that you've decided to make me live up to me education, I don't suppose you have anything to eat? I didn't exactly finish lunch."

"I'm sure we could find something for you to eat. Would you prefer to eat in here or we could go to the kitchens. I'd offer to take you to the teacher's lounge, but I'm afraid that safe haven has been lost to us of late."

The younger man raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Why don't we go to the kitchens? I'm afraid that my internship at the museum left me with a fear of crumbs."

The old ghost laughed, then with a flourish, he bowed to Yugi. "The kitchen it is. If you would get the door, I'll lead the way."

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

"So where exactly are you from, Dr. Mouto?" Binns asked as Yugi dodged a small cluster of third year Ravenclaws. "They merely told me that your were coming from Egypt." He smiled slightly. "I'm afraid you don't look at all Egyptian."

"I'm from a small town in northern Japan. Or, it was small when I was growing up. Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp put us on the map when I was in high school."

"I see. And how did you get interested in your current field of study?"

The Japanese man's amethyst eye lit. "My grandpa was an archeologist for years until he found the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. After that he put up his suit and put on a pair of overalls and opened the Kame Game Shop."

"Kame?"

"It means 'turtle'." Yugi clarified. "Anyway, he married Grandma and they had my dad. Grandma died when my dad was a teenager. Then, when he graduated, he became an archeologist too. He was always away on digs, but he always sent really awesome stuff home to mom and me. I was six when he was killed during an expedition in America. A tunnel caved in and he was caught in the falling rocks. They managed to dig him out, but he was already gone. That was when mom and I went to go live with Grampa. My friends and I helped out in the shop and he would give us gaming tips and cards and all sorts of cool things. He's the one who gave me my Puzzle. And he would always have his old friends come around and they would show us the latest exhibits before the museum opened. Long story short, it's what I was raised to do. I grew up around archeologists and paleontologists, and ancient games, so it only seems natural that I should become and archeologist."

"I see. Then you were very lucky." Binns sighed. "Most of the children I deal with have little knowledge of history and no desire for it."

"I know my friends would have had little use for it if my own life hadn't been so involved with it."

"So what happened to your friends? Are they historians as well?"

"No!" Yugi laughed. "Kami-sama, no! For the most part they just barely graduated high school! Kaiba and Otogi both have master's degrees in technology. Jounichi, he was my first friend besides Anzu, is a cop. Quite ironic considering he spent most of his youth in a gang. And Honda works for the government as a translator for the ambassadors."

"And what of Anzu?" He turned down a corridor that was for the most part devoid of students and motioned for Yugi to keep talking.

"Anzu is in the United States right now, studying dance in New York. She and I are getting married soon."

He smiled brightly at the thought, and the deceased professor found his smile infectious. "I see. Have the two of you picked a date yet?"

"No." Yugi smiled. "I still can't believe she said yes. I've had the biggest crush on her for as long as I can remember, but I always knew she liked someone else."

"So how did you win her?" The old professor was by now caught up in Yugi's story, and only leading from memory, making no note of where they were, and paying no heed to where they were going.

"With a lot of determination. In the end I had to chase her all the way to America and back."

"We're here." Binns announced suddenly, stopping in front of a large still life painting of fruit. "If you just tickle the pear, the portrait will open and let you into the kitchen." The earthbound man looked a bit dubious, but did as he was told. The pear in questioned giggled a bit, and then the portrait swung forward to reveal a large hole in the stone wall. Binns bowed elegantly. "After you, my good man."

Yugi nodded and stepped carefully through. Then he stopped stock-still. /Yami… You have got to see this. / He said silently, sending a nudging thought to the other half of his soul.

//See what// Yami thought back. Yugi's eyes swirled in a mixture of violet and crimson as the ancient spirit peered through his eyes at the bustle of the kitchen. All around them, small creatures with large bat-like ears and great bulbous eyes had stopped what they were doing to rush at their unexpected visitors.

"Welcome, sirs!" Squeaked one towards the front, his great brown eyes staring happily up at Yugi. "Is there anything we can do for sirs? Would sirs like some food? Or anything to drink?"

"Sushi, if its not too much trouble please." Yami said, smiling kindly down at the cluster of small bodies that surrounded them.

Instantly, every face fell as the house elves turned to each other with looks of confusion on their faces. Finally their spokes-elf turned back to the Japanese man. "Um, sirs, we is sorry, but we is not knowing what a sushi is." He said, close to tears. "Perhaps if you could describe it to us we could try and makes you one."

Large violet eyes blinked in startlement at the despair in the creature's voice. "Forget it." He said quickly. "It's not that important. Do you have anything already made up?"

The elf brightened slightly. "We is fixing shepherd's pie for lunches, sirs."

"Then shepherd's pie it is, I guess." He said, smiling. "I don't believe I've ever had it before."

"Then sir is in for a treat!" The little house elf squeaked excitedly, his despair temporarily forgotten. "We is making the best shepherd's pie in Europe!"

The young man was escorted to a large table near the fire and promptly served several large dishes of the weighty food. He smiled kindly to the elves, forcing himself to show no sign of his distaste for the silverware with which they presented him. Even at the digsites around the world, he had always used chopsticks.

"You know, if you'll tell the house elves the foods you prefer, they'll make an effort to learn how to make them for you."

Yugi smiled and laughed. "Thanks, but some sushi is lethal if prepared wrong. Though, I wouldn't mind them learning how to make ohagi."

He would have gone on, but at that moment, a large burp resounded from the mound of tablecloths near them. Both the wizard and the Shadow Wielder turned to look at it. "Poor dear." Binns said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry?" Yugi frowned. He looked up at his host and then back to the table cloths.

"Its Winky." He said softly, trying not to let the house elves over hear him. "She's one of our _free_ elves. I'm afraid she's become a bit too free with the butterbeer since her last master gave her clothes."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Yugi said, taking a hint from the old professor and keeping his voice down.

"Oh, I keep forgetting you're not a wizard. You wouldn't know about house elves. You see, a house elf's enslavement is it's highest honor. Every now and then you get an odd ball who enjoys freedom, but for the most part, they consider being free to be disgraceful. Poor Winky was set free about a year ago. I never really heard the full story behind it all. She was in such a state when Dumbledore agreed to take her in. And she's been here ever since, drinking her life away, drowning her sorrows in butterbeer. It's a shame really."

lauraconsa – I hope you're speechless in a good way. And I hope you liked it!

Serzie – Your wish is my command. I'll nail her a few times for you!

Protector Of The Nameless – I hope this came soon enough. I know it's been forever, but thanks for being patient!

KagomeGirl021 – You know, the duct tape things is actually pretty easy to do, and it takes forever to get out of it. Trust me, I've been on both sides of the duct tape. And as for Yami and Umbridge, maybe someday she'll learn her place… then again, maybe Yami will have a few more opportunities to knock her down a peg or two! Anything to make our beloved Pharaoh look cool!

vanumi-victoria – You're very welcome for the update. I hope you liked this one as well. And you know Umbridge, she never learns!

SeitherKairy – See, that's why I need you. I made sure to correct that earlier today, so it is now properly spelled with an 'o'. Of course, I could say that I did it out of disrespect, but Superman says you should never lie. So in all honesty it was just another of my blunders. Thanks for giving me the heads up on it! And thank you for taking the trouble to review twice! And like I said, I'll make it up to you guys!

titangirl797 – To be honest, that's why I picked him. He's hardly ever there, so it made his character easy to write. He'll still be boring in class, but as you can see, he's a bit more 'lively' away from the students. And everyone makes him so dull I thought it would be fun to give him a bit of personality.

Crazy Hyper Lady – I'm glad you think so!

Xuwum – Yami is so awesome when he's ticked off. I think it's a requirement of all royalty to look awesome when you get mad. Glad you liked it!

Isis the Sphinx – I'm glad you enjoyed that. I was really worried about those two getting away from me, but I guess since everyone liked it, it turned out okay! I did have fun writing it though.

Mei1105 – Yeah, Yami has a problem, he's a bit on the humble side. And as for not saying enough, he'll say more later. In fact, by the time he's done talking he'll have insulted the entire ministry if I have anything to say about it. ;D

Shamise – You're very welcome, I hope you liked it!

Shadewolf7 – Nah, not really. After all, like Dumbledore said, "What happened is a complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows!" I'm glad you liked it, and you'll love what the students think of Yami!

Citrus Newt – Glad you liked it. And yeah, I try to stay ahead, though I certainly wouldn't call myself organized, have you seen my room? There's a reason my sister taped a "Warning: Warzone ahead!" note on my door! And I hope the creaming ends soon too!

lilsilverphoenix – I hope this came soon enough. And I'm glad you like it. This chapter was kind of slow, but it picks up again soon! Glad you enjoyed the scene with Umbridge!

denique – Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my story so much! And yes, Binns will play an important role throughout the story. No one ever gives Binns any good roles, so I thought I'd do him justice for once! I hope you like it!

Clow Angel – WOW! What a review! I'm glad you sent it. My ego was purring for hours after I read it. Thank you for all the compliments. And Umbridge will definitely get hers in the end, but then you already knew that! The only reason McGonagall wasn't laughing out loud at the toad's expense was because she's not too sure of Yugi yet. But she'll learn later on just how awesome he really is! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you keep on liking it. I'll work on making the chapters longer since that's what everyone seems to want. Thanks again for such an awesome review!

AkiraOfTheNight – I'm glad you enjoy it. No, Dumbledore has no idea that Yugi and the Pharaoh are the same person. Yugi does say 'we' a lot, but the wizards just assume he's speaking for the Pharaoh and the other priests as well as himself. Kind of like 'If you mess with me you deal with me and all of my friends so are you sure you want to go there?' Sorry if that was confusing. Thanks for the review!


	17. Heart And Soul

**Sands of Time**  
**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Always a day late or a dollar short. I'm sorry guys. For those of you who haven't noticed, I put up a side story called Heart Song. I hope you all like it!  
In this chapter, there is parseltounge. Since I've never seen this language written out, I simply wrote it in italics. Therefore, when Voldemort or Nagini talk in italics, it is parseltounge. For the most part it's pretty obvious that that's what it is, but just in case you get confused I thought I'd give you a heads up.

Chapter 17: Heart And Soul

Though the sun shone brightly, no light permeated the grime that covered the windows of the great manor house. On the floor, shadows of filth and decay danced along the rotting carpet. And in one room, a man cowered before his master. "P-please, my Lord! We didn't realize that the chamber would still be guarded."

"That is no excuse for failure." The voice was a sylibant whisper, devoid of emotion. "I need the magic kept in that temple." The rasping of scales against the floor intruded upon them, and a great hideous snake rose to curl around the throne-like chair of her master. "Crucio!"

The man screamed in pain, writhing on the floor as the Dark Lord watched impatiently. "P-please! Lord! Mercy!" He gasped between cries of agony.

Voldemort rose his wand from the man, releasing him from his curse. "You are lucky, Crabbe. You failure may have proven advantageous."

"M-my Lord?" He cried, struggling to rise from the floor.

"Crabbe, you are lucky to serve such a merciful master." The man's eyes grew wide with fear as he trembled. "Return to Egypt. Enter the chamber and bring back the secret of that temple."

"Y-yes my Lord."

"And Crabbe?"

"Master?"

"Should you fail, you will die. Be gone!" The man fled the room, and his master.

Lord Voldemort sneered as he watched the man go. The great beast wrapped around his chair curved her neck around so her loving master could stroke her head. "_Nagini, dear one_." Voldemort crooned, his words a soft hiss. "_Please tell me you at least have good news._"

She nodded to him, allowing her coils to fall to his feet. "_Of course I bring you good news._" She told him. "_Even if your servant could not enter the chamber, I could."_

_"Nagini." _Voldemort sighed. "_You above all are the greatest of my servants."_

_"I am pleased to be called so. But I think perhaps it would be best if I told you the news I bring with me."_

_"Good news?"_

_"How could I bring you anything other than good news? Was it not you who rescued my egg from the Chamber under the school?"_

_"Tell me, my soul, tell me this good news."_

_"The Pharaoh you seek is in Dumbledore's hands."_

_"That is not good news."_ Voldemort frowned at her. _"I hope you have better news than that."_

_"Of course I do. The Pharaoh is not the only immortal."_

_"No?"_

_"Those who gave him immortality have obtained it themselves. The Pharaoh keeps images of them. I believe they are dear to him."_

_"Truly?"_

_"Yes. And there are others."_

_"Others?"_

_"They were in the photograph, but I did not see their image among those in the chamber."_

_"Nagini, you have served me so well."_ He hissed, stroking her gently.

_"I could do nothing else."_ She answered him coolly.

_"Then serve me in this. You know what I seek in the Ministry?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then bring it to me. My Death Eaters have failed me. Bring me my prophecy."_

_"It may destroy me as it did the others."_

_"I know, but you are my greatest hope."_

_"As you wish."_

_"Don't worry my dear Nagini. I shall go with you."_

She coiled around him again, her forked tongue lashing out to caress his pale skin. "_You always go with me."_

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

"Anzu." Ryou watched the young dancer stretch in time to the music pouring from her stereo.

"Yeah?" She asked, reaching over to turn the music down. "Did you need something?"

"We're going out for a bit. Do you mind hanging out here by yourself?"

"Nah." She smiled. "Besides, I need to work on this choreography."

"Oh, would you like us to stay?" Ryou smiled cheerfully.

//You're being stupid again. // The thief in his soul sneered.

"No, you don't have to. Besides, I'm saving this one as a surprise for Yami."

"Alright then. Since I'm gone, do you want me to summon your magician?"

"I wouldn't bother." Anzu said, lunging to stretch her calf. "Whoever this guy is who's after Yami, he probably doesn't even know I exist."

"If you are quite through with my hikari, I'd like to be going." Bakura growled, seizing the body. "He may not mind your company, but I do."

"Go right ahead." Anzu said coolly. "I wouldn't want to inflict you with my presence."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Ryou said softly, once again finding himself in possession of their actions. "But we really do need to be going. We're supposed to be meeting Marik at King's Cross in a bit."

"Tell him I said 'hi'." The Japanese woman bent over double, resting her elbows on the floor as she watched him from between her knees. "I'll see you when you get back."

As he left the room, he heard her turn up the stereo again, and shook his head at her choice of music. /Yami/

//What//

/Remind me to be there when she dances to that one. /

//Why// Bakura asked, disgust dripping from his tone.

/First of all, because she's hot, and secondly, because she's a good dancer, and last but not least, I want to see Yami's face when he hears that song. /

The thief huffed loudly. //I'll do my utmost to remember. // He said sarcastically.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

King's Cross Station was a bustling hive of activity. The younger Ishtar sibling watched from the shadows of his cloak. Normally such attire would garner more than a few strange looks, but the Shadows swirled around him whispering to passers-by, '_Don't look here, you don't want to see what is here.'_ Just behind him, Rashid's impressive figure convinced anyone who looked past the Shadows to look elsewhere. "What time is it?" He asked the taller man softly, his soft lavender eyes scanning the crowd for the thief who was supposed to be meeting him.

"He should be here any moment, Master Marik."

Marik sighed, but didn't speak again, instead focusing more of his attention on the crowd. A clock at the far end of the station sounded the time. He frowned at it's harsh gong as his hand clamped a bit more firmly around the item he held.

"Waiting long?" The voice behind him was a soft promise of dark things.

"Bakura!" He gasped, turning to face the ancient spirit. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Don't worry." Bakura smirked. "The Pharaoh's wench showed up on my doorstep and I had to do something about her."

"You should treat her with more respect." Marik said, eyeing the amber-eyed man with suspicion. "She still speaks to Yugi on your behalf."

"No. She speaks for my light." Bakura growled, growing impatient. "What did you call me here for any way?"

"How is Yugi doing?"

"You called me out for that?" He snarled.

"Ishizu said he should be up and about by now."

"Well, if that's what Ishizu says!"

"I don't need your sarcasm, Bakura."

"Then what do you need?"

"Take me to Yugi."

The thief blinked at the stubborn determination in Marik's pale eyes. "Why do you think I would do that?" He asked cautiously.

"Because I can pay you. With information."

A bark of laughter cut through the air. "What information could you possibly have that I haven't gotten for myself? I know where all of the Items are, the Item Holders, the wizards, the tombs and temples-"

"The gold the wizards took from the Pharaoh's tomb." Marik said, raising his head slightly. "I know some of it got by my Medji. And I know where they hid it."

"Really?" The thief's golden eyes lit with pleasure.

"Yes. There should be enough gold there to compensate you for all of your troubles."

"There is not enough gold in the world to compensate me." Bakura frowned coldly.

"I'll need you to stay with us and bring us back to Egypt when we're done."

"Done with what?"

In answer, Marik lifted his fisted hand, opening it to reveal the Millennium Eye. "I'll need it soon, if Yugi is right."

"And you want me to help you?" Bakura asked, raising one eyebrow. "We shall see. I'll take you to Yugi, but for now that is all I'll promise."

"Thank you, Bakura. I've already sent word to the Pharaoh that I was going to try to meet with him."

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

The diminutive archeologist lounged in Professor Binns' study, absorbed in the thick volume he had managed to pry off one of the shelves. Though the book was dusty with neglect, and it showed all the classic signs of a dull book, Yugi found the material fascinating. It was not every day that you were able to get your hands on a text that discussed in detail how witches and wizards were able to avoid being burned alive, or for that matter that some witches and wizards enjoyed it enough to go out of their way to get caught.

He had been reluctant to disturb the fragile tomes, until Binns had pointed out that it didn't matter whether or not he accidentally destroyed one. "It's not like I read them." The old ghost had smiled. "And besides, my students will probably thank you for destroying the research material I used to make their tests. In fact you might find one or two willing to help you!" And so, Yugi found himself buried in a mountain of texts about a world he hadn't thought existed anymore.

A slight popping noise distracted him, and he looked startled around the room. He didn't have to look hard. Standing in front of his chair was one of the house elves. Unlike the others he had seen in the kitchen at lunch, this one was wearing clothes. A multitude of brightly knitted caps were balance precariously atop it's head, and the shorts it wore seemed too big. Three socks were layered on it's left foot, with two more on his right, none of them matching. And as a finishing touch, a long stripped tie was curled around it's neck like a scarf, one end trailing along on the ground. "Can I help you?" He asked the curious creature, not sure what to make of it.

"Yes sir!" It squeaked loudly. "I is called Dobby, sir! Dumbledore sent Dobby to tell sir that he will announce sir tonight at dinner in the Great Hall. Dobby was also told to help sir if sir is needing it."

"No, I don't think I'll need any help, but what do you mean he's going to announce me?"

"At dinner tonight, Professor Dumbledore is going to tell the students who you are. And that you is here to help Professor Binns with research. That's all. Are you sure you is not needing Dobby's help?"

"No, Dobby, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Very good sir!" The small elf squeaked, and with another faint pop he was gone.

Yugi was still trying to get over the odd appearance when another more unsettling visitor appeared before him. In a swirl of Shadows and mists, the Celtic Guardian was kneeling before him, head bowed.

Xuwum – I'm glad you liked their engagement. I know a lot of people aren't very fond of Anzu, so I was a little worried about those two being together. But Yugi has such a big crush on her in the manga; I just had to bring those two together. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter as much as you have the rest of them!

Mei 105 – Binns is always so boring, he was just begging to be used! I had to! He's still going to be a total bore in class because that's in the book, but outside of HOM class he's going to be awesome.

And I'm really glad you liked Anzu's part. I'm not really very fond of her, but she's a big character, and I want to do her justice, so I'm glad I'm doing a good job of that. Thanks for the review.

Jerex – I'm glad I came up with something you like. I really wanted to do something different, and I'm glad everyone likes it. And I hope this update came fast enough. It was supposed to be up yesterday, but I couldn't get online. Oh well, I hope you still enjoyed it!

SiethrKairy – I know that one ended funny, but I was fighting writter's block when I wrote this one. I wanted to do a lot more with it, but it was coming out horribly, and rather than inflict you with really bad plot twists, I just took it out. I promise Winky will be back later, and I'll make this scene up to her, but I really didn't want to add in cliches.

And yes, Binns has personality! Unbelievable isn't it. But he's such an easy character to use, I'm surprised he hasn't been used more often. I know I'm having a lot of fun with him! Well, thanks for the review, and I hope this chapter came fast enough for you!

angelus-2040 – I couldn't leave her out! She's been Yugi's sweetheart since he was knee-high to a grasshopper! And she's such a vital character to the Yu-Gi-Oh! story line I had to do her justice! And I couldn't get rid of Yami. He's Yami, though I must confess I never got to see the end of the series so I didn't know that he was gone when I started this. And just so you know, the others will show up later. I'm still not sure whom all will make it in to the fic, but at least everyone will get an honorable mention at some point. By the way, if I ever start to wander to far off of the story line, or if any of the characters start acting off, let me know right away. It drives me nuts when people get out of character!

And like I said in the author's notes, to apologize for only one chapter in May, I wrote a side story about Yugi and Anzu getting engaged. It's a bit more serious, but feel free to read it! It's Heart Song, and it's already posted. And last but most certainly not least, thank you so much for the review!

Egyptian Neko Thief – I'm glad you like it! And thanks for the review, they make my day!

CRAZYlittleLEXY – I'm glad you enjoy it, and I hope the chapter came fast enough for you!

Anonymous Sister of the Author – Well, Voldemort just made his arrival, and yes, Harry and Yugi will get to know each other soon enough. And you know Umbridge, she doesn't get even, she just makes life hell, and she's good at it. I think she's going to become something of a game for Yugi and Yami, at least for a little while. I'm glad you like it.

Crazy Hyper Lady – Winky is great, and she gets a bigger part later on. And those two will have fun with Umbridge before all's said and done! Glad you liked it!

RubbyKK – Thank you soooo much for the heads up on that website. It somehow mysteriously made it into my list of favorite sites. Hope you liked this chapter!

Lady Zen – I'm glad you like it. I was trying really hard to do something different and original, so I'm glad you think I did a good job. By the way, if you guys have any ideas for this story, let me know. I won't guarantee I'll add them in, but I'd still like to at least hear them!

Shadewolf7 – Yeah, I'm sorry about the ending on that chapter. I had to cut it short because the ending I had planned for it kept coming out really poorly. I decided I'd rather have an abrupt ending I could use later than a really terrible scene that would mess up the story line. I promise, I will use it later on!

Protector of the Nameless – I hope this came soon enough! And I hope you continue to enjoy it!

KagomeGirl021 – I must admit, I'm not really a fan of her myself, but I'm trying to stick to the story line as much as I can, and she's a big part of the story line. I did tame her down quite a bit, because, not only do I think she would have mellowed with age, but she's a little hard to take some time. I am writing a yaoi/shounen ai piece that a cross over with Stargate SG-1, but I have no idea when I'll start posting it. Anyway, I'm glad you like this story, and I hope you keep liking it!

Isis the Sphinx – I originally had planed a much longer discussion between Yugi and Binns, but it just didn't pan out. I think I rewrote it at least six times before I decided it just wasn't happening. I felt it would be better to cut it short than make it cliched. Abd I did like Crossing Paths. It was really good!

denique – I'm glad you like it. And Binns will be back, I promise.

titangirl797 – Some sushi can be, but not all of it. It depends on what type of fish they use to make it. Anyway, I'm glad you like it! And I'll do my utmost to make longer chapters.

Citrus Newt – I'm glad you liked it! Like I said, everyone will at least be mentioned, but I'll try to get every one in so you can see what's become of them. Though, if you like Shizuka, and you want to know what she's doing, hop on over to Heart Song. She's in that one.

Clow Angel – Oh, yes, my ego gets quite vocal when it's happy. I'm glad you like Binns. I've always wondered what he was like outside of class, so I'm having a lot of fun writing him. I will warn you, he will still have the most boring class. And Yugi will have a lot more interaction with the house elves later on, so I just had to throw that scene in! And it took me forever to finally settle on him asking for sushi. You wouldn't believe some of the other things he almost asked for.  
Glad you liked it!

lauraconsa – Yes, Anzu and Yugi are to be married. Normally I'm not much of an Anzu person, but she's a big part of the story and a really big part of Yugi's life. Like I said before, he's been in love with her since he was knee-high to a grasshopper. I couldn't just ignore her!

gecko-grl-2 – You're very welcome. I hope you liked it!


	18. Dinner And A Show

**Sands of Time**

**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I really didn't intend to leave this story for so very long, but life has been really hectic lately and it's just been one thing after another. I'll try to make it up to you guys, but it looks like I may have to drop it down to one chapter a month for a little while. I promise I'll pick up the pace again as soon as I can.  
ionaries and I named her for my pup. Her name is the Greek word for 'great storm' or 'tempest'.  
Also, I'm sorry I had to leave it right in the middle of Binn's explanation, but I figured, if you're reading this then you probably already know what happened by heart. That and I didn't want to have to summarize the whole Harry Potter series, thus making myself sound like a poorly trained parrot. I hope you can forgive me.

**To those who have already read this chapter once:** I didn't change anything in this chapter, I just added my review responses to the end. I didn't get a chance to add them when I first posted this chapter, so I went back and did it. I thought I'd give you a heads up, because it always annoys me when I see an author has reposted a chapter and I reread it to find out they haven't really changed anything at all. I hope I didn't inconvenience anybody!

Chapter 18: Dinner And A Show

Yami was pacing across the study floor by the time Binns returned from his class. The old ghost watched as the young man wore holes in the stone floor, not even noticing as the specter drifted through the wall that separated the two rooms. "Yugi?" Binns called softly. He didn't respond. The ghost frowned, drifting a little closer. "Is everything alright?" He asked, a bit louder this time.

Hissing sharply in surprise Yami spun to see who had spoken. The old ghost blinked, startled to see the once endearing violet eyes now a burning shade of scarlet. "I'm sorry Professor." He said, his muted voice seeming to echo in the nearly empty room. "I'm afraid you startled me."

"No problem." Binns said calmly. "You just looked like you had something on your mind. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'm afraid not." The Pharaoh answered him, suddenly seeming weary as he recalled his dilemma. "Not unless you can change the world."

Binns laughed softly. "We can't change the world, only the way we look at it. Talk to me lad. If you can't tell me what's troubling you then at least tell me a good story about why you might be troubled."

"A story?"

"Oh, yes. It's amazing. You should hear some of the stories the students tell me to explain their tears. Just last week I had a young lady from Ravenclaw who had hexed herself bald." He smiled at the younger man's startled look. "Never fear. Poppy soon had her put to rights, and the true culprit was caught."

"I see." Yami sighed, flouncing down in the chair he had earlier been using to read in. "I'm afraid fairy tales won't solve my problems." He said irritatedly. "It's just not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

Yami looked at the spirit, his crimson gazing resting on the dead man's pearly shoes, his mind wandering. "You have feet." He said quietly.

"I do indeed." Binns smiled, cocking his head to watch his guest. "And I'll tell you something else, I had feet when I was alive too."

"No." Yami said, smiling slightly at the attempt for humor. "You misunderstand me. In my aibou's land, spirits do not have feet. He was so surprised when he learned what I was. It took him quite some time just to get over the fact that I had feet. He's quite amazing. He didn't even notice your feet."

"Then you are not Yugi, I presume?" Binns said softly, watching the stranger politely.

Yami's gaze flew up to his eyes. "No, I'm not Yugi."

"Then may I know what to call you?"

"Yami. I'm called Yami."

"I'm glad to have met you Yami." Binns said, bowing elegantly. "I assume you already know who I am, as you didn't ask my name."

"Yes." The ancient spirit nodded. He was silent for several moments before he spoke again. "Professor, my aibou and I… quite frankly, we need an ally in this place."

"An ally?"

"Yes. We are both skilled in the ancient arts, but neither of us know much about your culture. Nor do we know anything about this hidden world of yours."

"What do you need?" Binns asked softly, watching the younger man intently.

"A place where I can use my own magic and not be disturbed. One of my servants is coming to the castle, and the magic he will need is very dangerous and best not observed."

"Does the headmaster know that he is coming?" Binns asked softly. Yami shook his head 'no.' "On the third floor there is a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. Just across from it is a blank wall. If you walk past it three times, thinking only about what you need, a door will appear. It's called the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room. You can use it and no one will disturb you. Though I will warn you, it may already be occupied. I know several of the students use it to meet away from the prying eyes of teachers."

"Thank you, Professor." Yami said quietly.

"I'm not doing this for you." Binns told him, his quiet voice firm. "I'm doing this for the young man who's getting married soon."

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

/The new bird in the menagerie. / Yugi said silently.

//Indeed. // His Darkness frowned. //But hopefully it will die down soon. //

/Doubtful. /The small light smiled, running a hand through his vibrant locks. All around the Great Hall students were chatting, twittering, and shooting him curious glances.

Professor Binns had warned him to dress nicely tonight, but not to be afraid of setting his own style. "The students are used to weird." He had shrugged. "It's normal they don't understand." So he had searched through the three trunks that had been brought from Egypt for him. He was still a bit fuzzy on the details of how exactly they had snuck the great trunks into the history professor's private apartments without anyone seeing it, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. So all in all, it was a very good thing nobody was willing to share that information.

None the less, he had dutifully gone through their contents and had been surprised they had made it through Egypt's customs. Aside from his usual black cotton and leather attire, aside from his various belts, buckles, chains and clasps, Ishizu had packed all of the golden decorations her family had kept safe for the Pharaoh. She had even had the foresight to send his crowns and royal robes, though he was fairly sure he wouldn't need them. Countless treasures filled the three trunks to bursting. She had, however, forgotten to pack even a single pair of slacks. He was quite disgusted to discover that all of his dress clothes were now awaiting his return in Japan, along with his unpaid telephone and electricity bills.

Thus he sat at the table clad in his favorite leather. Both his shirt and pants were as black as ebony. Around his waist two leather belts glinted with their silver studs while around his neck he wore the black leather collar he had had for years. And though he hadn't bothered with the many rings his priestess had sent, he did wear the golden armband that would have shown his station as a noble born in Ancient Egypt. The students couldn't help but throw odd looks at him. He hadn't lined his eyes with kohl as Marik was wont to do, but even without it his features were more than exotic enough to get people's attention. And Yami, despite what he said, enjoyed attention.

// I do think Binns might have warned us about the girls. // Yami sighed as yet another gaggle the flighty students collapsed into a fit of giggles.

/Aren't you the one who wanted to wear all of this/

//No. // The once-Pharaoh said, his voice sickening with false sweetness. //That would have been you. //

/'Why don't we wear the armband.' / Yugi quoted back to his yami. /'I feel like wearing it tonight.' /

The noise in the hall quickly died down as Professor Dumbledore rose his chair. Beside him, McGonagall lightly tapped her glass with a fork for quiet, even though it was no longer necessary. "Good evening!" The old man said cheerfully. "Just a few words before tonight's feast." He explained, peering over his spectacles at his students.

/Good. / Yugi thought silently. /At least he'll get this over with so we don't have to stay for the entire feast. /

"Radish, weasel, jelly, blimp!" The hall roared with applause and cries of 'Here! Here!' Albus nodded to his pupils, and then took his seat, looking eagerly at his plate.

/What… the… /

//…Hell// The divided soul sat staring at the old wizard in confusion, not sure if he was mad, or if the words had actually meant something. He was still pondering when his own plate suddenly became laden with food. Spread out before him was a feast that would have put a king's kitchen to shame. Pork, steak, potatoes, bread, pheasant, and soup sent their aromas wafting up to him, making his mouth water.

"Aren't you going to eat dear?" He turned to see a motherly little woman smiling at him.

Mutely he nodded, looking back down at his food. "Itadakemasu." He muttered, picking up the silverware. In no time at all he was full. His plate was empty and he had already helped himself to several helpings of the mouth-watering dishes that had been served. Just as he was contemplating asking the plate for more, it disappeared with every other plate in the hall. His goblet, though, decided to fill itself once again with the strange orange liquid he had been drinking all night.

The headmaster rose once again, and once again the hall fell silent. "I hope you all enjoyed tonight's excellent feast! Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why we are celebrating tonight. I would like to introduce you all to the newest resident of our beloved school." He was interrupted by the thumping of fists on tables. Yugi suddenly felt an elbow in his ribs, and jumped up startled. "May I introduce Mr. Yugi Mouto. Professor Binns invited him to come from his research in Egypt so that he might help the good Professor with his death's work. He will be staying with us until their research is complete. I ask you all to treat him with the same respect you would any other teacher."

"Sorry about that lad." Said the fierce hawk-like woman on his left, as he sat back down. "But you didn't look like you were going to stand."

"I wasn't." Yugi confirmed. "I don't think I'll have much actual interaction with the students."

The tall woman shook her head, frowning slightly. "Then you're wrong." She said smoothly. "You will have plenty of interaction. I only teach the first years how to fly, and referee the Quidditch matches, and do you know how often I have to deal with the students? Daily. And if you don't believe me, you can ask Hagrid." She gestured to the great man at the other end of the table, his face swollen and bruised. "He teaches Care of Magical Creatures now, but before our old professor retired, he was just the grounds keeper. There hasn't been a day since he started working here that you won't find at least four students down at his cabin. If you live here, you'll interact with the students. Especially after all the rumors they've started about you."

"Rumors?"

She laughed heartily at his expression. "Oh yes. After your little display at lunch. I'm sorry I missed it. I heard a few students saying that you and Umbridge drew wands."

The young man's frown was priceless. "I don't even own a wand."

"Then I guess you didn't threaten to pickle her for a potion either." She asked, her face falling with mock disappointment.

"No. I merely asked her to mind her own business."

"Ah well," the woman sighed. "I guess you're not a total loss. But just so you know, the Slytherins are furious, the Hufflepuffs are convinced you're a dark wizard, and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are ready to proclaim you a national hero."

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm afraid not. You've made quite and impression. In fact, McGonagall had to give the Weasley twins a detention to keep them from hunting you down to ask if you would join them in their plans to over through Dolores' classes. They were even willing to throw a party in your honor if you agreed. There's even a few rumors that you're a god of death and you've come to take her away, but something tells me that's just wishful thinking."

//At least someone's on our side. // Yami said, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of their predicament.

/ I hardly doubt it would be a good thing if the students decided to hold a parade in our honor. / The lighter soul reminded him. /After all, we are trying to be inconspicuous. /

//Too late. //

"- New Educational Decree out of it." The woman finished.

He blinked realizing he hadn't been paying attention. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, it'll be a wonder if we don't get a new Educational Decree out of it." The golden eyed woman frowned at him slightly. "Are you all right?"

Yugi sighed, properly chastised. Then he shook his head in apology. "I'm sorry. I've never had an entire school looking up to me. It just seems odd to me to be so sought out by the students."

"How so?"

"I've given the odd lecture here and there, but for the most part, I stay out in the field. And it wasn't so very long ago that I was on the receiving end of the lectures. It boggles the mind how one can go from an eccentric archeologist to a supposed crusader with just one small disagreement."

"And just what is it you do?" She asked. Then she added, "I'm Seoi Hooch, by the by. You can call me Seoi, but its Madame Hooch in front of the youngsters."

"I'm an archeologist with several degrees in paleontology. I was researching one of the Pharaohs of Egypt when I was asked to come and help Professor Binns with his own research."

"And what research was that?" The talkative woman asked, interested.

//Finding out what creates a ghost. //Yami said quickly.

"We're trying to find out exactly what makes a ghost, or rather if there is anything special that causes someone to come back." He answered, parroting his Yami's words.

"But Professor Binns is a ghost." Said the plump little witch on his right. She had been listening to the conversation with great interest, enjoying the Japanese man's soft accent. "Shouldn't he know what makes a ghost? Professor Sprout." She finished.

Yugi shook his head. "Not necessarily, no. Wizards, as far as I know, have never actually looked into. From what Binns was saying earlier, most wizards aren't even aware that muggles have had dealings with their deceased."

"You mean muggles can see ghosts?"

"Muggles can _become_ ghosts, as far as I can tell." Yugi said calmly.

"But the fat friar told me once that only wizards can become ghosts."

"The fat friar?" Yugi asked, looking at her.

"Her house's ghost." Seoi explained.

Yugi pursed his lips in thought. "I think, that magic has something to do with a person become a spirit, but I think it also has something to do with who that person was and how they died. For example, my fiancée lives in America right now. They have a several specters that haunt roadsides. Most of them tend to be rather violent, and anyone can fall victim to one. And what about the Flying Dutchman who haunts the Cape of Good Hope? There are ghosts stories all around the world, from both muggles and wizards alike. If only magical people can become ghosts, then why would muggles have any dealings with them?"

"Good point." Seoi mumbled, half to herself. "Tell me, does Binns agree with you?"

"It's just a theory." Yugi smiled. "I think Binns was just glad that I didn't run screaming at the sight of him."

"So." The golden eyed woman asked. "Are you a muggle then?"

"I live as a muggle." Yugi nodded. "I've never been to a magic school either."

"Then welcome to Hogwarts." Seoi said, rising and stretching.

It was then that he noticed that only a few stragglers were still mulling around the room. Most everybody had already left the Great Hall. "Thank you." He said kindly.

"Do you need help finding your way back to Binns?" The smaller witch asked sweetly. "If you do, I'd be happy to help you."

"I think I can manage."

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

"We ate like a pig!" Yugi sighed as he flounced down on the bed Binns had given them.

//No. // Yami corrected him. //You ate like a pig. I merely watched you in awe. //

Yugi stretched like a contented cat. "Whoever ate, I'm stuffed! I couldn't handle another bite!" he said as the darker soul laughed silently into his mind. "It was kind of nice to meet Seoi and Professor Sprout."

//That reminds me, perhaps we'd better tell Professor Binns what we're 'researching' with him. //

"When do you think Marik and the others will get here?" Yugi asked, suddenly turning the conversation to the Celtic Guardian's earlier message.

Yami was silent, and when he did speak, his voice was thoughtful. //Kalim said that he was trying to get Bakura to bring him instead of wasting his reserves, and Bakura will want payment first. Especially after having to bring us here. I'd say it'll be about three or four days at best. //

"Yugi?" The split soul looked up in time to see Professor Binns emerge from the bedroom wall.

"Yes?" He asked, sitting up on the bed.

"I wanted you to know that we have classes tomorrow." The old ghost said. "If you need me, my classroom is just beside my study. It's the next door down on the left."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"You won't. My classes have been deemed 'nap time' since before I died. I f anything, you might wake one or two of the students up."

"Alright then. Oh, that reminds me. Professor, the other instructors were asking me what we were researching, so we told them the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh? And what was that? Nothing shameful I hope."

"No. I told them we were trying to discover where ghosts come from."

Binns chuckled slightly. "That's fine. In fact it might even be worth looking into. But I wouldn't go bandying it around Professor Umbridge. She might decide to arrest you for it."

"Why?" Yami asked, making their eyes swirl slowly.

"Because. There's a rumor that they study death in the depths of the Ministry. And just so you know, as a rule, Umbridge is against this school."

"Then why does she work here?" Yugi laughed.

Binns sighed, beginning to fade in and out as he thought. "I don't know if it's right to drag you in on it, but I suppose it won't hurt to tell you. I'm sure the Professor and Bill told you about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"A little." Yugi nodded. "They told me that he was nearly killed by the Potter boy. And that Potter was the first one to survive his attacks."

"Would you like me to tell you the whole story?" Binns asked him. "It's fairly well known in our world."

"I can't say I wouldn't mind knowing it." The Japanese man sighed. "So far I've only been able to get a jumbled up frightened picture of what I'm up against."

Binns nodded thoughtfully. "I can't say much. If I were still alive I probably wouldn't be able to give you much more than that. Let's see, where to begin…"

Anonymous Sister of the Author - The Celtic Guardian was just delivering a message. Nothings wrong... yet.

Clow Angel - Tempura was one thing, but I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. There was really quite a list, but my lovely sister went through it and deemed most of it too obscure, random, or just plain gross.  
It was short, and Nagini was a lot of fun to add, even if it wasn't much. I hope you liked it, and I hope it was long enough.

SeitherKairy - I posted that chapter just because I knew you were going to check. I'm psychic like that. And I know how annoying cliffys can be, but they do serve their purpose, and to be quite honest, I love them! But I promise I do try not to add to many of them to a story. I'm too worried about overusing them. Well, glad you liked it!

KagomeGirl021 - Well, if you can't beat 'em... drive them insane!!! I'm trying to keep the romance down to a minimum, so yell at me really loud if it gets to gushy. And I'll try to keep the fun surprises coming! As always thanks for the wonderful review!

onewavelesshore - I'm glad you like it. Dumbledore and Yugi will have another... disscusion soon, I promise. It will be a few chapters before it acctually happens though.

Serzie - In all honesty I wondered how many people would drop the story the minute they found out those two were together, but all in all, I'm glad I decided to keep them together. The manga hinted that they ended up together, so I went with it. And I'm trying to give her more depth and personallity. It just seems that moving to a different country would do that to you. (and it made her more real to me.)

Psycho Kage Suma - I'm glad you like it, and my ego is really glad you reviewd!

Protector Of The Nameless - I love Dobby. I nearly cried when I read the last book. I won't say why in case you haven't read it, but if you have then you probably already know why. And I know what you mean. Anzu has to be one of my least favorite characters. To be quite truthful, I think even Rex and Weevil have more depth to them, but she's a main character and I couldn't just ignore her. So I sent her to America. Please let me know if she start to get annoying so I can fix it right away. I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long for this update. I know it took me forever to get it posted, and I'm sorry. As always, thanx for the review, and I'm glad you like the story.

Xuwum - I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you liked this chapter too! And Marik and Bakura will be back soon, though you probably already guessed that. And I'm really glad that you liked Anzu. I was so unsure about having those two together, but nobody's called for my execution yet, so I guess it was a good idea. Thank you for being supportive of it! And thank you for the awesome review.

Mei105 - The question is, 'Will Hogwarts survive them?' I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, and I hope you liked it.

Crazy Hyper Lady - I'm soory about the cliff hanger, but it was just the best stopping place. I'll try not to have too many of them, promise.

Shamise - You're very welcome!

Shadewolf7 - I'm glad you aprove I try not to cut things short like that without a very good reason. Like with this chapter, I couldn't find a way to tell Harry's story yet again without sounding like a poorly trained parot. I absolutely promise never to do it without a good reason, and you have my permission to beat me with a wet noodle if I try it.

Tutankamun - I'm glad. I hope this update came fast enough, even if it did take me forever.

Isis the Sphinx - I do like it, and every time I get online the first place I hit is ffn for updates. Just to give you a heads up, I try to always review, but I rarely have the time, so even if I don't leave a review know that I read it and enjoyed it. Believe me, if I don't enjoy something I get more than vocal. But you're doing a great job with your story, so I doubt you have anything to worry about. Oh, and my sister said she liked it too.  
And I'm glad you liked my chapter. If you think Celtic Guardian was big, wait till you see who shows up next!

Faithful Cherry Blossom - I'm trying to keep to the original story as much as possible, but I'm also trying not to annoy anyone. I promise I won't let Anzu get too friendshippy or agrivating. I'm not an Anzu fan either, but I do need her for the story line Though to sheer you up, you probably won't see her for another chapter or two. And seriously, let me know the second Anzu gets too aggrivating.

vanumi-victoria - You're welcome for that last update. I hope you liked this one too.

Citrus Newt - I was hoping someone would ask. She was dancing to Walk Like An Egyptian by the Bangles. They were playing that song at work when I wrote that part, and I could just see it in my mind. I got a lot of strange looks for laughing at nothing. I hope you liked Heart Song, and thanks for the review!

digi-writer1392 - Thank you! I know this update took a while, but I hope it was worth it.

00asianwriter00 - I'm glad you enjoy it. And that's exactly what I'm trying to do with them. I only mentioned it at the begining, but Yugi is a bit taller. And you'll see as it goes along, Anzu's not quiet as preachy. The preaching is what annoyed me the most about her character. I hope you enjoy them!

titangirl797 - Yes I have read the book, and I bawled through most of it. When I wasn't laughing hysterically that is. I loved it! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you liked this one too.

cosmicfalcon - Thanks. I hope I didn't take to long.

AngelikLady - I promise I'll finish this, no matter how long it takes. Just be patient with me if it takes me a while to update. I may have writers block, or it may be like right now where I have a family member in the hospital and am having to work extra hours because of the season.

Thanks to everyone who read the story. Double thanks to everyone who enjoyed it. And my undying gratitude to everyone who reviewd it!


	19. The Other Foot

**Sands of Time**

**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's note:** This chapter and the next one are both very short. I apologize in advance. However, in my defense, I had to write these two out on notebook paper, and written out they were about seven pages each. That's why I'm posting them both at the same time.

Chapter 19: The Other Foot

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Yugi said, sitting down next to the emerald-eyed wizarding teen at breakfast the next morning.

Harry Potter stared as the adult sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table. "Shouldn't you be up there?" He asked, jerking his head in the direction of the head table. "I mean you're not a student or anything."

"I'm not staff either." Yugi said wryly as Umbridge shot him a dirty look. "Ano, 'If you're going to do something, do it well,' as they say."

The youth frowned, studying him carefully. "What do you want?" He asked finally.

"To keep an eye on you." Yugi answered, his violet gaze boring into the carefully guarded jade. "I made a promise to a friend the other day, and it is unwise to break a promise."

Harry gave a slight snort of disbelief. "Wasn't it your magic that hurt Snuffles in the first place?" he accused.

Yugi smiled. "You're much smarter than they give you credit for." He praised. "Yes, it was partly my power. He was lucky the spells on that chamber were so complex, or he would have lost much more than his life."

"So that spell was intended to kill?" Harry asked, his voice growing cold.

"No." Yugi answered evenly. "It was intended to rip a person's soul from their body and either enslave it or destroy it depending on how evil the person was."

"But that's dark magic." Said a girl's voice behind them. Harry and Yugi turned to see Hermione's bushy brown hair, a scowl on her face, and Ron standing open-mouthed behind her. "That's dark magic." She repeated. "It's illegal."

"I didn't even know you could do magic!" Ron squeaked.

"It is an ancient trap spell." Yami frowned at the girl, his crimson staining their eyes. "It is mostly used to stop thieves and tomb robbers. And, yes, I can perform most ancient spells." He finished, his gaze falling on Ron.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" The redhead demanded.

"Nevermind that." Hermione frowned. "If all he can do is illegal spells than he's no better than the Dark Lord!"

Yami sighed as again the voices around of them hushed and died at the accusations. "I will not deny that my magic can be dark." He allowed. "But beauty can still be found in the dark. After all, the stars only shine at night."

"Stars don't hurt people." The brunette scowled.

"Nor do I." Yami answered her evenly. "Unless, of course, I'm protecting someone or something."

"Snuffles would never hurt someone without a good reason." Harry growled, immediately jumping to his godfather's defense.

Yugi nudged silently at his Darker half, and Yami obligingly stepped aside to let him handle the angry teens. "That was an accident. They happen to the best of us. He got a bit too close to a secret I've been protecting for quite some time. I wasn't able to warn them, but as I said, Padfoot and his friend were very lucky. Most trespassers receive a much more costly penalty." He paused to regard the three. "But that is neither here nor there. I didn't come to talk about that. I came to apologize for offending you the other day in the hospital wing. I'm afraid the past two weeks have been somewhat hard on me and I don't know what was wrong, but you seemed upset the other day."

"S'all right, Yugi." Ron said before Harry could answer. "Right, Harry?" he asked, looking back at the black haired youth for confirmation.

"I still don't trust you." Harry said, nodding at last.

Yugi laughed brightly, an unexpectedly pleasant sound. "You don't have to." He smiled. "As long as you promise not to attack me from behind in some dark alley somewhere."

"I think I can do that." He said, ignoring Hermione's cry of protest. Then his expression became stern. "As long as you promise the same."

The now violet-eyed man smiled. "You don't have to worry. A promise is a promise, and I promised to look out for you." He rose to leave, stretching as he did so. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's some apologizing to be done at the head table. **Ja matta**._ See you_." And with one final smile he was gone.

The moment they thought he was out of earshot, both Harry and Hermione rounded on Ron. "How could you say that dark magic is okay?" Hermione screeched.

She was followed closely by Harry's "How do you know him Ron?"

The tall redhead blinked at the sudden assault. "W-well." He said trying to keep his voice steady. "He works with my brother Bill in Egypt. I met him when we went to visit just before third year. He's really nice once you get to know him, and he's always seemed like such a cool guy. And he has some awesome muggle friends. Did you know that he uses hawks and stuff like we use owls. He uses them to write letters to local tribes." Ron stopped, suddenly aware that he was rambling.

"So knowing muggles makes it alright for him to use dark magic?" Hermione demanded, glaring at Ron. Harry quietly listened as his friends began to bicker, his mind running over the past few minutes as his gaze followed the foreigner.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

//Hell no// Yami growled. //I refuse to apologize to that witch//

/You insulted her. / Yugi insisted, purposefully taking a seat next to the toad-like woman. /I don't care what she said or did, we are going to do what's right and apologize. /

//Why **Aibou** _partner_? You don't even like her. //

/You're right, I don't. But that's still no excuse for rudeness. It's not like she's trespassing on our soul after all. / Yami almost growled as Yugi's stubbornness pressed against his soul. /If you want to stop me, duel me. / He declared, focusing all of his attention inward on his other half.

//Fine. // The ancient spirit huffed, wise enough to know better than to accept Yugi's challenge. //If you want someone to apologize to that woman, you do it. //

/But you're the one who insulted her/

//She doesn't know that. And besides, if I speak to her again, neither she nor I will enjoy the experience. //

Yugi sighed aloud at the confession. /Fine. But you can't stop me. /

// I wouldn't dream of it. //

The lighter side of the soul almost smiled, the slightly glazed look leaving his eyes. But before he could, his violet gaze fell on Dolores Umbridge's look of disgust and utter contempt. His resolve almost failed as he inclined his head in greeting. "Good morning, Ms. Umbridge." He smiled politely. "I trust you had a pleasant night."

She blinked at him startled, her large eyes narrowed in distrust. "I did indeed Mr. Mouto."

He nodded again, this time to himself. "I'm afraid I must apologize for my behavior the other day."

"You were quite rude." She sniffed, her chin rising with her own superiority.

"Yes, I was." He agreed frowning at her. "I'm afraid you caught me at an inconvenient time."

"That is hardly an excuse, Mr. Mouto." She said depreciatingly in her simpering voice. "I am an employee of the Ministry. There is no excuse for rudeness to someone of my status, though I am glad you saw the error of your ways."

The Japanese man stared at her in disbelief, choosing his next words carefully. "You're right. I should have known better. 'Two wrongs don't make a right,' as it were. I hope we both managed to learn something from yesterday." Then his eyes smoldered red, like the tiny spark that begins an inferno. "And I hope you took my warnings to heart. My work involves many… delicate matters, and I wouldn't want any misfortune to befall you. Have a pleasant day, Ms. Umbridge." Then he rose to leave, again without eating.


	20. Conspiracy Theory

**Sands of Time**

**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** The Japanese translations in this chapter are very rough translations from what I remember from the classes I took. If any of you out there speak Japanese and notice something wrong with them, give me a heads up and I'll fix it. Thanks!  
Also, in this one they have to go to the headmasters office, and in the first few books the griffin jumps aside to reveal the staircase, but in the last few it's kind of like an escalator the way it is in the movie. I don't know how many of you caught that in the books, but I went with Rowling's earlier version because it came first.

Chapter 20: Conspiracy Theory

Ginny watched her classmates yawn in boredom as Professor Binns droned on about a law that had been repealed long before any of them had been born. It always astounded her that Tellurian Flinn could snore so loudly and Binns never seemed to notice. Yawning herself, she glanced down at her 'notes.' They weren't notes so much as a tally sheet of the old ghost's lectures.

"Wherefore, the hither to mentioned litigation was subject to even more controversy due to the nature with which it dealt with different manners of magical beings other than the usual witches or wizards." She smiled slightly at his phrasing, placing tally marks on her parchment under hastily scrawled words. In her second year she had taken to keeping these 'tallies' of Binns speeches, and when her brother's friend Hermione had discovered them they had come to an agreement. Now, she traded them in for the older Gryffindor's notes from the previous years.

Binns began to launch into yet another promising jumble of words when a soft tapping on the door brought his words to an abrupt halt. Ginny began to curse silently, fuming to herself as Binns granted whomever it was permission to enter. One or two of the students looked up, blinking sleepily as the head of the school's mysterious guest poked into the room.

"Professor Binns?" Yugi asked politely. The small redhead was all eyes and ears as the muggle calmly addressed her less-than-corporeal teacher.

"Ah, Dr. Mouto. What can I do for you, lad?" More Gryffindors and Slytherins blinked up at their instructor, yawning away a few traces of sleep. It was the most energetic tone anyone had ever heard the ghost use.

"I apologize." Mouto said, inclining his head to the students. "I didn't mean to intrude on your class."

"I wouldn't dwell on it." Binns quipped lightly. "What can I do for you, Doctor?"

The archeologist grinned crookedly at the title. "Actually I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore. Remember, I told you a bit about it the other day."

"Ah, yes." Binns said, nodding his head thoughtfully. He waved to his desk where a quill suddenly began writing of it's own accord. "Any of the portraits can direct you too him. Here's the password." He indicated the parchment that had obligingly rolled itself and was now hovering within easy reach.

"Thank you." Yugi said, bowing.

"It's nothing to terrible, I trust?"

"We'll see." Then Yugi was gone.

Ginny's hand shot up just as the door started to close. "I could show him the way!" She exclaimed before Binns had the chance to call upon her.

The specter blinked, then nodded. "I don't suppose it would hurt anything. Go ahead." Quickly she gathered her things. Then she was out the door.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Yugi eyed the moving pictures warily. "So," he said aloud, not thinking anyone would notice him talking to himself here, "which unlikely guide should we trust?"

//I don't know. // Yami answered him. //Remember the last portrait we had dealings with//

The softer side of the soul winced at the memory of his last duel against Bakura's necromantic deck, and his Secret Of The Portrait. "He took out my Kuriboh with that card."

His darkness laughed at his slight pout. //All's fair in love and Duel Monsters, besides, you still won. //

"That's entirely beside the point!"

Just then, the door behind him opened again to reveal Ginny's slim form. "Oh, good!" She exclaimed quickly. "I was afraid you might have gone on already."

Yugi blinked at her a moment uncomprehendingly, then his usual smile lit his face. "**Ginny-chan,** **ohisashiburi desu ne!** _Ginny, long time no see!_ Shouldn't you still be in class?"

She ignored the Japanese, not recognizing the phrase. Instead she just smiled, shaking her head. "No. Binns said I could show you the way to the headmaster's office."

"But won't you fall behind?"

"No, not really. I use Hermione's notes from last year. She says that at least I stay awake in class, which is a lot more than Ron does." The archeologist laughed softly at her words, gesturing for her lead the way. The girl led the way down the hall as he fell into step behind her. "So, what do you need to talk to Dumbledore about?"

The Japanese man shrugged. "Not much. I just got some news that I felt he should hear about."

Ginny stopped, and turned around to stare him in the eyes. "Look, I know you're not here to help Binns. And I know what ever you're here for, the Order has something to do with it. You can tell me, I know how to keep my trap shut."

Yugi studied her thoughtfully. "How old are you Ginny?"

"Fourteen." She said quickly, her head raising in defiance.

"Fourteen." He mumbled almost to himself. His eyes glazed over slightly as he thought, then he sighed in defeat. "Well, if you're old enough to ask, you're old enough to hear the answers."

She watched him, her green eyes glowing with curiosity. "Are you serious?"

"Why would I not be?"

"Then I can stay when you talk to Dumbledor? You won't make me leave."

"I won't."

"Okay then!" She smiled brightly, once again turning to lead him through the maze of corridors.

"Wait." Yugi frowned, still not moving. "Ginny, how did you find out about all of this?"

The emerald-eyed girl smirked, her eyes laughing mischievously. "Extendable ears." She smiled. "And an ton of dung bombs."

The Japanese man watched in awe as the small redhead easily led him through the endless labyrinth, threading naturally through the masses of students scurrying to their next classes. In no time at all they stood staring up at a large statue of a griffin, it's wings frozen in between beats. "Well?" Ginny said, looking at him expectantly. He blinked down at her uncomprehendingly. "You have the password." She explained.

He blinked, then glanced down at the folded parchment Binns had given him. "Chocolate Frogs?" He read aloud. The griffin statue sprang to life, jumping out of the way to reveal a great winding stone stairway leading up. "Well," Yugi said, glancing at his young guide, "further up, further in."

Ginny smiled, falling in to step behind him. Before long the staircase ended in a thick wooden door with an elegant griffin knocker. Raising an eyebrow, Yugi rapt softly on the hard oak. The door quickly opened of it's own accord and they heard the old wizard's voice calling out to them. "Mr. Mouto." Dumbledore smiled as the Shadow Wielder stepped into his office. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually." Yugi sighed," there are two things that I need to discuss with you, and they both amount to the same thing."

"And what might that be?" Albus asked, a bright twinkle lighting his eyes.

Yugi glanced at the young redhead before returning his focus to the old man. "Well, one reason I'm here is to advise you to get your money out of Gringotts Bank. I can't say much, but I can say that if there is anything left in that establishment in two weeks time, I'll be impressed."

"Are you saying." Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eye growing more pronounced, "that someone is going to try and rob Gringotts?"

"Yugi?" Ginny called, making herself comfortable in one of the headmaster's chintz armchairs. "Is it that thief you told us about back in Egypt?"

Dumbledore blinked in confusion. The Japanese man caught his expression and began to explain. "A few years ago I met Ginny and her brothers in Egypt while they were visiting Bill."

"Ah, yes, I remember." The old man said, motioning Yugi to go on.

"While they were there Bakura decided to 'borrow' some of my things."

Ginny snickered. "And he left some really cool booby traps in their place." She said darkly. "Percy nearly got it in the gut with a knife twice when he triggered them."

Yugi frowned at her dark tone, but turned his attention back to the headmaster. "Naturally I had to explain a bit about Bakura's little grudge."

Albus frowned in thought. "And you think he's going to rob Gringotts?"

Yugi's eyes darkened turning to deep red as Yami took over. "Let's just say that if, and I do mean if, Bakura decides to rob that bank, I won't do anything to stop him."

"I see." The old wizard was quiet for several moments. "I will pass your warning along." He said eventually. "Now, what was the other thing you wanted to discuss.

Yami's frown deepened, giving him the feel of a cornered tiger. "Bakura's… visit to the bank is in truth payment for a very large favor he is about to do for me." The ancient spirit confessed. "That's why I can't give you an official warning of his actions."

"And what favor is that?"

"He is bringing one of the priests here." Dumbledore started to speak, but was cut off by the authority in the younger man's voice. "You said that this Dark Lord of yours id trying to start a war. He has already attacked the Children of the Nile. Neither the Medji nor I will stand by and let him destroy innocent souls. We are gathering our strength, and a good bit of that strength will come from Ishtar. Otherwise he would simply come to me by way of the Shadows, but as things stand, he will need all of his strength to withstand the trail. He cannot afford to waste it getting to me."

"And what trial is that?" Albus asked softly.

Yami was still for sometime. "For great power you must make great sacrifice, and it is the nature of the Shadows to reveal the darkest parts of a man's soul. Ishtar has a great evil in his soul; though it is not his fault. Soon he will have to face that evil, and when he does he will need help to contain it. That is why he is coming here, so Bakura and I can help him overcome his Darkness."

"I see." Dumbledore answered. He sighed deeply. I will not object as long as you wait until the students have left for the Christmas Holidays."

"The sooner this ordeal is over, the better." Yugi frowned, taking over. "But for the sake of the students we will wait."

"Thank you." Dumbledore said, inclining his head in gratitude. "I shall make sure only the staff remain behind this year."

Yugi opened his mouth to reply, but bit it off in a harsh gasp, his eyes growing wide with sudden shock. His faced drained of color, and he bit out a harsh curse at the room darkened. "Ginny get out of here! NOW!"

The small teen blinked at his tone before darting from the room in a blur of fright.

Shamise – You're very welcome!

Isis the Sphinx – I'm sorry. Normally I would have done a time skip, but the next part picked up with Harry's point of view and a time skip would have seemed weird to me. And you're probably not too happy with the ending for this chapter either… I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, so please don't get too mad.

Anonymous Sister of the Author – I know this update took a while, sorry. But I am planning on some sort of show down. I just have to get to that point in the story before I know exactly how I'm going to do it without messing up either story.

Protector Of The Nameless – I'm glad my efforts are paying off. - And yes, I bought the book the day it came out, and I loved every second of it! I even had the date circled, starred and highlighted on every calendar I posses. And my family says I'm weird… go figure?

titanhirl797 – Fred and George are going to be a lot of fun when they get their hands on Yugi. But it's gonna be even better when they get their hands on a certain thief. After all, they never got to thank Bakura for almost getting Percy in the gut while they were in Egypt.

Citrus Newt – I thought so too. That, and it gave me a good excuse to go out and buy a bunch of ghost stories. Research and all you know. And I'm glad you liked the other Professors!

Shadewolf7 – I'm glad it's worth waiting for. I'm naturally an impatient person, so waiting for me is torture, and I'm honored that you're willing to do so!

KagomeGirl021 – I'm trying to keep the romance down, because while it is there, this is ultimately an action/adventure fic, and I'm trying to keep my focus there. It's kind of at a lull, but in the next chapter things pick up again!

Crazy Hyper Lady – I think that was one of my favorite parts to write in that chapter. I know I had my sister roaring with laughter when I told her about that part. I'm glad you liked it as much as I did.

A Marked Propensity – I'm honored! I'm thrilled you liked in enough to read all of it and take the time to review! I know I can get really nit-picky about the fanfictions I read, so I try to make anything I write equal to what I expect from others. I've already told everyone else, but if you do see anything that is out of character or doesn't seem right, give me a heads up and I'll either explain it, or fix it. And thank you for the compliments!

Hocapontas – I'll do my best. At the moment I have almost no computer time, so I have to write out my chapters on notebook paper. It's doubly a curse because not only does the sound of the computer keys give me ideas, but when I finally finish a chapter and get it all typed up it's so short! I can right about seven to ten pages and typed it's only four or five. So, the long and the short (pardon the pun) is that the chapters should get longer when I get some more computer time. (By the By, for anyone out there with a spare fortune, I'm now taking donations for the 'Buy Faithkitty A Laptop Fund')

beetelgirl – Glad you liked it, and I hope this came fast enough!

Xuwum – I'm glad you liked it. Yes, Yami will have a reason to wear them, but not before Yugi finds and excuse to 'play dress up'! But now I'm getting ahead of myself. Well, thanks for the review.

angel.in.human.form – Here's the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.

izzfrogger – Thanks! It means a lot to me to hear that I'm keeping every one in character! I hope this update came soon enough for you.

Sir Gawain of Camelot – I owe you a very big thank you. I think you've just cured my writer's block for the rest of the year with that review! I did my best to keep everything in canon having only a choppy knowledge myself. I know the first of Yu-Gi-Oh! by heart, but then halfway through I lost my access. So I never saw the final duel, and I didn't even know about it until after I'd already started working on this story. As for Harry Potter, there's a reason my friends call me Potterhead. I did my best with the characters, and I'm glad it's paying off, but I have to thank Kazuki Takashi and J.K. Rowlings for giving me such amazing characters to work with. They painted the background, I just added the flowers.  
And yes, this is the year that Sirius dies. And he will die. Sad to say it, but I've already promised to stick to the books, so he'll have to go. And the third soul that was sundered was Marik's. I know that in the original story they say his Yami was created from the pain of his childhood, but I'm going with the theory that it was already a bit broken for it to have created such a strong personality. The Items had a bit to do with it. When Shadi gave Pegasus the Eye he explained that if the Item was meant for you it would grant you it's power, if it wasn't it would destroy you. Well, the theory is that not only did Marik get the wrong Item, but he already had a bit of a split personally before his dad so royally destroyed his life. This is the only part that I completely ignored the canon to create, but I needed it in the story.  
After they discovered Akhenaden's wish to put his son on the throne, and the deal that was made with Necrophades, he was the third soul chosen to be sacrificed. However, they only really needed one complete soul to seal the darkness, so his soul was reborn, as a split personality. Add Marik's father and the wrong item into the mix and you get Yami Marik. Does that make any sense? It will all be explained in the story, but I went ahead and told it all here because it may be a while before you guys get to read that chapter.  
I hope all that made sense, and thanks again for such a wonderful review!


	21. The Shadows Have Eyes

**Sands of Time**

**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this one took so long. And as long as it took me to write it, it should be quite a bit longer. But it's not. I haven't had two minutes to sit down and breathe, so I haven't been able to write a whole lot lately. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but we're starting to get into the Christmas season and bad new folks, I work retail. I only have one day off next week, and every other day is 6-8 hours. So, long story short, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully it will be before Thanksgiving, but no promises. Also, I didn't respond to any reviews, but I did read them. Thanks for writing them, and thanks for enjoying the story. I know some of you pointed out some mistakes. I'll go back after Christmas and fix them. Other than that, I hope you like it!  
Oh, and sorry for leaving you dangling off a cliff like that.

Chapter 21: The Shadows Have Eyes

"My Lord!" The voice was triumphant. "We have found one who is dear to the Pharaoh!

"Good." The Dark Lord's voice was as tender as a viper. "Bring them to me."

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

A shiver ran down her spine as Anzu stretched out her had to put the bag of white rice in her basket. She paused in the movement to glance around, but the supermarket aisle was empty save for herself. Blinking rapidly, she shook her head, ignoring the feeling of being watched. Grabbing the rice she almost ran to the next aisle for the rest of her ingredients. It was then, out of the corner of her eye that she saw it. At the end of the aisle, like a ripple in the air. She found herself frowning over it, her thoughts flickering back to her words with Ryou. "Doesn't even know you exist, huh Mazaki? Way to jinx yourself."

She glanced up at the sign to see if she needed anything on this aisle. She had just started forward when she again saw the ripple of air at the end of the aisle. This time she froze, glaring at it, half expecting the Shadows to open. "Bring it on." She growled at the ripple. "You can't scare me! I've survived everything from Kaiba's twisted Death T to Anubis' attempt to end the world."

Nothing happened. She stood for a full minute, glaring at the spot where the phenomenon had appeared. There was nothing. Finally she cracked a nervous smile. "Good job, Anzu." She mumbled to herself. "Wait till Yami hears that you're jumping at shadows now.

But still she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as she finished her shopping and left the store. Out on the busy London street she didn't notice as the ripple seemed to follow her back to Bakura's town house.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

The large townhouse was as silent as a tomb when she entered. She paused by the door to turn on the lights, calling out to Ryou if he was home. "Bakura?" She yelled, her voice reverberating through the still house. "Are you two back yet? I've got the stuff to make rice pudding if you want-" Her words died as she turned to face the ransacked disaster that was the entry way. For a moment she was frozen in fear, and in that moment the Shadows answered their master's command, coming to her aid in the form of the Magician of Faith.

But in that one moment, something else happened. At the far end of the hall the air rippled, much as it had in the supermarket, and two dark figures wearing skull like masks appeared.

"Impedimenta!"

"Crucio!"

The two cried in concert, and the Magician of Faith was bound by their spell, able only to watch as her mistress writhed, screaming in pain.

"**Ques-ti saiu! **_Curse Breaker!_" The Magician's voice was strong in spite of the spell entrapping her, and the moment the strange words left her lips, she was free. "**Heka s-sun!** _Magic Blast!_" The violet haired woman snarled, her golden staff aimed at the attacking wizards. The two Death Eaters were caught unprepared in her white-hot blast of power. Anzu, freed from the dark curse that had struck her, lay panting on the floor, tears of pain and fear seeping from her eyes. "**Heka theth-t get-t!** _Spell Binding Circle_." Then, wasting no time with the frozen intruders, the Magician of Faith gathered her Pharaoh's beloved in a soothing cloak of living Darkness.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Honda glanced out of his hotel room window, his quiet gaze resting on the tree lined boulevards of the French capital. Below him, people rushed up and down the streets, darting in and out of buildings. Sighing, he turned away from the sight, loosening the tie of his three-piece suit as he reached for his cell phone. He pressed 1, speed dialing his oldest and closest friend. It rang three times before voice mail answered. He frowned as he left his message. "Jou, it's me. I was calling to see if you've heard any news about Yugi. Call me back and let me know."

He pressed the button that would end the call and jammed the phone in his pocket. A light tap on his door drew his attention and he moved quickly across the room to answer it. Outside of the carefully manicured suit stood a thin young man in his early twenties. His short black hair was carefully combed, and his suit immaculate.

"Pardon my intrusion, Sensei, but Machida-san asked me to tell you that the meeting was moved up to three instead of four."

The brunette looked down at the new intern. "Thank you." He said, trying to remember the young man's name. Then, as Darkness began to flood the hall, all though of the young man's name went out of his head. "Get in here." He growled, grabbing the young man's arm and dragging him into the room. Both of them stared, Honda with determination and the intern with fear, as the writhing Shadows solidified into a tall powerfully built man, weapons dripping from his person.

The Cyber Soldier's stone cold eyes fell on the one he had been commanded to protect. "**A hat kheprit.**_ There has been an attack. _**Un kher-t tebteb er kher na shesh. **_You must come with me quickly._" Though his words were undecipherable, his meaning was plain, as he held out one thick hand to the Japanese diplomat. The intern watched afraid and forgotten as Honda nodded once before being engulfed by Shadows.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Jounichi Katsuya stood behind the seated teen, his arms crossed stubbornly in front of his chest, his golden eyes locked onto his superior's gaze. "I'm tellin' ya chief, he's a good kid! If we just get 'im offa da streets he'd have a decent chance!"

"I don't need your help, ya dumb cop!" The kid yelled, his Kansai accent almost as strong as his defender's.

"Enough, both of you!" The older officer barked. Then he went on in a more normal tone. "Look kid, Jounichi here is the only person who seems to think you still have something good to offer society. Personally, I think he's full of shit. But I'm willing to give him the benefit of a doubt."

"What?!" The kid screeched, his voice reaching the upper octaves.

"Thanks Chief." Jou smiled. "I owe ya one."

"You owe me twenty." The older man groused. "I'd better not ever catch this kid in my station ever again. The next time-"

"There won't be a next time." Jou promised quickly.

"Next time." The old man repeated. "I won't be able to get you two off the hook. I'm sticking my neck out here because I trust Jounichi's judgement, but if I have to see you again, I won't be able to help." He warned.

"Thanks." Jou smiled at his superior. "And if he ever does anything again, ya won't have ta see 'im 'cause I'll bust 'im myself."

"Whatever it takes." The officer said, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

The blonde cop hauled his new charge up by the arm and dragged him back into the noise of the rest of the building. "I didn't need your help." The youth growled.

"Ya didn't?" Jou said, finally dropping the teen's arm. "It sure looked like ya did. But if not I can take ya back to da Chief an' tell 'im ta letchya have it."

"Wait!" The kid yelped, darting after Jou as he moved to go back. "I didn't mean it like dat!"

"Okay, 'Itachi.'" Jou said, calling the punk by his street name. "How's about you tellin' me who you really are?" He stared down at the teen, his golden gaze strong and firm, but still kind.

"Akihito." The kid mumbled.

"What?"

"Akihito all right! My name's Akihito! Akihito Kisho. An' don't you dare say nuthin'!"

The blonde's face brightened as his mouth stretched into a large grin. "Nice ta meetchya, Kisho-kun." He smiled. "You can call me Jou."

"Jou?"

"Yeah."

"There's somethin' behind ya." Kisho said, pointing.

"Wha-Whoa!" Jou yelped, jumping as he turned to see living Shadows emerging from the wall behind him. A frightened silence filled the police station as people watched the Shadows start to burn, taking on the shape and form of the Flame Swordsman.

"**Tebteb shesh!**_ Come quickly!_" The mountainous man bellowed, grabbing Jou's arm and dragging him into the swarming Darkness.

"What da hell?" He yelped, grabbing Kisho's arm as he was taken into the Shadows.

"Lemme go!" The street rat screeched as he was pulled in with the cop.

The room as deathly still as the Shadows disappeared, all trace of the cop and his new charge going with them.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Yugi gasped, his eyes suddenly flooded with a burning crimson. "Mr. Mouto?" The wizened professor called out to him, startled by the younger man's inexplicably pained look. "Is everything alright?"

The now ruby-eyed man hissed, ignoring the headmaster. "**Khenti tai-i aa-mertu!**_ Bring my beloved to me!_" He growled in an infuriated command.

**Ques-ti saiu** – Curse Breaker  
**Heka s-sun** – Magic Blast  
**Heka theth-t get-t** – Spell binding Circle  
**A hat kheprit. – **There has been an attack.  
**Un kher-t tebteb er kher na shesh.** – You must come with me quickly.  
**Tebteb shesh!** – Come quickly!  
**Khenti tai-i aa-mertu!** – Bring my beloved to me. (The literal translation is 'Bring forth my greatly beloved.')  
**Itachi** – Weasel ( This one is dedicated to a street kid that I really met. His name was Weasel, and he was actually a very nice person. I met him in Colorado, but he could be anywhere right now. So, Weasel, wherever you are, I'm still thinking about you, and I hope things are going well for you.)


	22. The Wrath Of Darkness

**Sands of Time**  
**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I'm sorry this took so incredibly long to get out here. First it was the holidays and I couldn't get a day off, and then my sister got mad and hid the notebook that I write this story in. By the time I finally found it, January was almost past, and I hadn't even done the translations! I went ahead and translated the Egyptian as I typed it up, but the Japanese is still just in Italics. If anyone would like to translate them, feel free to e-mail them. My e-mail address is on my bio page. Thanks everyone for being so incredibly patient. And as promised, the review replies from the last chapter or so are in this chapter!

Chapter 22: The Wrath Of Darkness

Yami sat beside the pristine hospital bed, the angry ruby of his eyes twining disconsolately with the frightened and concerned amethyst of his light. Across from him, Honda's tall form was bent over Anzu's unconscious one in worried confusion. Jou stood behind him, one eye on the brunette, the other on the terrified teen who had appeared with him. The youth had yet to speak, and the others, focused on Anzu, had yet to confront him.

The soft rustle of approaching footsteps had the entire group turning to face the solemn looking old man who was walking toward them. "We call it the Cruciatous Curse." Dumbledore whispered, his eyes old and tired. One of the three curses strictly forbidden in our world."

"What'd it do to 'er?" Jou asked, his English even more thickly accented by his emotion.

"I'm not sure." The wizened headmaster frowned. "The curse was created to cause pain, and that's usually all it does. It sets every nerve ending on fire giving the victim intense agony. Once the curse is lifted, the victim is usually fine. There have been a handful of cases where prolonged exposure causes insanity, but that doesn't look like what happened to her."

"What did happen?" Yami asked, his voice holding all the warmth of an icy cold tomb. "Why won't she wake up?"

"I don't know." Dumbledore confessed. "Cruciatous is a curse that attacks the body, but what Madame Pomphrey is describing… it sounds like the spell went wrong. Somehow her very being was injured." He brushed a tentative hand over her forehead, noting the coolness of her flesh and the paleness of her skin. Had it not been for the labored rise and fall of her chest he could have easily mistaken her for dead. "It is almost like a severe dementor attack."

"What do you mean?" Honda asked, his carefully clipped accent ringing through the room.

"I mean it seems as if the Death Eater attacked her soul rather than her body." He clarified. "As I said, it looks more like a sever dementor attack, and they destroy their victims by devouring the soul."

"**Kuso!**_ Shit!_" Yami suddenly growled, his eyes swirling furiously.

/Yami, does this mean what I think it means/ Yugi asked the darker soul.

//Yes. // The ancient spirit rumbled. // The Magician of Faith is a piece of her soul, and we taught her to pit it against any and all threats. //

"_Uh, guys?_" Jou's Japanese cut harshly into the conversation. His golden eyes were wide with concern at his friend's reaction to the old man's words. "_What's goin' on here? I mean you still haven't told us anything, Yug, and Anzu bein' hurt an' all…_" His words died out as Yami's burning gaze fell full upon him.

"A very foolish mortal has threatened me." He snarled, not bothering to switch to his hikari's native tongue. "He wants something that I have and he thinks the three of you can get it for him."

"Why us?" Honda asked, using English because Yami had.

"He want's immortality, and he thinks he can steal my life through the tombs in Egypt."

"But that's not what's written on the tombs." Jou said confused.

"No!" Yami spat. "What is hidden in those temples is far more dangerous!" The crimson in his eyes became far more pronounced, drowning out almost all of Yugi's amethyst. "We had to seal the Chamber. You know what will happen if I allow the Shadows to fall into the wrong hands!"

"Yugi," Dumbledore asked softly, his cornflower eyes studying the young man, "who is this girl? Why would the Dark Lord send his Death Eaters after her?" The three men were silent, no one daring to look anywhere except Dumbledore. Finally, after several second's ringing silence, it was Jou's eyes that flickered to the back of the ancient spirit's head, and then back to the headmaster. The warm blue eyes seemed to draw the worried cop into them. "Please, let me help."

"What do you take me for?" Jou asked, butchering the English language in his anger. "How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you're who you say you are?"

"Because. He's done nothing to earn our mistrust." Yugi's tiered voice echoed through the room, bringing all eyes back to him. "Forgive us, Professor." He said, his eyes once again violet mixed with muted ruby. "You've done nothing but help." He looked sadly at the other two before his pained gaze fell on the woman. "And we've been betrayed by friends before. Professor, I'm going to tell you a secret that has been kept for well over five thousand years. I told you that five thousand years ago in Ancient Egypt, there was a great power that nearly destroyed them. That their Pharaoh sealed the power away. I'm sure that by now you've also realized that when the seven Item Holders were reincarnated, the trapped souls were not the only ones to gain access into our world. The Shadows did as well. When we were reunited, the Item Holders, our lost souls, and the Items all together in one place… all hell broke loose. We only have knowledge as far back as Egypt, but the Shadows are far more ancient than that. Even then they were only a legend used to scare young children. It wasn't until the Pharaoh's brother found a book that was believed to have been lost when Atlantis sank that they realized the power was real. Like fools they believed that if they could unleash the Shadow's greatest secret, none could stand before them. It was a miracle that they ever managed to seal the Shadows. And now we live in constant fear, on guard against any who would try to raise that Dark God again."

He fell quiet for a time, and for a moment Dumbledore thought he wouldn't get anything else out of the young man. But then Yugi heaved a great sigh and continued on with his narrative. "Our control over the Shadows is tentative at best. That's all it's ever been. The Shadows are like a great tiger, strong, wild, and untamable. That is why, when we use them, we use a structured pattern, a game. It can be any game, though some work better than others. The rules to the games, the power that binds the Shadows, the truth of their origin and the Dark God that presides over them, those are the secrets written in that chamber. These three are the only ones in all the world, other than the Item Holders themselves, who know the answer to the final riddle that guards the chamber."

Dumbledore's deep blue eyes were narrow with thought. "And it makes sense that he would attack her as the weakest link. When his mother died he lost what little faith he had in women. But is there any other reason why Voldemort would choose to attack her?"

When Yugi spoke again his voice was barely more than a whisper. "Anzu and I are to be married."

No sooner had he uttered the words than his eyes once more became the angry red of freshly spilled blood. "I shall show him his own mortality." Yami hissed, vowing vengeance. Beside him in a pale blue kimono stood a serene looking woman holding an impossible blade. "**Shma saa Asthareth.** _Go to Ishtar._** Na sham Khemet tcheba. **_I want Egypt sealed. _**Ar a tchetf-t teken, na sham tetef heti tep na tcher-t. **_If a worm approaches, I want it's heart in the palm of my hand. _**Ta Khabu Sent kher nefu tep ta tchet-t. **_The Shadow Creatures have freedom in the tombs. _**N as ta Nesu hera na nu na kheri. **_Only the royal priests and my Medji are under my favor. _**Temt-ta ket-kha-tna Khabu Sent tchames. **_All others the Shadow Creatures may devour. _**Nunu Kap Marina sham a khen, ntef qes a!**_ This Dark Lord wants a war, he found one!_" As he snapped out the last sentence, hi cruel eyes fell on the old wizard. "If there is anyone in Egypt you want to live, get them out today. Their souls will be mine by tomorrow morning." As he finished speaking, the Beautiful Headhuntress left, an evil smile playing on her wicked lips.

"_Yami?_" Jou asked in soft Japanese. "_Did you just do what I think you did?"_

_"Yes." _Then he turned compassionless eyes on the headmaster. "I don't know enough about your magic to heal her." He growled. "And I will trust no wizard."

"Then how do you propose we heal her?" Dumbledore asked, the steel of his own eyes refusing to bow before the harsh gaze.

"Give me a house elf." Yami answered immediately. "Bind it to me and me alone."

"Out of the question." Albus frowned. "I could not in good conscious lend you one of our elves."

"I said nothing of lending." Yami smiled darkly. "You will give the elf to me in payment for services rendered."

"What service?"

"I'm going to destroy the fool who dared to threaten me."

"In the state you are now in, I could never entrust the wellbeing of one of our elves to you." Dumbledore insisted.

"Then bind the elf to me." Yugi said, separating his soul from the body he shared with his Yami.

**

* * *

****Shma saa Asthareth.** – Go to Ishtar. (Ishtar was a goddess of war. She was believed to be another aspect of both Isis and Hathor.) 

**Na sham Khemet tcheba.** – I want Egypt sealed.

**Ar a tchetf-t teken, na sham tetef heti tep na tcher-t. – **If a worm approaches, I want it's heart in the palm of my hand.

**Ta Khabu Sent kher nefu tep ta tchet-t. – **The Shadow Creatures have freedom in the tombs.

**N as ta Nesu hera na nu na kheri. – **Only the royal priests and my Medji are under my favor.

**Nunu Kap Marina sham a khen, ntef qes a! – **This Dark Lord wants a war, he found one! (Kap can mean both 'dark' and 'foul'. Also qes also means 'build')

* * *

Pokematic7 – Well, it took me a little while, but here's the update. And don't worry, I won't stop this story until it's over. It's one of my favorites, so I will give it a proper ending.

thriefty – Here it is. And I apologize for taking so long.

Dark-Fate17 – Thank you. I'm glad you like it!

James Hiwatari – Wow. That must have been some essay. It sounds painful. I'm glad my story got you through it. I'm glad you like the Egyptian as well. It took me forever to find the dictionaries and to translate, so I'm glad my efforts paid off. I hope this chapter lived up to the rest of the story, and I hope you keep enjoying it!

bookworm3213 – Hahaha! I know exactly what you mean. I get so annoyed with all the overdone plotlines, with no originality thrown in. I'm glad you found mine so refreshing. By the by, you might also like 'Bit Of A Change'. I don't know who the author is, but it's in my favorites. 

SRRH – Don't worry about Harry. It's not that he doesn't likeYugi, it's more that he doesn't know Yugi and let's face it, he's got a bit much on his mind for the time being. Well, I'm glad you liked it.

moonlit dew – I'm glad you found me again! You're right, most of them will be at Hogwarts for a bit, and Yami has been rather testy of late, but it's so fun to write an angry Yami. And I'm sorry about all the cliffhangers… well okay, maybe not, but they're so easy to do. Anyway, I'm glad you like it.

Super Goat Grl – I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up for you. And I'm glad you like it so much. I hope you like Itachi, he may very well be one of the few OC's that will be seen more than once. Hope you enjoyed it!

mint – I know it took me a while, but here it is! Hope you liked it!

titangirl – Well, I'm back. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

Tutankamun – Thank you. Keep talking like that and I may have to update a few more times! ;D I hope you liked it!

Shadewolf7 – Thank you! I hope this chapter lived up to the previous ones!

Citrus Newt – Things are speeding up a bit. And I did have fun at work. It was exhausting, but still fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for being so patient with my slow updates.

Anonymous Sister of the Author – I know it took a while, but here it is. I hope you like it!

vanumi-victoria – Here's another update for you. I hope it was worth the wait.

Crazy Hyper Lady – I think surprised is the least of what our beloved headmaster is feeling. He certainly has his hands full. I hope you liked it!

Xuwum – He sent Ginny out because he knew the others were in danger and that they were coming to him. He didn't know if whatever was attacking them would be able to follow them or not. He didn't want Ginny in the room if it came to a fight. I hope that explains it. And I hop you liked it!

Protector of the Nameless – Wow! Such dedication. I hope I can live up to it!

Isis the Sphinx – Thanks. I hope I can keep them so well written. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others!

Shamise – You're welcome!

Slate Grey – Thank you. I think Yugi told Dumbledore just about everything in this chapter, except where Kul Elna is and how to raise Necrophades, So I guess Dumbledore's finally earned a bit of trust. It took long enough!

the dimension crossing mew – Yay! I think you're the only one that caught that quote. It's one of my favorite books, so I just had to put it in! Kudos!!

Kurama Lady – I know it took a while, but I hope it was worth the wait. And I hope you didn't die from eager anticipation. How would that look on the autopsy report? "Subject died from lack of update." Eek!

Shadewolf7 – I know I write cliffies a lot, but they work so well with this story!

Citrus Newt – Yeah, its going to be rough, but I think Yugi will be able to win his trust!

vanumi-victoria – I wouldn't worry. You know what they say, 'let the punishment fit the crime.'

Crazy Hyper Lady – I'm sorry, but this story just begs for cliffhangers. At least now you know what happened!

Xuwum – Guess what! Royal Robes in the next chapter!!!! Oops, I didn't mean to say that. ;D I'm sorry, but you know how sweet Yugi is. He would never willingly offend someone, and he hates to leave things on bad note. I mean really. Two out of three villains on that show end up as his closet friends. Not to worry, Yugi won't make friends with Umbridge, but he will try to be polite. (Emphases on the try.)

Hocapontas – I really am trying to make the chapters longer, I promise. But other than that I'm glad you liked it!

Shamise – Sorry about the cliffie, but admit it, it was worth it… wasn't it?

Protector of the Nameless – Did you have to do that? Now it's stuck in my head. I guess it can join the ranks of Reba McEntire and Sweeney Todd! It's good to know I'm not the only weird person in the world. Again, I hope you liked the update.

Anonymous Sister of the Author – Well, know you know what happened. However on the flip side, know you need to know what happens next. :D

titangirl797 – I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. Hopefully now that the Holidays are over and I've finally found my notebook again the update should speed up again. I'm keeping my fingers crossed just in case.

Silver Fox Trot – I know it doesn't seem like it now, but I will try to repeat that miraculous feat.

Isis the Sphinx – I'm sorry that I always end it in a cliffhanger. I'll try not to for at least the next few chapters… Even though I did it again with this one…

Shulamit – Sorry it took me so long to get back to update. And I'm glad that everything has managed to add up so nicely so far. I'm always worried that I'll forget that I wrote something in a previous chapter and either let it hang for eternity or contradict it later. So if that ever happens, please let me know!

Zessei – Thanks. I hope this got here before you died of boredom! And I'm glad you like the story!


	23. The Pact

**Sands of Time**

**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** I AM A WORM!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry. I could give you a million and one excuses, but the long and the short of it is that I'm a lazy worm. Thank you all so much for you patience and persistence. I don't deserve it. But! I'm back to work on the story – even if I do have to spend five hours a night translating. Who needs sleep anyway! I'm sorry this took so very long. Anyway, now I'll shut up and let you read. Oh, and BTW forgive the shoddy Japanese translations. It's been a long time since I studied the few words and phrases I know, and even longer since I tried to practice it.

Chapter 23: The Pact 

Silence reigned. Yugi stood slightly apart from the group around Anzu's bed, his soft violet eyes seeming to glow warmly in the sudden shadow. He was shod with soft Egyptian slippers, the likes of which had not been seen for a millennia or more. Pristine white robes of an Egyptian noble caressed his sun-bronzed skin creating a beautiful contrast that accentuated his lean figure while embellishing the toned muscles of his arms and legs. Kohl lined his eyes, strengthening their normally soft edges. Armbands and wrist guards encased his arms; four wide necklaces encircled his neck and throat in gold, providing both insurance against assassins, as well as obvious decoration. Great ankh earrings jangled musically from his ears, and golden trinkets dripped from his person. A cape the same deep blue as the midnight sky flowed like a silky shadow down his back. At his brow was the Pharaoh's winged diadem. The sparkling Shadow of the Puzzle hung round his neck on a leather thong, seemingly as new as it had been the day it had been created. Dumbledore glanced between the dully brilliant Puzzle that hung round Yami's neck, startled to see it's likeness. "If you are afraid to bind the house elf to him, then bind it to me." He repeated. "I promise that it shall not come to harm by my hand or any that I command."

"And you are?" The old wizard asked calmly. "I think I already know, but go ahead and tell me.

Yugi smiled sadly. "Who do you think We are?" He answered cryptically. Dumbledore merely raised an eyebrow, refusing to rise to the bait. "We are the Game King." The light soul answered. "It is Our soul that you have been searching for so desperately for."

"Are you not Yugi Mouto?" Dumbledore frowned.

Yami spoke from Yugi's body before his hikari had a chance to answer. "We look so much alike," he explained, "that we often switch places without anyone noticing."

"Is that what you meant what you said that speaking to you was as good as talking to the Pharaoh?" The old wizard asked, watching Yami carefully.

"I said that." Yugi confessed. "And yes, this is something of what was meant by that comment."

Albus frowned. "You refuse to talk to me in anything other than riddles and cryptic half-truths, and yet you expect me to give you the life of one entrusted to my care without a second thought?" He demanded.

"No." Yami answered scornfully. "We would think less or you if you did that. The riddles are something of a game." He clarified. "Solving them proves you are worthy. And as for the elf, you have watched us carefully for the past few weeks, I'm sure." He chuckled slightly. "My father would have said it is not unlike the snake watching the mouse without seeing the hawk circling above. In all the time you have watched us, have you seen anything to make you believe we would allow harm to one in our care?"

"No." Dumbledore answered, his mind finally made up. "However there is only one elf currently unhappy with her employment here." He stared long and hard at the jewel bedecked hikari and the leather clad yami. "She has been dealt with unfairly, so promise me that you will treat her kindly."

Yugi nodded. "If she serves me well, she will be honored in anyway she sees fit. If she serves me poorly, she will not be honored, but she will still be a servant of my house with all that it entails. If she betrays me…" He paused, pulling out a small playing card, it's back a swirling mosaic of browns and reds. After a moment he met Dumbledore's gaze. "It she betrays me, I will give her a merciful death."

"You would kill her?" Dumbledore asked, watching the young ruler carefully.

"If no better option is available to me. The power I govern is too great to risk. If she ever truly betrays me it will kill her. All I can do is ensure that her death is quick and painless and that her soul does not remain in the Darkness, but goes on to be reborn into Ra's light."

"So long as you ensure that she understands the risk, and agrees with the decision, I don't think I have any place to object." The wizard finally conceded after several moments' furious thought. "You understand the rules and customs by which the house elves govern themselves?" Both Yugi and Yami nodded, neither bothering to inform him of Binn's explanation in the kitchens. "Very well. Winky, could you please come to the Hospital Wing?"

The little elf appeared with a loud pop, her large eyes still slightly bloodshot from her last bottle of butterbeer, her dingy dress hanging limply from her scraggly from. "You is _hic_ calling Winky, sir?"

"**Kuso! **_Shit!_" Every eye fell on the wiry street kid cowering behind Jounichi, his eyes wide. "**Nan dai yo? **_What is that?_" He yelped.

"**Yoroppa no ie no hogosha.**_ A European house spirit._" Yami answered in flowing Japanese. "**Kanojo wa kizutsukemasen.**_ She won't hurt you._"

Dumbledore waited patiently for them to finish their conversation. When it was clear that they had, he smiled kindly down at the little elf. "Winky, when I brought you here, it was with the understanding that I could sell you or give you if I ever felt it to be in the best interest of all concerned."

"Yes." The tiny elf squeaked, her voice trembling. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, is you going to sell Winky sir?"

"No." The headmaster said calmly. "I'm going to trade you."

"R-Really sir?" Winky exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, really." One long thin finger pointed to Yugi's barely-there form in his exquisite robes. "There is your new master."

Winky's large bulbous eyes turned to regard him. "But, sir," she said, turning back to the old man, "house elves is not allowed to serve ghosts."

The tension in the room broke at Yami's sudden laughter. "Something funny?" Honda asked, glancing at Jou to see if he had caught the joke.

"For once," the dark spirit gasped between chuckles, "it is the hikari that is labeled a ghost."

"Do not mind them." Yugi said softly, addressing Winky directly. "And do not worry about breaking rules. I have a body, though I'm not in it at the moment, and I assure you, my heart still beats."

"Then you is not a ghost?"

"No." He smiled. "I'm not a ghost. I am a physical manifestation of the soul of the Pharaoh."

"Oh." Winky said, looking confused. "Then Winky will serve her new master." She glanced once more at Dumbledore before presenting herself fully to Yugi.

"Thank you." He said softly. "You're first command is this: no more butterbeer. My Shadows have cured your drunken state, but I cannot spare the effort to constantly keep you sober. You are now a slave in the service of the Pharaoh, and will act accordingly at all times." She nodded her understanding. "Next, **Tchau** _Darkness_, could you please pierce her for me?"

For a moment Dumbledore looked anxious at his phrasing. Yami nodded, and willed the Shadows to form at the small house elf's left earlobe. She squeaked once, but made no more indication of pain, so the watching wizard made no move to protest. When the Shadows dissipated, a small golden disk, engraved with the Pharaoh's seal, winked pleasantly at her ear.

"Do not be mistaken." Yugi said before she could become dismayed by the jewelry. "The piercing is no gift. It is a way of marking you as my servant. That is my seal that you bear and none may touch it on pain of death. As long as you wear it you are my property."

"Oh." She gasped, smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Next." Yugi pressed on. "You are the first slave I have had in living memory, So I'm not used to being called 'master'. You may address me as **S-sebeq Uaau** _Chosen One_. Him," he said pointing to Yami, "you will call **Aa-perti**_ Pharaoh_. I doubt you will see any of the other priests, so you shouldn't need to learn names and titles"

"Yes, **S-sebeq Uaau** _Chosen One._" She said cheerfully. "Is there anything else that Winky needs to know?"

"Just two more things." He seemed to glow faintly as writhing Shadows danced across his skin in a clod caress. Slowly, a small tendril fell from his hand, ghosting silently to wrap itself around the elf's frail figure. After a moment, it faded away like mist in the morning sun. When it was gone, Winky's dingy blue dress and matching tattered hat had been transformed. A small white linen robe was draped loosely about her body and cinched at her waist with a corded white belt.

"The attire of a palace slave." Yami informed her softly.

"Keep it clean and neat at all times." Yugi instructed her. "For you to appear poorly is a reflection upon me, one that I will not permit. Do you understand?" She nodded. "The other is this: if you betray me, I fear you life will be forfeit." He told her, his warm violet eyes shining sadly at the thought of her death. "I have great power, and I cannot risk it falling into the wrong hands."

The tiny elf swallowed loudly. "I is understanding sir."

"Yugi nodded solemnly. "Thank you Winky. Now, there is a matter of great importance to me that I need you to take care of."

"Yes?" The creature squeaked her own bulging eyes shining with her eagerness to serve him.

The light spirit's incandescent form motioned to the still form. "Help her." He said softly. "There are many creatures and healers I command, but none of them are familiar with this type of magic. My own healer is on her way, but I fear that she will need help from someone more familiar with the wizarding world. Will you please care for Anzu, and help Ishizu to mend her broken soul?"

"Don't worry sir!" Winky said, turning to smile confidently. "Winky will take good care of Miss."

"Thank you." Yugi said softly.

**Kuso!** – Shit!

**Nan dai yo?** – What is that?

**Yoroppa no ie no hogosha.** – A European house spirit. (I couldn't find the Japanese word for a spirit that protects a specific dwelling, so any one knows what that particular type of spirit is called in Japanese, let me know so I can fix this.)

**Kanojo wa kizutsukemasen.** – She won't hurt you.

**Tchau** – Darkness

**S-sebeq Uaau** – Chosen One

**Aa-perti – **Pharaoh

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so very long- again. Thank you all for being so patient. I know this chapter was a bit short, and doesn't make up for the long silence, but I'll do my utmost to get back on schedule with this story. To all of you who reviewd- Thank you!!!!!

**Zessi** – Voldemort will get what's coming to him, but it will still be Harry who gives it to him. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Shadewolf7** – I can't think of anyone who would enjoy Yami's temper. I'm glad you liked it!

Part 2: Two reviews in one chapter. I really did take a long time. Thanks for being patient, and thanks for not forgetting me and BIG THANKS for reviewing a second time so I would get up off my laze behiney and type! Also thanks for forgiving me for making you wait last time. I hope you can repeat the favor!

**Isis the Sphinx** – He meant Ishizu. I got to investigating some of the Egyptian gods, and a lot of the like Imotep were real Egyptians who did great things. If you did something truly incredible, like being the actual architectural genius behind the pyramids they would say you were one of their gods. If it was really cool, you got to be your own god, if it was just sort of cool they tacked your name on the end of Ra's or Hathor's or someone like that. Asthareth was tacked on to Isis and Hathor that way, and since it translates to Ishizu, I loved it and ran with it.

**Pokematic7** – Well, it wasn't soon by my definition, but I did update. I'm glad you like it and I will work on keeping it going.

**thriefty** – Sorry this took me so long. I'll try not to be so long between chapters. Thanks for being patient.

**Dark-Fate17** – I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you still like it. Sorry this took so very long.

**James Hiwatari** – LOL! I'm gald I helped you with The Essay. I'm surprised you managed to read all twenty one chapters in four days. It takes me a lot longer than that, but I have to share my computer with my evil-er-WONDERFUL sisters. I'm glad you like the hieroglyphs. It takes a while to translate them, but it's so much fun to use them. I'm also glad you like Binns. J.K. Rowlings had so much potential for an awesome character, I think she left him so blah so all of her fans could give him a bit more personality with out ruining her story.

And thank you for the wonderful review. I'm the same way I'll go fangirl at the drop of a hat and it drives my family nuts. When I discovered Twilight I think I bought every poster and shirt and key chain Hot Topic had. And I did the same thing with Lord of the Rings and of course Harry Potter.

Part 2: Don't worry, Yugi would never let Yami hurt a house elf. They're way to cute. I'm sorry this update took forever. I'm not going to give up on this story- it just might take a little time sometimes. Hey I should make that a song… oh wait some one already did. Oh well. I'll try not to take so long next time. ;D

**bookworm3213** - * giggles * I know what you mean. It's hard to find great crossovers and it seems like even among the good ones a lot of people use the same idea. The idea of Bill sitting in Egypt right by Yugi just sort of slapped me in the face, and voila. I'm glad you like it! I'll tell my plot bunnies they did good with this idea.

**SRRH** – Don't you worry about Harry. I'll have a good long talk with him and he'll start to see things my way. ;D I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I'll do my best to get the next chapter out in a more reasonable time frame.

Part 2: Yuppers, Voldie is in a whole heap of trouble. Like they told the little bird, when you're neck deep in manure-Keep your mouth shut! Sorry my update took so very long. Yami needed the elf so that when he has a question about wizarding magic he doesn't have to go to a baised wizard to get the answer., and as I explained to lilsilverphoenix a few reviews down he also need her to care for Anzu because he doesn't knw what wrong with her.

**moonlit dew ** - I'm glad you managed to locate me again. I'm also glad you like the plot line. I must confess, when I relocated the notebook I'd written it in, I'd forgotten what I was doing with Winky, and I almost went back and rewrote about four chapters. But everyone seems to like the story the way it is so I wrestled with my failing memory and you guys so lucked out that I remembered what Winky was supposed to be doing.

I do apologize for the many cliffhangers, but they do seem to write themselves into the story. Anywho, once again I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, and I hope you liked it and can forgive me for the long wait.

Part 2:Wow I really did take a long time. You're the third person' I've found so far that has reviewed more than once to ask me to update, and I can see at least one more. I am so sorry. And I'm glad you liked the story enough to review a second time. And yes, Voldemort has no idea that he's in for a whole world of hurt!

**Super Goat Grl** – Thank you! I'm glad you like it, and thank you so much for being patient. I'm sorry this took so much longer than I planed on, and I'll do my best to get more out soon.

Part 2: I really did take forever. I'm sorry. Thank you for both of you reviews. I do apologize for taking so long. I AM A WORM! (You know, I really think they should put that on a Hallmark card. Make it one of their sound cards with a clip from Disney's Hercules of Pain and Panic groveling. Then again maybe not. I'd have to buy way too many of them.) Anyway, thank you for being so patient with me.

**mint** – I'm sorry the update took so long, but I'm glad you liked the story. Thanks for waiting.

**titangirl797** – Here's your update. I'll try not to take so long next time, and I apologize for keeping you waiting.

Part 2:lol I'm glad you like the story still. And I agree, Dumbledore's awesome, so they will take his help, and they'll help the wizards too. Kind of a win-win situation…except for Voldie. He's definitely stuck with heads I win tales you lose!

**Tutankamun** – Oh! Such pretty compliments! Thank you so much, and I apologize for the long wait between chapters. I'll try not to let it happen again.

**Lolchen** – Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and don't you worry about Anzu. She has Winky taking care of her. And Yami will deal with those Voldemort wannabes! Sorry the update took so long. Sniff Sniff. Forgive me!

**BitterSweet27** – I'm glad you like it, and you just wait. Voldemort will get his comeuppance!

**Citrus Newt** – Yami doesn't usually overreact like that. He did it a lot in the very first of the manga, and I know he killed at least one person and seriously injured a few more, but they all deserved it. I think that by the time the TV series started, Yugi had mostly cured him of that… mostly. Anyway, I'm glad you like it. Don't' worry, Dumbledore has no idea who he's playing with… but he will so~on!

**Seithr _Kairy** – It's all good. I know what you mean, and it happens to me a lot. I'll get so tired of writing about one universe, and then I'll get tired of reading, and then none of the other fanfics will *quite * pique my interest and so I get the bright idea to write my own. It's a terrible habit. I'm in the middle of writing at least 15 different stories and about 20 different universes- my room is chalk full of notebooks and binders and spirals and each one has about five different stories in it.

And I'm glad you enjoyed my fic so much. I'm just sorry that it takes me so long to update. Thank you for being patient with me!

**Synneofthesun** – I'm glad you like it. Sorry the update took so long!

**Suma Amoru** – Don't you worry about Anzu. They've got Winky on the job and you know how dedicated a house elf can be. I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry my update took so very long.

**lilsilverphoenix** – I'm sorry it took so long! FORGIVE ME FOR I AM A WORM!!!! I'm glad you liked it, and as you can now see, he needs Winky to help him heal Anzu. He and the Item Holders are much more familiar with soul magic verses physical magic. So if they need to know something, they now have an uncompromised source of information. I hope that makes sense, and I hope you liked the update. I'll try not to take so long next time.

**Yizuki** – Yami and Harry have met, but they don't really know each other yet. Don't worry, they get to know each other a little better soon, but I won't say much more. And yes, Voldie is in a lot of trouble. If only he knew it. Sorry this update took so long, and I hope you like it.

**Protector Of The Nameless** – YAY TO ALL WEIRD PEOPLE! Lol. I'm glad I'm not the only wierdo out there. Thank you for being patient with me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Shamise** – lol I got that question a lot. He needed Winky to take care of Anzu and to help him understand wizard magic. They use a more physical branch of magic where he uses a more spiritual one. The two do cross, ie. Yami's Obliterate and the dementor's soul sucking, but for the most part he doesn't know wizarding magic very well and they don't know his. With Winky he now has a very loyal source of knowledge into the wizarding world. And as for Voldemort- he should have looked first and leapt second.

I'm glad you liked it, and I'll try to update again soon.

**Anonymous Sister of the Author** – It does seem to keep piling up, but you know what they say. "If it's not one thing it's your brother." XD Don't worry, if anyone can straighten it out it's Yami. He does live in a puzzle after all.

**Kattz Sync** – I have something special planned for Nagini. I'm glad you liked it! And I'm sorry the update took so very long.

**t recorder** – Oh your Ra is right! Now, if only he knew what kind of snakes he just stirred up he'd be running for the hills. Too bad no one told him. I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it took so long. I'll try to update faster in the future.

**Danni Lea** – I definatly think it's worse having an angry Yugi than an angry Yami. Yami will knock the snot out of you, and I don't mind getting beaten up. I've got sisters, I'm used to it. Yugi starts to cry and then you feel like the lowest slug on earth. I'd definitely be way more afraid of Yugi.

**Vanilla Kiss** – I'm glad you enjoyed it. And the bit about Yami Bakura was in one of the first mangas. (They're the only ones I owned.) At one point when he has Yugi and his friends trapped in a game he tells them that he collects Ryou's friends and puts them in his games so they can't leave him. Maybe it's just me, but I think Bakura has abandonment issues. And I'm glad you like the engagement. LOL And I think Binns is awesome too!

**FriggyEsquire** – I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry I took so long to update it. About the Room of Requirement, in the movies it is on the seventh floor, but when I wrote this I wasn't sure, so I went back to the book and reread it. Dobby tells Harry in OOTP that it's on the third floor. In GOF Dumbledore mentions being lost in the upper floors- he never says which one, and in DH Neville mentions that sometimes the entrance is in the dungeons. So I came to the conclusion that the entrance moves… a lot. I hope that explains the discrepancy to you. Anywho, I'm glad you like it, and I'm sure that Yami and Yugi will find a good use for Itachi.

**Himig** – He could have, but when I copied down the duel, card for card (my life is so lame sometimes) all three blue eyes were played to the field. Thank you though. They're will probably be more duels, but I don't know for sure yet. If I do screw them up, let me know. I'm not the greatest at following the rules with card games. My rule is 'if you're having fur who needs rules?'

**The Swordsman** – I'm glad you like it. And yeah, I didn't want either side groveling, I hate groveling. I'm sure that in the Shadow real Yami could wipe the floor with any wizard, but I'm just as sure that if he didn't know what it was any wizard worth his wand could take out Yami with a well placed curse. It's all about luck.

**too-much-inspiration** – I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update it though. Thank you for waiting.

**Shakugan no Shana** – Lol I'm glad you liked my angry dark Yami. I had a lot of fun writing him. I know a lot of people don't like Anzu and I'm not really a fan of her friendship speeches myself, so I promise to keep them to a dull roar… a very dull roar. I'm also glad that you found the link to this story again. I'm sorry the update took me forever, but I promise not to take so long next time.

**Kiseki no Tenshi** – I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry I kept you waiting!

**.o** – I'm glad you enjoyed it. And thank you for all you pretty compliments. Yes, I did take the time to translate the Egyptian. I have four, count 'em FOUR huge text books and dictionaries on the Egyptian language that I cart around when I'm working on this story. I usually write it all out in English what I want the characters to say, and I fix the sentence structure to match the Egyptian and then I have to go hunting for the words I need to use. It takes forEVER! But it's so much fun, and I really enjoy the effect it produces! I'm glad I'm not the only one. I am sorry this update took so long, and I thank you for being patient with me. And for your very kind review!

**Pyro The Fox of Fire** – Thanks and I'm sorry the update took so long.

**Jester** – I'm glad. And I'm sure I can find a few uses for wizarding magic. After all, I really hate washing dishes! ;D

**Petite Madame des Chats** – This one didn't end in a cliffie… well not really. Lol I'm sorry, but they do tend to write themselves. And I'm really sorry I made you wait so long to see what happened next. I'll try to start updating regularly again.

**xDarklightx **X19 – I'm glad you liked the story that much!!! LOL I nearly died when I saw my e-mail after you reviewed. Thank you for taking the time! I'm sorry again for how long it took me to update and I hope you can forgive me. I promise not to wait two years next time!

**Cmpteraddict** – I'm glad you like it, and yes finally there is an update!!!

**otogii** – I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry it took so long. Don't hate me! *runs from shadows *

**FabioandRichard4ever** – Glad you like!

**Komi V** – Of course I'm going to continue! I'm glad you like my twist to the plot!

**Myriad of Willows** – I'm glad you like it. I'm not disinterested, but I haven't really been busy lately. I've just been lazy. Don't hate me!!! I'm so sorry!!!!!!! As for the house elf, yes it was sort of answered in this chapter. He wanted the elf to take care of Anzu and to help him figure out the wizarding magic with out having to ask a wizard.

**WildfireDreams** – I'm sorry the site glitched on you, but I'm glad you made the attempt a second time! I hope you survived long enough to read this chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long!

**Hollow Mashiro** – I'm sorry it took me so very long to update. And I know that it took a very long time, but I will never abandon this story. I will try to update more often, I promise. I don't care if you write side stories, but I am going to finish it. That goes for everyone. I don't' care if you want to write side stories, but please be kind to the characters. As for putting it in the crossovers, I might later, but for now I'm going to leave it where it is. It's in several of the C2s for crossovers, so I'll leave things be for now.

**darkangelwp05** – LOL He's certainly in hot water! Sorry the update took so long, and I'm glad you like it so much!

**Florida Alicat** – Thank you for being so patient with me. I know I took forever, but here it is and I promise to keep this story going!

**YamiIcepath** – Lol yes, they will be here soon I promise. And Umbridge is going to have kittens when she finds out what those two are up too, but the one she needs to watch is Itachi! He's a little devil who hates authority!

**Jerex** – Well, by know you know what the elf was for, oh, and DON'T FORGET TO BREATHE!!!!!! LOL I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you're still conscious!

WOW! 11 pages of reviews!!! I can't believe so many people like and support this story! I feel so loved! Thank you all so much for being so kind and so patient with me!!!!


	24. Deliberation

**Sands of Time  
****By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** I know that last chapter was really short, and I know this chapter is pretty short too, and I apologize. But the story is going to pick up again soon which means longer chapters, which makes us happy. : -D If I missed any reviews from last chapter I apologize. Let me know and I promise I'll get back to you.

Chapter 24: Deliberation

As Winky took charge of her new patient, Yugi allowed his spirit to fade from visibility and sink down into his yami's puzzle. As he sighed softly at the familiar comfort he felt his darker half send out a gently probing thought. //Are you all right, Yugi? //

/I'm fine. / The light soul responded tiredly. /Why don't you stay in control. I'm sure the professor has some questions for you. /

//Are you going back to your soul room? //

/No. If I go back, I'll curl up on the bed with that stupid stuffed camel and I won't leave again. / Yugi answered quietly. /I'll stay here for a bit, then I'll see if I cant' find a way to reach Anzu. /

//I see. Good luck. //

/I'm sure I'll need it. /

//Let me know if you make it. // After a brief sense of agreement, Yami felt his hikari close the link.

* * *

Dumbledore watched closely as the Egyptian Pharaoh silently faded, his luminous form disappearing into the darkness of the shadows that were quickly fleeing from the room. The grim feeling that seemed to have taken hold as he dealt with the young Egyptologist was gone having been banished by the pure goodness that seeped from the younger Pharaoh in almost palpable waves.

He frowned. They still were not telling him everything, and he was sure that every secret they were keeping had to do with that elusive Pharaoh. The Pharaoh that had just appeared and disappeared inside of Hogwarts. He had to find out how they were doing that!

He sighed. The Pharaoh was young to be sure, but it was easy to see why they followed him so faithfully. The lad was very… charismatic. A dangerous trait in anyone. After all, it was the very same thing that gave Riddle power and made young Mr. Potter so valuable.

The old wizard shook his head allowing his thoughts to scatter. The tall brunette man glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. The old man sighed again before smiling reassuringly at the young man. Then he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the rest of the group huddled around the girl's bed. "If you'll excuse me Mr. Mouto, I'll go and see to rooms for your guests."

Yami nodded absently as he left to find beds for the three unexpected guests.

* * *

Bakura slipped easily past the castle's defenses, Diabound's serpentine tail coiled protectively around both Marik and himself. The Medji general was as quiet as any master thief, a trick he had no doubt learned from the darker part of his soul in his younger days. Silent as death the two made their way through the seemingly empty halls. As they slipped into the hospital wing, the almost albino thief allowed his great beast to return to the Shadows, exposing the two of them.

"**Kami-sama! **_My god!_" They both turned quickly as an unfamiliar voice yelped in loud Japanese. "**Nan dai yo? **_What the hell?_" The speaker was a young Japanese teen with wild eyes and a gaping mouth. Behind him stood Jounichi, a restraining hand on the kid's shoulder to keep him from running.

Yami's cold angry glare welcomed them. "Marik, Bakura." He growled, ignoring the teens' outburst.

The blonde blinked at his harsh tone and the thief, seeing Anzu lying still in the bed, was quiet for once.

"**Ausu skhen? **_What happened?_"

"**Aus skhen tchent.**_ She was attacked._" The dark soul growled. "**Na autchu ****khenti tai-i aa-mertu.**_I commanded my beloved be brought._"

"**Tcher? **_When?_" Bakura demanded with a strange fierceness. "**Nim-t?**_ By who?_"

For a moment the ancient Pharaoh studied him, weighing and measuring the thief's reaction. "Death Eaters." He said simply, falling into English. "Professor Dumbledore thinks they were trying to use her to threaten me."

"Strange." Bakura frowned, his amber eyes beginning to burn curiously.

"Strange?" Yami asked.

"Anzu was staying in London at our town house." He explained. "How did they get into my house? And how did the know she was there?"

"What was she doing there?" Yami demanded, his own eyes beginning to burn again.

"She went to Ryou trying to find you." Marik explained hastily. "She got worried when the news started covering what happened in Egypt."

"I see." Yami growled. "If they found her there we must assume they know where all of our homes are."

"What are you sayin'?" Jou asked in his barely decipherable English. "Are you sayin' they know where we live?"

"And that they'll come after each of you one by one." Marik confirmed.

"Why?" Honda asked, breaking his silence. "What do they want with us?"

Yami sighed silently, cursing that Yugi was out of reach at the moment. "Because." He said softly. "Before I left Egypt I sealed the tombs and now the three of you are the only ones besides the Item Holders who can enter them."

"It's too dangerous." Bakura said, his grim voice just above a whisper.

"What?"

"It's too dangerous." The thief repeated. "Seven Item Holders, two hikaris, and three normal people. That's twelve people, thirteen if you count Jou's new brat." He said, nodding to Kisho.

"Your point?" Jou asked, his golden brown eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"My point," Bakura snarled, "is that they already know where our beloved Pharaoh keeps his treasure. And the fool **kisama** _bastard_ was stupid enough to give the keys to everyone he knows. It's a thief's dream come true."

"So what do you propose?" Marik asked, his fist growing white around the small golden globe he clutched firmly in his left hand.

"What do you think?" The tomb raider said, his eyes glowing with a frighteningly familiar spark. "If the treasury is compromised you move the treasure."

"Move it to where?" Yami asked slowly his voice dark with suspicion.

"There's only one place they could never go." Bakura whispered, obsession making his mind mad. "No one could ever go there. They wouldn't permit it."

"You mean the village of the thieves?" Marik asked horrified.

"Never!" The ancient Pharaoh barked rising from his chair to face the quiet insanity of the thief. "How dare you even think it? Did you honestly think me fool enough to give you the keys to the Dark God? **Na ami s-sun nai ta ha-ti a.** _I would destroy this world first._ **Na ami tent ten ka khenu ntes tcher-a s-hett set an thui bati.** _I would slaughter every person in it before subjecting them to that horror. _**Tuai-t ami an tat her ges.** _Death would be more favorable._"

The room fell silent as the two faced each other, no one willing to move or speak for fear of redirecting either one's anger at themselves. Finally Bakura tore his eyes away from his Pharaoh's with a growl of disgust.

Yami hissed at the thief, his patience wearing thin. "Bakura." He said, his voice a tense whisper. "I think you need something to distract you from your insanity."

"How dare you!" The silver haired man snarled, moving to attack the ruby-eyed man.

Yami stopped him with a single look of loathing. "Go back to Egypt. The redheaded wizard is there. I want you to go and get him. Bring him back to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" the thief snapped, his teeth bared in silent defiance. Then he was gone, Diabound's echoing roar filling the entire wing of the castle.

* * *

**Kami-sama!** –My god!  
**Nan dai yo? – **What the hell?  
**Ausu skhen? – **What happened?  
**Na autchu ****khenti tai-i aa-mertu. – **I commanded my beloved be brought.  
**Tcher? – **When?  
**Nim-t? –**By who?  
**Kisama** – bastard  
**Na ami s-sun nai ta ha-ti a. – **I would destroy this world first.  
**Na ami tent ten ka khenu ntes tcher-a s-hett set an thui bati. –** I would slaughter every person in it before subjecting them to that horror.  
**Tuai-t ami an tat her ges. –** Death would be more favorable.

**Author's Note:** Okay, before the reviews, I have an announcement. LeonaWriter came up with a very valid point. It's about the translations. Since I wrote them into the story, she suggested that I take them off of the end, and I think that she has a valid point. So I told her I'd put it to a vote. If you want them at the end, let me know. If you don't, let me know. If you don't care, let me know. As always my poor arthritic hands and I will go with majority rules. Thanks everyone!!!!

**Myriad of Willows** – I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter too. As for the seal on Winky, that's something they really did in Ancient Egypt. I know most people think they put a bracelet of armband on the slaves, but it was usually a plain copper earring with a seal that told you who they belonged to. Kind of like we use cattle tags today, the only difference is that cattle tags are used to keep off flies and bugs, not show ownership. That's why I had him pierce her ear. And like everything else that belonged to the Pharaoh, it was a really bad idea to touch it without permission. Again, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**kuaispeed –** lol. No, it's not dead, it was just playing possum for a while. I'll try not to make you wait to long, and thank you for the encouragement!

**Isis the Sphinx** – Yes I do live. If you want you can even check my pulse. I hope this update came soon enough for you. I tried to get it out as quickly as I could to make of for the year long vacation… yes… vacation. I was on vacation… in Bermuda… You don't believe me do you? Hehe. Oh, well. I hope you liked it, and thanks for forgiving me.

**WildfireDreams** – I'm sorry you had to reread the story…actually, I'm not, but will it help if I say I am? I like the manga much better than the anime, but truth be told I enjoy them both. And changing character names drives me batty as well. The only problem I have with subs is that, once upon a time I bought one and the entire series was subbed beautifully until the very last episode, and then the subs were half in English and half in Korean, and sometimes it would switch right in the middle of a sentence! It was way worse than have two different characters with the same name. But that would be annoying too.

And I'm glad you like the Yugi/Anzu pairing. I don't do it nearly often enough, so when I do it and I get compliments on it, it makes it twice the treat!

**Suma Amoru** – I'm glad you were so patient. Thanks. I won't let anything happen to Anzu.

**xDarklightx** – OMG! Yes, I updated. Even I can't really believe it. I'm glad you like it, and I hope this was soon enough!

**James Hiwatari** – Thank you! Good luck with your story! I'm sorry the chapter was so short, but I promise I'm working on a longer one. And you're not the only one who died laughing at the thought of Winky in a robe.

**lilsilverpheonix** – I won't give up on this one, I've out way too much into it! And I'm glad you like it so much!

**Zessei** – lol. Thank you. You guys are all so nice. I'm lucky to have such patient and thoughtful readers. I hope you get some sleep soon. I have a sister doing the 24/7-college student running on caffeine thing and it's not a pretty thing. Good luck with it! And thank you even more now! I know it's not easy to find spare time and that you spend it reading my story… wow! I'm so honored!

**Crazy Hyper Lady** – Lol. Yes, and update. Unbelievable isn't it. I'm glad you liked it!

**Super Goat Grl** – Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I know what you mean! I almost wish there were more like thirty hours in a day. But then I realize that I would have twice as much to do!

And I'm slowly making it back to my slightly more normal hamster state. (My friend and I agreed that we're hamsters because we spend all our time going in circles. WEEEEE!!!!!) Thanks for the concern.

**otogii** – I hope this was soon enough for you!

**FabioandRichard4Ever** – Usually they aren't. I try to write longer chapters and I don't usually have that many reviews to respond to.

**Ning Jun** – Lol. I'm glad I made you that happy. I'm glad you liked what I did with Winky. She reminds me a lot of Binns, a character that had so much potential, but no one ever uses them. Don't worry, Anzu won't die. As for Yami's name, well, they made such a big deal of it being a secret in the series, that I decided that it should still be a big secret. Long story short, I'm glad you like it, and I hope this update came soon enough for you.

**wierdgirl1332** – I'm glad you liked it. I thought about using Dobby, but he's happy where he is, and Yugi wouldn't mess with that. But he did see Winky in the kitchens, and you know Yugi has a bit of a 'fix 'em' streak.

**Yami-no-Tamashii** - … Do I need to call 911?…

**LeonaWriter** – Thank you. For the compliment and the constructive criticism. The reason I do the reviews the way I do, is because it takes me absolutely FOREVER to reply to each review one by one by one…well, you get the idea. It's also easier if five people have the same question, I don't have to write the answer five times. And I'll usually tell you in the first Author's Note if I've written a short chapter. About the line breaks, it's just been doing that. I had a different breakin the story, but when I uploaded it it came out as a line... go figure?

As for the translations, that's a really good idea, and I thank you, so I'll put it to a vote. If everyone wants me to leave them, I will, but if you want to take pity on my poor arthritic hands let me know!

And Winky? I'm glad you liked it. I explained to Myriad of Willows why I pierced her ear. And I honestly hadn't thought of Hermione's reaction to the earring. The clothes yes, the earring no… Lol you gave me a great idea! Thank you again!


	25. Fetch

Sands of Time  
By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. Also, fair warning, since it's been so long since I updated I'm afraid most of this chapter is actually responses to the reviews. I apologize and hopefully it will go back to a slightly more even balance soon!

**Author's Note:** Angelic choir sings **UPDATE** Sorry. I know it's been forever. I fell of the update wagon, and I guess I must have landed in a black hole or something. Thank you all for still following this story. You are the absolutely best readers ever! I'll try to update again soon, I am working on this story, I promise. I apologize if the next few chapters seem to be a bit off. It's been a little while since I worked on this story, and I'm having a hard time getting my head wrapped around it again. Not to mention that when I finally relocated the notebooks I had it written in almost an entire chapter had been eaten by the puppy. I love but I wish she weren't so bad about eating paper. She ate my copy of Order of the Phoenix too.  
Anyway, here's the story!

Chapter 25: Fetch

Yugi sighed as his spirit finally managed to slip through the battered door of Anzu's soul room. It now hung drunkenly behind him, the destruction before him making him pause. The glass mirrors that made the walls were shattered sending broken rainbows dancing in the light of the swinging disco ball. Paintings of New York hung from broken frames along the walls. The golden bars that had lined the walls were bent and ruined along the perimeter of the broken soul room.

A soft moaning drew him out of his surveillance of the damage. His gaze crept around the room, looking for his fiancée. It took him a moment, but he finally found her curled in a corner. Carefully stepping over the glistening shards of broken glass he knelt beside her. There were no marks on her body, that had been saved for the room at large, but her head rolled back when he gathered her still form in his arms.

"Anzu?" He called to her softly. "Can you hear me? Move something if you can." He watched for several seconds, but she remained motionless.

/Yami! / He called desperately to his other half.

/Yugi? / Yami's voice was faint. /Are you in? /

/Yes. She's in bad shape. And the room is a mess. /

/Do you think you can fix it? /

The light shook his head, sending his darkness an image of the destruction, /The best I can do is build a refuge in the Shadows for her, but it will leave her mind vulnerable until she wakes. /

Yami was quiet for a few moments, and when he spoke again it was strained. /Better her mind than her soul. Build the sanctuary. Let the magician of Faith guard her mind. Mana can guard her soul. /

Yugi didn't answer, merely nodded agreement as he set to work. Soon the pocket of Shadows was ready. Carefully he took Anzu's spirit from the room, summoning the magician to watch it as Yami had suggested. /Mana. / He called gently, carefully laying her in the seething mist.

"**Aa-perti?** _Pharaoh?_" He glanced up to see the shy monster watching him with wide eyed admiration. "**Un ash na? **_You summoned me?_"

"**Ni. **_Yes. _**Un mamu pis?**_ Do you know who this is?_"

"**Un** **aa-mertu. **_Your beloved._"

"**Ni. **_Yes._ **Amma un urkh pis er aatchar men.**_ I would ask you to watch her until help arrives._** Ab un ra aui pafi?**_ Can you do that?_"

"**Ni, Aa-perti.**_ Yes Pharaoh._"

"**Un Tehuti aatchar a nehai akh, hem f ab men ar un nehet f. **_Your master is helping me elsewhere, but he will still come if you need him. _**Am ta uau up Isis aui tches m ha aa, neteb?**_ Do not let anyone except Isis or myself near here, understood?_"

"**Ni.**_Yes._" She smiled, taking a defensive stance.

He smiled at the eager child. "**Ash na ar neb untu kheperu. **_Send for me if anything changes. _**A shaar un s-un at ar pis men mentchi an un meh-t.**_ I promise you will be rewarded if she remains safe under your care._"

"**Ni!**_ Yes!_"

At her fervent acceptance of the task, he let the shadows slip away to be replaced by the soft blue walls of his own soul room. /Yugi? /

/Hm? / He mumbled at his dark's gentle query.

/How is she? /

/The same. Mana's watching her. / He felt his dark shuffle through his memories for a moment.

/You shouldn't have made such a promise. She'll bully every monster she can into helping her. /

/I was sort of counting on that. Besides, I'm sure Hogwarts will survive. /

`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`

Bakura watched as Bill listened to the two men as they discussed their leader's instructions. "He wanted hostages!" The tall pale blonde snarled haughtily. "Not corpses! The Eternal Pharaoh cares for his muggles. You'll only anger him if you kill them. Capture them and it will cripple him."

"They're only muggles." The smaller figure sneered. "How much could he care?"

"Enough to marry one you imbecile! Now, just do as you're told."

"It's very rude to listen to other people's private conversations." The dark thief drawled loudly, startling all three wizards.

The two Death Eaters whirled, wands aimed at his heart as Bill's own wand came out in defense.

"Weasley." The taller figure snarled. "Your little pet muggle should have kept quiet."

Bill ignored the jibe and spared a glance at the white haired man. "Ryou?" He hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The thief's chocolate eyes narrowed dangerously. "How dare you presume-"

"Stupefy!" The Death Eater's spell shot across the dark chamber aimed for Bakura.

"Fiend Reflection!" Bakura snapped. The three wizards stared in shocked disbelief as the grotesque looking glass appeared before them absorbing the jinx in its dark reflection. The wizards glanced up at the golden eyed thief's cruel smile. Dark shadows twined up his arm emanating from a single playing card held loosely between two fingers. "Did you think you could take me like you did the Pharaoh's wench? She good, but I promise I'm a lot better."

Then the spell came rocketing back out of the mirror slamming into the wizard who had cast it. He flew back as the burst of red hit him squarely in the face knocking him senseless.

"But you can't use our magic!" His companion yelped.

The thief laughed coldly. "Who told you that rubbish? The Pharaoh? Or perhaps it was that slip of a girl he plans to marry?" he laughed again, insanity glinting in his golden eyes. "Our beloved **Heh Aa-perti **_Eternal Pharaoh_ is a sympathetic fool. His heart is far too kind. I promise I don't share that weakness." A second card appeared in his fingers. He toyed with the ancient ring around his neck, running his free hand lovingly over its darkly winking golden surface. "Our beloved leader gave his soul for the love of his people." He told them softly. "Isn't that sweet? The ultimate sacrifice." His golden gaze fell on the two stunned Death Eaters. "But I'll tell you a secret. They severed my soul because I was filled with too much hate." There was a flash of darkness and the two Death Eaters crumbled.

"What did you do?" Bill demanded, staring at the still forms.

"They're so lifelike, aren't they?" Bakura smiled, ignoring the wizard to pick up something at his feet. "He will enjoy having company."

The redhead stared in horror at the two small dolls Bakura cradled in his arms. "What did you do?" he asked again. "Ryou, what's going on?"

His mouth snapped shut as the burning gaze fell on him, smoldering with jealous insanity. "He likes you." He said softly. "He wants to protect you."

"Ryou, what are you talking about?" Bill gasped starting to back away from the slim man.

"**Akhu**. _Light._" Bakura smiled. "Keeping your soul safe would make him happy. And he's the only one I want happy."

The black shrieking Darkness fell on the shocked wizard, swallowing him in Shadows. Bakura gathered up the third doll. Ryou would be glad to know the wizard's soul was safe in their keeping. He glanced back at the three comatose men on the floor of the Egyptian villa. With one final smirk he disappeared into Darkness.

* * *

**A/N:...**Wow…. Sixteen pages of reviews…. Okay, I counted it up and eight people found the translations at the end a bit pointless. Only one person said they liked them, but they didn't mind if I only had them once, so you'll notice they are gone. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I tried to answer all of them, but if I missed someone I apologize. Let me know and I'll fix it!

WildfireDreams – Yeah, you're right. I hadn't seen the final dual when I wrote this, and I'm not even sure if it had aired yet when I started it, so no, it never happened. As to why he's still here, Anubis and the other Egyptian gods won't let him into the afterlife until the Shadow Realm is safely sealed so that no one can ever get to it again, which let's face, it that's never gonna happen, so he and Yugi will just keep getting reincarnated forever.

weirdgirl332 – Sorry about the 1. I'm a bit of a sloppy typer sometimes and that's not a mistake that my spell check catches. I try to catch when that happens, but I guess I missed it. Thanks for the heads up.  
Bakura was referring to Anzu and the others as the 'keys' to the chamber because they know how to get in, and like everyone else they will crack under torture. The 'key' to the chamber is the original name of each of the seven item holders. Since Yugi brought everyone back to through Yami's memories with him, they all heard the names. Obviously, Voldemort attacked Anzu for information, so he knows where the 'keys' are.  
And, I guess yes, to both. Yugi and Yami are the same person, kind of like two sides to the same coin. So yes, they are one person. However, it's a bit like MPD. Yugi can act without Yami, and vice versa. And yes, Anzu does love both of them. I'm loosely basing this off of a real couple that I have heard about. His wife did love both personalities, but she had to learn to live with the fact that emotionally and mentally she was married to two people when she was legally only married to one. It would be a strange relationship, but I have heard of them.

xDarklightx – Well, now you know what happened when Bakura turned up in Egypt. Originally I didn't have any specific wizards in mind to get it from Bakura, but well, try and see if you can't guess who got dollified! Here's a hint- it's gonna cause a riot at Hogwarts when they find out about it.

Yami-no-Tamashi – First of all, let me mollify the Yami in your head. I do have a Yami/Yugi yaoi that I'm working on, but it's still in the 'plot? What plot?' stages, so it may be a while before you see it on this sight. And as for Anzu, I'm afraid I was going traditional with this one… sorry mental Yami.  
Yes, in the next few chapters there will be some more student action…. Wow, I so didn't mean that the way it sounded. The student will have a bigger part in the story soon. I can't say to much more without giving away some good stuff.

Isis the Sphinx – I hope you enjoyed it. Gathering their reserves is going to take some time, but don't worry, I won't let it get boring, after all I still have the twins, and Umbridge, and the monster, so chaos is guaranteed!

Kinnaq – I'm glad that chapter made you happy. And yes, Winky is going to be rubbing her new status in the other elves faces a bit. Not a lot, because she's a good elf, but a bit. As for Itachi, well, let's just say he's trouble and the twins are good at finding trouble…now if only they could find someone to help with the translations…  
And, yes Bakura's idea does have merit. As for his obsession, some cultures believe that to put a spirit to rest you have to properly bury the remains in the place that the spirit is haunting. The Items are all that is left of his family. Yes, Kul-Elna is where the dark god is at, but it's also where his mother and sisters are. So, it is a bit of an obsession to give them justice as well as put them to rest.  
And while Bakura doesn't _hate_ the Pharaoh, he really doesn't like him either. I think Bakura would be one of those people who doesn't really deal well with that kind of sorrow so he lashes out at everyone around him, and since Yami's is the closest he can get to the person who hurt him Yami gets the brunt of it. It's a bit like trying to explain to a five year old why they can't see their mommy or daddy anymore. They don't quite get the idea of death so some of them will blame you for taking the parent away, and they'll throw a fit. Bakura's fits just happen to have some bite to them. And while he is very smart, he will always have that childlike reaction to pain, the way Ryou will always have that childlike desire to please. So, I think Bakura has a lot of depth to his character, and I'm trying to do him justice. Sometimes I think he has even more depth than Yami simply because he has such a powerful backstory.

yumeniai – I love it when Yugi takes charge. He's really a strong person, but he's so gentle that you don't even realize you've totally been played. I love it!

James Hiwatari – Lol I'm glad short chapters are good. I love longer updates, but they can be time consuming, so I understand why you prefer the shorter ones. I'll try and get a bit more action in the next few chapters for you, and I'm glad you liked Marik and Bakura. While Yami is my favorite character to read about I love to write Bakura simply because he is so complex.

LeonaWriter – Again, I'm so glad you guys like to read about our beloved thief. He's such a great character. And I'm glad you like the way I portray him. He is a bit tricky to work with simply because he is unpredictable, but I think that's part of his charm. And yes he is wicked smart. And like I told kinnaq he has a very valid reasoning and thought process behind his obsession. And if you stop and think about his life, there's a good reason for his little outbursts too.

Doragon-chan – I know what you mean about Anzu and Tea. I have a similar reaction. I think it's because in the manga the characters have more depth than the anime even attempted.

Queen Haydee River – Thank you! Such nice compliments. Feel free to review again anytime!

Super Goat Grl – Lol. I'll try to keep the chapters long for you. It's a bit difficult to make the chapters long enough to be entertaining but short enough to read in a reasonable amount of time. Out of curiosity I wonder where you think I'm taking this. I have it mapped out in my head and I wonder how much of the plot I'm giving away, or if I ought to do more foreshadowing or less…. Hm something to ponder on rainy nights of which there seem to be plenty lately.

Crazy Hyper Lady – I'm glad you enjoy the translations. It'd be a bit frustrating having to lug out my dictionaries if no one enjoyed the results. I personally enjoy it, but it does take a while to look up the words and make sure I've got the right one. The Egyptians were as bad as the English about having five words that mean the same thing, but not all of them are appropriate for what you want to say, so I'm glad my hard work is paying off.

silver – Alas I need Anzu in this story, and while I don't really enjoy her character (she's a bit preachy) I do want to do her justice. But you'll actually find that in most of my stories I either ignore her or give her a bit part. So, if she does get annoying let me know and I'll try and reign her in. She's such a difficult character that I've got pretty much everyone reading this story keeping an eye on her.

fan of Yugioh and Yugioh GX – sorry. I have to admit I never watched GX. I loved the whole Egyptian bit in Yugioh, and Yami was my favorite character, so when I heard that Yugi only got a blip in the first episode and that was it, I never really cared to watch it. I'm sure it's good, but I'm a Yami/Yugi girl, and I mostly watched the show for them.

yami – LOL! You're review put a smile on my face. I'm still chuckling over it. I have to say that is one pairing that never occurred to me to do. I mean, I've seen fics with that pairing, but… I've never even thought of it. I love it!

otogii – Apparently even the Shadows aren't a match for my black holes… I am sorry about the long wait, but it should be sooner next time.

Shadewolf7 – Welcome back, but don't feel bad. You aren't the only one who took a long leave of absence… in fact I think mine was longer… my bad… Anyway, I'm glad you're happy about the whole Winky to Yugi thing. Maybe I should throw her a 'congart on your slavery' party…. But maybe that would be to weird…

Silverleaf Ishtar – Thank you. You all say that nicest things. I'm sorry the update took so long, but thank you for the very kind review!

Bakura's Daughter – Thank you for the quotes. I didn't post them right away because I was saving them for a reward for updating this chapter. They made me smile, and Tamora Pierce is one of the greatest authors of all time. I love her work, though the Immortals series is my all-time favorite by her. If you like her, check out David Eddings. His Belgariad and the Redemption of Althalus are beautiful!

CrimsonKitsune333 – Yay! Cookies!

Minirowan – I have to say, that was a lot of reviews. Has anyone told you lately how awesome you are?  
Chap1- I agree, while you do see that Yugi has a sense of humor they don't really explore it. They kind of depend on Jou and Honda to be the comedic element. Nut Yugi did have one, and I figure even if Yami didn't he would after that much time with those three!  
Chap2 – yes, Marik is Medji, and as for Yugi as Pharaoh, yes the desert tribes see him as their ruler, but they don't talk about him to outsiders. It's a bit of a secret. The people who live in the cities like Cairo know about him, but they think it's a bit like hillbilly who-doo. After all, they're more civilized and modern, and they aren't as superstitious. As for the government, while they don't 'officially' recognize him as a leader, he does control the rural populace and he's filthy stinkin' rich so they don't mind listening to him if it keeps him from using all that money against them or starting riots among the natives. As for the rest of the world, everyone not directly affected is blissfully unaware. The murals in the chamber show everything. The ritual was both to seal the shadows and sever the souls, however it also shows how to undo it, and…bum bum bum how to bring the shadows back. No one guessed that part yet, so I think I just let a piece of the plot out, but oil wells oil wells. As for the way the shadows were reacting, they were dealing with a threat. Yugi thought they might react that way, which is why he handed Mahado to Bill. And he looks like the Dark Magician. Later on, they may see Mahado, but for now they only see the monster not the man. About the picture... I might be thinking about a side story to that. Keep an eye out for it.;P Ryou is a curator for the museum and he works for both the Domino museum and the London museum. Mostly he focuses on… acquisitions. Which begs the question, is he acquiring _for_ the museums or _from_ them?  
Chap3 – I'm thinking that Binns has gotten the whole story, but he's the only one. They might tell Harry depending on how much he tells them, But as for Bill and Dumbledore or the Order, They'll have to pry every detail out of both parties. The only reason Binns got the whole story is because he was willing to give the whole story, making himself an ally. But don't worry, you'll see some great reactions soon.  
Chap4 - Kaiba mostly nods and rolls his eyes when it comes to the whole magic thing. Yes he can and will use it if he has to because he sees it as another weapon in his arsenal, but he'd prefer weapons he actually understands. And, no, Bakura wasn't possessed by Zork. He knew exactly what he was doing, but he was trying to use Zork the way Zork was using him. He wants justice and peace for his family, if that lets Zork into the world, why should he care, no one cared when his world was destroyed, why should he care when their world falls apart? As for the third soul, it was Akhunaden. (I think I spelled his name right, but I'm not looking at it right now, so it might be wrong.) It was the Uncle who betrayed Yami to put his own son on the throne.  
Chap5-Bill wasn't upset about the Eye of Illusions, he was upset because Yugi didn't tell him he could do magic. He felt that Yugi was keeping secrets and it wasn't fair, even though he was keeping secrets too. Sirius and Remus were told he's an ally, so if he's cool with Dumbledore, he's cool with them. The only Order member they don't trust is Snape and let's face it that's personal. Besides, I think it was a way for Sirius to live sort of vicariously. And the others will be in and out through the whole story.  
Chap6 – Okay, honestly I don't know how Yami died either, so I made it up. And he didn't seal the Shadows. The priests technically did it, but he gave his soul in a willing sacrifice which was the main ingredient as far as my story goes. And as for the manga, I've had to trust my library to get them, and they still don't have all of them.  
Chap7 – LOL. You got it exactly right. And yes, Sirius did know better. It was part of that living vicariously thing.  
Chap 8 – I'm glad you like it. And I don't mind the reviews. For some unknown reason they all came into my e-mail at the same time and it set my phone off at work. It was hysterical, and I am so glad I have an understanding boss.  
Chap9 – Again I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I'll be honest it was like pulling teeth to get that duel written. There may be more, but I think they're going to use a more practical approach with the wizards. And I had so much fun with the drunken werewolf comment. Makes me wonder how drunk Moony really was…  
Chap10 – I agree completely, and that kind of thing happens to me all the time.  
Chap11 – For the most part, yeah he did stop. But he does still do it if the opportunity presents itself… see the chapter above. D  
Chap12 – No, Bakura hasn't' taken over Ryou's life. Ryou is far to precious to him. However, he is ridiculously possessive so Ryou mostly only hangs out with the friends he made when he met Yugi. And as for the money, the series implied that his dad had money so he's a trust fund baby. And no, Bakura has taken great pains not to 'taint' his light. Though Ryou has picked up a few things like Bakura's macabre sense of humor.  
And Bakura snuck into Hogwarts to check it out for Yami, then he went back to uh, transfer ownership of a few valuable objects.  
Chap13 – I love the way you can summarize an entire chapter into one sentence. It makes me smile.  
Chap14 – Yes, they took flobberworms, and one other memory, but I still won't say what, just that it is in the fifth Harry Potter book. And yes, Harry will eventually trust Yugi, but he'll learn to hate Bakura. I don't know whether or not he'll get to meet Ryou.  
Chap15 – He did the Royal Plural to tick off Umbridge, and you'll notice it worked. And the god comment well, it just slipped out. Don't worry, she didn't catch it. But McGonagall did!  
Chap16 – Ryou's shy because he's become quite close to his Yami. There's a rather complex mental process. He loves to meet people, but he knows that Bakura has this irrational fear that he'll either leave the spirit or get hurt. So, to keep the spirit happy he stays away from people. Since he's not in the habit of meeting new people on a casual level, and since he is used to violent reactions, he's a bit timid. But he's willing to play the part of the submissive so that Bakura will feel that he has some measure of control over their life. About Binns, I thinks he's one of those underestimated characters that you can do so much with. He's a favorite of mine.  
Chap17 – Yes, it was written to get me from point a to point b. And as for her only talking about Yami, she knows that even though Yugi has quite a backbone he's the more passive aggressive type. He won't hit you. But he won't let you hit anyone else either. Yami's the one who really does the majority of the fighting.  
Chap18 – Harry is keeping Yugi at arm's length, because at this point he doesn't even really trust the Order. He trust the people he knows like Hagrid and Sirius and the Weasleys, but remember he had Voldemort's hatred of Dumbledore in the back of his head that he was fighting with. And I'm glad you enjoyed the feast.  
Chap19 – Hermione is a know it all. Everyone agrees, and she's proven that while she's scary smart she can be judgmental and she does jump to conclusions. Harry has been betrayed and hurt so many times it's a miracle he didn't end up in therapy. So, yeah he's a bit cautious about Yugi, but I promise he'll come around soon. And Ron's know Harry since he was thirteen. He's practically grown up with Bill's 'my friend Yugi' stories. So, he 'knows' Yugi.  
Chap20 – Ginny knows about as much as Ron. She's heard the 'my friend Yugi' stories, like the time Yugi got drunk and kissed a camel.P As for Gringotts, they do have some of the treasures, and for the most part they're just lying around. The goblins do consider the stuff theirs, but don't worry, Bakura will set them straight.  
Chap21 – LOL. I saw that you did read Heart Song, and I'm glad you liked it. Jou didn't really panic, he just has… strong reactions. He's the one most likely to run screaming when faced with killer zombies, he just is. And as for grabbing the kid, it was just a gut reaction. Usually being dragged into the Shadows is a bad thing so he grabbed onto the first thing he could reach to stay out. Unfortunately it was poor Itachi. Anzu was seeing that slight shimmer you see when someone in an invisibility cloak moves to quickly. While it's not obvious, if you pay attention to the movies, you do see it.  
Chap22 – He's mostly there to get the twins involved. As I said, he's trouble and the twins are great at sniffing out trouble.  
Chap23 – Lol I'm glad you enjoyed the swap. I know they sure did.  
Chap24 – Dumbledore is starting to put it all together. But, seeing Yugi was acutely a wrench. He almost had it, but then Yugi popped out making it seem like the Pharaoh really is separate from Yami. I mean, let's face it how many people can project their soul and remain in their body at the same time? So, now he's bouncing around the identical strangers theory in his head. Besides, he still thinks that one half of the soul is still holding back the majority of the Shadows. He doesn't realize that Yami's been freed. He's not dense; he's just got too many possibilities to focus to closely on any one. Bill has just about figured it out, but since Dumbledore hasn't confirmed it, he's not too sure of himself at this point. And, yes, Bakura was worried about Anzu because Ryou was worried and he doesn't' want Ryou upset. He was also upset because if they could hurt Anzu, the most protected of Yugi's friends, in his home, what could they do to Ryou. I don't think Ryou will be going home anytime soon…

Red Dawn Rising – You are so nice. Keep saying sweet things like that and I won't let you leave!

Lolchen – I think that if she were attacked, she could a) elf herself out of there the way Kreacher did when Voldemort nearly killed him, or b) ask a shadow monster for help. I have this whole little Winky/Feral Imp thing going on in my head because their personalities are so similar. Lol. And again, I am so pleased Bakura is so popular. And, the wannabes… They aren't going to like what's coming. And Anzu will get help. But you'll never guess where it comes from! And it's not so much that Yami wants Bill as that he doesn't want Bill dead. He just gave his monsters a very loose leash and he doesn't want poor Bill caught in the cross hairs… poor Bill…

Shadow Priestess Trinity – Thank you. I'm glad you like it. As you can see it's not dead. I will finish it, even if I get run over by a bus and my sister had to type it up using a Ouija board to get it from my ghost! It just might take a bit longer than I originally planned…

Lunalightshadow – I'm glad you liked it. And yes, I have started working on it again. Now if I can just keep juggling it and not drop Nephilim I'll consider myself a success! I'm glad you like the languages, and if anyone out there actually speaks them, my deepest apologies if I butchered them. Let me know and I'll do what I can to correct it! Thank you again for all the compliments.

RenaKounelaki – LOL thanks! I'm glad that the Egyptian is totally worth it. Like I said, I will finish this story, so yes I will keep it up!

plummy-kins – Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I try really hard to keep everyone in character, and please let me know if you think someone is acting off. Don't worry, the students will be more active soon. Thank you and I'm glad you like the story.

azhura03 – I'm sorry if I deprived you of sleep. I've recently become aware of how very dangerous that can be. No, this story is not dropped, and I have no intention of dropping it. I've just had a bad patch. I'm getting over it, and I hope you'll stick with it!

Misting Rain – I'm glad you like it, and no I will not drop this story. I will finish it.

Fantasy-Magician – Lol so many sweet compliments. A girl could get used to it! I hope you enjoyed the update and hopefully the next one will come a bit sooner.

Nequam-tenshi – Yes, Mana will have a few more scenes, though I'm not sure exactly how many yet, and well, the DA will have a lot of fun with Itachi once they find out about him! Hopefully it will be soon so they can teach him English, my Japanese is more than a bit rusty.;_;

deathlover25 – Lol here's the next installment. Now, what is Yami going to be more upset about, that Bill's a doll, or that Bakura left his comatose body in a random house in Egypt?


	26. Bitter Fruit

Sands of Time  
By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty

By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty

**Summery:** Yami discovers that an evil wizard is destroying the souls of the people of Egypt. Fearing that this vile creature is seeking the power of the Shadow Realms, he follows him back to a land with as much magical history as Egypt. There he discovers that this new threat doesn't want the Pharaoh's ancient power…he wants the Spirit's very life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** This is just a note to tell you that I'm abandoning this story… PSYCH! Sorry that was mean of me. I'm sorry this has taken beyond a long time. No, I'm not going to just abandon it, however, I have had a lot of people ask me if they can finish it. I don't mind if you write your own versions of it, but just be sure and tell people where to find the first half of the story, and you might also tell them which chapter your story starts in or they may end up very confused as I continue to (wince) slowly update. Also, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. In this chapter I again attempt to use Japanese. Now, I have to beg forgiveness because it has been a VERY long time since I even attempted to conquer the Japanese language, and I cheated and used a translator for some of the more complex sentences, so if I botched it, I apologize in advance. If you know the correct phrases I would love to know so I can correct any mistakes I may have made. Also, I use a very old word for torches in this chapter. I understand that the word has changed in meaning since Shakespeare used it, but I wanted the feel it gave the phrasing. Please, let's all pretend we're sort of mature (I say sort of because I have to admit the phraseology can be funny) but I don't want to hear any ugly complaints because the English language has changed over the last three hundred years. Finally, I'm not putting review replies at the end of this chapter because two years' worth of reviews is a lot of reviews. But even without the replies, thank you to everyone who did review, and I'll try to start replying again next chapter, provided I can get it up in a more timely manner… Like in less than two years… I'm going to go hide from the rotten fruit now… ENJOY!

Chapter 26: Bitter Fruit

Marik frowned at his oldest friends. "Yugi," he said slowly, "I know we were planning to wait until the students could be moved, but do we still have time to wait?"

"No." The proud spirit sighed. "This wizard has attacked too many innocents already. You need full access to the Shadows if we are truly going to fight for our people."

The tall Medji nodded. "Will you be alright?" He asked Jou and Honda.

The brunette nodded, glancing at his friend. "Yeah." Jou agreed. "My Flame swordsman grabbed me from da station. I still got my gun on me." He smiled with a small thumbs up.

"Thank you." Yami smiled sadly as he stood. "Be careful, and don't hesitate to go for your decks." He glanced at his general. "I've already found a safe place."

Marik licked his lips nervously. "I trust you." He said softly gesturing for the more powerful duelist to lead the way.

Yami glanced one last time at his perfectly mortal friends before he strode quickly from the hospital wing with his general precisely two steps behind. "Where are we going?" Marik asked once they were out of earshot.

The Pharaoh smiled tiredly. "One good thing about their magic is that it's convenient. They have a room here that is always exactly what you need, as long as you know what you need."

"We could go to the Shadows." The Medji offered quietly.

"No." Yami vetoed. He paused to study the taller blonde. "Marik, your soul is much more intact than either ours or the thief's, but it is still broken. You aren't the proper reincarnation that your sister or Shada or even Seto is. You may not remember Khemet, but the memories are there, and they are very damning."

"I know." Marik growled in frustration. "But-"

"But I don't want the Shadows to be able to force your hand a second time." He said firmly. "Marik, you are important to us, to both of us. It would destroy my **akhu** _light_ if anything were to hurt you, even your own memories."

"**Hai, Kunshu-sama.**_ Yes, my lord._" Marik smiled sadly. "**Demo, daro omoidasumasu.**_ But, I will remember._"

Yami nodded. "**Hai.**_Yes._" He agreed in the same tongue before switching back to English. "But we can make the memories less potent." The ancient spirit easily led the way through the corridors of the ancient castle until they stood before a large painting of a wizard using his wand to conduct several dancing trolls in tutus. "This should be it." He smiled reassuringly. "Let's just hope the room's not occupied at the moment."

The violet eyed blonde watched as his Pharaoh strode to the end of the hallway, closed his eyes, and marched back the way they had come. When he reached the bend in the corridor he turned and marched right back to his starting point. Then, he turned and started back again.

"Yami?" Marik spoke curiously.

Yami smiled, and as he passed Marik a third time, the wall across from the painting began to shift molding itself into a door. At his Medji's startled cry he came back quickly and the dark door opened just enough for the two of them to slip through. Marik blinked as the forbidding door thundered closed behind them, bolts and locks falling into place to keep it closed.

The darkness was fractured by the sputtering fagots that lined the walls and illuminated the great stone pillars that supported the room. Two soft yet simple beds stood in the center side by side. The first was perfectly normal, but shackles lay tauntingly at each corner of the second bed, making the tall Medji glance nervously to his Pharaoh. "Just a precaution." Yami promised. "I'll not use them unless I must."

Marik nodded and continued his examination of the room. On a small cart lay bandages and other surgical implements that he desperately did not want to think about.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to give you anything for the pain." The ancient spirit apologized. "But I did study some medicine in college. I can at least make it less painful for you than it was for Crawford."

Again Marik nodded. Let's just get this over with." He said hoarsely. "Before one of us comes to our senses." Yami nodded, moving to the cart as the violet eyed man lay down on the second bed. "Yugi?" He said, suddenly afraid.

For a moment crimson eyes bled into amethyst. "Don't worry." The light soul said sadly. "We won't leave you, no matter what."

`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`

Ryou blinked as he stumbled the last few broken steps to the Dark God's resting place. "Wha-?" The young man started, but stopped when he noticed the awkward bundle he carried. Glancing around the dark passage he clutched the bundle tighter and turned back toward the faint light of the entrance. "This had better not be what I think it is." He muttered to his sleeping yami. Careful to step only where the layers of dust were disturbed, he followed the dark spirit's footsteps back until he had enough light to see what he held. Gently he set the bundle down in the dust and pulled the thin sting holding the fabric closed. "Please do not let this be the Karakuri Ningyo. I just got permission to display them…"

The dark fabric fell away revealing three frighteningly lifelike dolls. "Definitely not the Karakuri Ningyo." He frowned down at his yami's gift. One by one he held the delicate figures up to the dim light trying to decide if he knew any of them. He frowned when he recognized a familiar shade of red hair. "Oh dear." He frowned. "I am sorry, Mr. Weasley. I'd ask you what happened, but you're a doll and I don't want to take you into the Shadows. That would be asking for trouble." His chocolate eyes wandered to the other two dolls. "I don't suppose you know who these two are?" Bill's glass eyes seemed to widen when Ryou turned his doll to face the other two. "Yes, then…"

He thought quietly for a moment. Then he mentally prodded at the darker half of his soul. /What? / The theif snapped tiredly.

/Sorry. / Ryou winced. /Who are they? / He asked softly.

/Trespassers. / Bakura snarled. /The dark one was on the camera from the townhouse. /

/The town house?/ The light asked. /What happened at the town house? /

Ryou felt the dark soul shy away from a stray thought before he answered. /The fools attacked the Pharaoh's bride. / He growled. /I can't protect you while I'm sleeping, I can't destroy them until the Pharaoh deals with them, and the redhead can keep you company. /

The almost albino considered the reply for a moment before he glanced back to the entrance of the hidden tomb. /Babura, please tell me we aren't where I think we are… /

/The ghosts will protect you while I rest. / the thief thought with lazy satisfaction. /Not even the Pharaoh can touch you here. /

Ryou glanced back down at the three dolls. "The good news is that I don't think he killed your bodies." He told them. "The bad news is I have no idea how to get us out of here."

A sudden tugging on his soul made Ryou blink. Then he smiled sadly. "**Gomen, yami. **_Sorry, yami._** Paro wa ore o hitsuyouda to omoimasu.** _I think the Pharaoh needs me._" He ducked into his soul room, using it as a bridge to the Shadows to reach Yugi.

The three dolls seemed to shrink back from the infuriated thief who abruptly sat facing them, a snarl on his lips. "**Baka!** _Idiot!_" He growled furiously.

`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`

The castle exploded into Darkness, every light swiftly choked out as the living shadows consumed the corridors and rooms, swallowing the daylight that should have filled the ancient fortress. Students and professors alike shrank in fear as the oppressive dark reached them. Then the voices started… Women and children pleaded for their lives; men cursed and railed, threatening their captors. Each voice was cut off sharply in cries of agony that ended in inhuman that seemed to take monstrous form in the Dark.

Finally, and an old man's voice rose in praise. "**Us-f au aa sent em ren-f pui Zorc!** _Mighty is he exceedingly and great of terror in his name that is Zorc! _**Untet-f henti he hem ren-f en Necrophades!**_ He endureth forever and everlasting is his name of Necrophades! _** Anet hra-k suten suteniu neb nebu heq hequ oet taui em xat Atlantis! **_Homage to the king of kings, lord of lords prince of princes possessor of earth from the womb of Atlantis! _**Heq-nef taui! **_He rules all lands!_" Suddenly the old man's voice died in a shriek of pain and hate that went on and on, unceasing in its agony.

McGonagall listened in horror unable to do more than fruitlessly cover her ears as her first year students did the same, her wand forgotten in one hand. Tears of stress and pain trailed down the children's faces as the anguish echoed in their souls. Then the Darkness was gone, replaced by a soft, warm, soothing light that chased it back through the corridors to the chamber it had emanated from.

A small innocent voice seemed to grow in the light, it's words foreign and unintelligible as the old man's had been, but filled with comfort as the old man's had been filled with a lust for power. "**Nuk S-Sebeq Uaau sepsep Kekui. **_I am the Chosen One who lighteth the Darkness._" A second voice joined the first, just as light, just as warm. "**I-na er sepsep Kekiu sut het sep sun.**_ I have come to lighten the Darkness, it is lightened doubly."_ Finally a third voice joined the chorus, its gentle tones shy and full of hope. "**Sesep-na Kekiu sexer-na asemi tua-na amu Kekiu.**_ I have lightened the Darkness, I have overthrown the destroyers, I have adored those who are in the Darkness._" Together the three brilliant shades intoned the final chants of the prayer, the darkness fleeing in their wake. "**Se-aha-na aakebi, amennu hrau-sen, bakai-sen.** _I have made to stand those who weep, who hid their faces, who had sunk down_. **Maa-sen ua ar ten…**_ They looked upon me then…_ **Nuk Akhu! **_I am Light!_" As the last syllable died, so too did the Darkness, fading away like the memory of a night terror of dream-born monster, loosing it's power in the light of day.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'; ';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'; ';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'; ';';'

Inside the Room of Requirement Yugi watched as Marik lay still on the cot, his hands and feet bound to the bed. The flesh around his left eye was red and feverish from the abuse of removing his own eye and replacing it with the Millennium Item. The lean Japanese man glanced mournfully at the discarded violet organ that his yami had severed and removed. Blinking back tears he began chanting another Egyptian prayer soothing Marik's sleep. Even without all three hikari joining together the prayer was still potent against the Shadows the hid in the Medji's soul.

**"Ikimashita ka****? **_He went through with it?_"

The smallest Item Holder turned to his lone priestess."**Hai. **_Yes."_ He nodded. "**Me ga ataeru koto ga  
dekiru riten o shitteita****.**_ He knew the advantage the Eye could give us._"

"**Hai Paro.**_ Yes my Pharaoh."_ Ishizu inclined her head in acceptance. She moved to the table and picked up a thick roll of gauze. Silently and methodically she began to bandage the wound around the golden eye. "**Mana to hanashita.**_ I spoke to Mana._" She said after a moment. "**Anzu no kizu wa, gendai no maho ni yotte tsukura reta****.**_ Anzu's wounds were made by modern magic._** Gendai maho wa karera o iyasu hitsuyo ga arimasu.**_ Modern magic must heal them._**Mahoutsukai kara chiryo o ukete kudasi**. _ Seek a cure from the wizards.**Mitsuketaru Shadow  
Realm de Anzu-chan ni sore ateru**_** . **_When you find it, give it to her in the Shadow Realm._**Iyatsu hitsuyo**._ This should heal her._"

**"Shikashi, mahoutsukai wa, chiryo-ho o shirimasen****.**_ But, the wizards don't know the cure._" He frowned.

"**Shojo o chiryo suru.**_ Treat the symptoms._" She told him firmly. "**Ototo o tori, Yugi-sama no hanayome to onaji heya ni kare o oku****.** _Take my brother and put in him in the room with your bride. _**Dekirudakehayaku Anzu-chan  
to ototo no sewa o shimasu****. **_I will take care of them both as soon as I can. _**Haka ni kansuru chokurei o setsumei no tame ni, Ejiputo no hanashi o****. **_I need to talk to the Egyptian government to explain your sudden edict concerning the tombs._"

"**So desu.**_ True_." He agreed. "**Arigatou, Ishizu.**_ Thank you Ishizu._"

Then she was gone.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'; ';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'; ';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'; ';';'

**AN:** The Egyptian in this chapter is straight from the Book of the Dead. The only thing I changed was the names so that it would fit in the story better. I hope you all liked! Also, I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I posted this almost as soon as I finished typing and I didn't go over it as thoroughly as I would have liked to since it's been so very long since I updated. Sorry if it's a bit short, but it's better than nothing, ne? Again, I am still working on it, and thank you to the reviewers who mentions Season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh. You have no idea how long I looked for that season, and seeing it for the first time gave me a bit of inspiration to start writing again. ;)

P.S. A ginormous humongous incredible thank you to the reviewer who corrected my Japanese. Like I said, I haven't ued what little I know in years and unfortunately I know more words than I do grammar. In fact, I have been told on more than ne occasion that my Japanese grammar sucks. :'( Lol. I'm afraid I'm too used to English where I can embellish to my heart's content and pronouns are perfectly acceptale. So, thank you, and if anyone sees any other mistakes please let me know so I can fix them asap! ;)


End file.
